


Made of Glass

by vauseslay



Series: Made of Glass [3]
Category: Laura Prepon - Fandom, Orange is the New Black, Prepon's Army, Taylor Schilling - Fandom, oitnb
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vauseslay/pseuds/vauseslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and I were made of glass, we'd never last."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Laura's POV**

 

"Oi." digo quando sinto Taylor subindo na cama com cuidado para deitar ao meu lado. Levanto um pouco a cabeça e posso ver ela graças ao pequeno abajur decorado com super-herois, que mantenho ao lado da minha cama para quando Michael entra no quarto no meio da noite. Ela usa apenas a lingerie, e suas roupas estão enroladas no pé da cama.

"Merda. Desculpe." ela beija a minha têmpora e se deita. Me viro de lado, de frente para ela, e tateio a cama procurando pela sua mão no semiescuro, mas não encontro. À essa altura, já me acostumei. "Volte a dormir."

"Você demorou hoje."

"Me desculpe, perdi a noção da hora." ela soa sincera dessa vez, mas eu acredito porque me forço a acreditar. Chego mais perto e me deito sobre o peito dela, a mão dela sobe para o meu cabelo por instinto, mas fica parada lá.

"Nós vamos sair bem cedo amanhã."

"Eu sei. Michael está bem animado, não falou de outra coisa ontem o dia inteiro." minha risada sai abafada contra o peito dela, e sei que ela está sorrindo.

Nada mudou ao longo dos anos. Michael ainda é completamente apaixonado por Taylor, e é mais que recíproco. Todo dia eu sou testemunha da mágica fácil e simples que acontece entre eles. Por alguma razão, o garotinho ama ela com todas as suas forças desde seus primeiros meses de vida, e acha ela incrível sem que ela tenha que fazer muita coisa. Na verdade, sem que ela tenha que fazer nada. E Taylor é tão ligada a ele que é impossível notar que eles não dividem DNA. Entre histórias na hora de dormir, horas engatinhando no tapete da sala e cabanas com travesseiros e cobertores quando eu não estou em casa, a relação deles cresce junto com Michael, e me sinto privilegiada por poder assistir.

E com Taylor cada vez mais distante de mim, aos 4 anos de idade, Michael Prepon é a melhor forma de fazê-la sorrir como eu costumava fazer.

"Ele sente sua falta." digo 'ele', querendo dizer 'eu'. É a parte boa. Sei exatamente quando usar ele como desculpa, e geralmente funciona. O coração de Taylor sempre derrete com qualquer menção a Michael. "Tem certeza que não quer vir?"

"Eu já disse pro Sam que iria visitar ele e o meu pai nesse feriado. Desculpe. Diga pro Brad que eu mandei oi." ela puxa mais o cobertor sobre nós, me cobrindo até os ombros. Com o feriado do Dia de Ação de Graças se aproximando, está cada vez mais frio por aqui, com direito a finos flocos de neve que derretem antes mesmo de chegar ao chão. "Agora volte a dormir. Boa noite."

Balanço a cabeça, com sono demais para resistir, e me aconchego mais ainda no corpo dela, que está sempre quente. "Eu te amo."

Ela beija a minha cabeça. Ela não responde.

* * *

 

"Onde está Taylor?" Brad pergunta quando entro na casa, depois de cumprimentar Michael com um High Five meio desajeitado. Deixo Michael sair correndo para a sala para cumprimentar o resto da família.

"Na casa do irmão. Ou do pai. Ou dos dois." ele me abraça, típico abraço bem apertado dele, e o mantenho ali por tempo demais, tempo o suficiente para ele notar que há algo de errado. Algo em como ele é ainda mais alto que eu, ou tem um cheiro que me faz lembrar de quando éramos menores, faz eu me sentir bem no seu abraço. Quase como ser abraçada pelo meu pai.

O que venho desejando mais que o normal ultimamente.

"Está tudo bem entre vocês?" ele pergunta quando nos separamos, as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas em dúvida, e eu balanço a cabeça.

"Está, sim. Ela só foi ficar um pouco com a família." dou de ombros, esperando que Brad entenda o sinal, mas sendo distraído como ele é, ele nem entende que é um sinal.

"Mas tem algo te incomodando..."

"Nada demais." digo, e ele encolhe os ombros, se rendendo, dá tapinhas no meu ombro e me puxa para me guiar pela casa.

"Vamos, estão te esperando."

* * *

 

Pela maior parte da noite, eu só sento na sala com todo mundo e deixo Michael ser o centro das atenções, e a delícia adorável que ele é, deixando todo mundo encantado com seu jeitinho. Ele tem dois modos: monólogos, ou perguntas intermináveis. Mas todo mundo fica feliz com qualquer um deles, simplesmente porque ele é uma criaturinha adorável e fascinante, que injeta energia na casa inteira. É uma característica dele desde sempre, não se importar em receber muita atenção, e minha mãe está sempre destacando o quanto ela parece comigo quando tinha a sua idade, tanto nesse aspecto quanto fisicamente.

O único problema é que ele insiste em falar constantemente sobre a sua _melhor amiga Taylor._

Então, em um certo ponto da noite, eu escapo para a cozinha. Estão todos tão entretidos pelo show do Mini-Michael que mal reparam quando eu saio da sala, e fico aliviada por isso. E bem quando eu estou sozinha, terminando a minha terceira e última taça da noite e comendo um pedaço da já partida torta com os dedos, meu telefone toca. Atendo ele sem olhar quem é, mas parte de mim espera que seja Taylor. Posso imaginar ela dizendo que sentia falta da minha família, que eles são muito mais divertidos e que ela deveria ter vindo comigo.

Mas não é Taylor. É Jodi.

Em meio a tudo isso, esqueci que deveria ligar para ela, como faço em todo feriado em que não a vejo, e ela finge estar brava comigo quando atendo. Realmente me distrai falar com ela, por mais rápida e sem sentido que seja a conversa, e fico grata por isso. Pela distração e por ter uma desculpa para estar na cozinha quando Danielle vem me procurar. Mas quando Jodi começa a notar algo diferente na minha voz, eu começo a andar de um lado para o outro para me manter calma, me preparando para a pergunta inevitável.

"E Taylor? Está aí com você?" suspiro, mas não alto o suficiente para ela ouvir.

"Não. Ela foi pra casa do irmão."

"Achei que ela amasse passar feriados com a sua família." pego outro pedaço da torta enquanto ela fala, e limpo os dedos em uma toalha jogada sobre a mesa. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês estão bem?"

Respiro fundo. Sei que não adiantaria mentir para Jodi. Não mesmo. Algumas pessoas te conhecem tão bem que mentir para elas seria como mentir para você mesmo. Parece traição. Mas fica difícil falar quando eu não sei o que aconteceu. É impossível explicar algo que você não entende. Porque é isso, eu não entendo. Eu sempre lia que é comum, que muitas relações "esfriam" depois do nascimento dos filhos, mas nunca pensei que isso aconteceria comigo e Taylor, ainda mais nesse nível. Mas eu devo uma explicação. Então eu só me sento no balcão, com as pernas balançando, e falo o que estive pensando a noite toda.

"Eu não sei... ela está diferente. Distante." tento ajustar o meu tom de voz, deixá-lo baixo o suficiente para parecer que estou controlada e que não me importo tanto com isso, mas sei que me importo mais do que deveria. Já cheguei a pensar várias vezes que estava tudo na minha cabeça, que pensar demais não estava sendo bom para mim, mas depois de um tempo ficou claro que não era invenção. Algo tinha mudado. "Não tenho certeza se aconteceu alguma coisa, mas ela não parece a mesma."

"Hm... imaginei." dou uma risada abafada, e ela me acompanha, e sei que pensamos a mesma coisa. _Me conhece muito bem_. "Há quanto tempo ela está assim?"

"Não sei direito... acho que foi gradativo. Ela só foi se afastando..." dou de ombros, mesmo que ela não possa me ver, só por hábito, só para me convencer de que minha atuação está dando certo.

"Não consegue pensar em nada que possa ter deixado ela assim?"

"Não. Nada. E olha que eu passei _muito_ tempo pensando nisso."

"Tenho certeza que sim." mais uma risada abafada do outro lado do telefone. "E o sexo? Vocês...?" ela estica a palavra sem terminar a frase, mas sei exatamente do que ela está falando.

"Nem fala." grunho, e bufo logo em seguida. "Eu e ela, sempre foi sobre... me perder, sabe? Desde o começo, era só me entregar. Agora é... calculado? Meio mecânico. Eu faço as mesmas coisas, que eu sei que ela gosta, e só. Não tem mais o frio na barriga." mal posso acreditar no que digo em seguida, mas preciso levantar essa hipótese para mais alguém, talvez me ajude a parar de pensar tanto nisso. "Você acha que... ela encontrou outra pessoa? Que ela está entediada, e... quis algo novo?"

Ela pensa por tempo demais antes de responder, e isso me faz morder o lábio de nervosismo, abrindo uma pequena ferida nele. Não é o que eu esperava. Eu esperava uma negação imediata, uma resposta que sugerisse que eu nem deveria pensar naquilo, algo concreto o suficiente para tirar a possibilidade da minha cabeça antes que ela me matasse.

"Não acho que ela faria isso. Mas vocês deviam conversar. Descubra o que está incomodando ela."

"É... é, você está certa."

Mas eu não acredito nela.

* * *

 

**Taylor's POV**

 

"Achei que você não viria." a voz de Chuck vibra contra o meu pescoço, e o seu peito, contra o meu. Estou sentada na mesa que fica no meu quarto na casa do meu irmão, e ele à minha frente, entre as minhas pernas, e estamos tão próximos um do outro que sinto o calor do corpo dele pelas nossas roupas.

"Eu também." desabotoo todos os botões da camisa dele de uma vez só, e minhas mãos deslizam sobre o seu peito. A barba fele faz cócegas no meu pescoço e ele segura a minha cintura por dentro da blusa, apertando ela e se aventurando cada vez mais para cima até segurar um dos meus seios. Suspiro em aprovação e me arqueio contra o toque dele. "E eu achei que _você_ não viria."

"Eu sempre venho para o Dia de Ação de Graças do Sam." ele tira a minha camiseta e a joga por cima do ombro, e ela se junta ao meu suéter no chão do quarto. "Você não deveria estar com a Lauren?"

" _Laura_." ele desabotoa a minha calça e solto um gemido quando ele acaricia o meu sexo por cima da calcinha. Fico um pouco fora do ar com a sensação, e só percebo que algo está errado quando ele para subitamente. Abro os olhos, que fechei por reflexo, e ele olha para a mesa embaixo de mim. Aperto a cintura dele com as minhas pernas para fazer a atenção dele voltar a mim. "O que foi?"

"Lauren está te ligando." sigo o olhar dele e vejo que meu celular vibra em cima da mesa. Bufo e reviro os olhos, porque já sabia que isso iria acontecer. Desligar o celular teria levantado suspeitas, mas eu esperava terminar antes que ela me ligasse.

"Eu preciso atender." desço da mesa e pego o celular, andando até o meio do quarto para atender longe de Chuck, que me olha parecendo desapontado.

"Ei, Tay." Laura diz quando atendo, e sua voz quebra um pouco o meu coração. O jeito como ela sempre soa animada e esperançosa ao falar comigo me faz questionar as minhas ações às vezes. O tom doce que a sua voz toma ao me chamar de 'Tay', completamente alheia ao que eu estava fazendo segundos atrás, faz eu me sentir um pouco culpada, mas expulso rapidamente aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça. "Como vão as coisas aí?"

"Ótimas. E por aí?"

"Ah, você sabe... Michael está sob o holofote, como sempre." ela dá uma risadinha, e eu a acompanho genuinamente. A imagem é clara na minha cabeça, Michael no meio da sala nas festas da família de Laura, envolvendo todos com seu jeitinho leve e adorável. "Todos perguntaram por você. Brad principalmente."

"Diga que meu Dia de Ação de Graças é uma merda sem ele."

"Direi." ouço a risada dela, e suspiro, pegando minhas roupas no chão. Tenho certeza de que Chuck me olha confuso, mas prefiro nem olhar para ele. Não consigo mais fazer isso. Não agora. Não pensando _nela._ "Bem, só liguei para desejar Feliz Dia de Ação de Graças, de novo."

"Pra você também."

"Eu te amo."

Aquilo me acerta bem no estômago. O jeito como ela fala, ansiando por uma resposta, mas ao mesmo tempo com tanta naturalidade, quase como se aquelas palavras não carregassem um sentimento tão profundo que claramente sempre esteve entre nós, mas que ultimamente está cada vez mais enterrado. Não posso simplesmente ignorar ela. Não quando ela soa tão pura e sincera, não quando seus olhos verdes invadem e atormentam os meus pensamentos.

"É, eu também." é o melhor que posso fazer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

Quando chego em casa, na noite do dia seguinte, encontro Laura e Michael debruçados sobre folhas de papel na mesinha de centro da sala. Um desenho animado passa na TV ligada, mas o volume está baixo, e lápis, canetas coloridas e caixinhas de giz de cera rodeiam os dois, na mesa e pelo chão. Michael segura um giz de cera com a mão fechada em um punho e o esfrega contra o papel, e sua expressão é de quem executa uma tarefa muito difícil, Laura pinta algo com muito mais leveza, mas não menos concentração. Tento fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, mas ambos olham para mim quando eu fecho a porta.

" _Taylor!_ " Michael larga seu desenho assim que me vê e vem correndo até mim, quase tropeçando em algumas canetas no caminho, e eu me ajoelho para ficar no seu nível.

"Oi, Mini-Michael!" ele se joga nos meus braços, me abraçando com toda a sua força, e eu bagunço o cabelo ruivo dele. A melhor parte de chegar em casa é sempre essa, o jeito como ela está sempre tão feliz em me ver, como se tivéssemos passado meses separados quando na verdade foram poucas horas, ou apenas um dia. É sempre isso que ele sente, felicidade pura e simples, e é impossível não ser contagiada por esse sentimento, é impossível não ficar feliz ao ver ele também, não quando ele corre até mim com um sorriso tão largo e me abraça como se eu fosse escapar se ele não me segurasse forte o suficiente. "Já estava com saudade."

"Eu e mamãe estamos desenhando, você quer ver?" ele pega a minha mão antes mesmo que eu responda e começa a me puxar na direção da mesa. Nunca pensei que seria capaz de suportar isso, essa animação que pequenas coisas causam nele, e a necessidade que ele tem de me mostrar todas elas para me deixar tão animada quanto ele, ou os longos monólogos sobre coisas que ele viu ou ouviu na escola ou na TV, com pausas grandes e aleatórias entre eles. Mas hoje, escutar Michael falar virou um dos meus passatempos favoritos e não há como não me deixar envolver pelo humor sempre bom que ele tem.

"Claro!" não que eu tenha muita escolha. "O que você fez?"

" _Dinossauro!_ " ele curva os dedos para simular garras e faz um barulho como um rugido. Coloco a mão no peito, fingindo estar assustada, e isso faz ele dar uma risadinha. Ouço Laura rir atrás dele.

"Mas ele não é perigoso, é?" pergunto quando ele me mostra o papel, segurando-o com certo orgulho, vários rabiscos em verde, roxo e azul formam uma figura que realmente me lembra um dinossauro. Michael balança a cabeça.

"Não, não. Ele tá sorrindo, olha." ele aponta para o rosto (?) do dinossauro, e vejo um risco vermelho curvado. Ajoelho para dar um beijo na bochecha dele, e ele ri novamente. Um dos motivos pelos quais amo passar tempo com ele é que é tão simples arrancar dele uma risada ou um sorriso sincero. O garotinho parece estar sempre encantado com o mundo a sua volta, sempre agindo como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez e querendo dividir com todos sua fascinação com absolutamente tudo. Inclusive eu.

" _Lindo_ o seu dinossauro!" me sento no chão, puxo ele para o meu colo e me viro para Laura, que ainda rabisca distraidamente o seu papel. Laura é outro membro fiel do fã-club do Mini-Michael. Mesmo depois de dias estressantes de trabalho ou noites mal dormidas por qualquer razão, ela nunca está cansada demais para entrar na onda dele e acompanhá-lo em qualquer que seja sua atividade no momento. Ela sempre tem tempo para ele, mesmo que seja para ficar desenhando ao som abafado de um desenho animado. "E você? Me mostre sua obra de arte."

"Bem..." ela larga o lápis na mesa quando eu beijo a sua bochecha , e levanta a folha no alto. Não consigo decifrar a figura sozinha, então espero ela dizer alguma coisa, mas depois de alguns segundos, ela simplesmente começa a rir. " _Terrível._ "

"É um pônei?" Michael pergunta, e Laura vira para ele com os olhos arregalados como se estivesse extremamente ofendida, e aponta para um cone onde deveria ser a cabeça do 'pônei'.

"É um _unicórnio!_ " ela cruza os braços e bufa, fingindo estar brava. Michael olha para mim com os olhinhos bem abertos, enganado pelo fingimento dela, e eu apenas balanço a cabeça para garantir a ele que não tem nada errado. "Vocês _não têm_ imaginação."

"Ponto pra ele. Ele ainda conseguiu ver um pônei aí." eu encolho os ombros e ela revira os olhos para mim. "Seu... _unicórnio_... está fantástico."

"Taylor, me ajuda a pendurar o meu dinossauro na parede?" Michael fica de pé, ainda segurando o seu desenho. 

"Claro, Mickey." também me levanto, e ele sai correndo para o seu quarto na minha frente. Me viro para Laura, que ainda não desistiu de seu unicórnio. "Eu vou colocar ele na cama."

Ela balança a cabeça, e _volta para o desenho_.

Quando chego no quarto, Michael arrasta uma pequena cadeira até o painel pendurado na sua parede, com mais alguns desenhos e poucas fotos presos nele por tachinhas. Em uma delas, bem recente, tirada em uma tarde em que Laura insistiu que deveríamos ir a um parque porque o dia estava maravilhoso, Laura e Michael fazem caretas para a câmera, com os rostos sujos de sorvete. Na outra, um pouco mais antiga, da época em que ele estava aprendendo a andar, eu o seguro pelas mãozinhas para dar apoio enquanto ele dá alguns passinhos vacilantes na minha frente no chão da sala. E na última, tirada por Brad no último aniversário de Laura, estamos nós três, Laura beija a bochecha esquerda dele, eu beijo a direita e ele faz uma careta tão adorável enquanto ri que quase posso ouvir a sua risada na minha memória.

"Taylor?" Michael me chama, de pé na cadeira com um olhar expectante, e percebo que me distraí olhando para as fotos.

"Sabe, você me chamava de _'Tay-or'_ quando era menor. Depois evoluiu pra _'Taywor'_." digo pegando algumas tachinhas para prender o desenho enquanto ele o segura na posição certa, só um pouquinho torto para o lado. Uma das partes legais do quanto Michael ama falar é que posso começar qualquer conversa aleatoriamente que ele simplesmente irá seguir o fluxo. "Quase chorei quando você disse _'Taylor'_."

"Mamãe disse que foi minha primeira palavra. Que eu disse. Ela disse que eu estava chamando você." ele desce da cadeira (ele não pede por ajuda, mas se apoia na minha perna para descer. Decido não comentar sobre isso.) e boceja, fechando a mão em um punho para esfregar um dos olhos.

"É, já ouvi essa história." abro uma das gavetas do armário dele e tiro um conjunto de pijama, decorado com o que me parecem ser personagens de algum desenho animado. "Quer ajuda para se vestir?"

" _Não_ , eu consigo sozinho." ele revira os olhos, como se fosse óbvio que ele consegue fazer isso sozinho e eu estivesse insultando a sua autonomia. "Taylor, por que eu estava chamando você?"

"Porque... eu não estava aqui." me sento na cama e assisto enquanto ele luta com a blusa de manga comprida, mas sei que não devo interferir a não ser que ele peça ajuda. Eventualmente, ele sai vencedor.

"Onde você estava?"

"Fora, por um tempo." ligo a luz noturna ao lado da cama dele, e me levanto para apagar a luz, e o quarto inteiro fica azulado. Quando me viro novamente, ele está engatinhando para debaixo do cobertor. "Você quer que eu leia uma história?"

Ele balança a cabeça, e puxa o cobertor até os ombros. Me ajoelho ao lado da cama para dar um beijo na sua testa. "Você voltou quando eu te chamei?"

"Na verdade, eu voltei porque eu não aguentei de saudade de você." balanço o ombro dele, brincando, e ele ri, por menos tempo dessa vez, sua energia desgastando aos poucos. Pela primeira vez, fico feliz por ele estar com sono. Se ele estivesse em sua plena disposição, fazendo perguntas intermináveis como de costume, essa conversa acabaria me levando para memórias indesejadas e respostas que o confundiriam sobre algo complexo demais para seu mundinho. Dou outro beijo na sua testa. "Boa noite, Mini-Michael."

"Eu amo você, Taylor." ele diz, sua voz um pouco abafada pelo cobertor que ele segura perto do rosto, as pálpebras pesadas ameaçando esconder seus olhinhos brilhantes, e meu coração derrete completamente. Essa é a parte com a qual ainda não me acostumei. O poder que ele tem sobre mim. Não há nada no mundo e além dele que eu não faria por esse menininho, e eu mal posso acreditar no quanto amo ele. Eu não poderia ser mais ligada a ele se tivéssemos o mesmo sangue, e esse é só um detalhe do qual nós dois mal nos lembramos. 

Corro os dedos pelo cabelo dele, tirando-o da sua testa, e ele fecha os olhos. Deus, ele parece com ela. Ele parece _muito_ com ela. "Também te amo, Michael." respondo, porque é muita falta de educação deixar um garoto de quatro anos esperando.

Depois de fechar a porta com todo cuidado do mundo, atravesso o corredor até a porta do meu quarto, que está aberta. Laura está sentada na cama com as pernas cruzadas, segurando uma caneca no colo, e um livro está aberto à sua frente. Eu paro e a observo por alguns segundos. Aquela expressão concentrada em seu rosto, parecendo perdida na sua leitura, sempre foi uma das minhas favoritas simplesmente porque é nessas horas que fica mais evidente o quão realmente linda ela é. Quando ela está focada em algo fora do mundo real, algo dentro da sua própria cabeça, esquecendo tudo o que há lá fora, eu vejo que ela não precisa de absolutamente nada para realçar a sua beleza. Ela é deslumbrante, _simplesmente maravilhosa_ , sem fazer nenhum esforço para isso.

Laura levanta a cabeça quando eu fecho e sorri ao notar o sorriso bobo que eu com certeza carrego no rosto, que na certa ela pensa que é por causa de Michael. 

"A cada dia que passa ele fica mais parecido com você." eu digo enquanto ando até a cama e ela ri, levando a caneca até a boca e bebendo o que restava de seu conteúdo antes de colocá-la no criado-mudo. 

"Minha mãe diz a mesma coisa. Mas olhando de certo ângulo, ele me lembra o Tanner."

"De jeito nenhum. Você fez aquele garoto _sozinha._ " me sento na beirada da cama para tirar a roupa, e sinto o colchão afundar atrás de mim quando Laura se aproxima, mas não é isso que denuncia a sua proximidade. É o calor que o seu corpo sempre emana, ou a atração inconsciente que sinto toda vez que estou perto dela, a que temos desde o início e que, apesar de tudo, nunca sumiu.

"Talvez você seja o pai afinal." ela desliza as mãos pelos meus ombros e braços expostos, e sinto a sua respiração contra o meu pescoço. Fecho os olhos em antecipação pelos lábios dela, e então noto que ela simplesmente parou.

Ela se afasta de mim, de uma maneira estranhamente calma, e se ajoelha na cama. Me viro para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e vejo uma expressão séria tomando seu rosto, com um ar estranhamente frio e exausto ao mesmo tempo. Ela respira fundo, e seus ombros relaxam quando ela esvazia os pulmões lentamente, uma risada passa pelos seus lábios fechados e ela olha para o lado, balançando a cabeça para os lados como se mal pudesse acreditar em algo que estava vendo. Depois de alguns longos segundos sem olhar para mim, seus olhos vagarosamente se movem para mim. 

"Taylor... _o que é isso no seu pescoço?_ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

Meu corpo inteiro fica gelado ao ouvir a frase dela. Frio, como se meu sangue tivesse congelado nas veias e parado de correr, ou desaparecido, me deixando vazia. Eu sei exatamente o que está no meu pescoço, e Laura sabe que não foi ela que colocou lá. Não tenho coragem de olhar para trás, para ela, e sinto o movimento da cama quando ela se levanta. Mas quando ela aparece na minha frente, sua expressão não é o que eu esperava. Ela não está chocada, ou confusa, ou qualquer outra emoção apropriada. Ela está _calma_ , como se já esperasse por isso, como se não fosse nada fora do normal. Ela começa a andar de um lado para o outro, e me vejo incapaz de dizer algo, envergonhada de uma forma que não pensei que ficaria e sem conseguir pensar em nada ao menos apropriado para dizer, então o silêncio só é quebrado quando ela começa a rir. _Rir_. Compulsivamente, uma gargalhada que poderia ser associada a uma ótima piada e só serve para me deixar ainda mais confusa. Sinto meu lado defensivo crescendo e aflorando diante da reação dela, e não há nada que eu possa fazer para impedi-lo. Sei que ela está furiosa, e isso pode se tornar uma combinação perigosa.

_Como fogo e gasolina._

"Eu sabia!" ela joga o cabelo para trás, e joga as mãos no ar. Olho para o seu rosto e ela não olha para mim, mas ela sorri, um sorriso que me causa arrepios pelas maneiras erradas, porque sei que é apenas um mecanismo que ela usa para manter o controle, mas que parece estar falhando. " _Eu sabia!_ Isso explica porque você está tão estranha. Tão... _distante. Meu Deus, Taylor!_ "

"Bem, se você quer que eu... _me aproxime_... você pode começar por realmente transar comigo. Porque isso parece exigir _tanto esforço_ de você ultimamente!" eu me levanto, e isso só serve para me deixar ainda mais na defensiva. Ela é tão alta, parece ainda mais alta, e isso só me lembra do quão mais forte ela é, e sei que minha única arma contra ela são as minhas palavras. Não sei se isso será o suficiente.

"É _esse_ o problema?!" ela faz uma careta, incrédula, apoiando as mãos nos quadris. Em outra situação, ela saberia que só estou dizendo qualquer coisa para magoar ela, mas aparentando estar tão perto do seu limite, não sei se ela está pensando direito. _Bem, você está pedindo por isso._ "Quando foi que a nossa relação se tornou _só_ sobre sexo?"

"Quando você parou de me dar _todo o resto!_ " dou um passo na direção dela, mas minha estatura ainda não ajuda em nada, e ela ainda está sobre mim, agora ainda mais, como uma torre. "Quer saber? Eu podia ter fodido ele. E você _nunca_ iria saber, porque você mal presta atenção em mim!"

 _"Ele?! Era um homem?!"_ a voz dela falha, saindo de sua garganta em um tom agudo incaracterístico dela. Pela primeira vez, a expressão severa e dura dela dá lugar a uma quase assustada, completamente surpresa. Por essa ela com certeza não esperava, e a mudança repentina na sua reação me mostra uma vantagem que posso ter sobre ela.

"O que, você está com _inveja?_ Você quer um _homem_ também, Laura? É disso que você gosta, não é?"

É tão rápido que eu mal registro o que acontece. Só percebo quando já estou curvada, minha mão no lado direito do meu rosto, que arde com uma dor quente e aguda que traz lágrimas ao meu olho do mesmo lado. Levanto o olhar e vejo que Laura olha para sua mão, tão vermelha quanto meu rosto deve estar, como se não acreditasse no que fez. Mas aí, como se lembrasse o motivo, seu rosto se fecha novamente e ela olha para mim e noto sua respiração irregular. Suas bochechas estão vermelhas, posso jurar que seus olhos também estão, e é aí que sei que ela não tem mais o controle sobre as suas ações. Ajeito minha postura, a dor e a adrenalina me obrigando a respirar da mesma forma, e por mais que isso estivesse na minha cabeça o tempo todo, nunca fiquei tão consciente da força dela. A que ela nunca usou, nem quando precisava, mas que agora, fora do controle dela, era totalmente imprevisível.

 _"Vai se foder, Taylor."_ ela fala baixo, e sei que é apenas para tentar convencer a si mesma de que ela ainda tem controle. Se ela pudesse ver as veias saltando no seu pescoço, seu rosto completamente vermelho e os seus olhos completamente descontrolados, saberia que não tem. "Quem era?"

"Você não..."

_"Quem era?"_

"Um amigo do meu irmão." tiro a mão do rosto e olho para ela para checar se estou sangrando, e por sorte não estou. Mas eu poderia, o impacto da mão dela contra o meu rosto foi tão forte que a dor não diminuiu em nada.

"Um _homem_..." mais uma risada, uma risada tão furiosa e tão alta que é quase insana. Acho que fui a única pessoa no mundo a ver ela em tal nível, tão fora de si, e por mais que eu tente negar, a situação me dá um frio na barriga, como se eu temesse pelo que pode acontecer, simplesmente porque não sei o que esperar. "Eu mal posso acreditar em você."

"E você pode falar _muito_ sobre traição, não? Você é _especialista_." continuo usando agressão verbal como meu mecanismo de defesa, só para me sentir menos ameaçada, mas não funciona. Não posso ler direito o que ela sente quando digo isso, porque nunca vi nada parecido em seus olhos. Eles são como uma tempestade, carregados, poderosos, intensos, _selvagens_ , e não estão verdes. Estão _negros_. "Pobre Tanner, eu fiz isso em memória dele!"

Ela agarra o meu braço. Literalmente agarra, cravando suas unhas na minha pele, e a dor faz um grito subir pela minha garganta, mas ele é abafado antes mesmo de sair e soa como um choro, como um bichinho assustado. E é como eu me sinto, acuada como uma presa, completamente à mercê dela. Ela dá um passo na minha direção e seu rosto fica a centímetros do meu, tento me afastar mas ela me segura com mais força, me impedindo de me mover.

"Você _deu_ pra ele?" ela vomita as palavras bem no meu rosto, e soa ainda mais ameaçadora com sua voz grave baixa e lenta. A força com que ela segura o meu braço aumenta, e por um segundo penso que ele poderia quebrar debaixo dos seus dedos.

"Você está me machucando..." minha voz sai baixa da maneira errada, falha fazendo eu me sentir ainda mais fraca e impotente, e não parece ter nenhum efeito em Laura.

"Eu juro por _Deus_ , Taylor, se você deu pra ele..."

"O que você vai fazer?" levanto a cabeça em uma tentativa patética de me impor e ignorar o quão pequena eu me sinto agora, e é claro que isso só resulta em uma risada abafada que faz o peito dela tremer.

Laura me _joga_ na parede. Ela me empurra com uma força surpreendente e eu atinjo a parede com um barulho alto e um grito causado pela dor que sinto quando minhas costas se chocam contra o gesso. Abro os olhos. Ela parece um _animal_ , e eu sinto algo parecido com medo apertando o meu peito. Sinto que ela poderia abrir o meu peito com os dentes apenas para sentir o gosto do meu coração. _Tão maior, tão mais forte que eu._ Ela me olha de forma selvagem, me analisa como se eu fosse a sua caça, me queima, _me devora_ com os olhos. Ela leva a mão até o meu cabelo e o puxa, me fazendo tombar a cabeça para o lado e gemer com a dor. Sua respiração quente atinge o meu pescoço, e eu me arrepio por inteiro quando sinto a vibração de algo que parece um rosnado.

"Você quer que eu te _foda_?" ela ainda fala baixo, e agora tenho certeza de que ela quer que eu me sinta ameaçada. "Eu vou foder você." ela fala bem no meu ouvido, mas sinto cada palavra sua perfurando o meu crânio para chegar ao meu cérebro, violenta e descontrolada. " _Eu vou foder você._ E você vai gozar. Quantas vezes eu quiser." as unhas dela arranham levemente as minhas costas quando ela praticamente arrebenta o fecho do meu sutiã. "Até eu ficar entediada. Até eu me cansar dos seus gemidos." ela aperta o meu seio e seus dedos fincam na minha pele, a dor faz com que eu me curve para o toque dela. _Dói_ , mas é _tão_ bom. "E quando você estiver se agarrando com outra pessoa, você vai lembrar de mim. E você vai lembrar do que _eu_ faço você sentir." ela continua segurando o meu seio, me apalpando mais para a sua própria satisfação que para a minha, mas é inevitável gemer contra o ombro dela. "E eu vou _arruinar_ você, porque você não vai sentir as mesmas coisas com mais ninguém. _Nunca_."

_Sim! Me dê o seu pior agora!_

A boca dela colide com a minha violentamente, e eu tomo coragem para tocar ela. Minhas mãos se enterram no meu cabelo, se fechando em punhos, puxando ela para mim e as dela estão por todo o meu corpo, as unhas cravadas na minha pele, _me atacando_ , tentando abrir caminho para entrar dentro de mim. A língua dela é _voraz_ , mais feroz do que nos beijos mais intensos que já dividimos, e ela não me beija, ela _me devora_ com uma vontade primitiva que faz o meu corpo queimar. Os dentes dela se fecham contra o meu lábio inferior e sinto um gosto forte de sangue, mas ignoro a dor completamente. Puxo a blusa dela e suas mãos descem para me ajudar a tirá-la. A sensação da pele dela ardendo contra a minha é indescritível, e eu sinto o desejo dominando o meu corpo por completo.

Apenas me entrego, e deixo ele controlar todas as minhas ações a partir daqui.

Laura puxa a minha perna para cima, encaixando-a ao redor da sua cintura, o jeito como ela impulsiona seu corpo contra o meu causa uma pressão deliciosa no meu sexo, mesmo que por cima das roupas, e eu grunho no ar, já que a boca dela deixou a minha para beijar o meu pescoço. Ela arrasta os dentes pela minha pele, sua língua me queima e a forma como ela parece estar desfrutando do meu corpo para o seu próprio prazer me faz querer mais e mais daquilo, me faz ansiar para que ela me domine, para que ela pegue o que quiser de mim.

Quando enfio as mãos entre os nossos corpos para tocar os seios dela, ela agarra os meus pulsos com a mesma força que antes aplicava no meu braço e me gira para inverter as posições. Olho para ela e noto que ela ainda tem aquele mesmo olhar animalesco. A mão dela se choca contra o centro do meu peito e dou passos vacilantes para trás. Mais uma vez e sinto o colchão na parte de trás dos meus joelhos. Outra vez, eu me vejo caindo de costas na cama e ela está por cima de mim antes mesmo de eu atingir o colchão por completo. 

O que resta das nossas roupas é lançado pelo quarto enquanto rolamos na cama, lutando pelo topo, pelo domínio. Mas quem eventualmente vence é Laura, apoiando todo o peso do seu corpo no meu, me imobilizando sob ela. Ela me beija novamente, nossos dentes se chocam de forma dolorosa, e não sei o beijo é cheio de desejo ou raiva ou amor ou uma mistura brutal de tudo o que já sentimos uma pela outra.

Com a mão sobre a minha boca, ela abafa o gemido que eu solto quando seus dedos me invadem de forma bruta.

É diferente de tudo o que eu já senti com ela, e com qualquer outra pessoa. Laura costuma ser do tipo que gosta de fazer tudo devagar, de provocar, de me levar em seu próprio ritmo até uma fronteira tênue entre o prazer e a insanidade, e eu sempre amei isso, mas ela parece _outra_ pessoa. É _selvagem, e bruto, e primitivo_ , e todos os meus sentidos se focam nela, e apenas nela, e em tudo o que ela está me fazendo sentir. Ela puxa seus dedos para fora por inteiro, depois me preenche novamente, bem fundo dentro de mim, alcançando lugares que eu tenho certeza de que ela nunca alcançou antes. O polegar dela atinge o meu clitóris de forma agressiva, e é perfeito para me levar cada vez mais para perto do meu extremo. Me contorço debaixo do corpo dela, emitindo sons bestiais contra a sua mão, e os olhos dela brilham a centímetros dos meus, me olhando como se estivesse se divertindo com o meu estado.

"Diz que você é minha." Laura rosna no meu ouvido, e se ela estivesse um milímetro mais distante que isso eu não a ouviria, porque quase não consigo registrar nada ao meu redor, apenas o que acontece com o meu corpo, o que _ela_ faz com o meu corpo. Ela morde o lóbulo da minha orelha, e sinto seus dedos, que libertaram os meus lábios, brincando com o meu mamilo.

 _"O que?"_ eu mais arfo do que digo, e lanço a mão para trás para agarrar qualquer coisa que estiver ao meu alcance, e acabo com os dedos dentro do cabelo de Laura, puxando ele e fazendo ela grunhir.

"Diz que você é _minha_. E _só_ minha." 

"Eu... e-eu sou sua."

"De novo."

_"Eu sou sua!"_

_"De novo."_

_"Eu te amo!"_

A mão dela volta para a minha boca, e abafa os gritos incontroláveis que rompem seu caminho pela minha garganta. Eu não poderia descrever, porque é além das palavras. Mas basta dizer que eu não iria ouvir se ela falasse comigo novamente, porque meu corpo desliga todos os meus sentidos, inclusive minha respiração. Eu _não consigo_ respirar. Meu corpo arde, inflama, _queima_ de dentro para fora, é exatamente assim que eu me sinto, _queimando viva_. Eu entro em colapso, me sinto desmoronando dentro de mim mesma como uma implosão.

E quando aos poucos vou recuperando o ar, Laura volta a se mover dentro de mim.

Não sei quantas vezes mais ela me leva ao orgasmo, porque tudo se funde em uma sensação só depois de um tempo. Mas passa um tempo considerável até que ela retira os dedos de dentro de mim e permite que eu recobre o controle sobre o meu próprio corpo. Estamos ambas tremendo e arquejando, tentando nos recuperar da emoção que nos trouxe até aqui. Estou exausta, esgotada, e mal me movo, permaneço deitada sob ela, incapaz de respirar corretamente. E ainda estou nesse estado de esgotamento quando sinto os lábios dela no meu ombro, dando beijos suaves e calmos, e vejo que ela está de volta, que recuperou seu corpo das garras de o que quer que a tenha possuído antes.

"Por que eu te amo _tanto_?" Laura sussurra mais para si mesma que para mim, sua voz acusando que ela está bem perto de chorar, e continua beijando o meu ombro. _Tão_ gentil e _tão_ delicada que quase não a reconheço de segundos atrás, e parte o meu coração no meio, porque não é isso que eu quero. Não é isso que eu _mereço._

"Eu não sei... eu queria que não amasse..." minha voz machuca a minha garganta, e eu sinto lágrimas nos meus olhos, que não escorrem, apenas ficam lá embaçando a minha visão.

"Você costumava dizer que me amava, e que era o suficiente." ela não levanta o rosto, só se deita em cima de mim, me abraçando como se isso fosse me ancorar a ela de tal forma que eu jamais poderia escapar, e com sua cabeça no meu ombro, sinto seus lábios roçando no meu pescoço quando ela fala. "Onde está aquela Taylor que eu amo tanto?"

"Ela ainda está aqui." eu engulo o nó que se forma na minha garganta, e ela deposita mais um beijo calmo no meu pescoço ao ouvir isso.

"Eu não te reconheço mais..."

"Eu só... ás vezes eu acho que não sou boa o suficiente pra isso. Digo, nós nunca realmente estivemos em _paz_ , sabe? Desde o início, estamos sempre passando por alguma coisa..." minha voz está fraca e distante até para mim, e eu levo minha mão até o cabelo de Laura para tentar causar nela o mesmo efeito calmante que seus lábios têm em mim. "Eu só... eu estava com _medo_... com medo de que alguma coisa fosse acontecer, de que eu fosse perder você, e... eu não acho que conseguiria aguentar... _e o Michael_..." minha voz falha, e é cada vez mais difícil para mim me controlar. Meu pescoço está molhado pelas lágrimas de Laura, mas mesmo assim ela corre os dedos pelo meu rosto, como se dissesse que entende o que eu quero dizer, e que _vai ficar tudo bem._ "Eu queria que você pudesse me culpar. E eu queria adiantar isso antes que a minha relação com o Michael ficasse ainda mais forte. E eu _queria que fosse culpa minha_. Só para você não se sentir mal de seguir em frente, com outra pessoa." 

"Você não vai me perder." ela levanta o rosto para dizer isso olhando nos meus olhos, e ela me beija de maneira suave. É o beijo mais calmo que alguém já me deu, mas não poderia ter mais significado por trás dele. " _Nunca_. Só... _volta pra mim_..."

_"Eu estou aqui. Eu te amo. Me desculpe."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OPAAAAA   
> (voltando a escrever notes aqui)  
> bem piper e alex, cm sérias influências de howl da florence, e fire meet gasoline da sia hehe   
> espero que tenham gostado, espero que tenha clareado mais um pouco as ideia de vocês, mas podem ficar tranquilos que ainda tô planejando uns flashbacks, it's all happening, deve sair sim (não levem nd por garantido, pq eu mudo de ideia o tempo todo)   
> whatever   
> me digam oq acharam, podem me xingar a taylor se ainda tiverem cm raiva, podem me xingar também que tô aceitando, e é nós que tá galera, love you ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRIMEIRAMENTE DESCULPEM A DEMORA   
> SEGUNDAMENTE NÃO ME BATAM   
> TERCEIRAMENTE O CAP TÁ UMA BOSTA, NÃO ESPEREM MUITO   
> QUARTAMENTE tá chega 
> 
> algumas explicações sobre o último cap, sim? mais sobre o fim do cap.   
> depois de muuuuitas reclamações sobre a laura ter perdoado ela e altos planos do mal para fazer a menina taylor sofrer, decidi falar sobre isso pq eu vi que nem todo mundo pegou a mensagem que eu quis passar cm a fala da taylor no final do capítulo, e seria legal se todo mundo entendesse (não tô insultando a capacidade intelectual de ninguem, tá? eu que sou meio confusa, não devo ter expressado direito ajshdahjdg) 
> 
> quando a taylor diz que elas nunca estiveram "em paz", ela quer dizer que desde o início as duas estão sempre tendo que superar alguma coisa (primeiro era o relacionamento da laura com o tanner, depois a morte dele e a gravidez da laura, depois a laura quase morrer e o michael também, depois a briga do fim da unmade plans, e por aí vai), então o medo que ela tinha era de que mais alguma coisa acontecesse, algo que elas não poderiam superar e ela acabasse perdendo a laura. e na cabeça dela aquilo fazia tanto sentido, que a solução que ela viu foi adiantar o 'inevitável', antes que ela se apegasse ainda mais ao michael, e fazer com que fosse culpa dela pra que fosse mais fácil pra laura se relacionar com outra pessoa depois (porque podendo culpar a taylor pelo fim do relacionamento delas, a laura não se sentiria culpada por estar com outra pessoa, porque ela foi traída a princípio). ela queria que laura terminasse com ela, e pudesse culpar ela por isso. isso tudo na cabeça da menina taylor. pra mim ela não tinha muita noção do que tava fazendo, ela se deixou levar pelo impulso mesmo. talvez isso não justifique pra alguns de vocês, mas só tô contextualizando oq ela fez. 
> 
> e sobre a laura ter perdoado ela (gnt olha que neném a taylor no fim do cap, eu perdoava). quando se trata da taylor, a laura é sempre muito vulnerável, meio irracional. e quando a taylor deixou a guarda baixar, quando ela viu oq realmente era importante pra ela, a laura só queria que tudo ficasse bem, porque ela viu que a taylor não sabia o que tava fazendo, que só tava tentando se impor, que não quis dizer nada daquilo, porque a laura sempre foi muito boa em ver oq a taylor realmente tá dizendo, tá sentindo, as duas tem muito isso na minha história. 
> 
> por mais que a história poderia tomar um rumo interessante com elas brigadas, a meu ver não adiantaria nada e muito doq eu planejei pra fic eu não ia conseguir fazer. 
> 
> enfim, espero ter esclarecido, se não esclareci os comentários tão aí, aproveitem esse filler bosta que escrevi pra ter oq postar e espero que gostem dos rumos que a fic vai tomar. amo vocês ❤️
> 
> aliás, é Taylor's POV

"Ei, Mickey. Eu te trouxe M&M's" digo quando entro em casa, carregando um grande saco de papel com coisas que eu e Michael comemos e Laura nunca aprovaria.

Ele está sentado no sofá, enrolado em um cobertor, prestando muita atenção em um desenho animado qualquer sobre animais falantes, mas nem parece lembrar deles ao me ver na porta e meu peito esquenta com afeto ao ver como o rosto dele se ilumina quando eu chego. Algo que pensei bastante, desde a briga e a reconciliação estranha com Laura na noite anterior, ameaça rastejar de volta para a minha mente, e não sou capaz de bloquear. Penso que talvez eu não mereça toda essa adoração que Michael tem por mim, que por mais que eu dê o meu melhor para ele, eu não fiz nada para merecer tanto afeto, pelo contrário. Mas também penso que nunca quero perder isso, que por mais que o amor dele seja completamente gratuito, tenho que tentar sempre melhorar para ele. _Ele_ , que nunca espera nada de mim, talvez seja a pessoa que mais precisa que eu me torne alguém melhor.

"M&M's?" Michael ameaça levantar do sofá, mas me sento ao lado dele antes que ele o faça e despejo todo o conteúdo do saco na mesinha de centro à nossa frente, espalhando pacotes de balas, chocolates e salgadinhos. O jeito como ele sorri como se aquele fosse um presente na noite de Natal me faz rir um pouco. Tão simples, o Michael. É preciso tão pouco para deixá-lo feliz. "São os meus favoritos!"

"Eu sei." me inclino na direção dele para dar um beijo na sua bochecha, e viro o rosto para que ele beije a minha, e sei que esse é o seu 'obrigado'. "Como foi seu dia na escola? Faz muito tempo que vocês chegaram?"

"Não, acabei de chegar. Foi legal na escola. A gente brincou com blocos com letras. Eu escrevi meu nome. O meu nome é M-I-C-H-A-E-L. Mas eu acho que esqueci o H." ele diz com certo orgulho enquanto tenta abrir um dos pacotinhos de M&M's que eu comprei. Tenho certeza de que essa fala seria muito mais longa se ele não estivesse tão concentrado em abrir seu chocolate, mas ele não parece interessado em falar mais nada, então apenas sigo com isso.

"Muito bem!" levanto a mão e ele bate nela, esquecendo os M&M's por poucos segundos e bem feliz por receber reconhecimento. Ele adora a atenção, ter tudo o que ele faz notado é a única coisa que ele exige, e sempre quer mostrar a alguém, desde músicas que aprendeu na escola à desenhos que fez em casa. "E onde está a sua mãe?"

"No quarto dela. Ela está no telefone com o Ben." franzo as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o nome desconhecido, mas Michael o diz naturalmente enquanto leva a embalagem à boca para tentar abri-la com os dentes. Procuro rapidamente na minha cabeça, passando por vários nomes de amigos de Laura e até pessoas com quem ela trabalhou, mas não consigo me lembrar de nenhum 'Ben', e acho bem improvável que ela nunca tenha comentado comigo sobre um dos seus amigos. Não, isso é novo.

"Quem é Ben?" tiro o pacote da mão dele antes que ele possa mordê-lo e o abro sem dificuldade, ele me olha como se eu tivesse feito algo incrível. Não posso deixar de rir de como, na cabeça dele, abrir uma simples embalagem de chocolate é um ato heroico.

"Ele é pai do meu colega. Do Daniel. Sabia que 'Daniel' é espanhol e 'Daniel' é inglês?" ele pronuncia 'Daniel' de formas diferentes, o primeiro com o A soando como um 'ã' e o segundo como um 'é', animado com a nova informação. Tudo o que eu quero agora é me levantar e ir atrás de Laura para pedir explicações sobre o tal _Ben_ , mas não posso simplesmente ignorar o quão adorável ele soa querendo dividir todo o seu conhecimento comigo.

"E sabia que 'Taylor' é nome de menina e de menino? Você poderia chamar Taylor." eu digo, e ele me olha primeiro surpreso, depois começa a rir fazendo uma careta que sugere que ele acha a ideia muito estranha.

"Mas é o _seu_ nome." ele fala como se o nome fosse apenas meu e de mais ninguém no mundo, e me sinto estranhamente especial.

"Só você, garoto." coloco a mão no topo da sua cabeça para acariciar o cabelo dele, e ele enche a mão de M&M's e os coloca todos de uma vez na boca, sorrindo para mim com os dentes coloridos e sujos de chocolate. Solto uma gargalhada diante daquilo e ponho a língua para fora, fingindo estar com nojo, o que faz ele rir.

Penso em perguntar porque Laura estava falando com o pai de um colega dele no telefone, mas suponho que ele provavelmente não vai saber responder, ou pelo menos não dar a resposta que eu quero, então decido ir atrás de Laura. Deixo Michael entretido com seu desenho e seu chocolate e vou para o quarto, mas Laura não está lá. Chamo o nome dela uma vez e olho ao redor, vejo as roupas dela jogadas na cama e a porta do banheiro aberta, e só então noto o barulho do chuveiro.

Quando entro no banheiro, Laura está de costas para a porta. Com a visão do corpo exposto e molhado dela, me esqueço completamente do que tinha que falar. Assisto enquanto filetes de água correm por todo o corpo dela, descendo pelos seus ombros e pelas suas costas, onde vejo marcas grandes das minhas unhas, resquícios do quanto perdemos o controle na noite anterior, e deslizando por cada curva que desenha o corpo dela, percorrendo ele como eu gostaria de estar fazendo naquele momento. Acho incrível que, mesmo depois de quase 5 anos, o efeito que o corpo dela tem no meu corpo nunca mudou. Já vi essa mulher nua centenas de vezes, mas nunca me canso de explorar cada parte dela com os meus olhos, de absorver toda a sua beleza e a sensualidade que ela tenta negar, mas que é evidente em cada movimento que ela faz, e a resposta do meu corpo à visão do seu é sempre imediata. Eu _quero_ ela. Sempre quis, desde o início. E isso nunca vai mudar.

"Gostando da vista?" ela diz rindo, e se vira para mim, o que só piora a situação. Ou melhora, dependendo do ponto de vista. E do meu ponto de vista, tudo o que eu podia ver eram os seios dela... " _Taylor!_ "

"Oi?"

"Foco, aqui em cima." olho para o rosto dela quando ela cobre o corpo com a toalha para se secar, levemente frustrada por não ter mais aquela visão. Ela dá uma risada com a expressão em meu rosto, e me olha esperando que eu diga algo. E aí me lembro do que vim fazer aqui, e sou possuída por uma certa possessividade.

"Quem é Ben?" pergunto, direto ao ponto. Nunca gostei de ficar enrolando para dizer algo, sempre fui muito direta com todos as meu redor, considero isso uma qualidade, e sempre admirei o modo como Laura agia da mesma forma comigo, respeitando esse traço da minha personalidade. Não há coisa pior do que lidar com alguém que não diz nada diretamente. E, nesse caso, não vejo problema em perguntar direto o que quero saber. Se não há nada errado, a pergunta clara não deve causar espanto.

"Ben?" ela franze as sobrancelhas a princípio, mas em um estalo parece se lembrar. " _Ah, Ben!_ " ela enrola a toalha ao redor do corpo, tão despreocupada que quase me convence de que não tenho que me preocupar. "Pai de um coleguinha do Michael. Conheci ele na porta da escola hoje. Mas por que?"

"Por que você estava no telefone com ele?" ela passa por mim na porta do banheiro e eu a sigo pra dentro do quarto, começando a ficar irritada por ela não estar prestando tanta atenção em mim nem levando a situação a sério, tomada por um sentimento que me remete a uma criança quando vê alguém mexendo em seu brinquedo favorito.

_Meu. Só meu._

"Por que ele me ligou?" ela dá uma risada abafada, falando como se fosse óbvio. "Ele me entreteu por uns vinte minutos enquanto eu esperava o Michael aparecer, e eu dei meu telefone pra ele porque eu gostei dele. Aí ele me ligou e me convidou pra ir ver essa banda que ele tem com os amigos amanhã." ela dá de ombros, sem dar importância, enquanto abre o armário para pegar algumas roupas. O sentimento cresce dentro de mim, e me sinto cada vez mais como uma criança mimada, mas não posso evitar.

"Você _não_ vai." tento soar firme quando ela olha para mim, e ela levanta uma sobrancelha e começa a rir, e volta a mexer na gaveta, um sinal que diz 'vou fingir que você não disse isso', típico de quando digo algo que ela julga ser ridículo. Limpo a garganta, mas estou emburrada (sim, _emburrada_ ) demais para voltar atrás, então apenas adapto a frase para algo que julgo mais aceitável, mas que não discorda da minha ideia inicial. "Pelo menos não sozinha."

"Já liguei para o Danny. Aliás, você vai ficar com o Michael amanhã à noite." o jeito como ela fala indica que a decisão já foi tomada, que não tenho escolha nisso, mas não é isso que me incomoda. O que me incomoda é que ela quer ir sem mim, para o lugar que esse tal _Ben_ a convidou para ir, e me sinto estranha, algo que não quero admitir mas que sei que deve ser medo toma conta da minha mente.

"Não, você _não_ vai sem mim." mantenho minha posição, e ela anda até mim lentamente. Sinto uma vontade súbita e inexplicável de dar um passo para trás, por mais que não tenha nada de ameaçador em seu andar, mas permaneço no mesmo lugar. Quando ela está perto o suficiente, quando já estou olhando um pouco para cima para olhar em seus olhos, quando seu nariz está quase tocando o meu, ela tira a toalha que envolve o seu corpo e a joga contra o meu peito. Não consigo não olhar. Seria injusto ter tudo aquilo exposto para mim e não prestar atenção. Ouço Laura rir, e sei que ela tem um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

"Eu _vou_ , Taylor. E você não está em condições de exigir nada." ela enfia as mãos nos bolsos de trás da minha calça, e sinto o calor do seu toque pelo material dos meus jeans, que não ajuda em nada a excitação que cresce lentamente em mim, e que sei que ela está me causando propositalmente, só pelo prazer de ver que não resisto a ela, que estou completamente dependente da sua vontade. "E você fica _muito_ mais gostosa quando não está sendo uma psicopata."

"Eu não estou sendo uma _psicopata_. Só cuidando do que é meu." reviro os olhos para ela, mas apoio as minhas mãos nos seus quadris, deixando a toalha cair aos nossos pés. Minha última frase faz ela rir, mas não perco tempo interpretando a reação dela. Acaricio suas curvas de maneira sugestiva, e deposito um beijo rápido sobre os seus lábios. "E obrigada pela toalha. Você fica _muito melhor_ sem ela."

Ela se esquiva quando me inclino para beijar ela mais uma vez. "Eu sei." ela pisca para mim e tira as mãos dos meus bolsos, se afastando para voltar para a gaveta e pegar a roupa que, para o meu azar, ela não esqueceu.

"Mas qual é a desse cara?" me sento na cama e assisto enquanto Laura veste uma camiseta, acabando de vez com a minha ótima visão e com qualquer esperança que eu tinha de manter ela _sem_ as roupas.

_"Qual é a dele?"_

"É..." dou de ombros, tentando parecer que não me importo, e penso que isso é meio imaturo e _tão Laura_. Mas não posso evitar quando a possessividade infantil tomou conta do meu ser novamente. Risos irônicos. "Te conheceu há meia-hora e já está ligando pra marcar coisas. Me soa meio... atirado. Atrevido, talvez?"

"Ele não ligou _pra_ marcar coisas. Ele ligou pra checar se eu tinha dado o número certo pra ele, e o assunto acabou levando a ele comentar que tem uma banda e me chamar para ir ver eles amanhã, porque ele vai tocar aqui perto. Aí pensei em Danny, porque é o tipo de música que ele gosta e não o vejo há bastante tempo, e é bom porque você pode ficar com o Michael." ela termina de se vestir e faz sinal para que eu a siga para fora do quarto. "Está com fome? O que quer pro jantar?"

"Ele sabe sobre mim, certo? Sobre eu e você." ignoro a pergunta parte porque não quero desviar o assunto, e parte porque sei que é Michael quem vai acabar decidindo o jantar.

Ela para de andar tão de repente que acabo trombando com ela, e dou dois passos para trás para manter a estabilidade. Laura me empurra até a parede do corredor, não bruscamente mas com força o suficiente para que eu atinja a parede com apenas um empurrão, e põe as duas mãos ao lado da minha cabeça. Olho para ela um pouco confusa, sem entender porque fez aquilo, mas ela tira todas as minhas dúvidas quando percorre meu lábio inferior com a língua, me obrigando a abrir a boca para respirar fundo, já que minha respiração começa a se alterar. E quando o faço, ela me beija de uma forma que faz um arrepio subir pelas minhas costas e eu levo as mãos até o rosto dela para segurá-la contra mim, mas ela se afasta depois de pouco tempo, puxando meu lábio inferior com os dentes, me deixando com uma certa vontade de puxar ela de volta para o quarto e passando uma mensagem que eu pego muito bem.

"Você entendeu? Ou eu vou precisar falar?" ela olha nos meus olhos enquanto seu polegar acaricia o meu lábio.

"Eu ia adorar se você falasse." digo levemente sem fôlego, pela intensidade do beijo e não pelo tempo que ele durou, e ela morde o lábio sorrindo, sempre se divertindo com o efeito que tem em mim.

"Você não precisa se preocupar. Com nada. Pare com isso." com uma das mãos no meu quadril, ela traz o meu corpo para junto do seu e se inclina até que seus lábios estejam próximos ao meu ouvido. " _Eu sou sua._ "

Enquanto ela se afasta, com um sorriso atrevido e meio sapeca, só consigo pensar em como é _bom_ ouvir ela dizer aquilo novamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADIANTA PEDIR DESCULPA??   
> bloqueio criativo + mto tempo sem meu notebook dá nisso   
> mil desculpas, serião akjhsdjksd   
> esse não é meu melhor capítulo, mas eu prometo compensar no próximo okay?   
> e prometo tentar estabilizar o ritmo das postagens também (eu disse tentar)   
> enfim, aproveitem aí akjhdkjdh love ya 
> 
> AH tem nd a ver cm o cap, mas super recomendo escutarem supermassive black hole, do muse, pq eu amo essa música e ela me lembra a laura vai saber pq e por isso a referência a ela no cap kaudkjad

**Laura's POV**

"Então você bebe cerveja." Ben diz ao se aproximar de mim durante o intervalo que os caras da banda fizeram, o sotaque dele logo acusando que é ele que se aproxima, e levanto a garrafa que está na minha mão na direção dele, como se fizesse um brinde, e tomo um gole.

"Sou meio irlandesa, o que posso fazer?" dou de ombros e ele ri, arqueando as sobrancelhas em sinal de interesse pelo que eu disse.

"Sério?" ele se encosta na parede na qual estou apoiada, ao meu lado, e ofereço a garrafa para ele. Ele toma um gole e me devolve a garrafa. "O que mais eu preciso saber sobre você?"

"Ela também é meio russa." Danny diz da mesa onde está sentado, dando um soquinho no meu quadril.

"Garota, você é um problema." eu rio e eles me acompanham, mas a atenção dos dois se dispersa segundos depois. Danny volta para os outros na mesa, e Ben sorri quando alguém acena para ele. Ele acena de volta, e olho na direção para a qual ele acena. Um homem alto de cabelo raspado está sorrindo para ele.

"Aquele é o Connor?" pergunto e tomo mais um gole da minha cerveja. Connor é o marido de Ben, que ele mencionou no dia em que nos conhecemos, para a minha total surpresa, mesmo eu não sendo uma pessoa ligada a esteriótipos. Ben balança a cabeça com um sorriso meio bobo, e eu dou um soquinho no braço dele, o álcool me fazendo ser mais solta do que já sou normalmente. "Ele é um _gato_ , hein?"

" _Eu sei!_ " ele solta uma risada e levanta a mão para mexer no cabelo, e reparo mais uma vez nas tatuagens que ele carrega no braço. São várias, de vários tamanhos, formando uma 'manga' em seu braço, mas a que mais me chama atenção é a caveira mexicana colorida no seu antebraço. Acho que a observo por tempo demais, porque ele estende o braço para me dar uma visão mais ampla da tatuagem. "Gosta de tatuagens?"

Balanço a cabeça. "Acho a ideia legal, eternizar alguma coisa em você."

"Nunca pensou em fazer uma?"

" _Pensar_ , já. Mas nunca tive coragem." volto a olhar para o braço dele, para os vários desenhos em sua pele. Não sei se o que me atrai são as cores, ou os desenhos muito bem feitos, mas não consigo parar de olhar, e sinto um desejo já esquecido há muito tempo voltando. Penso na minha vida no momento, e penso nas coisas boas do meu passado, e penso que minha história vale a pena ser eternizada em mim mesma. Por que não? Aposto que Taylor _adoraria_ a ideia. 

"Bobagem. Você deveria fazer. É como você disse, eternizar alguma coisa. Carregar isso com você pra sempre, é um princípio bacana. Tirando que fica super sexy." ele dá uma piscadinha pra mim, com aquele sorriso animado que parece nunca deixar o seu rosto. Ele é tão pra cima que eu nem precisaria ouvir o seu sotaque para comprovar que ele não é daqui, e foi uma das coisas que mais me chamaram atenção nele no pouco tempo em que passamos juntos. Isso e ele ser tão solto quanto eu, fazendo brincadeiras sem problema algum. "Taylor gosta de tatuagens?"

"Gosta, sim, ela tem uma. Um símbolo do infinito aqui." indico a área onde fica a tatuagem de Taylor. "Connor gosta?"

"Gosta nos outros, mas também não tem nenhuma." minha atenção volta mais uma vez para o desenho da caveira em seu braço. Estou encantada pelas cores, por ele ser tão detalhado, e não consigo resistir à tentação de tocar as linhas do desenho. Ben não parece se importar, e vira seu braço em um ângulo que me permite tocar o desenho inteiro. "É a minha favorita."

_"É linda."_

"Eu tenho que ir, nós vamos voltar. Te vejo quando o show acabar?" ele abaixa o braço, e percebo que ele olha para trás, para os seus companheiros de banda, que começam a se arrumar em cima do pequeno palco no fundo do bar.

"Com certeza!" ele sorri ao ouvir a minha resposta, e me dá um beijo no rosto meio inesperado, mas que não me incomoda. Algo nele fez com que nos déssemos bem desde os primeiros 20 minutos em que passamos juntos na porta da escola de Michael, e eu já tinha aprendido que ele é realmente bem caloroso e receptivo, talvez pela sua origem latina ("Ben é de Benito, mas não espalha", ele me disse quando perguntei sobre o seu nome). 

"Ei, você gosta de Muse, não?" ele pergunta de repente, andando de costas na direção do palco, e me surpreende um pouco que ele lembre de quando mencionei isso rapidamente durante a nossa primeira conversa. 

"Sim, por que?" franzo as sobrancelhas, mas ele só pisca pra mim.

Quando ele está de volta no palco, vejo ele falar alguma coisa para os outros caras e, segundos depois, ouço a intro de Supermassive Black Hole. Não posso evitar sorrir quando ele pisca pra mim de novo.

**Taylor's POV**

Quando entro no bar, meus olhos automaticamente começam a vasculhar o local procurando por Laura. O primeiro que identifico é Danny Masterson, sentado em uma mesa com mais alguns rostos que reconheço das vezes em que saí com Laura, mas que não ligo realmente a nomes, e já estou andando na direção dele para perguntar onde está Laura quando a vejo. Ela está bem atrás dele, encostada em uma parede, conversando com um homem alto e moreno, com várias tatuagens no braço. Deduzo que o homem é Ben, e só noto as tatuagens dele porque Laura está com a mão em seu braço. Ela desliza os dedos pelo braço dele, extremamente concentrada, e sinto algo subindo pela minha garganta. Engulo em seco para fazer aquilo passar, mas não adianta. Por alguma razão, não consigo andar na direção deles. Permaneço afastada, perto da entrada do bar, observando-os. Eles trocam mais algumas palavras, ele dá um beijo na bochecha dela, e pisca para ela quando se afasta. Sinto meu sangue ferver, e a possessividade me tomando mais uma vez, ainda pior do que no dia anterior.

Estou andando na direção dela antes mesmo de perceber o que estou fazendo. O impulso me guiando, a necessidade de ir até lá e mostrar para os dois que ela é minha. Sim, para os dois. Para Ben, e para ela. Eu sabia que deveria confiar nos meus instintos, sabia que nada de bom poderia sair disso. Penso no que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse ficado em casa, penso em Laura com aquele homem em algum canto desse bar, ou em qualquer outro lugar, e sinto meu estômago revirar. Não consigo aguentar a ideia de outra pessoa tocando ela, tocando aquele corpo marcado como _meu_ , nem consigo aguentar a ideia de Laura desejando outra pessoa, se entregando a outra pessoa, como se eu não fosse o suficiente para ela.

Penso de repente que foi o que eu fiz com ela, mas forço esses pensamentos para fora da minha cabeça rapidamente.

Quando ela me nota, ela continua sorrindo por alguns segundos, mas o sorriso dela se vai quando ela parece perceber alguma coisa. A princípio acho que é a minha expressão que causa a reação dela, ou o jeito como ando até ela, mas minha suspeita se prova errada quando ela dá dois passos na minha direção e nós nos encontramos. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está o Michael?"

"Por que eu não posso estar aqui? Não queria que eu te visse com o seu _amiguinho_?" coloco o cabelo dela para trás da orelha em um gesto totalmente irônico, calma demais, e ela franze as sobrancelhas e desvia o olhar para o palco por um milésimo de segundo, onde o cara que estava com ela a instantes atrás toca em uma guitarra vermelha uma música do Muse que já vi Laura escutando várias vezes. Alguns flashes passam rapidamente pela minha mente, como ela dançando na cozinha enquanto fazia o jantar ao som dessa música, e me sinto estranha ao saber que ele provavelmente sabe do amor de Laura por ela. 

"Não, porque você deveria estar com o Michael, _em casa!_ " ela soa irritada comigo, como se eu estivesse errada na situação, e isso só me deixa com mais raiva. Ela tem coragem de me repreender quando quem está errada é _ela_. Como se eu não tivesse visto o que ela estava fazendo minutos atrás. Como se eu não tivesse notado o jeito como ela estava olhando para ele, nem o jeito como ele olhava para ela, inclinado sobre ela na parede.

"Ele está dormindo." cruzo os braços e ela solta o ar pelas narinas com força, jogando o cabelo para trás. Sei que estou testando a paciência dela, e eu costumo _amar_ isso, mas agora me sinto a única no direito de ficar brava. "E ótima desculpa, me deixar em casa com ele enquanto você vem pra cá pra..."

"Ficar um pouco com os meus amigos, algo de errado nisso?" ela fala baixo e seu olhar sustenta o meu com firmeza. Ela tenta manter a expressão neutra, mas sei que é apenas para não chamar atenção. Não, ela é uma pessoa reservada, ela não discutiria comigo no meio de um bar. Eu também não provocaria isso se estivesse pensando direito, mas ver ela com _aquele cara_... "Você não pode deixar ele sozinho. Pode voltar pra casa, por favor?"

"Eu disse que não era pra _você_ vir sozinha. E eu _não vou_ sair daqui sem você." levanto a cabeça para mostrar para ela que não vou voltar a trás dessa vez, e ela toma um gole da cerveja que segura, aparentemente para se acalmar. Ela se vira de costas, para a mesa onde Danny e os outros estão sentados, se inclina e fala algo no ouvido dele. Ele balança a cabeça e olha na minha direção, sorri e levanta a mão. Aceno de volta com um sorriso afetado. Laura pega sua bolsa em uma cadeira ao lado dele, se despede rapidamente das outras pessoas na mesa, e passa por mim, me pegando pelo pulso para que eu siga ela.

"Não vou deixar meu filho sozinho porque você resolveu fazer pirraça." ela diz, claramente furiosa, e solta meu pulso quando passamos pela porta do bar, a música e o som abafado das conversas lá dentro dando lugar aos ruídos de NYC. Laura tira a chave do seu carro da bolsa e se vira para mim enquanto destranca a porta. "Você veio de carro?"

"Não." respondo sem olhar para ela e ela deixa a porta do carona aberta antes de dar a volta para entrar no lado do motorista.

O caminho até em casa é bem curto, mas parece demorado por causa do silêncio desconfortável e da tensão quase visível entre nós duas. Laura olha fixamente para a estrada, eu olho pela janela. E o silêncio continua no elevador e enquanto ela destranca a porta do apartamento, e todo esse silêncio só faz com que eu repita a cena que vi no bar de novo e de novo na minha mente. Laura com a mão no braço do homem, acariciando ele, e sorrindo encantada enquanto recebia um beijo na bochecha. Aquilo faz me dá náuseas, me faz querer socar algo ao mesmo tempo em que me faz querer agarrar ela aqui mesmo nesse carro e fazer ela ter certeza de que é minha, mas não posso deixar de pensar dessa vez que estou provando do meu próprio veneno. Que foi isso o que fiz ela sentir, quem sabe até pior. Mas me recuso a me sentir culpada. Simplesmente _me recuso_. 

Quando abrimos a porta, Michael está atravessando a sala. Ele para de andar e olha para a porta, apertando os olhinhos por causa da luz que vem do corredor, seu cabelo está bagunçado e ele parece ter acabado de acordar. "Ei meu amor, o que está fazendo acordado?" Laura se aproxima dele e ele estende os braços para ser levantado. Ela deixa a bolsa no chão e o pega no colo, ele envolve os bracinhos ao redor do pescoço dela e ela beija a sua bochecha.

"Eu estava procurando a Taylor." ele responde, sua voz um pouco rouca de sono, e deita a cabeça no ombro de Laura. Ela olha para mim por cima da cabeça dele com um ar de 'eu te avisei', e sei que isso só piora a irritação dela. _Sem problemas, estou tão irritada quanto você._

"Nós estamos em casa agora, okay? Volte para o seu quarto." ela o deixa no chão e ele balança a cabeça, e murmura 'boa noite' para mim e para ela antes de sumir pelo corredor, bocejando e dando passinhos lentos e curtos. Quando escutamos a porta do quarto de Michael fechar, Laura se vira para mim. Ela abre os braços como se me mostrasse algo e imita a minha voz ao dizer: " _Ele está dormindo._ "

"Ele estava quando eu saí." digo firme, como se não me importasse, embora passe rapidamente pela minha cabeça que algo poderia ter acontecido com ele sozinho em casa. "Mas esse não é o problema aqui. Não comece a tentar passar a culpa pra mim." ela franze as sobrancelhas, cruza os braços e encolhe os ombros ao me ouvir. Me aproximo dela e pressiono meu corpo contra o seu de forma provocativa, mas não sexual. Só quero deixar ela irritada, e é para isso que baixo o tom da minha voz e digo bem próxima do rosto dela: "Eu vi você com ele. Toda em cima dele. Você acha que eu não conheço esse jogo? Eu costumava jogar ele com você. O beijinho no rosto, a piscadinha... eu aposto que interrompi vocês, não foi? Você já devia ter gravado o caminho para o banheiro..."

"Taylor, você só pode estar ficando louca!" com as duas mãos nos meus ombros, ela me afasta dela, mas permanece me segurando com força, como se tentasse me trazer de volta para a realidade. "Eu te disse que você não precisava se preocupar, não disse? Você acha que eu faria algo assim com você?" os olhos verdes dela me perfuram, e quase me rendo naquele momento, mas preciso manter minha posição. Se eu pressionar o bastante, uma hora ou outra ela vai ceder. _Ah, ela vai..._

"Eu vi o jeito como você estava olhando pra ele. Toda encantadinha. Você não resiste à atenção, não é mesmo? É só isso que você quer!"

"Okay, estava divertido no começo, mas agora foi longe demais." ela me solta e dá alguns passos para longe, mexendo no cabelo. Ela bufa, e vejo seus ombros relaxarem indicando que ela está tentando se acalmar, se convencer de que a situação não é nada demais. Típico. "Deus, você é _tão_ possessiva às vezes!"

"Você está me dando motivos pra ser!" 

"Ele é _gay_ , Taylor!" ela diz, e começa a rir. Não a risada maníaca que escutei há algumas noites, mas uma risada genuína, que ela mal consegue conter. Levo alguns segundos para processar a informação.

E me sinto patética. 

"Ele é gay, e é casado, e o marido dele estava no bar. E se foi isso o que você viu, eu só estava com a mão no braço dele por causa de uma das tatuagens que ele tem, que eu achei muito bonita." ela continua rindo e tenho certeza de que meu rosto está ficando vermelho. Não me lembro da última vez em que fiquei tão envergonhada, e no fundo também me sinto culpada por ter duvidado de Laura. Toda a raiva ou que quer que eu sentia antes me deixa, e não consigo continuar olhando para ela, então desvio meu olhar para outro canto da sala.

"E-Ele... _ele é gay?_ "

" _Sim_. Agora já pode me pedir desculpas." ela diz muito mais calma, mas ainda está rindo, e isso não ajuda em nada a vergonha que eu sinto, mas luto contra ela. Tiro um segundo para pensar e trazer meu sentimento mais sincero à tona. O medo de perder ela que eu sempre tive, mesmo nos momentos em que eu mais tinha certeza de que ela era minha. Quando se possui algo tão bom e tão precioso, a preocupação é sempre constante.

"Me desculpe. É só... que eu... eu não quero te perder, Laura." digo gaguejando, e olho para ela. Ela sorri de maneira terna, e sei que ela acredita em mim.

"Eu te disse muitas vezes, mas eu repito quantas você precisar ouvir." ela se aproxima de mim e segura o meu rosto, seus dedos acariciando o meu rosto. Aquele ato é familiar, ela sempre usa esses gestos pequenos para pontuar frases sinceras sobre seus sentimentos, como se ela precisasse demonstrar tanto fisicamente quanto verbalmente o que sente por mim. "Você _não vai_ me perder." e como ela também costuma fazer, como que para selar a promessa, ela me beija com calma, um beijo suave sobre os meus lábios.

E quando nos afastamos, ela tira a sua blusa de repente e entrega para mim. "Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você. Me espere aqui até eu vir te buscar."

Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, ela me deixa em pé no meio da sala e some pelo corredor. 

_'Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você'_ é uma frase que nunca me decepcionou quando vinda de Laura.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> só pra explicar, eu to demorando a postar pq meu roteador deu pau, to sem internet em casa, e meu notebook também não quer ajudar, mas eu não vou abandonar a fic, tá? podem ficar tranks   
> mts mts mts mts mts mts desculpas pela demora, eu não esperava ficar tanto tempo pra postar esse cap   
> espero que gostem, desculpa que não está grande coisa, pq eu tive que escrever na pressa. imaginava essa parte de uma outra forma, mas espero que cês gostem msm assim   
> e a música é closer, do nine inch nails   
> beijão viu ❤

**Taylor’s POV**

Sinto as mãos de Laura deslizando pelo meu peito por cima da blusa, e logo depois sinto a respiração quente dela no meu pescoço, me causando arrepios por todo o corpo. Largo a blusa dela, que estive segurando perto do meu rosto esse tempo todo para sentir o seu perfume, e tombo a cabeça quando ela começa a me beijar, pelo meu pescoço e até o meu ombro, depois de volta até a minha orelha. Ela me beija devagar, como se quisesse saber que gosto tem cada parte da minha pele, como se já não tivesse me beijado várias vezes, e eu levo a mão até o cabelo dela. “ _Vem comigo._ ” Ela sussurra, e o calor do seu corpo desaparece.

Me levanto, e ela está parada na entrada do corredor. Ela faz um sinal com o dedo para que eu a siga e sai do meu campo de visão. Atravesso o corredor com passos rápidos em direção à porta aberta do quarto e, quando entro, não vejo Laura em lugar nenhum, apenas ouço uma música baixa ao fundo. Olho ao redor mais uma vez, e vejo que a luz amarelada que ilumina o quarto se deve a várias velinhas acesas, espalhadas aleatoriamente pelo cômodo. A visão dos pequenos pontos de luz me prende, e só vejo Laura quando a porta fecha atrás de mim e eu me viro, e ela está lá. Perco o fôlego ao olhar para ela. Ela não está vestindo nada demais, apenas um conjunto de lingerie preto de renda, mas tem algo nela que eu não sei bem o que é, mas que a está deixando ainda mais sexy. Dou um passo na direção dela, mas ela levanta a mão, a colocando entre o meu rosto e o dela, dá um sorrisinho que eu não entendo muito bem e balança a cabeça.

“Tira a roupa e senta ali.” Ela aponta para alguma coisa atrás de mim, e eu me viro e vejo uma cadeira, que eu não tinha notado antes, no meio do quarto. Faço como ela mandou e tiro a minha roupa, ficando apenas de lingerie como ela, e me sento na cadeira. Ela anda até mim e se senta no meu colo, de frente para mim, estica o braço e pega o controle do aparelho de som na cama, aumenta o volume da música e o joga de volta na cama. Ela põe as duas mãos no encosto da cadeira e olha bem fundo nos meus olhos, com um sorrisinho no canto da boca. “Aproveite.” Dizendo isso, ela começa a rebolar no meu colo no ritmo da batida da música. Não reconheço a música, mas presto atenção na letra, mesmo que seja muito difícil prestar atenção em outra coisa quando ela está se movendo daquele jeito em cima de mim.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you._

Eu não consigo resistir, deslizo minhas mãos por todo o corpo dela enquanto ela dança no meu colo, movendo os quadris para frente e para trás, roçando em mim em um ritmo que bate perfeitamente com o da música no fundo. Ela não se importa com o meu toque, e deixa as costas eretas, ajeitando a postura de um jeito que faz os seios dela ficarem bem próximos do meu rosto, e me esforço ao máximo para resistir à tentação de beijar eles, mas sei que é isso que ela quer. Me provocar, ver até onde eu posso aguentar. Mas o modo como ela se move em cima de mim me faz querer que aquele momento se prolongue o máximo possível, então vale à pena fazer um esforço.

_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you._

Aperto a bunda dela, e mantenho minhas mãos ali, acompanhando os seus movimentos. Várias vezes sinto seu sexo contra o meu, e em uma delas não consigo impedir o gemido que escapa pelos meus lábios ao sentir o contato. Ela solta uma risada abafada e se levanta. Com as mãos na altura da cabeça, ela dança de costas para mim, se exibindo propositalmente, me fazendo dilatar as pupilas ao olhar para ela, para o seu corpo se movendo só para mim. As marcas que eu deixei nas costas dela sumiram e sua pele pálida é imaculada, reflete a luz amarelada das velas de um jeito que consegue deixar os movimentos que ela faz ainda mais sensuais. É _tão_ excitante, inacreditavelmente excitante, e fico cada vez mais molhada com aquela visão.

_Help me, I broke apart my insides._

Por algum motivo sou levada de volta para quando gravávamos Orange is the New Black, e me lembro de como ela ficava sexy naquelas cenas, na pele da traficante manipuladora. Me lembro de como tentava me convencer de que era Laura ali, e não uma personagem, e isso me motivava a dar tudo de mim nas cenas, principalmente nas que eu podia tocar o seu corpo sem nenhum pudor, para o bem da série. Sinto todo o desejo que eu tinha por ela naquelas horas, nas horas em que eu tinha desculpa para desfrutar do corpo dela sóbria, mesmo que na presença de outras pessoas, voltando ainda mais forte.

_The only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself._

Ela se vira de costas mais uma vez e agradeço por não ter mais que alternar entre o seu rosto e o seu corpo. Não há como não olhar para o rosto dela quando aqueles olhos estão voltados para mim, negros de desejo, mas agora que eles estão escondidos eu posso focar nos movimentos que ela faz ao rebolar enquanto eu passo as mãos pelas suas pernas, pela sua cintura, pela sua bunda, dou um tapinha de leve e puxo a calcinha dela para baixo como se fosse tirá-la. Ela acompanha o meu movimento, chegando para baixo à medida que eu puxo a lingerie dela, e aproveito para me inclinar e morder ela, marcando a sua pele branquinha com os meus dentes. Ouço ela dar uma risadinha quando a puxo de volta para o meu colo, de costas para mim dessa vez, e ela canta o próximo verso junto com a música, o mais perto do meu ouvido que ela consegue.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside._

Minhas mãos acariciam as pernas dela enquanto ela se move entre as minhas, jogando os quadris contra os meus, especialmente contra o meu sexo. Seu corpo quase não toca o meu, porque ela se concentra no que está fazendo no meu colo, mas sinto sua pele quente ao passar as mãos por ela, usufruindo de todas as partes dela, desde os seus ombros e braços e pescoço, até as pernas, cintura e abdômen. Eu sempre gostei de tocar ela, é claro, mas algo em mim parece deslumbrado, como se eu estivesse tendo a liberdade de tocar ela desse jeito pela primeira vez. Me sinto encantada, como se só percebesse toda a beleza no corpo dela naquele momento, e estivesse maravilhada por ter toda aquela perfeição debaixo dos meus dedos.

_My whole existence is flawed, you get me closer to God._

“Está gostando?” Laura pergunta, as suas mãos nas minhas pernas, me arranhando de leve para me causar arrepios, e só consigo balançar a cabeça e murmurar ‘ _mm-hm_ ’. “Está apenas começando.”

“ _Gostosa_...” eu sussurro no seu ouvido quase sem perceber e ela segura o meu cabelo. Enfio a mão dentro da calcinha dela e sinto que ela está tão excitada quanto eu, o que me faz sorrir e vejo que ela também está sorrindo. “Você está tão molhada...” eu massageio o clitóris dela com as pontas dos dedos, e ela retoma os movimentos, rebolando entre as minhas pernas. Aproximo mais a minha boca do ouvido dela. “Eu quero foder você...”

“Mostre, não diga.” Ela diz, a voz em um tom mais grave típico de quando ela quer me fazer perder a cabeça, e enfia a mão dentro da calcinha, colocando-a por cima da minha.

Com a mão ali, ela me guia e eu a toco no ritmo que ela manda. Ela não para de rebolar no meu colo, de um jeito que pressiona os meus dedos ainda mais contra o seu sexo, mas também pressiona a bunda dela contra o meu, me fazendo morder o lábio para resistir à vontade de gemer toda vez que ouço os gemidos dela. Penetro dois dedos nela e mantenho a mão parada, e ela usa os movimentos que faz ao dançar para mover os meus dedos dentro dela.

_Tear down my reasons, help me, it’s your sex I can smell._

Laura pega a minha mão, traz até a sua boca e chupa os dedos que estavam dentro dela. Um gemido sai da minha boca entreaberta e ela sorri, ainda com os meus dedos na boca, provando o seu próprio gosto e grunhindo como se adorasse. Ela se levanta e me beija, um beijo de tirar o fôlego, e sinto resquícios do gosto dela na sua boca, me excitando ainda mais e me fazendo agarrar ela pelo cabelo para trazê-la mais para perto de mim. Ela brinca com a minha língua dentro da sua boca e é tão provocante que me distraio com a sensação que mal noto quando ela tira o que resta da minha roupa.

_You make me perfect, help me become somebody else._

Acompanho Laura até a cama, onde ela me deita e fica por cima de mim. E, de repente, toda a urgência que ela transmitia pelo seu beijo some. O desejo continua lá, como sempre, mas a necessidade, _a ânsia_ , foi substituída por algo mais parecido com adoração, como se fosse nosso último beijo e ela quisesse aproveitar cada momento. Eu sigo o ritmo dela porque sei que essa mudança tem um motivo, e confio no que quer que ela tenha preparado para essa noite. Ela segura as minhas mãos, _segura_ , entrelaçando os dedos nos meus, e me sinto, de repente, segura na presença dela. Não sei de onde esse sentimento vem e como ele conseguiu aflorar no meio do desejo que estou sentindo, mas ele me toma por completo, e vejo que o beijo dela mudou completamente a atmosfera do momento. Aperto a mão dela. Continuamos nos beijando, tão devagar que leva tempo até perdermos o fôlego, e quando acontece, ela me dirige um sorriso e beija o meu maxilar, a minha bochecha, e os beijos dela acalmam o meu corpo aos poucos. Sinto o nariz dela se esfregando no meu rosto enquanto ela fala no meu ouvido.

“Você disse que quer me foder, mas eu não quero _foder_ você.” Eu esperava que ela dissesse isso de uma forma completamente diferente. Eu esperava o tom de voz baixo, quase um gemido, que ela usa para me provocar, mas o que ela usa é um sussurro calmo. “Eu quero fazer amor com você. Eu quero fazer você sentir... _tanta coisa._ ” Ela fala as últimas palavras pausadamente, e distribui beijos pelo lado do meu rosto e pescoço, sem pressa. Respiro fundo e deixo a voz dela me levar. “Eu quero que você sinta o quanto eu te amo, e o quanto eu te quero. Eu quero que você sinta que ninguém nunca fez eu me sentir do jeito que você faz.” Ela solta as minhas mãos e segura as minhas pernas, colocando elas ao redor da sua cintura. Com as minhas, eu percorro as costas dela em uma espécie de abraço, e fico ali, agarrada ao corpo dela, me sentindo no meu lugar. “Eu quero que você sinta todas as coisas que eu nunca consegui te falar. _Eu quero que você me sinta._ ”

O sexo dela toca o meu e eu arquejo, mas não sai som da minha boca. Fecho os olhos, porque só quero sentir...

**Laura’s POV**

O único som além da música suave que ainda toca é o dos gemidos de Taylor que ousam ser mais altos do que as nossas respirações ofegantes, que harmonizam com os movimentos cadenciados que o meu corpo faz sobre o dela. É intenso, e íntimo, me sinto mais próxima dela do que nunca, nossos corpos se tornando um só pelo jeito como ela me segura, e nós apenas aproveitamos o contato, sem pressa. Eu quebro o silêncio dizendo coisas sobre ela, coisas sobre o seu corpo, enfatizando as coisas nele que eu mais gosto enquanto seguro as suas mãos ao lado da sua cabeça, e ela responde gemendo o meu nome, suspirando contra o meu ombro, beijando o meu pescoço. Ela tenta me puxar para mais perto, mas é impossível, não há espaço entre nós, nossos corpos se encaixam perfeitamente como duas peças de um quebra-cabeças, e eu sinto choques quando meus seios roçam nos dela, ou quando ela toca a minha nuca ou finca os dedos nas minhas costas, sinto descargas elétricas diante de qualquer toque entre nós. É como a primeira vez, ser uma só com ela, finalmente ter _tudo_. E por mais que eu queira prolongar esse momento para sempre, sei que não vou aguentar muito tempo. Não há como resistir ao ápice das sensações que ela me causa.

“É _tão bom_...” ela diz entre gemidos e respirações profundas, e meu peito vibra junto com o dela quando ela fala. Parte pela proximidade, e parte pelos meus próprios gemidos. Levanto a cabeça pela primeira vez e Taylor está de olhos fechados. Encosto minha boca na dela para beijá-la, mas simplesmente não consigo, porque meu corpo para de me obedecer. “Ahh... _Laura_... eu vou... _eu vou_...”

_“Sim!”_

Com a minha boca na dela, nossos gemidos formam um só som assim como tudo em nós parece ser um só. Ela aperta as minhas costas, e eu puxo o lençol, e assim como eu, ela se entrega completamente às reações do seu corpo. Nós só deixamos nossos corpos nos guiarem, deixamos os espasmos e tremores tomarem conta de nós enquanto sentimos _prazer_ no sentido mais literal da palavra. E aí, a paz. Uma tranquilidade nos toma e permanecemos na mesma posição, trocando pequenas carícias e nos recuperando, tentando acalmar uma à outra e passar algum tipo de mensagem que só nós podemos entender. E quando consigo levantar o meu corpo para olhar para ela, ela não poderia estar mais linda. Seu cabelo loiro se espalha ao redor da sua cabeça no travesseiro, formando uma espécie de auréola dourada e bagunçada, seus olhos são atraídos para os meus instantaneamente e ela sorri, um sorriso puro, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha.

“Sentiu?” pergunto, e ela morde o lábio e balança a cabeça. Deposito o que seria um beijo rápido sobre os seus lábios, mas ela me segura pela nuca pedindo por mais, e eu não posso recusar.

E é enquanto sinto os lábios dela nos meus que eu tomo coragem.

“Olha, Tay...” me separo dela e deito de lado, e ela levanta a cabeça, preocupada com meus movimento súbito. Levo minha mão até o cabelo dela para mostrar que está tudo bem, e mexo distraidamente nas suas mechas loiras enquanto falo. “Eu não estava planejando dizer isso assim, mas...” não fujo dos seus olhos nesse momento. Continuo olhando para eles, não posso me esconder deles agora, nem me permitir me perder naquele azul. Tenho algo a fazer. “Na verdade, eu não planejei direito, mas você sabe, se não agora, quando, se não aqui, onde?” deixo uma risadinha escapar pelos meus lábios, mas Taylor não me acompanha. Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas em expectativa, e eu continuo acariciando seu cabelo para assegurá-la de que não há com o que se preocupar. “Eu sempre soube que faria qualquer coisa por você. Porque, acredite em mim quando eu digo isso, eu _nunca_ amei ninguém tanto quanto eu amo você. E agora eu sei que somos inquebráveis, porque, apesar de tudo, você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo e eu tenho certeza disso agora.” Minhas pernas se entrelaçam com as dela, e cada respiração que eu dou sai mais aliviada por estar colocando meus sentimentos para fora. O rosto dela é tão lindo, iluminado pelas velas que espalhei pelo quarto, seus olhos brilham tanto, ela é tão perfeita que quase posso sentir lágrimas nos meus olhos só de olhar para ela. “E eu estive pensando... _Deus_ , eu sou horrível com isso... mas eu tomei uma decisão. Eu decidi que eu quero que você seja minha, e _só minha_ , pra sempre. E eu espero que você também queira, porque eu não consigo me ver com mais ninguém no mundo. E eu quero que o Michael sempre tenha você por perto. E... merda, eu só quero passar a minha vida inteira com você, Taylor...” o azul dos olhos dela brilha de uma maneira incomum quando lágrimas invadem seus olhos. Ela sabe o que está por vir, mas eu faço questão de dizer. Quero ser aquela que vai consumar o que nós temos. Quero carregar esse momento para sempre, e saber que eu fui a responsável por ele. “Porque eu te amo. Deus, eu te amo _tanto_. Te amo de um jeito que eu não achava que era possível até te conhecer. E eu nunca, _nunca_ me senti assim. Nunca reagi à voz de ninguém como eu reajo a sua, nunca admirei tanto um sorriso quanto admiro o seu, e nunca me senti tão segura nos braços de alguém.” Minhas lágrimas embaçam a minha visão, mas o azul ainda está bem vivo, e é ele que me mantem falando. “E eu sinto algo quando olho nos seus olhos... uma coisa indescritível... eu só me perco... e eu não sei se quero me encontrar. Eu quero ficar perdida neles _pra sempre._ ”

“ _Laura_...” é tudo o que ela diz, e vejo uma lágrima escorrendo do seu olho. Coloco gentilmente meus dedos sobre os seus lábios, em um pedido silencioso para que ela não diga nada. Qualquer palavra dela agora pode acabar com as minhas forças.

Me viro para o criado-mudo e tiro da gaveta um anel prata, simples, com alguns desenhos gravados em sua superfície. Encaro ele entre os meus dedos por um instante, e diversas memórias invadem a minha mente. “Me lembro das vezes em que deitava com o meu pai na rede da casa da minha mãe. Eu me deitava no ombro dele, e ele me apertava com os braços, e eu via esse anel no dedo dele. Esse anel de prata era pra onde eu olhava na maior parte do tempo que passava balançando na rede com o meu pai, enquanto ouvia a voz dele, me contando várias histórias. Não consigo me lembrar direito sobre o que ele falava, mas me lembro da sua voz, e me lembro de me sentir segura, protegida. Exatamente como me sinto com você.” Eu pego a mão dela, que treme levemente, e a beijo. “Taylor Schilling...” sorrio ao dizer o nome dela, e ela também sorri, pela primeira vez desde que comecei a falar, acho que finalmente assumindo o que vou dizer. “Você quer casar comigo?”

Não posso descrever o que sinto ao dizer aquelas palavras. Nenhuma palavra em nenhuma língua seria suficiente para definir o que explode no meu peito quando ela balança a cabeça, incapaz de dizer nada, e me beija com toda a sua força. E eu não seria capaz de colocar em palavras o sorriso dela enquanto eu deslizo o anel pelo seu dedo e junto nossas mãos, nossas bocas, nossos corpos mais uma vez. Por mais clichê que soe, me sinto completa, até mais do que senti quando Michael nasceu. _Agora_ sim tudo está em seu lugar. Nada pode nos separar. _Nunca_.

Eu posso jurar que, de beijo em beijo, aquela noite foi _infinita._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRIMEIRAMENTE DESCULPA PELA DEMORA meu pc quebrou, uma merda, mil desculpas msm  
> segundo, desculpa por qqlr erro no capítulo, tô postando pelo celular.  
> terceiro, desculpa pela nota mal feita e curta, também culpa do celular.  
> quarto, espero que gostem, como me pediram no social, mini-michael + family issues nesse cap hehe

Laura's POV

"Mamãe, por que eu não tenho um pai?"

Depois de uma longa pausa no seu monólogo sobre o dia na escola, é essa a pergunta que ele me faz. Aperto o volante e respiro fundo. Não é como se ele nunca tivesse me confrontado com isso, e não é como se eu não esperasse. É só que é sempre muito difícil falar sobre isso, ainda mais com uma criança. Nunca parei para pensar no que eu realmente sentia sobre isso tudo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, sempre tentei bloquear ao máximo qualquer memória ou sentimento que tivesse a ver com Tanner, principalmente com a morte dele. Mas não posso evitar que Michael me pergunte sobre isso, afinal, ele tem um pai. Ou teve. Ou nem chegou a ter, mas alguém o fez junto comigo. É complexo demais até para mim, então eu sempre escolho o jeito mais fácil de responder à essa pergunta.

"Você tem a mim e à Taylor, Mickey." olho para ele pelo retrovisor, e ele está olhando pela janela, com as mãozinhas no vidro, bem preso pelo seu cinto de segurança. Para ser sincera, ele parece mais interessado nas coisas que vê lá fora do que no assunto que ele mesmo começou. Ele não leva as coisas a sério, o Michael. Queria ser mais como ele.

"Eu sei, mas me disseram na escola que eu não era pra ter duas mães, era pra ter uma mãe e um pai." ele fala naturalmente, sem ter noção do que diz, e agradeço por ele ser uma criança tão fácil, que pergunta as coisas com tranquilidade ao invés de se exaltar quando algo desafia a visão que ele tem do mundo. O que é frequente, já que na sua cabeça o mundo é tão simples e bonito.

"Quem te disse isso?" franzo as sobrancelhas e olho para ele mais uma vez, mas sua atenção ainda está voltada apenas para a janela e o mundo lá fora. Todas as professoras da escola de Michael que têm algum contato com ele sabem que ele é criado por mim e por Taylor, ela é a única pessoa que tem permissão para pegar Michael na escola além de mim e isso nunca foi contestado, então acho estranho que essa declaração tenha vindo de dentro da escola.

"Um menino na escola."

"Nós te amamos, querido. É isso que importa." ele responde que também me ama, e começa a falar sobre outra coisa como se aquele assunto nunca tivesse vindo à tona.

Mas durante todo o caminho para casa, não consigo pensar em outra coisa. Está certo que Michael não parece abalado e nem mesmo incomodado com a declaração do tal garoto. É o mundo onde ele nasceu e foi criado, comigo e com Taylor, é natural demais para que ele sinta que precisa de outra coisa, e eu sei disso. Mas de alguma forma, isso não alivia o que sinto, algo bem próximo de culpa no fundo do meu estômago, como se eu pudesse ter feito algo para mudar isso e tivesse deixado a oportunidade passar. Como se o que eu dou para ele não fosse suficiente, como se, eventualmente, ele vá precisar de algo mais e eu não poderei dar isso a ele. E é o pior sentimento do mundo, achar que não sou o suficiente para o meu próprio filho, para uma criaturinha tão singela como ele.

Preciso de Taylor para fazer isso parar.

É por isso que mando Michael ir guardar a sua mochila assim que chego em casa e corro para o meu quarto, onde Taylor está, sentada na cama, rodeada por papeis com os scripts do seu mais novo trabalho. Ela olha para cima assim que eu entro, e abaixa os papéis em sua mão ao ver na minha expressão que há algo errado. Não que ela precisasse olhar para mim para descobrir que algo me incomoda. O tempo me ensinou que Taylor poderia detectar coisas em mim de olhos fechados.

Me sento na beirada da cama, de costas para as pernas dela debaixo do cobertor, e apoio os cotovelos nas minhas pernas antes de começar a falar.

"Ele perguntou de novo." ela muda um pouco a posição na cama, se curvando para me ouvir melhor, e percebo que falei baixo demais. Limpo a garganta e repito mais alto. "Ele perguntou de novo."

"Quem perguntou o que?" Taylor pergunta e me viro para ela, e tenho que rir da careta que ela faz diante da minha frase. Distraída do jeito que é, ela nunca iria ligar uma coisa à outra. Taylor sempre foi assim, distraída na medida certa. O suficiente para perceber quando há algo errado, e ainda assim ser extremamente adorável com seu olhar devaneador.

"Michael. Perguntou por que ele não tem um pai." ela aperta os lábios e levanta as sobrancelhas. Sei que também é complicado para ela, mas, por mais egoísta que isso soe, é ainda mais complicado para mim. Taylor não tem motivos para se sentir culpada, nem para se sentir uma intrusa na relação entre Michael e eu, não com todo o amor que o garotinho tem por ela. "Eu respondi que ele tem à mim e à você, ele disse que falaram na escola que ele deveria ter um pai, e eu respondi que nós amávamos ele. Foi o melhor que eu consegui." corro os dedos pelo cabelo, que cai no meu rosto por causa da posição em que estou. "Eu me sinto horrível quando ele pergunta essas coisas. Me sinto culpada de alguma forma por ele não ter o pai, sabe?"

"Laura, não é como se você tivesse separado os dois. Foi um acidente, você não podia fazer nada." ela suaviza a voz e cruza as pernas para se aproximar mais de mim. A proximidade do corpo dela quase me faz acreditar no que ela diz.

"Eu sei, mas... eu ainda sinto como se pudesse. Como se, se eu tivesse feito algo diferente, ele poderia ter conhecido o Tanner. Eu estava lá, eu estava naquele carro. Talvez se eu tivesse evitado aquela discussão..." Taylor coloca a mão na minha cabeça e me guia até o seu colo, e eu deixo ela me puxar até que eu deite sobre as suas pernas. Me sinto um pouco mais à vontade nessa posição, e mais aliviada quando sinto os dedos dela no meu cabelo. Ela tem isso, de fazer carinho no meu cabelo sempre que quer me acalmar. Penso que foi uma referência que ela pegou porque sempre mexo no cabelo quando estou nervosa, e sempre dá certo. É uma das coisas mais reconfortantes do mundo, sentir as pontas dos dedos dela me transmitindo tanta paz.

"Olhe por outro lado, pense como seria se nada tivesse acontecido. Você descobriria que estava grávida, contaria pro Tanner, vocês obviamente ficariam juntos, e nós..." ela dá de ombros e se encosta nos travesseiros, e tenho que encostar a bochecha na sua barriga para olhar para o seu rosto. "Nós nunca chegaríamos até aqui." ela aponta para o anel em seu dedo e sorri, eu sorrio de volta, mas ela não vê, porque seu olhar se volta para os desenhos no anel enquanto a outra mão volta para o meu cabelo. "Não estou dizendo que foi bom ele ter morrido. Só estou dizendo que o rumo que a sua vida tomou depois disso foi, quem sabe, melhor. E nós somos o suficiente para o Michael. Sempre fomos." ela volta o olhar para mim e a sua mão desce do meu cabelo para o meu rosto. Fico sempre impressionada com como ela sabe exatamente o que falar, sempre. "Você está feliz comigo?" balanço a cabeça e o sorriso dela suaviza, vira uma sombra em seu rosto, e me pergunto no que ela está pensando, paralelo a esse momento. "Michael também está. É isso que importa. Eu não acho que ele poderia ser mais feliz em outras circunstâncias." ela dá um tapinha no meu nariz com a ponta do dedo, e faço uma careta que faz ela rir. "Agora vem cá me dar um beijo, vem."

Eu volto a me sentar na cama e, sorrindo, puxo Taylor pelas mãos até que ela deite sobre mim na outra ponta da cama. Metade do corpo dela deita sobre metade do meu, e ameaço encaixar meus lábios nos dela, mas recuo assim que ela se aproxima um pouco. Mordo o lábio e sorrio, provocando, e ela tenta novamente, mas me esquivo mais uma vez. Deixo meus lábios roçarem levemente nos dela e, finalmente, deixo ela capturar meus lábios nos seus.

-

__

"Minha irmã teve um bebê ontem à noite, eu tenho que ir pra New Jersey visitar ela." digo enquanto me estico de bruços na cama, e o olhar de Tanner vaga distraidamente pelas minhas costas expostas antes de perguntar, completamente aleatório.

"Você já pensou em ter filhos?" ele leva a mão até as minhas costas e traça a linha da minha coluna de cima a baixo, me causando leves arrepios. Sorrio com a sensação, e me aproximo mais dele, me deitando sobre o seu ombro. 

"Claro que sim." ele continua acariciando as minhas costas, mas seu braço agora se encontra debaixo do meu corpo, me envolvendo em um abraço confortável. Seu toque não é calculado, e ele não parece fazer para me agradar, e sim porque é agradável para ele deslizar os dedos pela pele macia das minhas costas como distração. "Acho que toda mulher pensa pelo menos na possibilidade. É muito mais real pra gente que pra vocês." passo meu braço por cima do seu corpo, e ele me aperta mais quando sente que o abraço. Beijo o peito dele. Tanner não é exatamente atlético, mas ele tem um corpo muito bonito, e me pego olhando para ele enquanto falo. "Você já?"

"Algumas vezes." ele dá de ombros, seu olhar circulando pela minha parede em uma distração típica e adorável. "Não sei se eu daria um bom pai, mas quem sabe? Seria legal, um ou dois mini-eus correndo por aí."

"Mini-vocês?" ele ri, e eu beijo o seu peito novamente, mas fico por cima dele dessa vez, estendendo meus beijos pelo seu pescoço, e a resposta dele é apertar mais meu corpo contra o seu, e nos tocamos desde o peito até as pernas.

"Uhum." a mão dele ainda acaricia as minhas costas, e a outra segura o meu queixo, levantando o meu rosto. Ele tem um sorriso torto característico no canto da boca, e seus olhos castanhos fitam meus lábios. Sorrio ao perceber isso, e seus olhos reagem ao meu sorriso. "Já falei que você é linda?"

"Uhum." minhas mãos repousam sobre o seu peito, e movo meu corpo sobre o dele, me estirando nele para tocar ainda mais partes do seu corpo, que já responde ao meu de várias formas.

"Precisa dizer de novo?" balanço a cabeça e ele ri, sua mão agora acaricia o meu rosto. Sempre tão carinhoso, o Tanner. Sempre com esses pequenos gestos doces e naturais que me derretem inteira. "Então vem cá me dar um beijo."

Sinto o sorriso dele contra o meu quando nossos lábios se tocam.

-

"Laura?" Taylor chama, e percebo que fiquei fora do ar com as lembranças. Me reprovo internamente, já que prometi não me permitir me perder nas lembranças ligadas a ele. Isso não pode me fazer bem. Taylor dá um sorriso irônico. "Não me diga que você vai cansar de me beijar quando a gente se casar."

"Desculpe." dou um beijo nela para provar que aquela declaração é ridícula. Eu nunca me cansaria disso, do jeito como tudo em nós se encaixa perfeitamente, do gosto único dos lábios dela e da sensação de beijá-la quando ela está sorrindo. Essa última, particularmente, é a mais eficaz para fazer o meu coração bater descompassado. O que eu não faria para ver essa mulher sorrir.

"Hm... eu encontrei isso na minha gaveta." ela se levanta, me deixando deitada no pé da cama, e pega algo em meio aos papeis e me entrega. Me apoio nos cotovelos para levantar o corpo. "Não sei como foi parar lá, mas achei que você iria querer guardar, já que ela está escondida por aqui."

Pego o pequeno papel entre os dedos de Taylor, uma foto, e meu estômago revira ao ver a imagem. Era aniversário de Tanner, estávamos em um bar perto da casa dele com alguns dos seus amigos e, na foto, eu ria com a mão em seu ombro e ele me acompanhava com seu particular sorriso torto. A foto foi tirada por uma das pessoas à mesa sem que soubéssemos, e passou o resto do nosso tempo (ou do tempo dele) na estante ao lado da sua cama.

Pensar sobre isso não me traz um sentimento bom. Parecemos tão felizes que tenho vontade de vomitar.

A reação no meu estômago é causada por duas coisas. Primeiro, o sorriso dele. Como era bonito. Fazia tempo que eu não olhava para uma fotografia, que eu não tinha o rosto dele tão vívido. Isso me traz um sorriso triste que luto para esconder, e um aperto no peito que não consigo desmembrar em outros sentimentos, então permanece sendo isso, um aperto, como os abraços que ele costumava me dar quando abria esse sorriso.

A outra causa é a apreensão. Medo de que isso desencadeie uma reação ruim em Taylor. Me sinto desgastada só de pensar na discussão que isso poderia gerar, mais do que já estou com tudo o que andei pensando no dia de hoje.

Mas Taylor só fica lá, com um olhar pacífico e curioso, esperando que eu diga algo a respeito.

"Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, eu escolhi você entre vocês dois." dou uma risada abafada e volto meu olhar para o sorriso congelado na foto. Como sempre, aposto em um humor leve para tentar aliviar o clima dessas situações, mas não posso evitar dizer a próxima frase. "E não é como se ele ainda pudesse competir."

"Não estou com ciúmes." ela se deita ao meu lado, e estamos ao contrário na cama, mas o ombro de Taylor substitui todos os travesseiros, e sei que ela fala a verdade. Ela não tem nenhuma intenção de me confrontar com isso. É pura curiosidade, e, no fim, um pouco de preocupação que tento bloquear. "Eu achei estranho. Não é essa a palavra, mas... você nunca fala dele."

"Não tem muito o que falar." encolho os ombros mesmo que Taylor não possa ver, juntando todas as minhas forças para escapar daquele assunto de uma forma que não levante suspeitas. 

"Claro que tem." se apoiando em um dos cotovelos, ela ergue parte do corpo para me olhar nos olhos, e sei que ela não vai desistir enquanto não arrancar alguma coisa de mim. Respiro profunda e lentamente, mas não sou capaz de formular nenhuma resposta. Não sobre algo que bloqueei por tanto tempo. "Eu não quero que você ache que não pode falar comigo sobre algo." com seu sorriso suave que sempre teve em mim, de alguma forma, um efeito calmante, ela completa. "Eu quero que confie em mim."

"Eu confio em você desde o início, Tay." percorro as mechas douradas do cabelo dela com os dedos, olhando para elas enquanto falo, mas isso não anula a sensação de ter seus olhos queimando em meu rosto. Sempre sei quando eles estão em mim, e é sempre um sentimento bom, de diferentes maneiras. É aquela força invisível que sempre nos atraiu uma para outra que me permite sentir aquele azul tocando a minha pele e penetrando nas minhas veias. "É só que... eu não quero dizer algo que te deixe desconfortável."

"Eu não vou ficar." ela mostra o anel em seu dedo novamente, e o mesmo sorriso bobo se abre em seu rosto. Ainda não me acostumei com isso, com o jeito como ela olha para o presente, como se tivesse o mundo ao redor do seu dedo. "Eu sei a posição que eu tenho na sua vida. Agora eu sei."

"Okay... o que você quer que eu fale?" respiro fundo. Passei tempo demais sem tocar nesse assunto para saber o que vou sentir ao falar dele e me preparar para isso, e isso me assusta de certa forma, porque sempre fui uma pessoa controlada quando se trata de emoções.

Mas é Taylor, penso. Não preciso me controlar com ela. Só preciso me abrir, e deixar ela ver o que há dentro de mim, como ela sempre viu.

"O que estiver aí dentro."

"Eu... realmente não sei direito." tento decifrar meus sentimentos, mas decido só continuar falando. Taylor vai entender o que quer que eu diga. Ela sempre entende. "Eu meio que sinto falta dele. Sinto que, se nada tivesse acontecido, mesmo se eu ficasse com você, teríamos sido bons amigos depois do nascimento do Michael. Tenho certeza disso. Ele iria querer estar sempre presente, e me sinto mal às vezes pelo meu filho, por ele não poder ter isso. E me sinto mal pelo Tanner, por ele nunca ter nem ficado sabendo que seria pai. E eu... sinto falta dele. Porque, apesar daquela loucura que nós éramos na época, eu e você, eu não estava mentindo quando disse que o amava. E ele... era ótimo. Como eu queria que fosse tudo diferente, e que o Michael... não precisasse passar pelo que eu passei..." não sei em que ponto comecei a chorar, mas quando me dou conta, Taylor está acariciando meu cabelo com um olhar que me conforta e me encoraja, assim como o beijo que ela deposita em minha testa. Absorvo tudo o que posso daquele olhar e daquele toque, recarregando minhas forças do desgaste emocional que é para mim falar sobre coisas que bloqueio como ferramenta de defesa. Odeio ter que sair dessa minha zona de conforto, mas se tem uma coisa que Taylor sempre faz é me tirar dela, e nem sempre isso é ruim. "Me desculpe..."

"Não se desculpe." ela me beija novamente, na boca dessa vez, e limpa a trilha de lágrimas que molha o meu rosto com o polegar. Tão suave, a Taylor. Sabe tão bem como agir em cada momento. "Quer falar mais alguma coisa?" balanço a cabeça e, com as duas mãos, puxo o rosto dela até que nossos lábios se encontrem novamente, porque é isso que eu quero agora. O toque tranquilizador dos seus lábios nos meus, que sempre selou tantas promessas e declarações entre nós duas.

E os lábios dela acariciam os meus com calma, e a língua dela se move com a minha lentamente, e as mãos dela me asseguram aos poucos, e tenho a sensação de que elas tiram todos os sentimentos ruins de dentro do meu corpo, me deixando limpa e em paz novamente, como o seu beijo. E passo a me sentir mais leve nos braços dela, e só não me permito levar as coisas um pouco mais longe porque a voz de Michael dentro do quarto nos interrompe.

"Mamãe? Você tá chorando?"

"Não, Mickey, eu estou be... Michael!" a risada de Taylor começa assim que eu grito o nome dele, e eu estaria rindo, se não estivesse completamente em choque. Não é Michael quem está parado ao lado da cama. É um monte de tinta azul, com 1,10 de altura e um rastro de pequenas pegadas azuis ao seu redor. Me levanto imediatamente da cama, mas, para o bem das minhas roupas, decido não tocar nele. "O que aconteceu com você?!"

"Eu fui pegar as minhas tintas, mas elas tavam abertas." ele diz como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, como se ele não estivesse coberto de tinta azul escura e sujando toda a casa por onde passa.

E Taylor continua rindo.

"Meu Deus, Michael, você precisa de um banho!" me permito rir, porque a visão do garotinho coberto de tinta (e a risada de Taylor) é realmente cômica, e me atrevo a tocar a cabeça dele, apenas para sujar toda a minha mão de um tom primário e bonito de azul. "Vem, vamos pro banheiro."

"Vai lá, Smurf." Taylor responde rindo quando ele lança sobre ela aquele olhar de olhos arregalados que ele sempre usa quando dou uma ordem que ele não gosta, esperando que ela o salve, o que geralmente funciona, mas não dessa vez. 

Então, murmurando e espalhando tinta azul pelo caminho, Michael me segue até o banheiro. Me sento no balcão da pia do banheiro, como sempre faço enquanto Michael toma banho, e assisto enquanto ele luta para tirar a tinta do seu corpo debaixo da água do chuveiro, insistindo que não precisa de ajuda para isso. Não me importo muito com ele querer fazer tudo sozinho, acho importante para o desenvolvimento dele, mesmo que isso só me lembre o quanto e o quão rápido ele está crescendo.

"Mamãe, você e a Taylor são namoradas, né?" ele pergunta depois de um longo período silencioso, longo o bastante para a água, que antes saía azul de debaixo dos pés dele, começar a sair limpa, carregando apenas a espuma do sabonete que ele esfrega em seu corpo com a ajuda de uma esponja.

"Aham." respondo automaticamente, porque a pergunta não me surpreende. Nunca escondemos isso de Michael, e ele nunca achou anormal, porque é o jeito como foi criado. Claro que perguntas surgiram ao longo dos anos, principalmente nessa fase em que metade das coisas que ele fala são perguntas, mas todas foram respondidas com simplicidade e facilmente entendidas por ele. Ele ama Taylor a ponto de ficar feliz por estarmos juntas, e me lembro da vez em que ele me perguntou se Taylor também era mãe dele. 

Respondi que sim, mas que não deveríamos contar isso a ela, e ele abriu um dos maiores sorrisos que já vi em seu rosto e respondeu que guardaria o segredo.

"E vocês gostam uma da outra." as perguntas são tão despojadas e simples de uma forma que só uma criança como ele seria capaz de fazer, e não posso evitar entrar na conversa com a mesma naturalidade.

"Muito, muito, muito."

"E vocês são uma menina e uma menina. Então eu preciso gostar de um menino?" ele levanta os olhinhos para mim, desviando a atenção da esponja na sua mão pela primeira vez, e eu sorrio de uma forma que espero que seja tranquilizadora. Vejo ali uma brecha para encaixar o que estivemos tentando ensinar esse tempo todo.

"Você pode gostar de quem você quiser, querido." desço do balcão quando ele fecha o chuveiro e pego a toalha ao meu lado para envolvê-lo quando ele sai do box.

"De qualquer um?" ele pergunta, enrolado na toalha verde felpuda com um grande Batman estampado nela, como se as possibilidades o encantassem.

"De qualquer um." dou um beijo no nariz dele, e ele o enruga ao dar uma risadinha. "Tirou todo aquele azul de você?" ele balança a cabeça. "Certeza?" ele repete o gesto, orgulhoso. "Então o que é isso aqui?"

Com os dedos nas suas costelas, começo a fazer cócegas nele, e ele se contorce, sua risada ecoando pelo banheiro junto com a minha enquanto ele faz caretas e tenta afastar as minhas mãos, e algo na risada dele me lembra o seu pai, e me lembra o meu pai, e me faz pensar que podemos preencher as lacunas na vida um do outro. Foi para isso que ele veio, para me completar, e por mais que não pareça às vezes, tudo está onde deveria estar.

Só eu, Michael e Taylor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV

Aproveito a calmaria que se instala dentro do carro, apenas o ronco do motor ao fundo, para me preparar para o tumulto que teremos que enfrentar quando chegarmos ao evento. À minha esquerda está Taylor Schilling, em seu deslumbrante vestido azul escuro que cai tão bem em seu corpo que me faz sentir um certo calor entre as minhas pernas. À minha direita, Michael Prepon, em seu adorável terninho preto, gravata borboleta cinza e olhinhos fechados enquanto dorme sob um dos meus braços, depois de ter sido a única fonte de barulho dentro do carro por grande parte do caminho. Deslizo os dedos de uma mão pelo cabelo ruivo dele, e os da outra pela parte exposta da perna de Taylor enquanto um silencioso motorista nos leva até o local da premiação seguindo um GPS.

"Sobe mais um pouco." Taylor diz quando meus dedos alcançam a borda do vestido dela, apenas para voltar a fazer o caminho até o seu joelho, e solto uma risada. Ela aponta para Michael, que me abraça adormecido. "Acho que acabou a pilha."

"É recarregável." ele se mexe ao meu lado, sinalizando que logo estará à todo vapor novamente. É sempre assim. Alguns minutos de sono e logo ele está pronto para ir a noite toda. "Stephanie me ligou, os planos para o Natal são os de sempre. Você vai visitar a sua família?"

"Acho que não." ela põe a mão sobre a minha e seus dedos começam a acariciar os meus, se move um pouco mais para perto e sua perna toca a minha, mas ela olha para a janela, para a cidade passando lá fora. Taylor evita ao máximo falar sobre a sua família, e na única vez em que ela se abriu comigo sobre esse assunto estávamos tão bêbadas que nem transamos naquela noite. E quando a questiono sobre isso, ela apenas abre um sorriso e diz 'você e Michael são a minha família'. "Não estou afim de fazer eeny meeny miny pra saber se vou pra casa do meu pai, ou da minha mãe."

"Tem certeza? É natal." olho para Michael, mas ele apenas mudou de posição. Olhar para o rosto adormecido dele me traz uma certa tranquilidade, talvez por saber que quando ele sereno daquela maneira, com Taylor e eu ao seu redor, nada pode acabar com a sua paz. "Você deveria visitar seu irmão, pelo menos."

"É. Ele costuma dar uma festa antes do natal com alguns dos amigos dele. Seria mais agradável." ela encosta a cabeça no vidro do carro, e olha para mim. Meus olhos encontram os dela e mordo o lábio para impedir o sorrisinho que ameaça se formar em meus lábios, mas isso não o detém, e Taylor levanta uma sobrancelha para mim, um sorriso em seu próprio rosto causado pelo meu. "O que foi?"

"Você é tão linda." ela sorri ainda mais, e olha para baixo quando digo isso, mas é a mais pura verdade. Só sorri porque, toda vez que olho para ela, não consigo deixar de pensar em como ela é linda. Taylor tem o tipo de beleza que poderia ser considerada comum por alguém que não parasse realmente para observar o seu rosto, porque qualquer um que o fizesse notaria que há algo único nela. Algo que me atraiu desde o momento em que nos conhecemos, mesmo que eu não tivesse consciência disso na época, mas quando a olho, sinto mais que atração. Fico admirada, no sentido mais literal da palavra, com a sua beleza. Eu poderia olhar para ela para sempre. E realmente vou. "Eu quero tanto beijar você."

"Vai borrar a maquiagem. Em casa, eu prometo." ela diz apenas, pisca para mim e ri, sinto seus dedos na minha nuca e sei que aquilo é uma promessa de muito mais que um beijo assim que estivermos sozinhas. Mas ela não me deixa pensar muito nisso (agradeço por isso), e acrescenta olhando para Michael, mudando de assunto. "Melhor acordar ele, já estamos chegando."

Só é preciso chamar o nome dele algumas vezes para que Michael levante, coçando o olho e perguntando se já chegamos no 'lugar onde tiram muitas fotos'. Já levamos Michael a algumas premiações, eventos e coisas do gênero, mesmo que eu tenha resistido na primeira vez em que Taylor sugeriu isso por achar que não era apropriado. Mas ele fica sempre tão animado por saber que aquilo tudo faz parte do nosso trabalho e que ele pode participar disso, e nunca se assustou com toda aquela atmosfera, pessoas por toda parte, câmeras, microfones, todas as atenções em nós. Não tive como negar isso a ele. E aí foram pequenos eventos da Netflix, depois uma premiação, e de tempos em tempos deixavamos que ele nos acompanhasse. Michael sempre adorava, sempre achava incrível que o que fazíamos era tão diferente do que definiam na escola como profissão, e eu posso jurar que, em todos os meus anos de trabalho, nenhum reconhecimento foi melhor que o encantamento do meu próprio filho.

"Pronto?" pergunto quando o carro para e Michael balança a cabeça. De dentro, já posso ver seguranças, fotógrafos a postos e pessoas com cartazes esperando para verem seus ídolos mais de perto. No meio delas, vejo uma garota com um cartaz contendo o meu nome e o de Taylor e mais algumas palavras. Aponto o cartaz pela janela e Taylor balança a cabeça, também rindo. Ela abre a porta do carro, e Michael aperta a minha mão. "Vamos!"

-

"Tia Tasha!" Michael grita assim que cumprimentamos Natasha e nos sentamos nos lugares reservados, à mesa com ela e dois outros atores que reconheço de eventos da Netflix. Natasha, de todas as pessoas do cast de Orange is the New Black, foi com quem mais mantemos contato depois do fim da série. Íamos a festinhas na casa dela ou a bares da época das gravações sempre que a agenda permitia e estávamos sempre nos falando, e a afeição que ela tinha por nós com certeza se estendeu ao Michael.

"O que eu já falei sobre me chamar de tia, moleque?" Natasha finge estar brava e Michael abre seu melhor sorriso sapeca, revelando que foi completamente proposital. Mesmo alegando não ter o menor jeito com crianças, Natasha tinha se dado super bem com Michael desde quando ainda gravávamos Orange is the New Black. 'Só aturo ele porque é cria sua e da Taylor', ela disse quando a provocaram no set por Michael a ter chamado de 'Tia Tasha'. Desde então, ele foi proibido de chamá-la assim. Mas a proibição não deu muito certo.

"Está na hora de você aceitar seu status, Natasha." Taylor diz, se inclinando sobre mim para que Natasha a ouça mesmo com a música alta no fundo. 

"Jamais." ela diz com uma convicção fingida. "E como vai o casal..." a voz dela vai ficando mais baixa, e um ar sério toma o seu rosto, que tem sempre um ar irônico. Eu e Taylor nos entreolhamos, porque sabemos o que causa a reação dela. "Isso perdeu a graça quando vocês assumiram o namoro." ela diz, se referindo a quando gravavamos jutas, e ela nos provocava depois das cenas mais 'quentes' dizendo que éramos um casal, mas não sabíamos disso ainda.

"O namoro, agora noivado, e em breve casamento." Taylor levanta a mão para mostrar o anel, e Natasha arregala os olhos com um sorriso enorme e sincero e pega a mão de Taylor para ver o anel. É até engraçado ver ela com qualquer outra expressão que não seja a sua brincalhona de sempre, mas há algo bom em ver como as pessoas ficam animadas quando contamos a novidade a elas.

"Esse tempo todo eu achava que você era o macho da relação, Schilling." isso faz com que Taylor revire os olhos e me arranca uma risada um tanto alta.

"Não deixe isso te enganar, eu ainda fico por cima no missionário." Taylor diz e eu arregalo os olhos para ela, indicando Michael sentado entre Natasha e eu, mas ele parece mais interessado nos arranjos que decoram a mesa do que na conversa entre nós três. Ela apenas encolhe os ombros. "Vai dizer que eu estou mentindo?"

"Só acredito vendo." Natasha responde e mostro o dedo do meio para ela, depois de ter certeza de que Michael não estava olhando, e ela solta uma gargalhada. "Okay, okay. Vocês são lindas, eu preciso falar. Parabéns, fico muito feliz." ela levanta as mãos se rendendo, sorri para nós duas e acrescenta em seu tom sarcástico típico. "Já podem me chamar para ser madrinha."

"Claro." eu e Taylos nos entreolhamos novamente, e olhamos para Natasha com sorrisos que ela parece não levar a sério de primeira. Limpo a garganta como se estivesse prestes a fazer um grande pronunciamento e digo em tom solene. "Natasha, nós adoraríamos se você fosse nossa madrinha."

"Wow, eu estava brincando, okay?" ela levanta as mãos mais uma vez e eu coloco minha mão sobre o seu ombro para mostrar que falo sério. Ela fica séria, e ainda parece não acreditar. Mas aquilo realmente foi discutido por nós duas, e Taylor disse que devíamos isso a Natasha, por ela ter sido tão importante para nós desde o início, e eu não tinha razões para discordar, então só precisávamos que ela aceitasse. "Vocês não estão falando sério."

"Claro que estamos!" é a vez de Taylor falar, e ela o faz dando risada da reação de Natasha. "Você aceita ou não?"

"Claro que aceito!" ela abre um sorriso enorme e animado como o que se abriu em seu rosto quando ela viu o anel no dedo de Taylor, e levanto a mão para Taylor bater.

"Ela aceitou!" digo como se contasse uma grande novidade, e isso atrai a atenção de Michael, que alterna seu olhar entre Natasha e eu.

"Aceitou o que?" Natasha faz uma cara séria e solene que me faz rir antes que ela comece a falar.

"Bem, eu oficialmente aceitei te levar pra casa porque sua mãe e Taylor não te querem mais." ela diz tão séria que ele arregala os olhos em puro pânico, e se vira para mim como expressão que me dá medo de que ele comece a chorar.

"Vocês me deram?!" Taylor explode em risadas atrás de mim, e eu me seguro para não fazer o mesmo. Beijo a cabeça dele, rindo demais para responder algo que o convença, mas é suficiente para que ele suspire aliviado. O que só faz com que Taylor ria mais, e Natasha a acompanha.

"Vocês vão pro inferno." digo, e Natasha apenas balança a cabeça.

-

"Acho que isso não foi uma boa ideia." Taylor diz quando tocamos a campainha da casa de Sam, o irmão dela. Ela passou a viagem inteira tensa, inquieta no banco do carona, tentando se distrair de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas nunca correspondendo às minhas tentativas de começar diálogos. Achei aquele comportamento estranho, mas associei aos problemas que Taylor tem com a família, mesmo sabendo que Sam é o único membro com quem ela sempre se deu muito bem. Sei que, se houvesse algo errado além disso, ela diria.

A porta se abre antes que eu possa responder, fazendo a música que vem de dentro ficar um pouco mais alta, e um homem quase da minha altura com traços que lembram muito os de Taylor surge de trás dela. "Tay!" ele abre os braços e um sorriso animado e Taylor sorri de uma forma que quase me convence de que ela se arrepende da última frase que disse.

"E aí, Sammy?" ela abraça Sam, e noto que Michael aperta a minha mão quando ela o faz, e me olha curioso como se perguntasse por que Taylor está abraçando um homem desconhecido. Passo a outra mão pelo cabelo dele, um movimento que normalmente faço quando preciso assegurá-lo de algo, e espero que Taylor apresente os dois.

"Estou muito feliz que você veio." ele aperta o ombro dela quando se separam, e se vira para mim, ainda com um ótimo sorriso no rosto. "Ei, Laura, bom te ver de novo."

"Igualmente, Sam." digo retribuindo o abraço que ele me dá, um pouco mais sutil do que o que deu em Taylor, mas ainda assim convidativo. Devido à essa certa distância que Taylor sempre teve da família, eu não havia criado com Sam a mesma intimidade que ela havia criado com Brad, por exemplo, mas ele era sempre bem simpático quando nos víamos e era um cara agradável, então isso não era exatamente um problema.

"E você... deve ser o famoso Mini-Michael." Sam se abaixa para ficar no nível de Michael, que aperta ainda mais a minha mão e olha desconfiado para Sam.

"Você não pode abraçar a Taylor. Ela é namorada da mamãe." ele diz firme e sério, como se defendesse um princípio importante, e Sam acompanha Taylor quando ela começa a rir da fala de Michael.

"Mickey, ele é meu irmão, não se preocupe." Taylor passa a mão pelo cabelo de Michael e se vira para Sam, que ainda está abaixado. "Espero que não se importe porque trouxemos ele. Eu queria que você o conhecesse."

"Sem problemas." ele se levanta e dá um passo para o lado, deixando o caminho até a porta livre. "Vamos entrar."

-

Taylor me deixa sozinha na sala para apresentar Michael à sua sobrinha, então acabo conversando com a mulher de Sam, a única pessoa na casa além dele que eu já conhecia, uma mulher simpática e até bonita, mas sinceramente nada interessante. E é a minha falta de interesse em qualquer assunto que surge entre nós que faz com que eu sinta cada vez mais falta de Taylor na sala, a ponto de pedir licença e me levantar para procurá-la. 

O primeiro lugar onde procuro é o quarto da filha de Sam, mas só encontro ela e Michael discutindo sobre se deveria ou não ter um dragão do lado de fora do castelo da princesa. Resolvo não interromper as duas crianças, então fecho a porta antes de ser notada e continuo seguindo pela casa. Após cruzar um corredor, passo por uma porta branca com um pôster do Boston Red Sox que estou prestes a ignorar quando ouço uma voz familiar vindo de de trás dela. Me aproximo da porta para comprovar que é mesmo Taylor que fala atrás dela, e estou quase abrindo quando algo que ela fala me detém.

"...aquela é a minha mulher, e aquele é o meu filho. É a minha família. Eu não vou deixar você arruinar isso."

O que?

"Nada vai ser arruinado se ninguém ficar sabendo." uma voz masculina responde, e eu seguro a maçaneta, mas luto contra a tentação de abrir a porta. Não, eu tenho que ouvir isso.

"Chuck, eu não quero nada com você!"

"Eu sei que você quer... vai ser ainda mais gostoso com a sua namorada lá fora."

Aperto a maçaneta.

"Me solta..."

"Shhh..."

Ouço um som estranho, como se alguém se debatesse, e é o suficiente.

"Chuck, me solta!"

"Você ouviu ela." digo abrindo a porta, e os dois olham para mim, congelados em suas posições como duas estátuas. Ele a segura pelos braços contra uma mesa, e a visão faz meu estômago revirar como se estivesse diante de uma cena repugnante. E realmente estou, as mãos dele agarrando os braços dela adicionado a tudo que ouvi antes de abrir a porta me dá vontade de vomitar, e tenho que me concentrar muito para não pensar nele a tocando de qualquer outra maneira, porque sei que literalmente vomitaria se o fizesse.

"Ei, Lauren." 

"Laura, eu..."

"Tira as mãos da minha mulher." digo entre os dentes, interrompendo os dois, e meu tom é tão hostil que ambos ficam calados. Não sei como consigo não gritar, pois me sinto tão perto do limite quanto estava na noite em que descobri que havia sido traída, mas parece que aquilo ajudou bastante o meu autocontrole. Ou talvez eu esteja secretamente sem saber o que fazer, por nunca ter pensado que enfrentaria uma situação assim.

Ou talvez seja apenas uma questão de segundos até que eu exploda.

Ele larga Taylor, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, e o gesto, feito de uma forma que sugere que ele não me leva tão a sério quanto eu gostaria, de alguma forma só aumenta a queimação no meu estômago, que sobe para a minha garganta e me obriga a cerrar os punhos. "Cala a boca, Taylor." digo quando ela abre a boca para se manifestar, e Taylor baixa o olhar como uma criança repreendida. Meus olhos se voltam para o homem, que agora tem as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão impassível, e ele se vira para Taylor em um movimento casual.

"Você não me disse que a sua namorada era tão agressiva."

"Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim." sorrio e cruzo os braços, tão casual quanto ele, mas luto internamente para controlar a minha respiração. Não dê a ele o gostinho de te ver perder o controle. "Pena que não vamos nos conhecer direito." olho para Taylor, que se encolheu em cima da mesa, acuada como se estivesse diante de um incêndio, e em seus braços vejo marcas muito vermelhas das mãos do homem à minha frente.

Se isso não era um incêndio, agora com certeza é.

"Porque você vai sair daqui agora."

"Vá com calma, Lauren." ele dá alguns passos na minha direção, mas sei que ele não planeja passar pela porta, e também dou um passo na direção dele, mostrando que ele não me intimida de forma alguma. Taylor se encolhe um pouco mais quando o faço, mas não posso evitar levantar o queixo para que ele tenha que olhar para cima ao falar comigo.

"Se eu não estivesse calma, você estaria no chão agora." ele levanta a sobrancelha e solta uma risada, novamente sugerindo que não me leva a sério, e repito o movimento que ele faz com a sobrancelha. "Você duvida? E se eu te contasse que fiz aulas de KickBoxing por anos e eu poderia te derrubar em segundos?" dou risada da minha própria espécie de ameaça, mas isso faz a expressão no rosto dele ficar séria. Sei que, no fundo, ele não acha que eu seria capaz de vencê-lo em qualquer disputa física, mas há sempre a possibilidade, e não acho que ele gostaria de passar pela sala com o rosto sangrando por causa da namorada da irmã do dono da festa.

"Não acho que há necessidade disso." ele levanta um pouco o rosto ao perceber, no mesmo momento que eu, que sou um pouco mais alta que ele. Minha vida toda convivi principalmente com homens, e essa convivência me ensinou que minha altura é sim capaz de intimidar alguns deles. Não vou negar que já usei isso a meu favor, e com certeza o estou fazendo agora. 

À la Alex Vause.

"Vai haver se você não sair dessa casa agora." estendo o braço na direção da porta e dou um passo para o lado, liberando o caminho. Ele resiste a princípio, e permanece sustentando meu olhar como se para me fazer ceder, mas vendo que estou inabalável ele apenas trinca os dentes e começa a andar para fora do cômodo, mas eu o impeço, colocando meu braço na sua frente. "E meu nome é Laura."

Ele abre um sorrisinho e deixa o quarto sem dizer nada.

Depois de respirar fundo e criar coragem para abrir os olhos novamente, me viro para Taylor, que ainda está sentada na mesa, parecendo prestes a chorar e hesitante, sem saber qual deve ser sua próxima ação. Não sou capaz de sorrir para tranquilizá-la, mas sei que ela espera algo direcionado a ela para decifrar o que sinto.

"Está tudo bem. Mesmo." digo apenas, e me viro para a porta. "Vamos sair daqui. Você tinha razão, foi uma péssima ideia."

-

Durante todo o caminho de volta, nenhuma palavra foi dita dentro do carro. Deixei para Taylor inventar qualquer desculpa para Sam para justificar nossa saída, não cedi quando insistiram que esperássemos para sair de manhã e apenas disse para Michael que precisávamos voltar para casa, e ele me seguiu sem nenhum protesto. Com todo aquele silêncio, ficava difícil não pensar no que aconteceu, e ficava difícil não sentir toda aquela raiva voltando ao lembrar do homem segurando Taylor, nem ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se eu não tivesse procurado por ela. Me dá vontade de vomitar e de socar alguma coisa, a cara daquele desgraçado, só pensar nele conseguindo o que queria. Olho para o braço de Taylor por um segundo, e depois volto meu olhar para a estrada sem que ela perceba. As marcas sumiram. Menos uma coisa para me lembrar daquilo. Respiro fundo. Se controle, Laura. Já acabou.

Depois de dirigir 3 horas em absoluto silêncio, depois de colocar Michael, que dormiu após vinte minutos sem dizer nada no carro, em sua cama ainda vestindo parte das roupas dessa noite, depois de tomar um banho evitando ao máximo pensar no que aconteceu, vejo Taylor entrando no quarto, incerta como se precisasse de permissão para entrar ali. Entendo o jeito dela. Não falei nada depois do 'Está tudo bem', no lugar dela eu também ficaria hesitante. Ela provavelmente pensa que acho que é culpa dela, que estou com raiva dela ou algo parecido, mas não culpo ela em nada. Ouvi o suficiente para saber que ela não teve culpa alguma, embora eu não queira que ela se explique. Porque uma explicação exigiria entrar mais no assunto, e eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. Não quero reviver nada.

Coloco a mão no lado dela da cama e dou uma batidinha para indicar que ela deve deitar ao meu lado. Ela abre um pequeno sorriso que não me engana muito, e fecha a porta do quarto.

A observo enquanto ela caminha até a cama, vestindo apenas uma camisa que reconheço como minha e que, de tão grande, cobre a calcinha que ela veste por baixo, e se deita ao meu lado, de costas para mim. Incaracterístico. Taylor sempre gostou de contato físico, de qualquer tipo, não me recordo de nenhuma vez em que ela preferiu 'ter o seu espaço'. Me viro para ela e beijo a sua nuca, em uma tentativa de acabar com a hesitação dela, e seu corpo automaticamente relaxa ao sentir que a abraço, o encaixando no meu de forma confortável. "Laura..." ela começa, e levo meus dedos até os seus lábios para impedir ela de falar. Sei que ela vai querer se explicar para tirar o que quer que ela esteja sentindo de cima dos seus ombros, mas eu não iria aguentar, e não mantive o controle até aqui só para perdê-lo no último segundo.

"Shh... por favor, não." dou mais um beijo na nuca dela, depois na bochecha, e a abraço mais forte. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso, eu só quero dormir e esquecer que aconteceu, okay?" ela sabe que não adianta discutir, que insistir nisso não vai acabar bem, então ela balança a cabeça e se vira de frente para mim, enterrando seu rosto em meu peito. Nessas horas sempre fico extremamente grata por ela me conhecer tão bem.

"Obrigada." ela não completa, mas sei exatamente porque ela está agradecendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peço desculpas pq o cap não está bem editado, é que eu ainda estou sem computador e postar pelo cel é foda :/ enfim, espero que tenham gostado dkshskdn love ya


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> segundo o hominho do conserto, tem nem previsão de qnd meu notebook volta, então vams seguindo cm caps sem edição e cm mts erros   
> sei que tô super pisando na bola cm vocês, mas peço desculpas de vdd, juro que tô tentando manter a frequência, mas essa semana até no hospital eu fui parar então não é tão culpa minha, espero msm conseguir atualizar mais frequentemente   
> aproveitem o cap curtinho, pq precisava postar, o próximo vai ser maior e temos surprises djshjss bjoo pra vocês minhas salsinhas em conserva 

Taylor's POV

"Michael?" chamo ajoelhando ao lado da cama dele, mas ouço apenas soluços vindos de debaixo do cobertor, que me causam um aperto horrível no peito que sinto toda vez que ouço Michael chorar. É sempre por coisas passageiras como um machucado ou um pesadelo, mas não posso evitar que o sentimento que sempre tive por Laura, o de proteção, se estenda até Michael.

Porque é simplesmente o que mães fazem.

Acordei no meio da noite com sede e me levantei da cama com todo cuidado para não acordar Laura, o que foi um grande feito já que, desde que Michael nasceu, o sono de Laura se tornou tão leve que às vezes eu a acordava sem nem mesmo estar acordada, mas fui bem sucedida nessa missão, e na missão de pegar água na cozinha fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Mas quando estava passando pelo quarto de Michael, checando ele como sempre faço quando acordo de madrugada, ao invés de ouvir o som quase inaudível da respiração tranquila dele, o que ouvi foi um choro baixinho e abafado que me fez entrar imediatamente no quarto para descobrir o que havia de errado.

"Michael." chamo novamente. Ele descobre o rosto para olhar para mim. Seus olhinhos, verdes e brilhantes, estão vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas, que molham suas bochechas, e aquele olhar assustado traz meu modo protetivo ainda mais para a superfície. "O que foi, querido? Teve um sonho ruim?" ele balança a cabeça, segurando forte o cobertor.

Passo a mão pelo cabelo dele de forma tranquilizante, e ele volta a fechar os olhos, mais um soluço fazendo seu corpo tremer sobre a cama. Ele estende uma mão para mim, e entendo aquilo como um 'preciso de você', e, Deus, me mate quando ele precisar de mim e eu não estiver aqui. "Ei, está tudo bem. Foi só um sonho." me deito na cama, e ele automaticamente se encolhe ao meu lado e sua mão segura a gola da blusa que uso para dormir. Reconheço aquele gesto, que ele faz desde a primeira vez em que o peguei no colo, como uma espécie de ligação entre eu e ele, um elo, e até um sinal que de certa forma diz que ele precisa de mim. Não é algo que ele repete com outras pessoas, nem quando era bebê, é meu e dele, e é reconfortante ver ele se agarrando a mim dessa maneira, ver ele depositando tanta confiança em mim, e só penso em retribuir, em proteger ele do jeito que ele merece, de qualquer coisa, nem que seja dos seus pesadelos.

"Eu tô com medo, Taylor..." suas lágrimas molham a minha camiseta, rolando pelo seu rosto, que está pressionado contra o meu peito, em um ritmo incansável, e eu beijo o topo da cabeça dele, o abraçando mais forte, porque é tudo o que posso fazer para acalmá-lo. Dar a ele a certeza da minha presença. Eu vou estar aqui, bem aqui, para lutar contra os monstros dos seus sonhos a noite inteira se ele precisar.

"Shhh... vai ficar tudo bem, mamãe tá aqui." dou outro beijo nele, e minhas mãos afagam as suas costas e o seu cabelo. Não sei porque disse isso, já que nunca foi algo explícito entre Michael e eu. Na verdade, eu nem presto atenção na frase, ela só sai automaticamente, mas não é ignorada por Michael, que levanta a cabeça assim que eu a digo, seus olhinhos me fitando de forma quase esperançosa.

"Mamãe?" ele funga, mas o simples ato de dizer a palavra parece ter feito ele parar de chorar. Balanço a cabeça, confirmando com um beijo na testa dele. Tenho certeza de que é a primeira vez que ouço a palavra sair da boca dele direcionada a mim, porque eu teria lembrado dessa sensação se tivesse acontecido antes. Esse calorzinho gostoso no peito por causa de uma palavrinha tão pequena, mas que ele diz como se tivesse esperado sua vida toda para dizê-la, carregando toda a adoração que ele sempre teve por mim naquelas cinco letras tão simples.

"Mamãe tá aqui. Está tudo bem." trago a cabeça dele de volta para o meu peito, e sinto ele relaxar, o choro não mais perturbando a paz do seu corpo e minha presença se tornando o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir seguro, como sempre foi desde que era um recém nascido, quando abriu os olhos pela primeira vez e eu estava lá. Sempre estive aqui pra ele. Com ele. "Agora, quanto mais rápido você dormir, mais rápido o natal vai chegar." noto que ele balança a cabeça, e não demora muito para que sua respiração encontre um ritmo tranquilo que indica que ele pegou no sono novamente.

Laura's POV

"Mamãe, esse sou eu?" Michael entra na cozinha segurando um porta retrato, e desvio minha atenção do forno para ele. Pego o objeto na mão dele e vejo que dentro dele está uma foto minha, de quando tinha mais ou menos a idade de Michael, e não consigo deixar de rir da pergunta dele.

"Não, sou eu, Mickey." devolvo o porta retrato para ele e checo o forno mais uma vez.

Era tradição que, no Natal, eu e meus irmãos ficássemos responsáveis pela cozinha, já que em todos os outros feriados era a minha mãe quem cozinhava. Mas 'responsáveis pela cozinha' queria dizer que Brad e Danielle 'brigavam' a noite toda enquanto eu e Stephanie tentávamos cozinhar, mas sempre acabávamos atrapalhando uma à outra, e Jocelyn chegava apenas para arrumar a bagunça que ficava a cozinha quando terminávamos. Mas desde que passei a trazer Taylor para os feriados na casa da minha família, a responsabilidade pela cozinha passou a ser nossa, e de Brad, o que novamente significava que era eu quem cozinhava, enquanto Taylor e ele conversavam e tentavam roubar pedaços do que quer que eu estivesse preparando. Apesar de eu ter que ficar constantemente batendo neles com colheres, era uma das partes mais divertidas do natal, com música alta e o humor peculiar que Taylor e Brad dividiam.

"Não, mamãe, esse sou eu." Michael diz com convicção, e eu reparo em sua expressão séria. Deus, ele parece mesmo comigo. Não é à toa que ele tem tanta certeza de que é ele na foto. Quando eu era da idade dele, tinha praticamente os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo, os mesmos traços, tirando que o seu jeito em muito lembra o meu, e agora, olhando para ele ao lado de uma fotografia minha, estou começando a acreditar em Taylor quando ela diz que fiz Michael sozinha.

"Michael, definitivamente sou eu." ele me olha desconfiado, e alterna os olhos entre a foto e eu.

"Mas seu cabelo é preto."

"Eu pintei ele."

"Tem certeza?" ele franze as sobrancelhas, e não parece convencido. Levanto ele e o coloco sentado no balcão ao lado do fogão, e aponto para o espelho na parede atrás dele. Ele analisa seu reflexo com cautela, e volta a olhar para a fotografia.

"Eu tenho, é só que você parece muito comigo." ele olha para o espelho, depois para mim, depois para o espelho, e sorri como se gostasse da ideia. Beijo a bochecha dele e volto minha atenção para a comida, mas Michael continua em cima do balcão, balançando as pernas e me olhando como se me estudasse, como se só agora tivesse descoberto que é praticamente meu doppelgänger em miniatura.

"Ei, Mike. Pergunte à sua mãe se você tem esse nome por causa do Michael Jackson." Brad enfia o dedo na panela com o purê que acabei de tirar do fogo, e eu o empurro para longe do fogão, mas ele leva o dedo até a boca, lambe para mostrar que conseguiu o que queria, e me mostra a língua. Ele é realmente o irmão mais velho?

"Cala a boca, Brad." Brad ajeita os óculos, e joga um beijo para mim, mas eu reviro os olhos para ele e me viro para Michael. "Na verdade, você tem esse nome por causa de outro Michael Prepon."

"Você deveria chamar Schilling, ao invés de Prepon." Taylor diz de cima da mesa, mexendo em seu celular, e sua declaração chama a atenção de Michael.

"Quem é Schilling?" ele pergunta, e Taylor levanta o olhar lentamente, como se ele tivesse dito algo absurdo, e o olha tão séria que ele olha para mim, assustado, com medo de ter dito algo errado. Balanço a cabeça para ele, e ele volta a olhar para Taylor. 

"Eu sou Schilling!"

"Não, você é a Taylor." ele diz novamente com muita convicção, e Taylor deixa um sorriso suavizar a seriedade que ela fingia. 

"Qual seu nome todo?"

"Michael Anthony Prepon!" Michael responde com certo orgulho, ajeitando suas costas como se pronunciar seu nome completo exigisse uma postura melhor. Me lembro direitinho de quando decidi que aquele seria o nome dele. Mesmo que eu tenha ficado na dúvida no início, eu sempre soube que, de alguma forma, o nome do meu pai estaria ali, mas levei alguns dias para decidir qual seria o nome do meio de Michael. E assim que decidi por Anthony, Taylor apenas me olhou e disse 'Você é mesmo de New Jersey.'

'Cala a boca, Boston.' foi a minha resposta, e se eu procurar direito ainda posso ver a marca da mordida que ela me deu depois disso, mas ela jura que é pura paranóia.

"E eu sou Taylor Jane Schilling." ela faz uma pose dramática, mas apenas eu e Brad entendemos que foi feita para imitar o modo como Michael disse seu próprio nome, ele acha a coisa mais normal do mundo. "E o tio Brad se chama Brad alguma coisa Prepon. Vê, Schilling é o nome da minha família, e Prepon é o da sua."

"Mas você é da minha família." Michael fica sério, a ideia de Taylor não pertencer a essa família o confundindo, e segura meu braço ao dizer isso. Sinto Brad cutucando minha costela para implicar com o meu sorriso bobo, mas estou ocupada demais decidindo se olho para o sorriso enorme de Taylor ou os olhinhos expectantes de Michael, ambos sofrendo o efeito da frase dita com tanta sinceridade. Ele a diz naturalmente, como tudo o que sai da sua boca, mas seus olhos acusam que aquilo significa muito para ele. Eu, Taylor, a sua família. Michael ainda está descobrindo como discernir seus sentimentos, mas está claro até para ele que o mais puro amor está aqui entre nós três. 

Eu, Taylor e ele.

"Bem, Mini-Michael, eu serei em breve." Taylor responde, mas é para mim que ela olha.

-

"Ei, Tay." puxo Taylor pelo braço quando vejo ela saindo da cozinha, para um corredor que dá acesso ao quintal, mas que, com todos lá fora arrumando as coisas para a noite, está vazio. Ela não estranha a princípio, e só me olha surpresa depois que a ponho contra a parede e beijo ela, brincando com o cós da sua calça enquanto nos beijamos. Sinto ela relaxar enquanto prendo seu lábio entre os meus dentes, e suas mãos acariciam as minhas costelas por cima da blusa.

"O que foi isso?" ela pergunta rindo, e suas mãos logo descem para a minha bunda, mas de uma forma não tão provocativa quanto eu esperava, quase me acariciando. Foi a melhor maneira de introduzir o assunto que encontrei. Uma pequena 'surpresa', porque sei exatamente como seu corpo responde quando faço essas coisas. Conheço Taylor tão bem que é preciso fazer coisas como a que tenho planejada para não deixar que caiamos em uma rotina, porque até quando tentamos coisas novas, sabemos exatamente o que fazer, e inovar é sempre bom, certo?

Bem, ela nunca reclamou.

"Só queria te dizer que eu tenho um presente especial pra você, além do que você vai ganhar hoje à noite. E eu precisava dizer agora pra te deixar na expectativa." toco o seio dela por cima da camiseta e a cintura por baixo, e ela se arrepia ao sentir minhas mãos frias em contato com a pele aquecida pelo suéter que ela usa. "Eu vou te dar esse presente amanhã, no nosso quarto, na nossa cama, sem as nossas roupas... o que você acha?" digo isso contra o pescoço dela, e o beijo lentamente enquanto aperto o seu seio direito. Ela pressiona as mãos contra mim, e deixo que ela me puxe para ela, porque sei que o efeito da fricção do meu sexo no dela pelos nossos jeans só vai me ajudar a provocá-la

"Eu não ganho nenhuma pista?" 

"Hm... não quero estragar a surpresa. Mas eu tenho certeza de que nunca te decepcionei com surpresas, então..." beijo ela mais uma vez, mas não permito quando a língua dela pede passagem pelo meu lábio inferior, nem quando ela morde a minha boca para tentar me fazer abri-la. Taylor grunhe de frustração, e eu sorrio. "Mas eu quero que você fique louca hoje por não poder me ter, porque eu quero toda a sua ânsia amanhã. Vai tornar tudo mais divertido."

"Você vai mesmo me deixar na vontade hoje?" Taylor faz uma carinha inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo suas mãos me apertam como se dissessem 'lembre-se do que está perdendo'. Confesso que fica difícil resistir, porque sei bem o que estou perdendo 

Mas também sei o que ela vai ganhar.

"Com muita vontade, porque eu sei que você não resiste a mim." pressiono mais o corpo no dela, e o gemido que ela não consegue segurar sugere que estou certa. Abro meu melhor sorriso malicioso, me afastando só para que ela o veja enquanto acaricio as curvas dela. "Mas caso você não aguente e precise... resolver isso sozinha." aproximo tanto a minha boca do seu ouvido que meus lábios roçam levemente na sua orelha. "Eu ia adorar assistir."

"E eu não ganho um... showzinho particular por hoje?"

"Paciência, gafanhoto. O jogo mal começou. Pra que serviram todas aquelas aulas de Yoga que você fazia?" eu rio, e me afasto o suficiente apenas para olhar ela nos olhos. "Amanhã." ela revira os olhos, e me puxa para mais um beijo.

"Achei que você tinha parada com isso quando tinha uns 17, Laur." minha mãe diz ao passar por nós, e encosto a cabeça no ombro de Taylor ao rir, tanto da frase da minha mãe, quanto da rapidez com que as mãos de Taylor se afastam do meu corpo.

"Mãe, você já me viu pegando alguém nesse corredor umas mil vezes, é quase tradicional." respondo, e minha mãe para na entrada, segurando a porta que dá para o quintal e rindo comigo. Me lembro de quando era adolescente e, depois de conseguir entrar em casa de noite sem fazer barulho, com algum garoto da escola, me sentava no corredor com ele. Com 5 de nós em casa, mais os meus pais, aquele era o lugar menos frequentado da casa à noite. Mas minha mãe sempre passava por aí nesse exato momento, como se sentisse quando eu chegava em casa, mas apenas piscava para mim, sem ser notada pelo meu acompanhante, e voltava para o seu quarto, deixando as perguntas para o dia seguinte.

"Mil? Talvez milhões." olho para Taylor, e seu rosto está tão vermelho que quase se iguala ao suéter da mesma cor que ela usa. Tenho vontade de morder suas bochechas coradas, mas me contento com apertar sua cintura, e ela olha para mim com um sorriso tímido, depois para a minha mãe de novo.

"Não se preocupe, senhora Prepon, minhas intenções com a sua filha não poderiam ser melhores." ela tenta entrar na brincadeira, mas sua voz está mais baixa que o normal, o que, adicionado às bochechas vermelhas, sugere que ela está muito envergonhada.

"Aquele garotinho ruivo na minha cozinha diz que você já engravidou ela, o mínimo que eu espero agora é um casamento." com isso ela fecha a porta rindo e me deixa sozinha com Taylor novamente.

"Bem, isso com certeza vai acontecer." beijo a bochecha dela quando ela diz isso, e ela abre um sorriso tímido mais uma vez. É a décima vez que ela menciona o meu pedido hoje, mas eu não poderia me cansar de ouvir ela dizer isso. "Desculpa, eu não consigo parar de falar sobre isso."

"Não quero que você pare."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> próximo cap só dps de sexta, que acabam as minhas bimestrais, já vou avisando sjshjdjd :v  
> um cap um pouco maior pra tentar compensar, né  
> comentários, sugestões, críticas, elogios e ameaças de morte pela demora são smp bem-vindos  
> espero que gostem da surpresinha hehe se não gostarem também, eu tentei né  
> love ya 

Taylor's POV

"Eu juro que fico assustada com o quão grande a sua família é." digo quando sento com Laura em um dos sofás da sala, e ela ri, provavelmente porque digo isso toda vez que a família inteira dela se reúne. Não importa quanto tempo passe, sempre vou ficar impressionada com o quão unidos eles são e como fazem questão de estar presentes sempre que possível. "Tipo, em todos os sentidos. Em número e em tamanho. Obrigada Deus pelo Michael, não me sinto a mais baixa daqui."

"Se eu ficar de joelhos, ajuda?" Laura pisca para mim, e eu tenho que desviar o olhar, o que faz com que ela ria mais ainda. Olho para as luzes de Natal espalhadas, que foram transferidas para a sala após uma neve fina começar a cair lá fora, e meus olhos desfocam ao olhar para elas, o que me obriga a devanear mais uma vez por causa de Laura.

Está assim o dia todo. De comentários com claras segundas intenções à uma "pequena ajuda" para tomar banho, mesmo eu tendo insistido que sei me ensaboar sozinha, Laura realmente começou o seu 'jogo', e como sempre, estava se saindo muito bem. Eu havia chegado a um ponto onde qualquer coisinha mexia demais com a minha imaginação, desde o decote que ela usava às palavras que proferia, a ponto de eu não conseguir me concentrar em quase nada, e Laura estava completamente consciente disso e parecia satisfeita com seu trabalho. Estava funcionando exatamente como ela imaginava.

"Você me provoca, mas esquece que eu posso provocar você também." digo, e tomo um gole da taça de vinho na minha mão quase que para pontuar a frase, e ela levanta uma sobrancelha me desafiando.

"E como pretende?" naquele tom de voz, baixo para que ninguém ao redor escute o que estamos falando, a frase dela soa quase um gemido na minha cabeça já importunada por pensamentos impróprios, e me obriga a tomar mais um gole do vinho, mesmo sabendo que o álcool não vai ajudar.

"Você vai ver." quando termino a frase, Brad se aproxima carregando uma bandeja com o que parece ser canapés, e a abaixa no nível dos nossos olhos.

"À lá Brad Prepon, quem se arrisca?" ele diz muito sério, a mão livre para trás do corpo como um garçom, e Laura afasta a bandeja com as mãos.

"Está tentando envenenar a família na noite de Natal?" 

"Okay, foi Stephanie quem fez." ele revira os olhos. "Por que ninguém confia em mim?"

"Porque da última vez que você cozinhou, a cozinha pegou fogo e eu tive que apagar, e eu tinha tipo, uns 13 anos de idade." Laura responde, e limpa os dedos em um guardanapo após comer um dos canapés na bandeja, e Brad encolhe os ombros. Ele me oferece, mas nego com a cabeça.

"Bom argumento." Laura balança a cabeça para ele, e ele segue para a próxima pessoa.

"Mamãe!" Michael chega correndo e eu e Laura olhamos para trás. Eu e Laura. Nós duas reagimos à palavra, e vejo que Laura percebe, mas não comenta nada. Não posso evitar, desde a última noite em que Michael teve um pesadelo, reagir toda vez que ele diz aquilo, mesmo que ele não tenha me chamado de mãe novamente. Penso que deve ser por alguma razão que só faz sentido na cabeça dele, como Laura ficar com ciúmes ao ver ele me chamando de mãe, e não porque ele não guardou aquele momento. O conheço bem demais. "Acho que eu vou morrer." ele diz sério quando está perto o suficiente, e Laura franze as sobrancelhas.

"O que?"

"Eu estou sangrando, olha." ele diz sério, mas calmo demais, típico de quando faz declarações que não sabe ao certo o que significam realmente, e mostra seu braço, onde vejo um pequeno risco vermelho, um arranhão.

Laura ri, e se levanta. "Não, Mickey, você vai ficar bem com um band-aid. Vem cá." ela estende a mão para ele, e ele a pega sem hesitação, mas me dirige um último olhar que diz 'você não vem?'. Embora eu fique comovida com a necessidade que ele tem da minha presença, tanto quanto da de Laura, apenas balanço a cabeça na direção dela, sinalizando para ele a seguir, e ele o faz.

Laura's POV

"Mamãe, quem é Michael Prepon?" Michael pergunta quando termino de colocar um band-aid sobre o arranhão em seu braço, causado por um pequeno tombo perto de um dos muitos móveis de madeira da casa. Olho para ele, e ele me devolve aquele olhar expectante de quando faz perguntas, como se eu soubesse a resposta para toda e qualquer uma que ele fizesse.

"Hm... você é Michael Prepon." me levanto da minha posição, ajoelhada no chão do meu antigo quarto na frente de Michael, mas ele continua sentado na cama, balançando as pernas e me olhando como se esperasse respostas.

"Mas você disse que tinha outro Michael Prepon." ele desvia o olhar brevemente para o curativo azul em seu braço, cutucando ele com a unha, eu abaixo a sua mão para indicar que ele não deve fazer isso e ele para sem protestos. Ele é fácil, o Michael. 

"Meu pai." eu digo, e me sento ao lado dele porque sei que essa conversa está longe de acabar. Com Michael e seu modo curioso à todo vapor, poderíamos ficar horas falando da mesma coisa, ainda mais algo complexo desse tipo. Atencipo as perguntas dele e tento formar respostas adequadas para a sua mentalidade, mas nada me vem à cabeça, e começo a sentir uma ligeira aflição pensando que não serei capaz de responder algo caso ele pergunte.

"Ele é meu avô?" ele arregala os olhinhos à nova informação, e se vira completamente para mim, ficando de joelhos na cama. Nunca mencionei meu pai para Michael, porque esperava contar a ele toda a história quando fosse um pouco mais velho, simplesmente porque eu não aguentaria inventar alguma história para acobertar isso, nem deixar ele sem respostas sobre algo que de certa forma tem a ver com a sua vida.

"Sim, querido."

"E onde ele está?" a pergunta não me pega de surpresa, mas tentei me convencer de que ela não viria. Eu gaguejo por um momento, tentando formar a resposta que não consegui o mais rápido possível, mas nunca foi uma especialidade minha falar sobre morte, e não ajuda em nada Michael ter apenas 4 anos. Desisto de procurar uma resposta, e passo a procurar uma desculpa, mesmo tendo prometido que não faria isso, mas a voz da minha mãe interrompe meus pensamentos e faz com que eu e Michael olhemos para ela.

"Ei, Michael, está vendo aquilo?" quando olho para minha mãe, ela está apontando para a janela, para o céu de Watchung, que, principalmente na área onde minha mãe mora, está sempre cheio de estrelas devido à pouca iluminação.

"São estrelas." Michael responde, animado como sempre fica ao responder perguntas das quais ele está certo sobre as respostas, e minha mãe balança a cabeça.

"Bem, seu avô mora com elas." minha mãe responde com tanta naturalidade que eu quase acredito que meu pai realmente se mudou para morar com as estrelas, e os olhos de Michael se iluminam com a ideia. Se tem uma coisa que aprendo com eles dois é que levar as coisas com naturalidade é sempre a melhor opção, e penso que herdei um pouco disso da minha mãe, mas não sou tão boa quanto ela.

"Sério?" ele olha para mim por confirmação, e balanço a cabeça, ainda tentando respirar aliviada por ter sido salva dessa situação pela minha mãe. "Que legal!"

"Não é? Agora por que você não volta lá pra baixo pra brincar com os seus primos?" ele dá um pulo da cama e passa correndo pela minha mãe, que ainda está de pé perto da porta. Ela dá um sorriso, daqueles de quando ela sabe exatamente o que estou sentindo, e se senta ao meu lado na cama. É quando estou com a minha mãe que entendo o que Michael sente quando tem eu e Taylor ao seu lado. A mera presença dela é capaz de fazer eu me sentir como uma criança no seu colo, e é reconfortante, principalmente quando sinto falta da única pessoa além dela que conseguia fazer eu me sentir assim.

"Obrigada por isso, mãe." suspiro, finalmente realizando que saí mesmo da situação, e ela aperta o meu ombro em um gesto compreensivo. "Agora eu só preciso contar que o pai dele mora com as estrelas também."

"Não foi nada, querida. Eu sei o quanto é delicado pra você falar sobre essas coisas."

"É sufocante, sabe? Tipo, foi há mais de 20 anos, isso deveria ter ido embora." olho para minha mãe de um jeito que me lembra o Michael, procurando como se a resposta para tudo estivesse no rosto dela, e ela sorri como se realmente soubesse todas as respostas, e segura a minha mão.

"Nunca vai embora, mas não é ruim. Significa que você amava ele, e ele com certeza amava você." sempre sabe o que dizer, a minha mãe. Sempre, não importa a situação. "Agora vamos voltar lá pra baixo, Taylor deve estar te esperando."

-

"Laura, finalmente! O machucado do garoto até sarou de tanto que você demorou!" Brad diz do centro da sala, e reviro os olhos para ele. Sua piada desvia minha atenção, e não noto que todos estão reunidos ao seu redor como uma pequena rodinha, e estão olhando para mim.

"Vai se foder, Brad." 

"Na verdade, eu vou fazer um brinde." ele sobe na mesa de centro, e vejo que minhas irmãs me olham de um jeito que sugere que aquilo foi planejado pelos quatro.

E isso me dá medo.

"Quero fazer um brinde à garotinha do papai, nossa irmãzinha, Hot-Donna, a mulher mais corajosa que eu conheço, desculpa mãe, Laura H. Prepon." 

Ele me pega completamente de surpresa e só posso sorrir quando ele levanta seu copo na minha direção, e repito o gesto com a minha taça, sussurrando 'amo você' com um sorriso tão grande que provavelmente dificultou a leitura labial. Brad é outro que sempre sabe o que fazer, do jeito dele. Não há não me sentir melhor quando estou com ele, com seu típico jeito de irmão mais velho e um dos maiores corações que eu já vi. Penso que isso com certeza foi ideia dele, e não me admira. É a sua cara.

"E à nossa futura cunhada, a garota com o pior gosto para times..." Taylor grita 'Boston Red Sox!' ao meu lado, mas o sorriso dela, semelhante ao meu, diz que não se ofende em nada. "...mas o melhor gosto para mulheres, Taylor J. Schilling." ele repete o gesto que fez para mim, e Taylor também o imita. "Eu sei que você já é uma de nós, mas bem-vinda quase oficialmente à família Prepon! É uma jornada meio doida, mas você vai sobreviver."

Dou um beijo na têmpora de Taylor para pontuar a frase de Brad, em meio à aplausos e sons de copos se chocando, e ela responde com um beijo suave sobre os meus lábios enquanto toca sua taça na minha. Levanto o olhar para os meus irmãos mais uma vez, e Danielle acena para nós enquanto os outros sorriem, e eu aceno de volta, sabendo que esse pequeno gesto bobo carrega de alguma forma tudo o que eu quero dizer. Minha família sempre foi a coisa mais importante na minha vida, e sempre fiz questão de dizer isso para eles sempre que podia, e é por ter esse sentimento sempre explicito que não preciso dizer nada, basta um abanar de dedos para que eles percebam.

"Dá azar se você não beber depois de brindar." Taylor chama a minha atenção de volta e olho para ela. Ela tem uma pequena gota de vinho no canto do lábio que indica que acabou de tomar um pouco do conteúdo de seu copo. Limpo a gota com meu polegar e ela sorri, colocando a mão sobre a minha no seu rosto, e a outra empurra a taça na direção do meu rosto, pedindo para que eu beba.

"Merda." digo quando derrubo vinho no meu decote ao beber, e Taylor abafa uma risada comprimindo os lábios.

"Pelo menos não manchou a sua blusa." ela encolhe os ombros enquanto eu tento limpar o vinho com os dedos, sem muito sucesso porque acabo sujando os meus dedos também, e Taylor ri mais uma vez da cara que faço ao perceber que piorei a situação. "Vem, vamos no banheiro limpar isso."

Ela me pega pelo pulso e começa o caminho para o banheiro, e vejo ali mais uma oportunidade perfeita para continuar o que comecei mais cedo. Eu estou disposta a fazer Taylor implorar para que eu não a faça esperar até o dia seguinte, e estou fazendo o meu melhor para conseguir o que quero. A parte difícil é ter que aguentar junto com ela, já que quero isso tanto quanto ela quer, mas pensar em como ela vai perder o controle tão rápido quando eu der o que ela quer me faz ver que vai valer à pena. E é fácil provocar ela, já que sei exatamente como apertar todos os botões certos dela. Apertar, literalmente.

"Deixa eu te ajudar." ela diz após trancar a porta do banheiro, de uma forma tão casual que quase acredito que sua única intenção é me ajudar a limpar o vinho que derramei, mas a conheço bem demais para achar que ela também não vai aproveitar essa oportunidade, e segura a minha blusa para me ajudar a tirá-la.

"Depende ajudar com o que." digo depois que ela termina de tirar a blusa, e ela levanta uma sobrancelha.

"A limpar isso. Por que? Precisa de ajuda com mais alguma coisa?" ela dá um passo na minha direção, e sou obrigada a dar um passo para trás para não deixar que ela alcance os meus lábios, e isso me coloca contra a parede fria do banheiro, encurralada entre ela e Taylor.

"Hm... não. Tenho tudo sob controle." quando ela está perto o suficiente, ergo a minha perna e ela a segura imediatamente, colocando-a ao redor seguirá pop sua cintura. Ela me acaricia por cima do tecido da calça, e com o corpo contra o meu, causa uma pressão no meu sexo que me faz suspirar. "E você?"

"Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo..." ela inclina a cabeça e passa a língua nas poucas gotas de vinho que restaram no meu colo, e tenho que trincar os dentes para não suspirar novamente ao sentir a língua quente e úmida dela no meu seio. "...mas vamos limpar logo isso."

"Você não está fazendo um bom trabalho." minha mão sobe para o cabelo dela antes mesmo que eu me dê conta do que fiz, e ela puxa o meu sutiã para expor mais dos meus seios.

"Não é exatamente meu objetivo principal." ela morde o meu mamilo, e minha respiração alterada me incrimina a ponto de arrancar um sorriso dela, e não sei se me arrependo ou se agradeço por ter desafiado ela mais cedo.

"Você acha que vai ser tão fácil me desarmar?" digo, mas não acredito na minha frase, porque sei que tão pouco vindo dela é suficiente para me fazer esquecer de tudo o que tinha planejado. Não, o que ela me faz sentir é sempre forte o bastante para me deixar sem forças.

"Eu tenho certeza. Você precisa aprender a não me provocar." a boca dela agora trabalha no meu pescoço, e a mão que não segura a minha perna desabotoa minha calça com uma rapidez impressionante. "Não tem porquê se fazer de durona, Laura." mordo o lábio, mas não é o suficiente para deter o gemido que se forma na minha garganta quando ela me penetra com dois dedos. "Você não resiste à mim também..."

Eu poderia resistir, se eu quisesse. Eu poderia simplesmente tirar ela de cima de mim, vestir minhas roupas e sair do banheiro. Mas, merda, por que fazer isso quando eu quero tanto quanto ela? Por que resistir quando tenho ela ali, dentro de mim, pronta para me dar nada além de prazer? Eu digo que poderia, mas sei que não iria conseguir se tentasse. Ela tem todo tipo de controle sobre mim, e sabe exatamente como usá-lo. Eu posso saber muito bem como me controlar em muitas situações mas, quando se trata de Taylor, eu perco completamente a minha sanidade.

-

"Nós precisamos esperar até amanhã de manhã para abrir os presentes, por causa das crianças." eu digo me deitando ao lado de Taylor na minha antiga cama, que ela insistiu em dividir comigo mesmo sendo uma cama de solteiro, e ela chega o mais próximo possível da parede para abrir espaço para mim. "Mas eu quero te dar o seu presente agora, okay?"

"Eu te disse pra não comprar nada." ela se deita sobre o meu ombro, menos porque não tem espaço para ela no travesseiro e mais porque é típico dela aproveitar espaços pequenos para ter bastante contato. Taylor é do tipo que gosta de trocar a nossa cama pelo sofá, ou duchas por longos banhos de banheira, ou qualquer outro espaço por um mais restrito, para ter certeza de que está tendo o máximo de contato físico possível. 'Eu gosto de ficar pertinho', ela disse quando apontei essa característica certa vez. 'Eu gosto de ser tocada. De ter certeza de que tem alguém comigo'.

Quem sou eu para negar a ela aquela certeza.

"Eu sei, e por isso eu comprei algo simples, mas eu queria te dar um presente." pego em cima do criado-mudo uma caixinha preta de veludo, e a coloco na mão de Taylor, que está sobre o meu peito, e ela faz uma expressão intrigada. "Espero que goste."

"Laura, você já me pediu em casamento." ela se senta na cama para abrir a caixa e eu reviro os olhos para ela, mas a acompanho quando ela ri.

Taylor abre a caixinha, e o sorriso que já estava em seu rosto só se alarga, e algo muito parecido com satisfação, além da usual adoração que sinto quando vejo ela sorrir, aperta no meu peito e me sento junto com ela para acompanhar sua reação mais de perto. Ela tira o pequeno colar com um locket em formato de coração, formado por duas asas, e o abre antes de qualquer coisa, revelando uma foto um tanto antiga, de quando eu ainda estava com poucos meses de gravidez. Nela, Taylor está deitada ao meu lado na cama, me abraçando por trás com o rosto tão próximo do meu ombro que apenas seus olhos e parte do seu sorriso está visível, mas isso parece dar à foto um ar ainda mais adorável, e me lembro que sempre tive uma espécie de proteção com essa foto, resistindo quando Taylor pediu permissão para colocá-la em seu Instagram, como se ela fosse apenas nossa e não devesse ser revelada para mais ninguém. Acho que o locket era, de certa forma, uma metáfora para isso. A foto estava lá, mas só poderia ser revelada para Taylor.

"Laura... é lindo..." ela me olha com gratidão, e pressiona os lábios contra os meus em um beijo breve e suave. "Eu amei!" ela põe sua testa contra a minha e eu levanto a mão para acariciar sua bochecha enquanto capturo seus lábios com os meus mais uma vez. Vejo nos olhos dela que ela sente o mesmo que eu ao olhar para aquela foto. Uma certa nostalgia, mas ao mesmo tempo a satisfação de saber por quanto já passamos, e que momentos assim serão eternos agora. "Muito obrigada..."

De repente, ela se levanta, me deixando ainda com as mãos no ar onde estava o seu rosto, e anda até a bolsa que trouxemos com as nossas roupas. De dentro da bolsa, ela tira um livro amarrado com uma pequena fita vermelha e volta para a cama, colocando o livro no meu colo. Seus olhos azuis me fitam atentamente, aguardando minha reação, e olho para ela, esperando que ela explique o que é aquele livro de capa preta, mas ela move as mãos, sinalizando para que eu o abra.

A primeira página tem uma pequena frase na caligrafia de Taylor.

'We keep this love in a photograph, we made these memories for ourselves.

-Tay'

"Isso vai me fazer chorar?" pergunto ainda olhando para letra inclinada e bonita dela, e ela balança a cabeça negativamente, rindo.

"Continua."

Viro a página, e vejo que se trata de um álbum de fotos.

Na primeira página, está a primeira foto que tiramos juntas, com todo o cast de Orange is the New Black, depois a segunda, uma selfie do mesmo dia, e conforme vou avançando nas páginas, o tempo vai passando. Está tudo ali, nossa vida toda. Quando nos conhecemos, nossos trabalho juntas, nossa amizade crescendo, nosso amor crescendo... os momentos mais importantes do nosso tempo juntas, e alguns aparentemente irrelevantes, mas que tinham muito significado para nós duas, todos ali, eternizados, congelados mas tão vivos. Lágrimas enchem os meus olhos vendo tudo aquilo, vendo todas as coisas pelas quais já passamos, associando cada foto a um momento, e pensando em Taylor juntando tudo aquilo, tomando o tempo e o cuidado para fazer tudo direito e não me deixar descobrir.

Quando chego na última página, ela está em branco.

"Eu quero pôr uma foto do nosso casamento aí." ela diz, e mesmo que saiba que as minhas lágrimas são de pura felicidade, ela acaricia a minha nuca de um jeito calmo. 

"Você me disse que eu não ia chorar." limpo meus olhos com as pontas dos dedos e ela encolhe os ombros, rindo. "Eu não sei o que dizer, Tay..." Taylor vira meu rosto para ela, e tudo o que eu vejo é azul. Muito azul, muito perto, muito brilhante. Deus, eu a amo. Como eu a amo.

"Não precisa dizer nada."

-

Depois de Stephanie insistir muito e conseguir convencer Laura a deixar Michael na casa da mãe dela por mais um dia para ficar um pouco mais com os sobrinhos dela, voltamos para NY no dia seguinte. Durante todo o curto caminho até lá, não conseguia parar de pensar na tal surpresa que Laura tinha para mim, enquanto girava meu locket entre os dedos, mas ela não me dava nenhuma pista, mudava de assunto toda vez que eu tentava entrar nesse e dizia coisas como 'você vai ver, não é nada do que você está pensando'.

E quando chegamos a NY, Laura simplesmente sumiu.

Ela me deixou em casa dizendo que ia preparar a minha surpresa, e desapareceu. Ela não atendia o celular, não respondia mensagens, não retornava e eu não fazia ideia de onde ela estava, e esperar por ela estava tão tedioso que acabei dormindo, e, quando acordo, Laura está no quarto, me observando do pé da cama, e percebo que ela me observa daquele jeito porque dormi apenas de lingerie graças à temperatura agradável do quarto. Ignoro o olhar dela e me espreguiço.

"Onde está minha surpresa?" pergunto e ela se levanta da cama e para na minha frente. 

"Se lembra de quando a gente gravava? Se lembra de como eu te deixava excitada?" ela começa a desabotoar a camisa que usa, ignorando a pergunta, e eu me apoio nos cotovelos para ter uma visão melhor do corpo dela, que começa a ser revelado aos poucos para mim. Okay, se ter ela sem roupa de alguma forma tem a ver com a 'surpresa', acho que vou gostar mais do que imaginei. "Você nunca disse isso diretamente, não naquela época, mas seus sinais são fáceis de ler." ela livra seus braços das mangas da camisa, e revela não só pele, mas rosas vermelhas, uma pequena mulher e um desenho tribal.

Ai meu Deus.

"De onde isso saiu?" eu me sento na cama rindo, e ela encolhe os ombros, seus dedos desabotoando a calça, e quando ela a tira, mais uma tatuagem é revelada na sua coxa. 

"Eu falei com um amigo meu que é tatuador, ele desenhava as tatuagens da Alex, então... não foi muito difícil." 

"Laura, você não fez isso." não consigo segurar a risada, mas não acho a situação tão cômica. Talvez eu esteja rindo porque é genial, porque eu nunca teria uma ideia assim. Laura é uma das pessoas mais criativas que eu conheço quando se trata de não deixar nada cair na rotina, e quando eu digo nada, não estou falando só de sexo. Ela sempre tem o elemento surpresa a seu favor, seja em pequenas coisas no dia-a-dia, desde que trabalhávamos juntas, ou em coisas maiores como me pedir em casamento ou aparecer com as tatuagens de Alex Fucking Vause. Não há como ficar entediada com ela.

Laura tira do bolso da calça um objeto familiar e a joga em qualquer canto do quarto.

Aqueles óculos...

"Quem é Laura?" ela põe os óculos no rosto, e franze as sobrancelhas, seguido por aquele sorriso típico. Sorrio também, vendo que o jogo começou.

"Você vai me chamar de Piper?" pergunto enquanto ela se estira sobre o meu corpo como uma gata, beijando meu pescoço assim que o alcança. Minhas mãos vão para os braços dela, acariciando as 'tatuagens' que dão a ela uma aura completamente nova, mas bem familiar para mim. Não posso deixar de pensar que Laura se entrega tanto a seus personagens que é capaz de armazená-los dentro de si mesma para sempre, e trazê-los tão bem à tona quando quer. Ela está literalmente com uma aura, uma vibe nova, e é tudo consequência do seu talento incrível para atuar, para sair tanto de si mesma e se tornar outra pessoa completamente diferente. Ela era a melhor naquilo, e sempre a admirei por isso.

"Por que eu te chamaria de outra coisa, Pipes?" seu peito vibra em uma risada, e a mão dela desliza do meu quadril até o meu seio. Sei melhor do que ninguém que, uma vez que Laura entra em um personagem, nada a faz sair, e ela já está falando um tom mais grave, naquela voz característica de Alex Vause.

Mas eu não estou reclamando.

"Na verdade, eu não quero você falando..." dou um tapinha na bunda dela, e ela me dirige um sorriso que não poderia ser descrito pela palavra 'malicioso'. Deus, como ela está sexy com esses óculos...

"Engraçado, eu quero falar." ela aperta mais o meu seio, e morde o meu pescoço, e pela risada que ela solta sei que vai deixar uma marca, e que foi completamente proposital. "Você não gosta de ouvir a minha voz?" balanço a cabeça e ela impulsiona o corpo sobre o meu, causando um atrito delicioso entre o meu sexo e o dela que me faz gemer no seu cabelo. "Vira de costas."

Não contesto o pedido, apenas me viro ainda embaixo dela e me deito de bruços, coloco os braços embaixo da cabeça e espero ela fazer o que quer. Sinto o corpo de Laura pesando sobre o meu e mordo o lábio com a sensação dos seus seios pressionados nas minhas costas e da sua boca na minha nuca, me beijando após colocar o meu cabelo para um lado. E os beijos dela descem pelo espaço entre as minhas omoplatas enquanto suas mãos deslizam pelos lados do meu corpo, de cima para baixo depois de volta, e eu fecho os olhos para apreciar o toque da boca dela, que desce até o fim da minha coluna. Noto no toque dela uma certa adoração, ela me toca como se quisesse me sentir, e os pêlos dos meus braços se levantam com arrepios e eu seguro o travesseiro. Laura arranha as minhas costas de cima a baixo e eu as arqueio involuntariamente, e uma respiração mais pesada sai da minha boca.

Me deixo levar quando ela segura o meu quadril para me virar novamente, e mantenho os braços acima da cabeça quando ela coloca minhas pernas sobre os seus ombros, me fazendo tremer ao respirar bem perto do meu sexo. "Eu posso te provar?" balanço a cabeça violentamente, e meus quadris se movem sozinhos toda vez que a respiração dela me atinge. "Você tem que dizer..."

"Sim..."

"Sim?"

"Sim, por favor..."

Ela começa em um ritmo lento que me faz mover os quadris na mesma frequência, ansiando por mais contato do que ela está me dando, mas eu sei que ela está me testando, querendo me levar ao limite sem me deixar ultrapassá-lo, e é uma coisa que ela faz muito bem. Sinto ondas de prazer cada vez maiores descendo pelas minhas pernas à medida que a língua dela estimula meus pontos mais fracos, ao mesmo tempo em que explora áreas que eu nem mesmo sabia que poderiam me dar prazer. Uma das mãos dela massageia meu seio esquerdo, e uma das minhas segura o direito enquanto eu me contorço na cama, agarrando os lençóis com a outra mão e respirando com muita dificuldade.

E essa dificuldade só aumenta quando ela me penetra com dois dedos, mas abro os olhos ao perceber que sua boca não faz mais contato com o meu sexo, e quando os abro, vejo ela subindo até mim por poucos segundos, porque os fecho novamente quando ela me beija, mas a visão é tão sexy que deixo meu primeiro gemido sair, e isso faz ela sorrir daquela mesma maneira que quase me tira de dentro da minha pele.

"Achei que você não ia gemer pra mim." ela diz em um tom quase doce, e me obriga a gemer novamente quando estimula meu clitóris com o polegar, aproveitando os movimentos do meu quadril para intensificar seu ritmo dentro de mim. "Geme, vai..." arranho o saleiro nas suas costas, e dou mais um gemido, depois outro, depois outro, olhando nos olhos dela pela pequena barreira de vidro dos óculos. "Isso, boa garota..."

"A-Alex!" noto que o sorriso dela fica ainda maior, agora mostrando seus dentes, ao ver que entrei em seu jogo. Mas como não entraria? Não há como resistir àquelas tatuagens, àqueles óculos e àquela voz grossa, rouca e arrastada no pé do ouvido. Não quando ela está aqui, realizando uma fantasia que eu nem mesmo sabia que tinha.

"Sabe, eu adoro assistir você enquanto eu faço isso..." ela confirma o que diz olhando fundo nos meus olhos. Ela realmente me olha se deliciando com o meu estado, com as minhas reações, com tudo o que ela causa em mim. "As caras que você faz... os barulhos que você faz... hmm, são demais pra mim..." ela geme e revira os olhos como se estivesse recebendo tanto prazer quanto eu estou só de ouvir os meus gemidos, e isso contribui para me levar ainda mais para perto do meu orgasmo. "Fala pra mim, Pipes... você gosta assim?"

"Sim!" agarro os braços dela, minhas unhas tão cravadas nos seus bíceps que o vermelho das rosas é a única coisa que me impede de ver as marcas que elas deixam. Eu estou tão perto, tão tão perto... "Oh Alex... é... é tão bom... porra, não para..."

"Seu gosto ainda está na minha boca." ela lambe os lábios como se tivesse acabado de comer algo muito bom, ou estivesse faminta, e grunhe, passando a língua pelo meu lábio inferior como se quisesse dividir aquele gosto comigo. "Já te disse como eu amo o gostinho que você tem?"

"Deus..." ela curva os dedos dentro de mim, me observando com mais atenção, esperando pelo grand finale, e sua outra mão se fecha ao redor do meu seio. Arranho as costas dela mais uma vez, com força o suficiente para fazer ela gemer, talvez por causa da dor, mas um gemido assim, tão perto, não ajuda em nada a minha sanidade. "Al... Alex! Eu vou... eu vou gozar... eu..."

"Shhh... mostre, não diga." ela curva os dedos mais uma vez, firme como uma ordem, e eu obedeço, é claro que obedeço, como eu sempre faço, e me deixo dominar pela sensação dela. Mostro como posso, pelos gemidos que rompem seu caminho para fora da minha garganta, pelos meus dedos e unhas que se agarram a ela como que para me manter ali, já que ameaço sair do meu corpo com aquele prazer tão intenso, pelos meus olhos que reviram nas órbitas, e pelos movimentos do meu corpo, se contorcendo de baixo do dela, se contraindo ao redor dos seus dedos.

E quando desço do meu clímax, ofegante e sentindo aquela leve preguiça típica, abro os olhos e vejo Laura um pouco mais afastada, admirando seu trabalho. Sorrio para ela e estendo os braços, e tiro os óculos do seu rosto. "Posso beijar a minha mulher agora?"

"Bem, eu vou ficar com essas tatuagens por alguns dias, então..." ela pega os óculos de volta e os coloca novamente no rosto. "Você pode beijar a sua mulher depois."


	11. Chapter 11

Laura's POV

"O que acha de ter outro bebê?"

A minha voz quebra o silêncio no carro e Taylor se vira para mim. É a primeira vez que toco no assunto com ela, mas já venho pensando nisso há um tempo. Eu pesquisei sozinha sobre o assunto, já que a minha primeira gravidez havia sido acidental e... do modo convencional, e me informei um pouco para me preparar para trazer esse assunto à tona, e descobri ser mais simples do que eu imaginava, apesar da possibilidade de ocorrerem complicações. Não seria difícil para nós, e, mesmo que eu tivesse o Michael e, claro, o amasse mais que tudo, sempre esteve nos meus planos ter filhos, no plural, e imaginei que Taylor também se animaria com a ideia.

Bem, eu imaginei.

"Por favor, me diz que você não tem outro namorado e não está grávida de novo." ela olha para mim revirando os olhos e eu empurro o seu ombro, fazendo ela rir.

"Não, é só que...nós poderíamos dar uma companhia pro Michael, talvez." dou de ombros, tentando soar casual, e não cheia de esperanças como estava.

"Não podemos dar um cachorro pra ele?" ela nem mesmo olha para mim ao dizer isso, e seu tom é como se eu não tivesse proposto algo tão grande como ter outro filho. Ter algo meu e dela de uma forma que Michael não poderia ser.

E eu respiro fundo para me convencer de que isso não me decepciona tanto.

"É..." digo, e ela abre a porta do carro quando paramos em frente à escola de Michael. "Nós podemos."

Ela sai do carro para ir buscar Michael, e fecho a porta atrás dela para que o ar frio não invada o carro para competir com o aquecedor. E enquanto observo pelo para-brisa Michael correndo até Taylor e pulando nos seus braços, largando a mochila aos seus pés para abraçá-la com os dois braços, me deixo abrir um pouco para o que sinto, na esperança de que admitir o desapontamento agora me ajude a me controlar na frente de Taylor. 

Mas sou interrompida por batidinhas no vidro do carro, e me viro para ver um rosto latino familiar com um enorme sorriso.

"Vem sempre aqui, gata?" Ben coloca o braço na janela assim que desço o vidro e eu sorrio, levantando uma sobrancelha e piscando para ele.

"Só depois que eu descobri que você vem." ele solta uma gargalhada e ajeita seu cachecol.

"Como vai, mami?"

"Ótima, e você?" ele levanta uma sobrancelha e torce a boca, mostrando que minha expressão não é tão convincente quanto eu gostaria. Ou estou realmente abalada, ou ele é muito bom para ler pessoas, porque geralmente não há emoção que eu não consiga esconder.

"Tem certeza?"

"Ei, eu estou ótima, Benito."

Ele fecha os olhos, respira fundo e diz pausadamente. "Por Dios, nunca mais diga esse nome." solto uma gargalhada e ele dá um soquinho animado no meu ombro. "Sabe do que você precisa, garota irlandesa? Uma festa. Vou fazer uma esse fim de semana, você e Taylor têm que aparecer. Não aceito 'não'."

"Seria ótimo!" digo animada, e ele dá um pulinho que me arranca uma risada. Deus, quão gay esse homem pode ser.

"Eu sei!" ele diz com o sotaque mais forte, e rio de como isso acontece quando ele se anima. "Eu tenho que ir agora, mas eu mando uma mensagem com o meu endereço de tudo mais." ele joga um beijinho para mim. "Te vejo sábado!"

"Até lá, papi!" aceno de volta quando vejo ele se afastar e nesse exato momento a porta do carro bate, anunciando que Taylor e Michael entraram nele.

"Aquele era o Ben?" Taylor pergunta enquanto me viro para trás para dar um beijo em Michael, que retribui como se tivéssemos passado muito mais que poucas horas separados.

"Sim. Temos uma festa na casa dele sábado, o que acha?" 

"Yay." ela levanta os braços fingindo estar animada e eu reviro os olhos. O ciúme de Taylor pode ser tão irritante às vezes, e se converter para uma implicância infantil em todas as vezes.

O caminho de volta é estranhamente silencioso, com Michael em silêncio apenas observando NY passar pela janela, o que faz meus pensamentos voltarem para antes de Ben bater no vidro. E por mais que eu tente impedir, a voz de Taylor continua em replay na minha cabeça, completamente indiferente, fazendo algo apertar no meu peito, que não é bem uma tristeza, é mais uma decepção. De todas as reações que ela poderia ter, aquela foi a única que eu não imaginei, simplesmente porque não é dela. Não, não é característico.

E ao contrário do que imaginei, pensar sobre isso não faz melhorar, só me deixa meio fria.

E Taylor percebe. É claro que percebe. Mas ao invés de perguntar diretamente o que houve como sempre faz, ela apenas chega de fininho enquanto estou cozinhando o jantar e me abraça por trás, me deixando mais confortável do que quero admitir e usando um método mais 'meu' de aproximação. Eu faço isso, essa de me aproximar devagar para desarmar ela, e sempre dá certo, e agora estou vendo que eu também não sou completamente imune a isso. Mas eu tento.

"Você sabe que eu estava brincando, não é?" ela dá um beijo no meu pescoço. "Você quer outro bebê? Vamos fazer isso."

"Não, eu... não deveria ter proposto isso. Deixa pra lá." me viro para trás para beijar ela, e me livro dos seus braços para pegar ingredientes no armário que não preciso realmente, apenas como uma desculpa para sair do abraço dela. Não posso ter seu toque me desarmando agora.

"Certeza? Não quer nem falar sobre isso?" ela se encosta no balcão, entendendo o sinal para não me tocar, e me olha meio surpresa, mas apenas dou de ombros.

"Não. Mas nós deveríamos mesmo arrumar um cachorro." digo sem olhar para ela, e (sei que isso não é saudável, mas, o que mais uma atriz sabe fazer além de interpretar, fingir?) uso minha habilidade para atuação para convencê-la. Sinceridade é algo que eu realmente admiro, mas minha profissão acaba me tornando menos humana quanto a demonstrar emoções, e isso não é sempre uma coisa boa. Mas, nessa situação, até que ajuda.

"Se você diz..." Taylor dá de ombros, sabendo que não deve insistir, e prova algo que lhe ofereço em uma colher, fazendo uma careta para demonstrar que gosta. "E essa festa na casa do seu amigo mexicano?"

"Primeiro, ele pode ser de qualquer parte da América Latina." volto minha atenção para a comida. "Segundo, é só uma festa aleatória, segundo a mensagem dele, não tem nenhum motivo. Ele só queria uma festa."

"Soa justo."

"Você vem comigo, não é?"

"Eu não perderia todo o repertório da Madonna por nada." empurro o ombro de Taylor e ela solta uma gargalhada.

Às vezes eu queria que eu e Taylor fôssemos daquele tipo de casal que, quando um ri, o outro ri junto porque não aguenta o quão adorável é a risada do parceiro, ou porque o ver feliz é tão extasiante que é impossível não rir também.

Mas eu só rio porque a risada dela é muito engraçada.

Taylor's POV

Eles definitivamente eram gays.

Quer dizer, eu posso estar meio desatualizada, mas pôsteres gigantes de divas do cinema como Marilyn Monroe, Michelle Pfeiffer e Audrey Hepburn não são exatamente héteros, (são?) e eles estavam espalhados por toda a sala de estar da enorme casa de Ben, junto com milhões de referências à musicais e coisas relacionadas a arte em geral. Aliás, ele não tinha uma casa. Parecia mais uma balada, com um DJ, luzes por todas as partes e um cara de gravata borboleta atrás do bar. Quando chegamos, Ben nos recebeu com um sorriso meio embriagado e sotaque enrolado, trocando palavras por suas versões em espanhol de uma maneira divertida, e nos apresentou a alguns de seus amigos. A maioria nos conhecia de algum trabalho (desde de OITNB a The Killing Game), o que facilitou um pouco a conversa, além do álcool, que bebíamos cada vez mais rápido. 

E certa hora, quando vou até o bar pedir ao barman, um afro-americano que flerta com qualquer um que se aproxima independente do gênero, que encha meu copo novamente, um homem senta ao meu lado e me dirige um sorriso estranho.

"Parece meio fora de si, loirinha." ele diz, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, e eu apenas rio com descaso, tanto pela frase quanto pelo termo que ele usa para se referir mim, o mesmo que o resto da humanidade usa desde o meu nascimento, quando eu ainda nem tinha cabelo. Já tive problemas com isso, achava que isso me tornava genérica de alguma forma, como se a cor do meu cabelo anulasse completamente a minha personalidade, mas hoje vejo que foi mesmo apenas coisa de adolescente.

"Estou sob controle."

"Quer sair dele?" uma das suas mãos sai do bolso em um gesto lento e ele me oferece algo pequeno como um selo, estampado com desenhos coloridos.

Veja, minha experiência com drogas sempre foi limitada a coisas lícitas, desde a minha adolescência. Nunca me senti tentada a experimentar as coisas que meus amigos julgavam legais, mas sempre fui bem resolvida a ponto de saber que nada me impediria caso essa vontade aparecesse. 

E que mal faria, não?

Sorrio de maneira sugestiva, pego o pequeno papel na palma da mão do homem e o coloco sobre a minha língua. 

"Quanto te devo por isso?"

"Eu ficaria mais que feliz com uma dose de Whisky." ele diz, e eu levanto a minha mão para o bartender ainda olhando para meu companheiro desconhecido.

Felizmente, assim que o deixo com seu Whisky, a atenção do homem parece se desviar para qualquer outra coisa que não sou eu, e me vejo livre para voltar para Laura, que me envolve pela cintura assim que me aproximo do grupo novamente.

E tudo corre natural, até que o tempo fica mais devagar.

Ou sou eu que perco a noção do tempo, mas ele parece literalmente passar ao meu redor, acariciando a minha pele, ou talvez esse seja meu sangue correndo mais pesado, ou os dedos da mulher morena e muito bonita que toca o meu braço. Só sei que muitas coisas estão me tocando. O tempo, a mulher, o som e as luzes que parecem ainda mais brilhantes e bonitas. Olho para elas, e as vejo respirando, assim como as paredes do lugar, das quais saem grandes estrelas do cinema, que dançam em meio às pessoas sem que elas percebam. Me viro para observar aquilo, e as pessoas ao meu redor deixam trilhas coloridas por onde passam, e todas parecem tão felizes.

Eu também quero dançar.

Espere, onde estou?

"Tay, você está bem?" há uma luz verde saindo dos olhos da mulher que ainda me toca, e não consigo respirar porque ela me hipnotiza de tão linda. A luz, e a mulher. Não a reconheço, nem sei porque ela me toca, mas eu gosto das mãos dela nos meus braços e não vou tirá-las de lá, e no fundo sinto como se a conhecesse. Algo no mais profundo da minha alma conecta com a dela, como se duas mãos saíssem de nossos peitos e se segurassem.

"Você quer dançar comigo?" eu pergunto, e o sorriso dela emite uma luz de uma cor nova que não sei o nome, e ela balança a cabeça, me pegando pela cintura para me levar um pouco mais para perto do som, que me abraça quando estou próxima o suficiente, e de repente me sinto cheia, tremores de energia atacam minhas extremidades e só quero gastar toda essa energia ao lado dessa mulher, se é que ela pode ser gasta.

Ela tem um cheiro bom, a mulher à minha frente, e ela emite tanta luz que tenho certeza de que estou diante de um anjo. Posso quase sentir as asas dela debaixo da pele suave das suas costas enquanto ela dança com o corpo colado no meu, e mesmo eu não conseguindo sentir os movimentos do meu corpo direito, eu sinto os do dela, e acho que parei de dançar para observá-la. As luzes coloridas ao redor dela formam uma aura, e contrastam com a luz imaculada que ela emite, girando ao redor dela, e ela é como um portal, ela abre todo o universo e o faz fluir ao meu redor, e eu não mais estou em uma sala, estou em outra dimensão feita apenas de luz. 

Eu quero beijar ela.

Eu o faço assim que ela se vira para mim novamente, e ela retribui sem hesitação. Ela entra em mim pela minha garganta, e ainda vejo a luz verde pelas minhas pálpebras, e minhas veias pesam enquanto o corpo dela passa por dentro delas, mas a sensação é mágica e dolorosa como perder a virgindade com alguém que eu realmente amo. Eu respiro a luz dela, aquela que ela emite agora dentro de mim, tão forte que ela escapa pelas minhas narinas e pela minha boca, e minhas pálpebras explodem com fogos de artifício de intensidade tamanha que eu tenho que parar para admirar. E suas faíscas caem em mim, vibrando de novo e de novo enquanto me queimam da maneira mais prazerosa possível. Sensações eufóricas de pura beleza e magnitude tomam conta dos meus sentidos enquanto a beijo, e não me preocupo em entender como consigo beijá-la se ela não está lá, mas está aqui dentro.

"Taylor?" a voz dela abre meus olhos à força, e vejo que ela está mesmo na minha frente em forma física, mas a sensação de que ela está dentro de mim não vai embora, e ouço sua voz vindo tanto dela quanto dos meus pulmões, e sinto que, se ela não estivesse dentro deles, eu não existiria por completo.

"Você é tão bonita..." o sorriso dela revela outra espécie de luz, e ela acaricia meu rosto.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou. Eu posso beijar você de novo?"

"Você está engraçada." ela diz isso, mas não ri como deveria ao ver algo engraçado. Ela me acha engraçada, isso é bom, não é?

"Vamos sair daqui." minha voz não vem de mim, sai da boca dela e ecoa pelas paredes do lugar enquanto elas se misturam e se fundem ao nosso redor, mas a mulher parece tão focada em mim que não observa nada disso, quase como se só eu pudesse ver o mundo dessa forma.

"Pra onde você quer ir?"

"Eu não sei."

A passagem ilusória do tempo me leva para outro ambiente. Não me lembro de ter fechado os olhos, mas os abro e as paredes cor de vinho de um lugar vazio e mais calmo estão derretendo ao nosso redor, e estou enrolada em lençóis que não reconheço, mas respiram e ronronam confortavelmente como um gigante gato vermelho de seda. A mulher está sem as roupas - olhando para baixo confirmo que eu também estou - e seu corpo flutua a milímetros do meu, e somos conectadas por uma energia quente, ao nosso redor como um campo magnético. Levanto meus braços e abraço ela para fazer seu corpo passar por essa barreira que, ao mesmo tempo que nos conecta, nos separa, e ela realmente vem até mim, transpassando para o profundo da minha mente e do meu corpo, e sinto diferentes tipos de contato com ela pelo meu corpo. Todos extremamente prazerosos. 

Quero olhar para ela. Ela é tão bonita. Eu faço ela levantar o rosto, que está no meu peito enquanto ela toca partes sensíveis daquela área, e olho nos seus olhos, absorvendo pelos meus a beleza dela. Seus olhos são formados por pequenas linhas, e em cada uma delas vejo pequenos universos com seus brilhantes corpos celestes e belezas geométricas em tons diferentes de verde, que se estendem pelo cômodo em que estamos. Nos olhos dela, vejo a continuação do universo além dessa dimensão física, enquanto a vibração dos lençóis repete o momento.

Ela toca alguma parte do meu corpo, e o contato causa em mim algo como uma explosão.

O tempo não ocorre. É apenas um momento. Um eterno, perpétuo, florescente momento, onde os conceitos de 'eu' e 'ela', nossas personalidades, nosso contato, não mais existem. Nós somos o universo e tudo que nele existe, vibrando com algo consciente e inconsciente. Fecho os olhos para evitar maior confusão do que não saber onde começo e onde termino, maior confusão do que não saber qual toque é meu e qual é dela, e foco apenas nas sensações, já que posso vê-las de certa forma. Atrás das minhas pálpebras fechadas, vejo cores que nunca vi antes crescendo à medida que uma sensação de prazer vai crescendo, e tudo é convertido em imagens abstratas como uma pintura de arte moderna.

"Goza pra mim, Tay..." eu vejo as palavras deixando os lábios dela mesmo com os olhos fechados, e elas vão direto para o meu pescoço, se enrolando ao redor dele e me impedindo de respirar. Depois, se dividem em duas, e entram pela minha boca, descem pela minha garganta, atravessam meu corpo até alcançar o meu sexo, que se contrai ao redor dos dedos da mulher, e descem pelas minhas pernas, me fazendo mexê-las incontrolavelmente enquanto algo divino me domina. O universo antes do Big Bang se comprime em meu estômago e explode. Saio do meu corpo. Literalmente. Posso me sentir escapando pelos poros do meu corpo e o deixando deitado sob a mulher, oco e sem vida, enquanto eu percorro todas as partes do universo ao mesmo tempo, me dividindo em milhões de mim mesma.

Um nome. O nome dela. Eu não lembrava que eu sabia o nome dela.

Laura. É um nome bonito.

Eu quero fazer ela sentir isso também! Quero que ela se sinta assim como eu, fora de sua forma física, da matéria. E quando toco o corpo dela, procurando por lugares que possam fazer ela sentir tudo isso, vejo que minha mão deixa uma trilha colorida e luminosa por onde toca. Observo admirada enquanto todo o corpo dela brilha assim que o toco, mas ela interrompe meu trabalho ao pegar os meus pulsos. Olho para ela. Por que? Não está vendo como isso é bonito?

"Tay, você tem certeza de que está bem?" eu estou ótima. Eu nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida. Você não quer sentir isso também? Eu posso fazer você sentir, é só você permitir. 

"Tenho..." digo.

Mas meu corpo entra em processo de combustão. 

Eu caio de costas em algo macio. Várias imagens e pensamentos se chocam em minha mente ao mesmo tempo, e levo as mãos até os cabelos mas isso não é suficiente para fazê-los parar. Meu nome está sendo chamado, mas estou debaixo d'água e o som me alcança meio turvo. Os olhos abertos ou fechados não fazem diferença nas coisas que vejo, não sinto nada fora do meu corpo, apenas o meu cérebro tremendo com a sobrecarga.

E tudo a partir daí é um borrão.

Não me lembro de ter dormido, mas acordo em minha cama, com o cabelo levemente molhado e vestindo uma camiseta grande, sem ninguém ao meu lado. Mas quando procuro pelo quarto, vejo Laura sentada em sua escrivaninha com alguns papéis à sua frente, tomando a caneca de algo que presumo ser café. Ela está horrível. Digo, não literalmente. A beleza dela é sempre inabalável. Mas sua expressão está péssima, e ela não aparenta ter dormido mais de uma hora essa noite. Tento me lembrar da noite anterior, mas muito pouco vem à minha mente, e eu nunca lidei muito bem com isso de esquecer o que fiz, então vejo Laura como a forma mais rápida e eficaz de descobrir.

"Ei." chamo e Laura olha para mim, mas não me dirige seu típico sorriso matinal, e acho isso meio estranho, mas tenho mais coisas para me preocupar. Se algo estiver errado, logo vou descobrir. "Quando foi que eu cheguei aqui?"

Ela suspira, cansada, e apoia a caneca sobre a mesa. "Você não se lembra, não é mesmo?" balanço a cabeça, me deitando de bruços sobre os meus braços, e ela suspira novamente e toma um gole do seu café. Seus lábios molhados me distraem por alguns segundos, mas volto a mim assim que ela começa a falar. "Eu tive que te trazer pra casa depois daquilo."

"Daquilo o que?" franzo as sobrancelhas, vasculho minha cabeça mais uma vez mas nada se clareia.

"Você começou a surtar dizendo que a sua namorada ia te matar quando você voltasse pra casa, e, olha só, começou a falar sobre essa tal namorada." ela solta uma risada irônica, e tento me sentar para me preparar para isso. Ah não, algo ruim está por vir. Me lembro do que fiz, e sei que qualquer coisa pode resultar disso, inclusive coisas muito ruins. "E você falou sobre como ela te pediu em casamento, e que você achava a ideia de passar a vida toda com alguém insana e que você mal podia acreditar que tinha aceitado, e que talvez tivesse sido um erro, e que, Deus, agora a sua namorada queria mais um problema!" fecho os olhos, já pensando em aonde isso vai levar. Eu não me lembro de nada disso, mas a raiva na voz de Laura é real demais para que eu duvide, e se não fosse por ela eu não acreditaria que disse aquilo. "É isso que o meu filho é pra você? Um problema?"

"Sabe, você sempre se refere a ele como 'seu filho' toda vez que ele está no meio de alguma discussão nossa. Você já deveria ter aceitado que ele é meu filho tanto quanto é seu." sei que estou errada na situação, e digo isso lentamente para que não soe tanto como uma acusação, mas vejo que a expressão de Laura fica mais dura quando ela me ouve. "E você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu amo o Michael mais do que qualquer coisa."

"Mas não acaba aí. Você também falou muito sobre a sua família de verdade, porque aparentemente eu e Michael não somos sua família..."

"Por favor, não..." não quero ouvir sobre a minha família. Não mesmo. Não sei o que disse, e prefiro não saber para não deixar que isso me abale. Sei que Laura não vai falar sobre isso, não depois que pedi. Essa é uma qualidade dela, ela nunca insiste em coisas que não deve insistir e sempre respeita meu espaço, e isso é algo mútuo na nossa relação.

"Engraçado como você confia mais em mim quando não tem ideia de quem sou eu. Porque você não tinha." ela parece especialmente magoada por essa parte, e para de olhar para mim ao dizê-la, e isso meio que me magoa também, pensar em como ela deve ter se sentido ao se dar conta de que eu não fazia ideia de com quem estava. "Poderia ter sido qualquer garota bonita daquela festa, não poderia?"

"Claro que não..." ela levanta a mão, pedindo silenciosamente para que eu pare de falar, e isso me machuca quase fisicamente. A confiança que ela tem por mim ainda está abalada, e só vejo isso agora, que ela ainda tem medo de que eu a troque momentaneamente por alguém, e isso me machuca tanto quanto a ela. Não quero que ela perca a confiança em mim, que ache que é substituível, porque não é. Deus sabe que ninguém seria capaz de me fazer sentir o que ela faz.

Ela se levanta e pega algumas chaves em cima da mesa.

"Eu vou pegar o Michael e dar uma volta com ele. Você precisa mesmo pensar um pouco."

E ela me deixa sozinha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sobre o lsd, achei interessante. baseado em experiências próprias. hehe.


	12. Chapter 12

Taylor's POV

Ela não atendeu o telefone, então eu fui atrás dela. 

Não, estou cansada de sempre foder com tudo. Toda vez que tudo está bem, tudo onde deveria estar, eu tenho que fazer alguma merda e deixar tudo mal novamente. Taylor Schilling tem um talento nato para sempre acabar com tudo. Mas não dessa vez. Não vou esperar Laura vir atrás de mim para consertar tudo, como sempre, porque ela já deve estar cansada, e com razão. Em todas as inúmeras vezes em que eu fiz merda, é sempre ela que vem para deixar tudo bem novamente, com as palavras certas, os gestos certos, e um grand finale que sempre nos faz esquecer de tudo. Mas dessa vez, eu vou até ela. Eu vou consertar as coisas que fiz, ou ao menos tentar. E mesmo que eu não consiga, ela vai me ouvir. Há realmente algumas coisas que preciso dizer para ela, e não há porque esperar. 

Eu sei onde ela está. O restaurante preferido de Michael, perto da sua escola. É claro que ela está lá.

Quando entro no pequeno restaurante, incomumente cheio, Laura é a primeira pessoa que vejo, na sua mesa de sempre, com Michael e Danny e canecas do chocolate quente que ela sempre pede quando vem aqui. Ando até ela, mas ela não vê que me aproximo, e tomo esses poucos segundos enquanto faço meu caminho entre as mesas para preparar algo para dizer, mas é completamente inútil. Percebo que não faço a menor ideia do que falar quando paro ao lado da mesa, atraindo a atenção dos três, mas ela tem que me ouvir, não importa o que eu vá dizer.

"Você pode me ouvir agora?" ela parece irritada com a minha presença, e não tiro a razão dela. Eu deixaria para resolver isso em um lugar reservado em qualquer outra situação, porque sempre evitamos ao máximo nos expor desde o início, mas tenho uma certa urgência apertando meu peito, como se a situação fosse se tornar irreparável se eu não a resolvesse agora.

"Eu estou com o Danny." ela responde, e me viro para ele dizendo um rápido 'oi, Dan' que ele responde meio sem graça.

"Nós precisamos resolver isso agora, mesmo." até Michael está em silêncio. Ele sempre foi capaz de detectar climas estranhos entre nós, e isso nos ajudava de certa forma. Agir naturalmente na frente dele muitas vezes fazia com que esquecêssemos porque estávamos brigando em primeiro lugar, e isso já me salvou muito de dormir no sofá. Aí está outra coisa, dar sinais de que algo está errado na frente de Michael.

Okay, está tudo conspirando contra mim.

"Taylor, nós podemos fazer isso em casa." ela expira com força pelas narinas.

Não sei o que me leva a fazer isso. Como já disse antes, em qualquer outra situação, eu me reservaria, eu evitaria exposição, eu nem mesmo traria isso à tona com um dos amigos mais próximos de Laura presente. Sei lá, talvez eu ainda esteja sob efeito de ácido ou algo do gênero, ou só desesperada para não estragar tudo mais uma vez, mas eu subo na mesa. Literalmente, fico de pé em cima da mesa, e nem Laura nem Danny tentam me impedir, simplesmente porque parecem confusos com meu ato repentino. Michael e ele se recostam nos assentos como se estivessem assistindo a um filme de terror, e a música de suspense tivesse ficado mais alta sinalizando que algo estava prestes a acontecer. Laura me olha boquiaberta, e estende a mão, mas parece esquecer o que ia fazer.

À essa altura, metade do restaurante já olha para mim, mas faço com que a outra metade olhe também ao limpar a minha garganta e bater palmas para chamar a atenção de todos.

"Oi, eu posso ter a atenção de vocês, por favor?" até os garçons e outros funcionários do restaurante param seu trabalho para olhar para mim, e ouço Laura perguntando se eu enlouqueci, mas nem mesmo olho para ela. "Olá, meu nome é Taylor, e alguns de vocês já podem ter me visto em outdoors vestida de presidiária, porque eu sou atriz. E há alguns anos eu conheci uma outra atriz, essa aqui, ela se chama Laura." aponto para Laura, que tem a cabeça baixa, ainda sem acreditar no que estou fazendo. Danny parece querer rir. Michael ainda não entende nada. "Ela é linda, não é? Ela é minha noiva. Pra falar a verdade, eu nem sei como ela me pediu em casamento porque, pensem em alguém que literalmente só faz merda." abro os braços em uma quase reverência. "Taylor Schilling." ouço algumas risadas abafadas e vejo que todos realmente prestam atenção em mim, o que só me faz realizar que estou mesmo de pé sobre uma mesa em um restaurante falando aquelas coisas. "Mas ela pediu. E ela me aguenta, eu também não sei como. Mas eu acho que estraguei tudo dessa vez, e eu não sei se ela vai me desculpar, mas eu espero que sim, porque..." Laura agora olha para mim, e volto meu olhar para ela, me esquecendo do resto das pessoas no lugar e sem conseguir me lembrar porque estava olhando para elas em primeiro lugar, se Laura é a razão disso. "...eu não me vejo vivendo sem você, Laura. Eu não conseguiria. E eu não preciso de nada pra enxergar isso." tudo no rosto dela suaviza gradativamente, como se estivesse sendo lavado, e sua expressão deixa claro que ela está lutando contra um sorriso. Meu coração vai derretendo aos poucos, e sinto que consegui o perdão que queria, mas algo me mantém falando. Talvez a vontade de retribuir em parte todas as palavras certas que ela já me disse, com algumas erradas minhas. "Eu não tenho que passar horas em uma viagem de ácido pra saber que você é tudo o que eu preciso..."

"Tio Danny, o que é ácido?"

"Limões."

"... e nós vamos nos casar, e ter mais filhos, quantos você quiser, e nós vamos ter a vida perfeita, eu te prometo, porque eu vou me esforçar mais ainda pra ser o melhor que eu puder, só pra você." me ajoelho na mesa, e estou mais próxima do nível dela. Ainda posso sentir todos os olhares em nós, e não se pode ouvir nenhum barulho no restaurante, mas eu não me importaria se ninguém mais estivesse olhando. É só eu e ela, e eu juro que droga nenhuma poderia fazer ela ficar mais bonita. "Porque eu te amo, Laura Prepon."

"Taylor, você está mesmo usando drogas." 

"Não!" eu desço da mesa, mesmo que o tom dela não tenha sido muito sério, e fico de pé na sua frente. E mesmo se eu estivesse sob efeito de alguma coisa, aquele verde dos olhos dela seria o suficiente para me deixar sóbria novamente. "Não, não, eu estou completamente sóbria. Essa é apenas Taylor Schilling dizendo a Laura Prepon que morreria sem ela e..."

"Cala a boca, Taylor."

Ela se levanta em uma fração de segundos e ainda estou de olhos abertos quando ela me beija, com tanta força que seguro a sua cintura mais por equilíbrio que por qualquer outra coisa, mas aproveito minhas mãos ali para envolver meus braços ao redor dela e trazê-la pra mais perto, e acho que ouço aplausos no fundo, talvez alguns gritos, mas estou perdida demais na sensação da boca dela na minha, me beijando daquela forma apaixonada típica, as mãos dela segurando meu rosto de maneira tão firme que eu não poderia me separar dela nem se quisesse. Mas eu não quero. Não quero mesmo. Quero prolongar aquilo, quero terminar minha frase naquele beijo e fazer ela entender tudo o que eu sinto, e tudo o que eu queria dizer para ela, mas não encontro palavras.

Mas eventualmente nos separamos, mais por ar que por qualquer outra coisa, e sei que ainda olham para nós, mas sinto um alívio enorme relaxando todo o meu corpo e apoio minha testa na dela, meus braços ainda firmemente envolvidos em sua cintura. Ela usou o beijo para a mesma finalidade que eu, passar mensagens impossíveis de se dizer com palavras, e eu as entendi muito bem, como sempre. Entendi que ela me perdoa.

"Vamos estar em algum jornal amanhã." ela diz, e começa a rir, e eu a acompanho apenas com um sorriso porque estou ainda extasiada com todo o resto. Nossa plateia espera por um final dramático, mas nunca fizemos um trabalho tão ruim como atrizes, porque somos incapazes de que esconder o que sentimos nesse momento.

"Eu não me importo. Eu te amo."

"Eu também."

"Seus peitos ficam ainda maiores quando eu estou chapada."

"Vai se foder, Taylor." ela me beija mais uma vez.

-

Quando entro mais tarde no meu quarto, depois de deixar Michael com seus desenhos animados, cansado de brincar com carrinhos em miniatura no tapete da sala, Laura está na cama dessa vez, mas com os mesmos papéis de mais cedo e a deslumbrante expressão concentrada em seu rosto. Ela não me vê entrando, mas basta chamar o seu nome para que ela olhe para cima e sorria, abaixando alguns papéis para me dar toda a sua atenção. Ela não nota minha expressão séria, mas isso não é de todo ruim. Isso pode evitar a tensão que ela tanto odeia, e facilitar as coisas para nós duas.

"Eu posso conversar com você?" pergunto e ela balança a cabeça, ficando séria de repente. É raro eu começar uma conversa desse jeito, até quando os assuntos são sérios, eu apenas começo a falar assim que entro e dou a tudo um clima mais natural como Laura faz, para deixá-la mais confortável, mas, vamos lá, deve ser a primeira vez que eu falo sobre isso, estou completamente despreparada. Não sei o que esperar, nem o que vou sentir, nem como começar a contar isso. Mas devo contar. É a última coisa que falta para ela saber sobre mim, a única parte da minha história que eu venho guardando esse tempo todo. Está na hora de colocar isso na mesa.

"Claro." ela afasta os papéis quando me sento ao seu lado, e me puxa para o seu colo e eu me sento sobre as pernas cruzadas dela. Me aconchego ali, mas tomo o cuidado de permanecer olhando nos olhos dela. Okay, isso é mais difícil do que eu pensava. Eu nunca tive problemas com conversas, eu sempre fui muito direta, mas ao mesmo tempo, assim como Laura, sempre que algum assunto me incomoda demais ou se torna muito pesado para mim, eu simplesmente o bloqueio e não é fácil voltar atrás.

Mas eu tenho que fazer isso. Pelo bem da nossa relação.

"Escuta, ér... eu provavelmente já te contei metade disso tudo, mas... eu precisava te dizer isso sóbria. Pra que você tenha certeza de que eu sei o que estou falando." ela balança a cabeça, e sua expressão concentrada é agora direcionada a mim. Ela me olha nos olhos com atenção e, Deus, como é difícil não me deixar distrair por eles. "O que eu falei, no carro e na festa, tem... um fundamento... na minha infância. Eu sei que eu não falo muito sobre isso, mas é porque... Deus, foi tão difícil." suspiro, e ao invés de sentir algum peso sendo tirado dos meus ombros, esse peso apenas aumenta, mas não posso mais fugir dele. Laura é com certeza a pessoa em quem eu mais confio no mundo, e está na hora de fazer jus a esse título. "Eu nunca soube o que família realmente era. Eu nunca tive atenção, nunca cuidaram de mim, meus país brigavam por nós depois do divórcio apenas para atingir um ao outro. E eu e Sam nunca tivemos uma casa realmente." não sou forte o suficiente para sustentar o olhar dela, e sei que ele ainda está em mim, mas agora olho para as minhas mãos no meu colo, e vejo as dela se aproximando quando ela nota que meu tom fica ligeiramente embargado. Ela segura minha mão. Eu respiro fundo. "Então essa atenção que eu nunca tive... eu fui buscar ela de outras formas. Com garotos do colégio, até meninas do colégio, e eu não fazia ideia do que eu estava fazendo, mas eu queria... me sentir amada. Desejada, talvez, seria o suficiente." fecho os olhos para impedir as lágrimas de caírem, mas não é o suficiente, e um buraco antigo no meu peito se abre e sinto aquilo tudo, aquele medo de não valer o amor de ninguém, voltando à tona e me deixando vulnerável. Laura apenas segura a minha mão mais forte, sabendo que qualquer outro gesto pode me fazer perder as forças e não conseguir falar. "E tinha esse garoto na minha escola, de quem eu achava que eu gostava, e com quem eu não queria apressar as coisas por conta disso. Mas ele queria, e eu achava que estaria agradando ele se deixasse, se fizesse tudo o que ele queria. E ele me engravidou." ainda não olho para Laura, mas o toque dela falha momentaneamente, o que é suficiente para mostrar seu choque com a nova informação. Como eu disse, nunca entrei nesse assunto antes, nem com ela, nem com ninguém. Eu não sabia que reação esperar dela, e nem que reação esperar de mim, abrindo isso depois de tanto tempo trancado dentro de mim, mas sabia que não seria bom. Abrir velhas feridas nunca é agradável, mexer em algo que já estávamos acostumados a ignorar nunca é bom. Mas às vezes é necessário. "E eu contei pra ele, e ele simplesmente me ignorou. Por dias, era como se nem nos conhecêssemos, ele nem mesmo olhava pra mim, e eu entrei em pânico. Eu não tinha como procurar a minha família, eu tinha uns 16 anos então o Sam era ainda mais novo. Então eu fiz... a única coisa que uma adolescente assustada e ignorante faria. Eu abortei." ela solta a minha mão, e aquele gesto significa mais para mim do que deveria. Me sinto a um sopro de desabar. No meio disso tudo, não pensei na possibilidade dela achar isso absurdo, de me culpar ou o que quer que ela possa fazer. Não pensei, mas deveria, porque de eu não tiver o apoio dela quanto a isso, de que adianta contar essa história? De que adianta abrir novamente essa ferida, só para ter a pessoa mais importante para mim me julgando por algo que fiz há tanto tempo, sem pensar? 

Não, eu não conseguiria viver com isso.

Mas como se soubesse o que estou pensando, ela volta a segurar a minha mão, ainda mais forte, e me abraça com seu braço livre. Seu abraço é um pouco diferente dos outros, mas sinto nele algo familiar das poucas vezes que deixei minha guarda baixar os suficiente para desabar na frente de Laura, sempre para comprovar que ela estava lá para me pegar. Ser forte e controlada foi algo que aprendi com o tempo por necessidade, mas não havia no mundo sentimento mais reconfortante que ter os braços dela ao meu redor nessas horas, me apertando contra o seu peito, contra o seu coração, quase como que me dizendo que eu poderia usar o ritmo dele para esquecer de tudo lá fora, e de tudo aqui dentro que me assusta. E é o que eu faço dessa vez, me concentro na frequência dele para me acalmar, tento ajustar o meu próprio a ele para fazê-lo parar de bater tão acelerado. Para lembrá-lo de que está tudo bem agora. Tudo bem. Eu tenho Laura comigo. Isso tudo já passou.

Eu penso isso entre os soluços, e é suficiente para me acalmar, e consigo voltar a falar.

"Eu não me orgulho disso. Pelo contrário, eu nunca falei disso com ninguém porque eu tenho vergonha do que fiz. Mas... o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu estava sozinha. Eu não queria esse bebê sozinho também..."

"Você não está mais sozinha." ela toca o meu rosto, e eu fecho os olhos. Não deveria, mas ainda não consigo sustentar o olhar dela. Mas seu toque é tão calmo, tão suave, mas ao mesmo tempo me passa a sua presença, a sua certeza. Fico arrepiada com a quantidade de coisas que ela pode me fazer sentir com apenas um toque leve com as pontas dos dedos nas minhas bochechas. "Deus, Taylor, você tem a mim, pra sempre." ela me beija, e eu não consigo retribuir. Ainda estou entorpecida pelos instantes anteriores, por tudo o que eu finalmente coloquei para fora e o que isso me fez sentir, pelo choro, e Laura sabe disso, e continua me beijando mesmo que eu não esboce reação, como se dissesse que, não importa o que eu estiver sentindo, o que ela sente por mim não vai mudar e eu devo me agarrar a isso. É o que eu faço, sempre que sinto que vou cair. "Eu não posso fazer nada sobre o seu passado, e eu realmente sinto muito por isso, mas você tem a mim agora. E o meu amor, e a minha atenção, e qualquer coisa que você precisar de mim." sou covarde demais para olhar para ela, mas seu toque não me trata como tal. Ela não me transmite pena em momento algum, apenas afeto e o mais puro amor. É como se ela tivesse certeza de que sou forte o bastante para passar por tudo isso, mas me oferecesse apoio ao mesmo tempo. "Você tem a sua família agora. E tem a minha, porque te amam como se você fosse uma de nós. E você é."

Eu beijo ela, e ela responde na mesma medida, e isso me faz pensar que tudo pode ficar bem.

Abro os olhos. Ela não sorri para mim, mas o jeito como ela me olha me faz ter certeza de que tudo vai ficar bem.

"Eu quero tentar." eu digo, e ela tira uma mecha do meu cabelo do meu rosto molhado, mas me olha meio confusa, sem saber o que quero dizer. Limpo a garganta. "Eu quero ter esse bebê, se estiver tudo bem pra você. Eu quero realmente deixar isso tudo pra trás e começar de novo com você, Laura."

"Tay..." ela solta aquele tipo de risada que não pode ser contida, aquela que sempre deixamos escapar quando algo nos deixa felizes demais para apenas um sorriso ser o suficiente. "É claro que pode." a mão que segurava a minha cintura desliza discretamente na direção da minha barriga. "Vamos fazer isso juntas dessa vez."

"Juntas."

Ela segura a minha mão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sem ideia pra note. vou viajar sexta, não devo escrever skshjd sorry  
> pra ódio da menina Taylor tecle 1  
> pra perdão divino tecle ,2  
> menino ou menina, escolham hahah  
> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry pelo cap pequeno, fui parar no hospital essa semana dnv ndhsjs vou tentar compensar no próximo aaaand postar cm mais frequência hehe  
> espero que gostem, love ya 

Laura's POV

"Eu acho que é por isso que você é tão conectada ao Michael." digo baixinho ao entrar no quarto de manhã e encontrar Taylor ainda deitada, mas acordada, com seu celular na mão e um Michael adormecido em seu ombro. Não sei em que ponto da minha pequena expedição até a cozinha isso aconteceu, mas estou acostumada com essa de Michael entrar no quarto de fininho quando eu saio e roubar meu lugar ao lado de Taylor para dormir mais alguns minutos antes que precise acordar para ir para a escola, e principalmente quando não tem hora para acordar e prefere passar a manhã toda encolhido na minha cama com ela.

"O que?" ela tenta se levantar para pegar o café que trago para ela, mas Michael a segura pela blusa, ainda dormindo, e ela volta a se deitar, encolhendo os ombros para mim. Apenas sorrio, e tomo um gole do café para dizer que agora ele é meu.

"Por causa desse bebê. Talvez seja esse o motivo pelo qual você é tão apegada ao Michael. Pode ser uma projeção." me deito ao lado deles, falando ainda mais baixo para não acordar Michael, e Taylor se move desajeitada sob o meu braço.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

"Ah... tudo bem, me desculpe." beijo a bochecha dela. "Estou orgulhosa por ter me contado." ela dá um sorriso afetado, e a beijo mais uma vez. Taylor é tão aberta comigo que posso imaginar como deve ser difícil para ela falar sobre coisas que ela escolhe guardar, simplesmente porque faço a mesma coisa. Não gosto de remexer em coisas do meu passado que fazem eu me sentir mal, então entendo perfeitamente o que ela sente, e respeito isso. Iremos tão longe quanto ela permitir.

"Algum plano pra hoje, ou eu posso deixar esse coala aqui por mais um tempo?" ela aponta para Michael, que dorme de maneira profunda e pacífica em seu pijama que imita a fantasia de um super herói, deitado em seu ombro e encolhido ao lado dela. 

"Eu tenho que comprar algumas coisas, se você quiser vir junto teremos que acordar ele." passo os dedos pelo cabelo de Michael, e por um segundo sinto ciúmes por ele estar agarrado à Taylor. Nunca tive problemas com isso, tirando esses pequenos ataques de ciúme infantil que tenho de vez em quando. Eu sei a posição que ocupo na vida do meu filho, sei que, apesar de Taylor, eu sou a figura materna à qual ele se agarra quando precisa. E sempre achei a coisa mais incrível do mundo o quanto ele ama ela tanto quanto eu, e ela ama ele tanto quanto eu. Estamos em sintonia, nós três, mesmo com Michael sendo tão novo. Somos muito mais que uma família.

"Eu vou com você." ela responde, mas seus olhos também estão em Michael, e ela o aperta um pouco mais com o braço que o envolve. Ela suspira, e fico em silêncio porque sei que ela está prestes a dizer algo, e confirmando meu pensamento ela diz: "Às vezes eu nem acredito no quanto eu amo ele."

"Eu sei."

"E nem acredito que ele não é meu filho de verdade."

"Ele é." eu digo, mas ela apenas suspira novamente. Por mais forte que seja a ligação entre os dois, às vezes Taylor aponta que não há ligação biológica entre eles, mesmo que ela não aparente ter problemas com isso. Mas posso dizer que, de certa forma, isso a deixa frustrada. Mas na maior parte do tempo, nenhuma de nós duas se lembra disso, e Michael é pequeno demais para entender que Taylor, na verdade, não é da sua família da forma como ele imagina que é.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer." ela ainda olha para ele, mas não parece prestar atenção no seu rosto adormecido. Parece distante, perdida em pensamentos. "Se nós formos realmente fazer isso, eu juro que tenho medo do que vou sentir por essa criança."

"O que você vai sentir... é incrível, e indescritível." meus olhos também não deixam a figura do meu filho, e por algum motivo penso em quando ele nasceu, no que senti quando o vi pela primeira vez, envolto por fios na encubadora, aquela coisa tão pequena e minha. Minha de uma forma que nada mais era, nem seria. Minha porque saiu de mim, literalmente. E penso em como aquele era sem dúvida o melhor sentimento de todos, e o único que não consegui desvendar, além do que tenho por Taylor. 

Com meus dedos na sua bochecha, faço Taylor olhar para mim. "E nós vamos fazer isso. Nós vamos ter esse bebê."

"Vamos." ela sorri, e me beija rapidamente, mas volta a ficar séria. Novamente, espero que ela diga algo sem me manifestar, porque ainda se trata de um assunto delicado, e me prometi que não pressionaria Taylor para ir mais longe do que ela é capaz, ou se sente confortável. Mas ela não demora a continuar falando. "Mas e se... isso de alguma forma dificultar a minha relação com a criança?"

"O que quer dizer?" me viro de bruços, apoiada nos cotovelos para levantar o corpo, e pego uma mecha do cabelo de Taylor por entre os dedos. Ela sempre o manteve curto, mas não comentei quando ele passou um pouco do ombro e ela não cortou, porque sei que ela cortaria se eu dissesse algo, com medo de eu não ter gostado. Mas eu até gostava, e me lembrava das gravações e de pensar em como ela ficava adorável com aqueles apliques para fazer as cenas em que Piper Chapman tinha cabelo comprido.

"Eu... não sei. Não é que eu não vá amá-la, é que... ter algo diretamente ligado a mim, e de certa forma à minha família mas sem entrar nesse mérito, pode ser difícil. Eu não sei... o que eu vou sentir..." ela começa a tropeçar nas palavras, e coloco meus dedos sobre os seus lábios para que ela pare de falar e entenda que compreendi o que ela quis dizer. Taylor sempre sabe o que falar para mim, mas quando se trata dela mesma, é comum que ela não encontre palavras para se expressar.

"Eu vou estar aqui pra te ajudar a ser o melhor possível para esse bebê." pego a mão dela, a trago para perto do meu rosto e beijo as suas juntas. A expressão dela suaviza um pouco, mas ela não sorri. "E se você decidir que não está pronta, eu posso fazer isso por você."

Ela me dirige um sorriso meio fraco. "Seu café deve estar frio."

Dou de ombros e rio. "Fazer o que, né?"

"Mamãe?" Michael chama com uma voz um pouco rouca, e Taylor e eu olhamos para ele ao mesmo tempo. Não posso deixar de notar que, de uns tempos para cá, Taylor passou a reagir a essa palavra de uma forma que ela não costumava. Ela não me falou nada sobre, e eu também não perguntei. Ela me falaria no tempo certo.

"Bom dia, Mickey." 

"Onde a gente vai arrumar um bebê?" ele pergunta meio confuso, e eu e Taylor nos olhamos, e o sorriso no canto da boca dela diz para eu deixar isso com ela. 

"Bem, agora que você está quase fazendo 5 anos, nós precisamos te devolver, porque você está velho demais. Então, nós vamos arrumar outro bebê." ela responde se virando para ele, no tom mais natural que consegue fingir, e a mão que ele usava para esfregar o olho para quando ele ouve aquilo. Ele olha para mim, a boca entreaberta em choque, e eu balanço a cabeça para confirmar. 

"Vocês não podem me devolver!" ele se levanta do ombro de Taylor, e alterna seu olhar entre nós duas em puro pânico. Ela apenas dá de ombros, e ele aperta os lábios de uma forma que me dá medo de que ele chore. É comum que façamos brincadeiras do tipo com Michael, mas não posso negar que sempre sinto uma ponta de culpa por brincar com alguém tão inocente, e sensível, de certa forma. "Mas mamãe..."

Ele não fala isso para mim. Ele fala isso para Taylor.

Ela traz ele de volta para o seu peito e diz que estava brincando, e eu finalmente entendo o porquê dela estar respondendo a quando Michael chama pela mãe. Parece que ele quebrou nosso pequeno segredo e começou com Taylor uma relação totalmente nova sem o meu conhecimento. Acho que era o que faltava para nos unificar como uma família. Por mais simples que seja, o uso de uma palavra como essa pode mudar tudo. Tanto para ela, quanto para mim. Não posso deixar de sentir um dos meus pequenos ataques de ciúmes crescendo, mas olhar para o sorriso dela ao ouvir aquela palavra não permite que eu me incomode com isso.

Porque afinal, eu não fiz Michael sozinha. De certa forma, eu fiz ele com Taylor.

-

"Eu não vou levar isso pra ele!"

"Laura, ele é uma criança, ele não se preocupa com calorias."

"Não são calorias, é gordura. Não é porque ele é uma criança que não precisa ser saudável."

"Ele não vai morrer porque comeu um M&M's."

"Ele vai morrer se comer vários M&M's."

"Eu vou morrer?!"

"Não, Mickey. Viu o que você fez?"

"O que eu fiz?" arranco o enorme pacote de M&M's da mão de Taylor pela décima vez e o jogo de volta na prateleira. Essa é uma briga antiga entre nós, a de levar ou não coisa para Michael comer. Insisto que ele deveria seguir uma certa dieta, que não o prive de doces e coisas do gênero, mas não permita exageros, e Taylor defende a ideia de que ele deveria aproveitar que é criança para comer toda e qualquer coisa que tiver vontade, na quantidade que bem entender. "Você que fica querendo enfiar essas coisas no garoto." 

"Eu gosto de M&M's." Michael diz de dentro do carrinho de compras e olho séria para Taylor. Mesmo, isso é tudo culpa dela. Por mais que ele seja uma criança tranquila, não posso negar que Michael muitas vezes é mimado ao extremo por ela, mesmo que em coisas pequenas como essa.

"Viu só? Você está corrompendo a criança." coloco as mãos nos quadris, e Taylor volta a pegar o pacote na prateleira. Ela sabe do que estou falando, e ainda defende o discurso de que Michael é 'incorruptível' e que 'não vai ser um pacote de chocolate que vai arruinar toda a educação que você deu pra ele'.

"Ele é uma criança, você não precisa aplicar todas as regras do The Stash Plan com ele." ela coloca o pacote dentro do carrinho, e segura as minhas mãos antes que eu possa pegá-lo de volta, Michael segura o pacote e me olha com um sorrisinho sapeca. Ah, esse garoto...

"Quando ele tiver 10 anos e obesidade mórbida, eu vou expulsar vocês dois de casa." começo a andar na frente dos dois e Taylor volta a empurrar o carrinho com Michael e os M&M's dentro.

"Mamãe, você não pode mais me devolver." ele revira os olhos e puxa a manga do casaco, revelando a frase 'não pode ser devolvido' escrita com canetinha vermelha em seu braço com a letra de Taylor, o que foi a única forma de convencer ele de que não estávamos indo até o mercado para devolvê-lo.

"Mas eu ainda posso expulsar você e a Taylor." ele fica sério e eu permaneço também séria por alguns segundos para reforçar o que digo, mas cedo ao vê-lo arregalando os olhinhos e sorrio, passo a mão pelo seu cabelo e continuo andando. "Não se preocupe."

"É tão você essa dele revirar os olhos pra tudo." Taylor diz passando por mim para sair daquele corredor, olhando para uma pequena lista em seu celular. Ironicamente, eu reviro os olhos. 

É, ela está certa.

"Eu vou atrás de algumas coisas."

E todo o tempo que passo empurrando Michael no carrinho, tenho que ouvir 'Taylor compra isso pra mim' quando me recuso a comprar algum doce para ele. Sempre foi assim. Ele sempre se vira para ela quando algo que eu determino não o agrada, desde coisas pequenas como o que ele pode comer a grandes coisas como a primeira vez em que ele nos acompanhou em um evento. Não posso deixar de pensar que, nesses aspectos, somos uma família clássica, apesar de tudo. Eu, que cresci em uma casa típica de New Jersey, mesmo que minha mãe fosse bem inortodoxa, fazia as mesmas coisas que Michael faz com nós duas, principalmente essa de se virar para uma quando não dá certo com a outra.

E não posso deixar de pensar que talvez Taylor esteja aprendendo agora o que é ter uma família típica. Ou simplesmente o que é ter uma família.

Sou arrancada dos meus pensamentos com meu celular vibrando no bolso, e franzo as sobrancelhas ao ver que se trata de uma mensagem de Taylor.

'Estou indo pra casa, te explico depois. 

Xoxo Tay'


	14. Chapter 14

_"Mamãe!" Taylor entra correndo pela porta da frente da casa, usando todas as forças das suas curtas pernas para chegar o mais rápido possível à cozinha, de onde vem um aroma convidativo de biscoitos assados. Isso é raro, ainda mais nos dias em que seu irmão não vem com ela, e junto com a sensação no estômago que o cheiro gostoso a traz, também vem uma certa esperança de que tudo esteja bem dessa vez, ou pelo menos fique depois que ela mostrar seu mais novo A em matemática. Quem sabe, comer biscoitos na cozinha com a sua mãe possa ser como era quando ela era ainda mais nova?_

_"Taylor, o que eu já disse sobre correr dentro de casa?" Tish coloca as mãos sobre os quadris assim que a filha entra na cozinha, e Taylor para imediatamente, seu sorriso dando lugar a uma expressão preocupada. Ah não, ela estava encrencada novamente? Logo agora, ela tinha se esforçado tanto para trazer uma nota boa para a mãe dessa vez, já que seu último B+ tinha apenas resultado em um fim de semana sem sobremesa._

_"Desculpe, mamãe." ela abaixa a cabeça ao ser repreendida, e seu cérebro, com seus míseros 7 anos de idade, luta para compreender que o que ela sente é desapontamento. Ela esperava um abraço, ou ao menos um sorriso vindo da mãe. Uma oportunidade de mostrar a novidade boa, e, se ela tivesse sorte, um biscoito, talvez?_

_Mas por que ela ainda espera? Já deveria ter aprendido que nunca vai ganhar._

_"Onde está Sam?" ah, claro. Sam novamente. Ele era o único que importava, não? Sempre, sempre que Taylor chegava em casa sem o irmão mais novo, era dele que todos sentiam falta. Como se ela não importasse, ou não fizesse parte da família. Como se ela nem existisse. Ela tentava pensar que não era culpa dele, e realmente não era. Ela se dava bem com seu irmãozinho. Mas um pouco de atenção às vezes não mata ninguém._

_"Ele ficou com o papai. Eles vão treinar beisebol." ela se senta em uma cadeira, o cheiro de cookies ganhando sua atenção novamente, e vê Tish suspirando._

_"Eu fiz os cookies para ele." a mulher bufa, e olha para a filha à sua frente, com os olhos, idênticos aos do seu ex-marido, arregalados e expectantes na sua direção. "Você pode comer. Mas não muito, Todd está vindo para o jantar."_

_Taylor sente um arrepio à menção do nome de seu padrasto. Ela não gosta dele. Não, ele é um homem mau, que faz coisas ruins, das quais Taylor não pode nem se lembrar sem ter vontade de correr para o seu quarto. Como aquela vez em que ela quebrou um vaso enquanto corria atrás de uma bola que seu irmão deixara cair dentro de casa._

_Ela não gosta de lembrar dessa história._

_"Eu não quero jantar com ele."_

_"Ótimo, pode ficar no seu quarto, assim você não atrapalha o jantar." é a resposta que ela ganha. É só isso que ela sabe fazer, não é? Atrapalhar. É só isso que ela faz na vida de ambos os seus pais, e eles fazem questão de deixar isso bem claro. Você não serve para nada, Taylor. Deveria ser mais como o seu irmão. Volte para o seu quarto e não me aborreça._

_Ela balança a cabeça, e segue com passos lentos até o quarto que divide com o irmão quando está na casa de sua mãe. E pelo resto da noite, ela tenta ignorar os roncos do seu estômago._

**Laura's POV**

Quando abro a porta, encontro a cena mais improvável possível. Taylor está no sofá, o que seria normal, se ela não estivesse acompanhada por uma versão envelhecida de seu próprio rosto. Sim, uma mulher com as mesmas feições que ela está sentada ao seu lado, e olha para a porta, já que fiz barulho ao abri-la. Devido aos problemas que Taylor tem com a família, que nunca foram bem claros até alguns dias atrás, eu nunca fui apresentada a nenhum membro que não fosse Sam. Nunca exigi isso, também. Eu respeitava a escolha dela de manter nossa relação longe dos seus familiares, porque entendia seus motivos. Não havia porque eu me meter, e eu realmente não fazia questão de conhecer pessoas que deram motivos para ela se afastar. Mas aqui estou eu, de pé na porta da minha sala, de frente para a mãe de Taylor, que me olha como se fosse a dona do lugar, o que me traz um sentimento estranho. Eu meio que sorrio, sem saber que reação devo ter, e sinto Michael envolver os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e se deitar em meu ombro, o que é completamente incaracterístico dele, já que, desde bebê, ele não é de estranhar pessoas novas. Pelo contrário, ele adora. Mas sempre que ele tem esse tipo de reação, mesmo que não tenha tido nenhum contato com a pessoa, sei que não devo esperar nada de bom.

Confesso que isso me deixa apreensiva.

Taylor se levanta, e parece tão sem reação quanto eu, então a primeira a falar é a mulher, ainda sentada, me olhando como se não fosse ela quem apareceu na minha casa sem ao menos me conhecer.

"Você não vai nos apresentar, não é, Taylor?" a mulher diz quase que com desprezo, olhando para Taylor com reprovação, e ela abre a boca para dizer algo, mas é interrompida. Não vou mentir, não gosto disso. Não gosto de ver minha sempre confiante Taylor parecendo uma criança na presença de alguém. Se primeiras impressões são as que ficam, isso não vai ser bom. "Tish Schilling." a mulher é meio solene, tem um tom estranho, e não me estende a mão nem nada do tipo. Outro erro. "Você é a tal Laura, certo?"

Tal Laura?

"Eu mesma." também não faço menção a cumprimentar ela, apenas continuo segurando Michael no colo, que olha fixamente para a mulher, em silêncio. Não incentivo ele a dizer nada. "Muito prazer."

"E quem é a criança?" ela se vira novamente para Taylor, que ainda está parada de pé, parecendo mais perdida do que nunca. Talvez ela esteja em choque pela visita inesperada, logo após ela ter contado tudo aquilo para mim. Talvez incomodada com a situação. Ou talvez esteja sem saber o que sentir, assim como eu, mas aquela expressão perdida em seu rosto faz com que eu queira abraçar ela e levá-la para o mais longe possível dessa mulher.

"E-esse é o Michael..."

"Ele é meu filho." completo a frase de Taylor, e isso não tem nenhum efeito nela, mas tem em Tish, que se vira para Taylor novamente e suspira. Me admira que ela não saiba de Michael, mas vejo que ela não fica feliz em saber.

"Não me diga que, além de se envolver com uma mulher, você se envolveu com uma mulher casada." Taylor faz uma careta que sugere que acha a declaração absurda, o que realmente é, e apoia as mãos nos quadris ao suspirar.

"Não, mãe." ela tenta soar firme, mas posso reconhecer facilmente quando Taylor está perdendo as forças. E ela está muito perto de algo assim. Trago Michael um pouco mais para perto de mim, mais por reflexo que para segurá-lo, e tento me convencer de que Taylor tem o controle da situação;

Michael se agita no meu colo para que eu o deixe descer, e o coloco no chão. Ele corre até Taylor e abraça suas pernas, e ela o levanta para segurá-lo na mesma posição que antes eu fazia. Ela parece ligeiramente mais confortável com ele no colo, mas não é o suficiente para me acalmar. "Ele também é filho dela. E não, eu não era casada. Não a 5 anos atrás." digo cruzando os braços, e Tish apenas levanta uma sobrancelha.

"Você é agora?"

"Com a sua filha, em breve." ela perguntou ironicamente, mas minha resposta é séria, e meu tom firme faz a expressão dela se fechar. Taylor assiste a tudo com Michael no colo, que ainda não se manifestou desde que entrou em casa. Sei que, se ele está se sentindo intimidado, nada irá fazê-lo mudar o comportamento, mas não faço exatamente questão de que ele tenha algum tipo de contato com essa mulher. Subitamente, me sinto um pouco culpada por ter sugerido tantas vezes que Taylor mantivesse contato com a família. Agora vejo porque ela sempre resistiu.

"Você não me contou que ia se casar." ela não parece surpresa, nem mesmo feliz com a notícia de que sua filha vai se casar, e isso causa em mim uma reação estranha. Quão fria uma pessoa deve ser para não reagir a uma notícia dessas? Deixo de me surpreender com a falta de comunicação entre Taylor e ela, porque fica cada vez mais claro porque ela não sabe de nada. Eu também não faria questão de dividir a minha vida com alguém assim.

"Você não deixou." Taylor responde baixo demais, como uma criança debochando da mãe durante uma bronca, e Tish apenas balança a cabeça.

"Você não pode nem dar uma notícia direito? Uma notícia como essa?" ela se ajeita no sofá e eu percebo que eu e Taylor ainda estamos de pé. Me sento em outro sofá, e Taylor no mesmo que sua mãe, ao mesmo tempo, com Michael ainda em seu colo. Em outra ocasião, eu esperaria que Taylor respondesse, mas já ficou claro que, como uma criança, ela raramente responde como deveria ao que a mãe diz.

Não, não gosto de usar essa palavra para se referir à essa mulher.

"Eu não acredito que você vai mesmo levar isso adiante. Você tem 35 anos, eu não posso mais te controlar, mas..." ela suspira novamente, e parece eternamente cansada só por estar na presença de Taylor, como se sua mera existência fosse algo que está sendo feito errado. Me admira que alguém assim tenha vindo à procura dela. "...essa sua história de achar que gosta de mulheres. Pensei que isso tivesse acabado no Ensino Médio."

"Da última vez que eu chequei, a Taylor gostava muito de mulher." não sei o que nessa mulher está trazendo esse meu lado para fora. Jamais falaria dessa forma na frente do meu filho, ou de qualquer outra criança, mas Michael não está prestando atenção, e não entenderia o que eu quis dizer. Mas Tish entende, e me olha com uma expressão tanto irritada quanto surpresa. Ela me parece do tipo que ignora comentários desse tipo, e confirma minha suspeita ao apertar os lábios e se virar para Taylor. Aliás, não para Taylor. Para Michael.

"A criança não fala?" como se fosse a pergunta mais natural do mundo, e como se todos os comentários anteriores não tivessem acontecido, ela faz essa pergunta a Taylor. Algo em como o tom dela tem uma sombra de desprezo a mais que o usual, como se Michael não fosse capaz de fazer algo simples, faz com que eu sinta algo apertando a minha garganta. Ah não, você não quer mexer com o meu filho...

"Na verdade, ele fala sim. Muito inteligente, o Michael. E muito sensitivo também. Ele percebe rápido quando há algo errado com alguém." faço questão de olhar para ela de uma certa forma ao dizer isso, e seu olhar me desafia de volta. Apenas sorrio. Não preciso entrar novamente no mérito da minha habilidade para controlar emoções, mas, assim como com Taylor, Michael é um assunto muito delicado para meu controle se estender a emoções relacionadas a ele. Esse é um território perigoso. Ela não sabe com o que ela está mexendo.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Interprete como quiser." respondo com mais um sorriso afetado, e vejo Taylor se encolhendo um pouco no sofá ao meu tom ríspido, e Michael a abraça um pouco mais forte. Eles sabem, ou ao menos Taylor sabe, o que pode acontecer se Tish resolver continuar nesse assunto.

"Mamãe, eu quero ir pro meu quarto." Michael diz contra o pescoço de Taylor, as suas primeiras palavras desde que entramos em casa, e ela acaricia o seu cabelo para tranquiliza-lo.

"Vamos, eu vou te levar pra lá." Taylor se levanta, segurando as pernas de Michael ao redor da sua cintura, e vejo que ele parece um pouco mais tranquilo ao saber que será levado de volta para o seu quarto, seu segundo melhor refúgio, depois da minha cama.

"Ei... hm... Michael?" quando ela chama por Michael, a minha atenção e a de Taylor se volta para ela.

Ah, é melhor ela pensar muito bem no que vai falar.

"Michael, querido." ela começa, com o mesmo tom solene de antes, ao ver que Michael tirou o rosto do ombro de Taylor para olhar para ela. Trinco os dentes, mas por algum motivo não a interrompo, mesmo que tenha medo do que pode sair daqui. "A Taylor não é sua mãe."

Ah, não.

"Ela é minha mãe." os dedos dele se fecham ao redor da gola da blusa que Taylor usando, e os meus também se fecham, mas formando punhos. Taylor dirige à ela um olhar que pede para que ela fique em silêncio, limpo a minha garganta ruidosamente para pedir o mesmo, mas ela continua falando. Se ainda havia um limite, essa mulher acabou de passar por ele.

"Não, essa é a sua mãe." ela aponta para mim. "A Taylor não."

"A Taylor é minha mãe sim!"

Mais uma negação, e Michael simplesmente começa a chorar.

Okay, eu tive o suficiente.

"Okay, já chega!" eu me levanto do sofá, e Tish me olha surpresa, depois para Taylor, que apenas a olha com indignação, compartilhando do mesmo sentimento que eu, enquanto acaricia o cabelo de Michael. O menino chora como se alguém o tivesse contado que Papai Noel na verdade não existe, e eu jogo todo o meu cabelo para trás para resistir à vontade de jogar algo na mulher à minha frente.

Meu controle também tem um limite.

"Eu lido com você depois." Taylor diz antes de sair da sala, para o bem de todos ali.

**Taylor’s POV**

“Ei, Michael, olhe pra mim...” chamo quando o deito na sua cama, e só aí ele solta o meu pescoço. Ele olha para mim daquele jeito usual, como se a solução para todos os seus pequenos problemas estivesse comigo, e, de repente, não sei o que fazer. Não sei como explicar algo desse tipo para ele, algo que, se eu parar para pensar, nem eu mesma entendo. E estar sob efeito da visita da minha mãe e das lágrimas que ele limpa passando as mãozinhas fechadas pelas bochechas não ajuda. Mas me ocorre que, vindo de mim, Michael aceitaria qualquer coisa. Só preciso procurar o modo mais simples.

Me sento na cama ao lado dele, e na mesma hora ele se deita no meu colo, procurando por conforto.

Okay, eu estou aqui.

“Se lembra de quando você perguntou pra sua mãe por que não tem um pai, e ela te respondeu que você tem a nós duas?” começo falando tão lentamente que minha frase quase não faz sentido, meus dedos correndo pelo cabelo ruivo dele no mesmo ritmo, mas Michael balança a cabeça. Eu sempre fui boa com crianças, é verdade, mas o meu jeito de encarar problemas diretamente e falar sobre eles com clareza faz com que seja ainda mais difícil para mim bolar algo leve o suficiente para ele. Respiro fundo. Só seja sincera, Taylor, o resto vai surgir naturalmente. “Bem, algumas pessoas acham que você só pode ter uma mãe e um pai. E eu não sei bem porque elas pensam assim, porque, você me ama, certo?” ele balança a cabeça mais uma vez, fungando em um restinho de choro que não mais contém soluços, mas apenas algumas lágrimas silenciosas e aquele olhar que me machuca quase fisicamente. “E eu te amo. E é isso que faz de mim sua mãe, não importa o que digam. Você acredita em mim, não é?” mais uma vez ele confirma com a cabeça. “Agora, eu preciso que você me espere aqui mais um pouco, okay? Eu já volto.”

Me levanto assim que ele sai do meu colo, mas ele me segura pela mão antes que eu possa me afastar muito da sua cama. Quando me viro para ele novamente, ele me abraça, e seus bracinhos mal conseguem envolver a minha cintura, mas ele me abraça com toda a sua força e eu não posso fazer nada a não ser retribuir, me abaixando para ficar mais ou menos no nível dele e envolvendo-o completamente com os meus braços. Ele me dá um beijo um pouco desajeitado na bochecha, e com o tom mais firme que já ouvi ele usar, diz:

“Você é minha mãe, Taylor.”

Eu o afasto um pouco, o suficiente para olhar para o seu rosto, tão inocente. Dou um beijo na testa dele. “Claro que sou, Mini-Michael.” respondo, porque um dia me prometi que jamais o deixaria sem uma resposta.

Mas quando deixo o quarto sempre tranquilo de Michael e entro no corredor, o que vem da sala é a voz um pouco alterada de Laura, contra a voz sempre petulante da minha mãe. E enquanto volto para lá, deixo que a sensação de ter Michael chorando em meu colo por algo que ela disse me impulsione a fazer algo que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

“Laura, você pode ir ficar com o Michael, por favor?” digo ao entrar na sala, e ambas olham para mim. Laura mexe no cabelo de forma nervosa, e só me incita ainda mais saber que minha mãe está conseguindo tirá-la do sério, e passa por mim para entrar no corredor.

E eu estou sozinha com a minha mãe.

Levanto a mão para interrompê-la quando ela começa a falar, e respiro fundo pelas narinas. “Você... não pode mesmo achar que tem algum direito de chegar do nada na minha casa e falar o que quiser para todo mundo. Você fez isso comigo a minha infância inteira, mas eu não vou deixar a mesma coisa acontecer com o meu filho...”

“Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Taylor, ele não é...”

“Ele é meu filho.” levanto o tom de voz, algo que com certeza nunca fiz com a minha mãe, e as sobrancelhas dela se movem em surpresa, mas não me importo. Não é como se ela ainda pudesse me deixar sem o jantar. “Ele é mais meu filho do que eu sou sua filha. Porque eu cuido dele, eu dou amor pra ele, eu estou criando ele junto com a minha mulher, e isso é muito mais do que você já fez por mim em toda a minha vida.” quando termino a frase, estou levemente ofegante. Minha respiração alterada se deve mais ao conteúdo de minhas palavras que a qualquer outra coisa. Minha mãe ainda ouve em silêncio, o que não é característico dela, mas é melhor que ela permaneça sem dizer nada. Não quero estender essa conversa. Aliás, não quero conversa nenhuma. “Se você puder, por favor, sair da minha casa, eu iria ficar agradecida.”

“Taylor, você não pode estar me expulsando da sua casa.” ela solta uma risada abafada, e me olha realmente incrédula, mas eu apenas encolho os ombros.

“Você me expulsou da sua, não foi?” sorrio. “Mas eu estou apenas te pedindo, educadamente, para que você saia, e só volte se estiver disposta a agir civilizadamente e aceitar a minha família. A minha família de verdade.”

Me viro de costas, me sentindo sobrecarregada e ao mesmo tempo muito mais leve, e não me viro de volta nem quando ouço passos, nem o barulho da porta fechando, e me toma alguns segundos perceber que aquilo realmente aconteceu. Mas não me arrependo. Pelo contrário. Depois de anos e anos pensando que aquela seria a minha vida para sempre, que era o que eu merecia, a vida com Laura me ensinou que eu posso ter muito mais do que aquilo. E eu construí a minha família, ou estou construindo, e ninguém, ninguém nunca vai tirar isso de mim, ou me fazer sentir como se algo estivesse errado.

Me sento no chão, de frente para a porta de vidro que dá para a varanda, e, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos, mal percebo quando começo a chorar. Não sei bem porque estou chorando, mas sei que o que sinto não é angústia. Talvez seja alivio.

Ouço passos, e penso ser Laura, mas bracinhos curtos se envolvem ao redor do meu pescoço e recebo um daqueles típicos beijos mal calculados na bochecha que só podem vir de uma pessoa no mundo. Eu me viro para ele e o trago para o meu colo, e ele se ajeita, levanta a cabeça e estuda meu rosto, molhado por lágrimas pacíficas. Com pouca habilidade, mas mais cuidado do que geralmente tem, ele passa as mãos pelas minhas bochechas, e por algum motivo aquele pequeno gesto me dá ainda mais vontade de chorar, então eu apenas abraço ele de modo que ele fica confortavelmente encaixado com a cabeça debaixo do meu queixo para me ver livre para deixar mais uma lágrima rolar.

“Mamãe ama você, okay?” beijo a sua cabeça, e ele a balança em um gesto singelo, como se eu precisasse de alguma confirmação de que ele me entende. “Mamãe ama muito você.”

Ele me abraça mais forte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouçam ink, do coldplay. não necessariamente durante o capítulo, pq só combina com o fim hehe   
> mas ouçam   
> pq eu amo essa música   
> só isso   
> o cap tá legal, mas meio aleatório, mas cês tao acostumados por motivos de minha existência é aleatória, minha fic também tem que ser   
> espero que gostem   
> beijo no ❤ de vocês

_“Papai!” batidas rápidas e insistentes na porta fazem Michael levantar de sua mesa para abri-la, para encontrar Laura quase desaparecendo dentro de um de seus jalecos de trabalho, mas com um enorme sorriso. Ele já está acostumado com o interesse da filha pelo seu trabalho, e a ser bombardeado com perguntas sobre seu dia sempre que ele chega em casa do hospital, mas essa de ter seu uniforme roubado começou essa semana. Isso é novo. “Eu quero ser médica!”_

_Ele sorri, como se ela já não tivesse dito isso umas trinta vezes só essa semana. “Quer mesmo?” ela balança a cabeça com convicção e ele abre mais a porta, convidando-a para entrar. “Então vem cá, eu vou te ensinar a ser médica.”_

_Laura senta expectante na cama dos pais enquanto observa o pai mexer em algo no armário e tirar de lá uma maleta. Ele senta ao seu lado e a abre, revelando vários objetos que ela não sabe ao certo para que servem, mas sabe que estão todos relacionados ao trabalho de Michael, o que já é suficiente para torna-los interessantes. Um em especial chama a atenção dela, e ela luta para tirar a mão de dentro da imensa manga do jaleco e a estende devagar até ele, olhando para o pai, esperando por permissão, e ele balança a cabeça para dizer que ela pode continuar. A coisa é comprida, com um disco de metal em uma ponta, e se divide em divide em dois na outra. Laura o analisa, mas não consegue pensar em nada para fazer com aquilo, então levanta os olhos para o pai novamente, que a olha com um sorriso no canto da boca que é sempre familiar para ela._

_“Isso aí... serve para ouvir corações.” ele explica, tirando gentilmente o objeto da mão da filha para mostra-la como se usa. “Se chama estetoscópio. Você quer ouvir meu coração?” ela afirma com a cabeça, sorrindo, animada com a ideia, e Michael abre os primeiros botões da camisa que usa. “Primeiro, você coloca essas duas coisinhas nos ouvidos, assim...” com cuidado, ele a ajuda a colocar as olivas nos ouvidos e coloca o diafragma do estetoscópio na sua mão. “...agora você encosta essa rodinha no meu peito.”_

_Laura faz como seu pai manda, com um olhar concentrado, e aperta o diafragma contra o peito dele com um pouca mais força que necessário, mas Michael não reclama. Ele a observa com a mesma cautela com que ela procura o ponto certo para ouvir algum som, e quando acha, ele assiste seu rosto se iluminando com um sorriso e ela olha para ele, e eles dividem um olhar de cumplicidade ou algo do gênero. “Eu estou ouvindo, papai!”_

_“Viu só?” ele a dirige um sorriso como o dela, e passa a mão pelo seu cabelo. “Você vai ser a melhor médica do mundo.”_

_“Melhor que você?” ela faz uma careta que sugere que acha a ideia pouco provável, ainda segurando o diafragma contra o peito dele, mas ele apenas balança a cabeça._

_“Muito melhor que eu.”_

**Taylor’s POV**

Tomo um gole do café, talvez rápido demais, e o líquido queima a minha garganta, mas não me importo muito. Não consigo parar de pensar no que aconteceu no dia anterior, e isso me roubou sono o suficiente para fazer eu me sentir devastada nessa manhã, e não me deixar relaxar na minha cama à noite. Passei mais tempo na janela, observando as luzes de New York, que deitada, mas, de alguma forma, observar a vida da cidade que nunca dorme sempre teve algum efeito calmante em mim, por mais irônico que seja. Mas só o relaxamento de ver todas aquelas luzes, substituindo as estrelas que não se pode ver por causa delas, não foi o suficiente para me deixar calma o bastante para dormir. Mas okay, café deve resolver. Sempre resolve, não é?

“Oi.” Laura parece ainda estar dormindo quando me abraça por trás, beija o meu pescoço e encosta a cabeça no meu ombro. Penso que talvez era daquilo que eu precisava, estar confortavelmente envolvida pelos braços dela. Talvez tivesse me ajudado a dormir, como aconteceu tantas vezes.

“Bom dia.” eu digo, e enquanto a voz dela parece sonolenta, a minha soa cansada, refletindo bem o meu estado. Normalmente Laura perceberia isso, mas ela não reage ao meu tom, ainda deitada sobre o meu ombro, e aquilo me faz rir um pouco. “Tem certeza que está acordada?” ela balança a cabeça negativamente e ri junto comigo, e deposita mais um beijo no meu pescoço.

“Eu deveria estar na cama. E você também...” ela me aperta um pouco mais, e uma das suas mãos segura o meu seio por cima da blusa que uso. Me livro daquele toque, mas deixo que ela continue com os braços ao meu redor.

“Você pode voltar sozinha.” tomo mais um gole do meu café, e Laura levanta a cabeça, mas não olho para ela. Mas não é como se isso já tivesse impedido ela de descobrir o que estou sentindo.

“Você quer falar sobre isso?” ela me abraça de uma forma diferente, apenas para me acolher, e aí sim eu ajusto meu corpo ao dela, procurando por calor e conforto, duas coisas que ela sempre me dá. É algo extremamente confortante, como ela está sempre quente e como seus braços são sem dúvida o lugar mais confortável do mundo. O meu lugar no mundo.

“Eu... eu não sei.” suspiro, e mando mais do café pela minha garganta. “Ainda não entendi o que eu estou sentindo.”

“Eu sei como se sente.” ela soa sincera, mas isso me faz soltar uma risada. Não, ela não sabe como eu me sinto. Pela primeira vez, Laura não tem como me entender. Ela cresceu com a família perfeita. Ela tem uma família perfeita quando se trata de relações de sangue, ela não teria como entender o que é crescer em um lar - um não, dois – do qual você não consegue se sentir parte. No qual você sente que não deveria estar ali.

“Não, não sabe. Você tem a família perfeita.” a última frase só sai porque penso alto, e imagino que não devo ganhar uma reação boa com isso, mas Laura apenas me vira para ela.

“Pelo menos você ainda tem os dois.” ela dá uma risada abafada, mas o sorriso não dura nem um segundo em seu rosto. “Já é uma chance de fazer tudo ficar bem. Mesmo eu achando que não vale muito à pena tentar, pelo menos não com a sua mãe.”

“Bem, eu preferia que eles estivessem mortos.” essa frase sim parece ter efeito em Laura, e ela fica séria. Realmente séria, de um jeito que é incomum vê-la. Ela não me solta, mas seu toque fica mais leve, como se ela fosse me soltar mas tivesse desistido no meio do caminho, e ela balança a cabeça enquanto fala.

“Você não sabe do que está falando.” ela diz com calma, mas não a calma calculada de quando ela tenta se controlar, apenas calma, que sugere que ela tem certeza do que diz. Bufo para descarregar a leve irritação que me dá ouvir ela falar daquele jeito, como se eu fosse uma criança que não faz ideia do que diz. Eu sei do que estou falando. Eu preferiria mesmo que um dos meus pais estivesse morto, porque eu vejo o quanto isso não abalou em nada a família de Laura. Isso não a desestruturou, pelo contrário, os tornou ainda mais unidos. E união é uma coisa que eu nunca soube o que era enquanto estava crescendo.

“Eu sei muito bem do que eu estou falando, Laura.” dessa vez ela me solta, e se afasta um pouco, mas ainda não parece irritada comigo. Ela tem um olhar quase condescendente, além do ar sério que já o tomava desde minha última frase.

“Tay, eu vou fingir que você não disse isso, porque você sabe muito bem como esse é um assunto delicado pra mim.” ela se encosta no balcão atrás dela, e suspira. “Mas só deixe eu te dizer que, não importa o quão bagunçada a sua família seja, ainda é melhor do que não ter ela.”

Respiro fundo, e paro de olhar para ela por alguns segundos. Ainda não concordo, mas admito que não deveria falar algo assim na frente dela. Sei muito bem que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, a morte do pai não é algo com o que ela saiba lidar bem, e não a culpo por isso pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual acho que ela não me entende. Ela tinha uma ótima relação com ele. Por diversas vezes ouvi Brad ou alguma de suas irmãs dizendo que ela era 'a favorita'. Imagino como isso deve ser. Levanto o olhar para Laura, mas ela olha para algum outro ponto da cozinha, parecendo distante. “Ei...” chamo a atenção dela, e o que quer que tomava sua expressão antes se vai. “Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter falado assim.” me aproximo dela e seguro a sua cintura, dou um beijo na bochecha dela e ela relaxa. Beijo ela de novo, dessa vez no maxilar, depois no pescoço, e minhas mãos sobem e descem, acariciando a sua cintura por dentro da blusa que ela veste. “Você não queria voltar pra cama?”

“Você pode voltar sozinha.” ela diz com ironia, e se livra dos meus braços.

“Ah, então é assim?” eu grito, mas ela já desapareceu pela porta.

**Laura’s POV**

_“Oi, pai.” me sento na grama fofinha, agradecendo mentalmente pela sombra de uma árvore após ter passado alguns minutos procurando a lápide do meu pai. Não posso deixar de ficar incomodada com a ideia de que, aqui, ele é apenas um número. Um a mais, igual a todos os outros. Isso não combina com a ideia que tenho dele desde que era pequena. “Hm... desculpe, não sei o que falar.” não consigo evitar a risada, mas penso que é estranho tentar parecer natural em um monólogo. Penso que talvez saberia o que fazer se não tivesse me recusado a visitar o túmulo do meu pai por quase cinco anos, mas o que vejo em todos os filmes são pessoas paradas perto de lápides, conversando naturalmente com seus parentes mortos, como se estivessem tendo uma conversa casual. Isso deveria me ajudar a me sentir melhor, não é?_

_Foi o que disseram._

_“Fica muito mais difícil agora que eu não posso te perguntar sobre o trabalho.” giro as flores nas minhas mãos, evitando de todos os modos olhar para as inscrições com o nome completo do meu pai, sua data de nascimento e falecimento e alguma frase genérica. “Aliás, eu não quero mais ser médica, desculpe.” mais uma risada, agora devida às várias memórias do meu pai me ‘ensinando a ser médica’ quando eu era criança. Era realmente algo que estava em mim desde de pequena, querer ser igual ao meu pai, mesmo que só na sua profissão. Sempre me espelhei nele, sempre procurei observar suas atitudes e ouvir os seus conselhos. Agora, mais do que nunca, preciso deles na minha vida._

_Porém..._

_“Eu sou atriz agora, estou trabalhando na TV. Dizem que eu sou boa.” sorrio, dessa vez comigo mesma, pensando em quanta satisfação meu pouco tempo de trabalho já me trouxe. Tenho uma equipe incrível trabalhando comigo, em uma série que tem tudo para ser um sucesso e que, em seu pouco tempo de vida, já foi muito bem recebida pelo público. É um ótimo começo. “Eu espero que estejam certos, porque... não me vejo sendo mais nada. Nem médica.” dou de ombros e rio, mas não posso deixar de admitir que o desejo infantil de ser igual ao meu pai não foi embora completamente. “Eu sinto como se... finalmente tivesse achado meu lugar, sabe? Fazendo o que nasci pra fazer. Eu queria que você pudesse ver isso.”_

_E, de repente, penso que ele nunca vai ver isso. Nunca. Eu nunca vou poder voltar pra New Jersey e contar tudo pra ele como faço com a minha mãe. Ele nunca vai me assistir. Nunca vai poder me dar conselhos sobre a indústria em que eu estou. Nunca vai acompanhar meu crescimento na minha profissão. Nunca vai acompanhar meu crescimento._

_Eu nunca mais vou ver o meu pai._

_Agora me lembro porque passei esse tempo todo sem vir até aqui._

_Começo a hiperventilar._

_Eu preciso sair daqui._

-

“Ei, Prepon!” Math, meu peculiar amigo tatuador, grita quando entro com Taylor em seu pequeno estúdio de tatuagem, e retribuo com meu melhor sorriso, abraçando ele quando está próximo o suficiente.

“Math, lembra da Taylor, certo?” eles se cumprimentam com um aperto de mão, e Math sorri para ela.

“Claro que lembro. E aí, Taylor, o que achou do meu trabalho?” ele pisca para ela e aponta para mim, se referindo a quando pedi que ele reproduzisse as tatuagens de Alex em mim. Inicialmente, não pretendia contar para ele o motivo daquilo, mas não foi difícil arrancá-lo de mim depois de algumas horas e várias cervejas.

“Muito... desfrutável.” ela diz apenas, e ele ri, e faz um gesto com a cabeça para que sigamos ele para outro cômodo.

“Você já decidiu o que vai querer?"

“Estou pensando em uma âncora. Muito clichê?” subo na cadeira de couro surpreendentemente confortável, e Math arrasta uma outra para perto dessa para que Taylor se sente.

“Nada é clichê quando se trata de você, Preps.” ele pega um papel e um lápis.

Os próximos minutos se passam com Math desenhando várias âncoras de acordo com o que vou falando, e Taylor mexendo em seu celular ao meu lado, já que ela prometeu a si mesma que não daria opiniões, por algum motivo. Como eu esperava, ela adorou a ideia quando eu contei para ela dos meus planos de fazer uma tatuagem, e isso levou a uma noite inteira em claro pensando em algum desenho que realmente tivesse um significado, tanto para mim, quanto para ela. Decidimos por uma âncora. Uma âncora é utilizada para dar segurança a um navio, impedir que ele fique a deriva. Para um marinheiro, uma âncora representa a firmeza, a estabilidade, e, às vezes, uma última salvação diante de uma tempestade.

Não há metáfora melhor para a nossa vida. Taylor é a minha âncora.

“Isso deve levar mais ou menos uma hora.” Math diz enquanto prepara todo o equipamento. “Você vai ter que tirar a blusa, okay?” ele olha para Taylor, e aponta para o seu dedo anelar esquerdo, para uma tatuagem como um anel ao redor dele. “Não se preocupe, eu sou casado.” Taylor aponta para seus próprios olhos com dois dedos, e depois para ele naquele gesto de ‘estou de olho em você’ e os dois riem. Eu riria junto, se não estivesse um tanto nervosa.

“Relaxa.” Taylor me dá um beijo rápido, e segura a minha mão. Procuro uma posição confortável, mesmo sabendo que o que me traz desconforto não é a cadeira. “Se lembre de porque está fazendo isso.”

Respiro fundo, e balanço a cabeça para que Math comece.

_Se lembre de porque está fazendo isso._

Durante todo o processo, eu aperto mais a mão de Taylor do que deveria, mas ela não reclama. Ela apenas aperta de volta, e me pede para respirar devagar e manter a calma, e faço de tudo para obedecer. E mesmo com as costelas sendo um dos lugares mais dolorosos para se fazer uma tatuagem, só ter Taylor segurando a minha mão e estando calma o suficiente para me passar isso pelo seu olhar já é o bastante para aliviar em muito a dor. E quando a dor me obriga a fechar os olhos, me forço a abri-los novamente e encarar o azul claro e perfeito dos olhos dela, que está sempre lá para me manter no chão quando qualquer dor ameaça me fazer perder o rumo.

_Porque a dor não importa, se vai me ajudar a manter ela dentro de mim para sempre._


	16. Chapter 16

Laura’s POV

“Connor, pode levar eles até o quarto do Dani?” Ben diz, ainda segurando a porta, e Michael e Daniel saem correndo à frente de Connor, que os segue pacientemente pela escada.

Mas Michael não precisaria de um guia para achar o quarto do filho de Ben, porque sua amizade com o garoto cresceu tanto quanto a que criei com Ben. Michael estava sempre falando sobre seu ‘amigo Daniel’, corrigindo qualquer um que pronunciasse esse nome com sotaque americano, e não eram raras as vezes em que eu ia busca-lo na escola e o encontrava me esperando do lado do carro de Ben para pedir permissão para ir até a casa dele. Ben nunca viu problemas nisso, eu muito menos. Era legal ver que as crianças se deram bem tanto quanto nós dois. Ben combinava comigo em muitas coisas, tínhamos mais em comum do que admitíamos, e até Taylor estava começando a perceber que o cara era mesmo incrível, mesmo que ela continuasse com seus breves comentários implicantes (“Não posso evitar, eu tenho muita inveja daquele bronzeado para gostar dele”.)

E, por isso, eu estava mais uma vez na casa dele para um pequeno jantar.

“Que bom que vocês vieram.” Ben diz ao fechar a porta, e balança a cabeça para que o sigamos pela sala, onde estão mais algumas pessoas que reconheço vagamente das vezes em que vim aqui. Ben me lembra muito como eu costumava ser quando morava em LA, quando a minha casa nunca estava vazia, apesar de eu morar sozinha com Lambert, meu cachorro. Ele estava sempre arrumando motivos para juntar todos em sua casa, e às vezes nem se preocupava com um motivo de verdade, e era mais uma coisa que fazia com que eu me identificasse com ele. “Daniel não parava de perguntar pelo Michael.”

“Ele também não falou de outra coisa no carro.” solto uma risada e me sento no sofá, cumprimentando rapidamente as pessoas ao meu redor. Ben tem um grupo um tanto peculiar de amigos, mas todos ali dividem alguma característica com ele, o que faz com que, consequentemente, eu tenha algo para me relacionar com qualquer um deles.

Ben me oferece uma taça, e eu a pego.

Já havia dito à Taylor que iria dirigir, então decidi que apenas uma taça seria o suficiente para me fazer relaxar um pouco, mas ela bebia cada vez mais à medida que a noite avançava lentamente com assuntos agradáveis entre aquele pequeno e diverso grupo. Nada exagerado, mas com certeza mais que eu, mas isso só contribuiu para que ela se soltasse um pouco mais, principalmente com Connor, que provou ter o mesmo tipo de humor que ela, o que era um alívio para mim, de certa forma.

Certa hora, vejo Ben se levantando para ir até a cozinha, e decido segui-lo.

“Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?” pergunto me encostando no batente da porta, e ele pula e começa a rir com o susto.

“No, mami, estou bem, obrigado.” ele abre o forno para checar alguma coisa, e o fecha logo em seguida. Eu coloco minha taça vazia sobre a mesa e me aproximo.

“Olha lá, não ofereço minhas habilidades de cozinheira pra todo mundo.” digo, e ele se vira para mim com um sorriso.

“Ainda vou tirar um dia para cozinhar com você, vamos ver se é tão boa quanto diz.” ele cruza os braços como se me desafiasse, mas pisca para mim logo em seguida, e eu faço uma careta, levantando uma sobrancelha, que faz nós dois rirmos. Desde que passei a morar em New York, não via Jodi com tanta frequência como quando eu morava em LA, então Ben se tornou uma espécie de melhor amigo, mesmo depois de tão pouco tempo. Ele preenchia todos os requisitos, e assumia seu posto sempre que achava que eu estava precisando, e eu não podia reclamar.

“Ei, eu esqueci de te mostrar.” levanto um pouco a camisa que uso, apenas o bastante para mostrar minha tatuagem, e ele arregala os olhos abrindo um sorriso enorme, e chegando mais perto para analisar o desenho. “Segui mesmo o seu conselho.”

“É incrível!” ele estuda a âncora na minha costela, e sorri ao reparar em um pequeno detalhe. Um ‘T’ na base da âncora, tão pequeno e sutil que poderia ser confundido com uma sombra, mas eu sabia que estava lá. E Taylor também. “Então... você e a loirinha, mais fortes que nunca, hein?”

“Com certeza.” abaixo a minha blusa, e ele abre a geladeira e me oferece uma long neck. Olho para ele com minha sobrancelha levantada, mas ele balança a cabeça me incentivando, e eu acabo cedendo e pegando a garrafa da sua mão. “Apenas esperando a primavera para oficializar as coisas.”

Ele bate palminhas, animado. “Ainda bem que eu fiquei seu amigo, eu amo casamentos!” ele diz, e eu tenho que rir de como ele soa. “Agora, já que quer tanto ajudar, me ajude a levar essas coisas para a sala, okay?”

-

“Não é fofo os meninos se darem tão bem?” Ben pergunta enquanto subimos as escadas depois do jantar para que eu chamar Michael para voltar para casa, e eu sorrio, pensando que é realmente uma amizade adorável, apesar da pouca idade deles. “Daniel ama o Michael!”

“Se isso evoluir e um dia eles decidirem se casar, fique avisado que eu não vou deixar meu filho trocar Prepon por qualquer que seja seu sobrenome latino.” digo fingindo seriedade, e ele finge estar magoado, parando na porta do quarto de Daniel com os braços cruzados e um olhar sério.

“Eu sou O’Ryan agora, americana.” ele aponta para a aliança no seu dedo, e começa a rir. “E se esse casamento acontecer, eu vou planejar tudo.” ele entra na minha piada, e abre a porta devagar.

Eu esperava encontrar as duas crianças brincando, ou quem sabe assistindo algum desenho, mas o que eu e Ben encontramos é silêncio total e os dois deitados na cama de Daniel, um de cada lado, rodeados por brinquedos e papeis rabiscados, dormindo tranquilamente em meio àquela bagunça. Não posso evitar sorrir ao ver a cena, e Ben tem a mesma reação que eu antes de fechar a porta com mais cuidado ainda, deixando que os dois meninos continuem em seu sono pacífico.

“Você pode deixar ele aqui, se quiser.” ele diz ao se virar para mim. “Eu deixo ele na sua casa amanhã de manhã.”

“Tem certeza?”

“Claro!” ele empurra meu ombro de leve para me assegurar. “Você não vai querer perturbar eles dois. Tire a noite para você e Taylor, pode deixar que eu cuido dele direitinho.” ele pisca para mim ao dizer isso, e eu dou uma risada.

“Bem, o seu sobreviveu até aqui, não é?” brinco, e ele solta uma gargalhada abafada para não fazer barulho.

“Só por causa do Connor.”

-

“Eu não consegui parar de olhar para o seu decote a noite toda.” Taylor diz quando entramos em casa, e eu paro por um instante. É a primeira vez em um bom tempo que ouço sua voz tomar aquele tom, de quando ela quer alguma coisa, e penso em como estou sentindo falta dela daquela maneira. Eu entendo que os últimos acontecimentos nos colocaram em um clima um pouco chato, e Taylor anda tão estressada com tudo que se tornou comum para mim ir para a cama e acordar sozinha. Não a culpo por isso, eu realmente entendo, e estou fazendo meu melhor para apoiá-la. Mas isso não impede que meu corpo sinta falta dela. “Não é legal me provocar assim.”

Mas parece que ela está disposta a resolver isso para mim.

Dou apenas um passo para me aproximar dela e pego a sua mão. Eu estava me controlando bem até agora, mas só saber que ela quer isso tanto quanto eu me faz ansiar pelo seu toque. “Mas agora você pode tocar.” coloco a mão dela sobre o meu seio, por cima da blusa, e ela o apalpa, mordendo o lábio ao perceber que a única barreira entre eu e ela é a minha camisa, já que não estou usando sutiã. Presto muita atenção na boca dela enquanto sinto sua mão passando calor para a minha pele pelo tecido da camisa que uso, mas não a beijo. Decido deixar que ela dê o ritmo, o quão rápido devemos ir.

Sem responder, ela abre os botões da minha camisa, e sorri quando comprova que realmente não uso nada por baixo dela. Eu sorrio de volta, e me encosto na parede ao lado da porta quando ela dá um passo na minha direção, abrindo ainda mais a blusa para revelar mais dos meus seios. Suas mãos seguram os dois, e ela se inclina para beijar o meu pescoço ao ver que estou presa entre ela e a parede. “Eu estava com saudade de você...” ela sussurra, mas sua boca volta rapidamente a trabalhar no meu pescoço, e seus polegares brincam com os meus mamilos, e eu posso senti-los ficando durinhos com o seu toque, se excitando aos poucos, ansiando por mais contato. “Tanta... eu mal posso esperar para te jogar naquela cama e te ouvir gemendo...” deixo um gemido escapar pelos meus lábios quando ouço ela dizer aquilo, apenas para provocar, e seus dedos se fecham um pouco mais ao redor dos meus seios, massageando eles. “Você vai gemer pra mim, não vai?”

“Se você fizer do jeito certo...” enfio minha mão ns bolso de trás dela, porque seus jeans são apertados demais para que eu enfie minhas mãos dentro dele, mas o efeito nela é o mesmo. Sua resposta é se inclinar e colocar um dos meus mamilos na boca, chupando enquanto a sua mão massageia o outro, e gemer é inevitável quando ela me olha daquele jeito. Ela me provoca com o olhar enquanto sua língua estimula de vários jeitos um dos meus pontos mais fracos, e, quase sem perceber, levo minha outra mão até a minha calça e começo a acariciar meu sexo por cima da lingerie. A sensação é prazerosa, sempre gostei do meu próprio toque, de dar prazer a mim mesma, mas Taylor não deixa que dure muito, já que pega a minha mão assim que percebe o que faço e a substitui pela dela.

“Quer saber? Eu vou fazer algo com você hoje.” ela diz enquanto me acaricia, mas seu toque é mais leve do que eu gostaria, e eu tento mover o quadril para conseguir mais contato, mas ela recua ainda mais sua mão e eu mal sinto os seus dedos. “Eu geralmente deixo você fazer o que quiser, não é? Deixo você ter a sua diversão, e eu tenho o que eu quero, que é você. Mas hoje eu quero me divertir também...” ela sorri ao olhar para mim, e algo naquele sorriso me excita ainda mais. Sei que ela pode sentir o quanto estou molhada pelo tecido da minha calcinha, e sei o quanto isso agrada ela, e sei que seu sorriso se deve a isso também. “Eu tenho planos pra você, Prepon. Você é minha hoje.”

“Você sabe que eu sou mais do tipo que domina.” sorrio, e ela solta uma risada, mas o que falo é verdade. Nesse quesito, sempre que tentamos algo fora da nossa rotina, eu sou a que domina, a que toma a iniciativa. Não consigo evitar, há algo inegavelmente sexy em ver Taylor completamente entregue para mim, à mercê da minha vontade, deixando que eu faça qualquer coisa com ela, e, bem, ela nunca reclamou, porque ela não pode negar que é sempre muito bom. Como ela disse, eu tenho a minha diversão, e, quando isso envolve dar a ela o máximo de prazer que eu posso, ela tem sempre o que quer.

Mas pensar nela tomando as rédeas da situação com certeza me excita.

De repente, ela me vira de maneira bruta e estou de frente para a parede, pressionada contra ela. Grunho ao sentir meu rosto contra a parede fria e o susto me faz respirar um pouco mais rápido, e Taylor aproxima seu rosto do meu de movo que ela fala diretamente no meu ouvido. “Mas hoje você não tem escolha.”

Isso vai ser interessante.

Depois de me levar até o quarto, me puxando pela blusa que ainda uso, ela arrasta a cadeira da minha escrivaninha até o centro e me diz para sentar ali. Faço como ela manda e me sento, sentindo um leve frio na barriga. Nunca explorei esse lado de Taylor, que ela está revelando ter agora, e essa sensação de ter algo desconhecido nela prestes a ser revelado para mim é algo que eu não sentia a bastante tempo, e estou me lembrando de como isso é bom. Não que, com o passar do tempo, o sexo com ela tenha ficado diferente, ou perdido um pouco da chama inicial.

É só que há algo no desconhecido...

Algo cobre a minha visão, algo parecido com um pano, e levo a mão até ele para descobrir o que é, apenas para levar um tapa. “Não toque nisso.” abaixo a mão, fazendo como Taylor manda, e ouço uma música lenta começando. Sei que é apenas para me confundir. Sem a visão, minha audição está aguçada, assim como os outros sentidos, mas com a música, não sou capaz de ouvir seus movimentos. Não sei o que esperar a seguir, mas isso não me incomoda tanto quanto deveria. “Tira a roupa.” o tom dela é firme, diferente do lento e manhoso que ela usa ao me dar ordens nessas horas, e eu faço o que ela manda sem contestar.

Taylor puxa o meu cabelo até que eu incline a cabeça para trás o suficiente para apoiá-la no encosto da cadeira, e me beija. ‘De cabeça pra baixo’, levo alguns segundos para me adaptar ao beijo dela, mas ela me beija com tanta vontade que eu apenas retribuo na mesma medida, porque tenho tanto desejo guardado quanto ela. Tento mantê-la ali segurando seu cabelo, mas ela morde de leve meu lábio inferior e se afasta. Acho que ela apagou as luzes, porque, olhando ao redor, não consigo nem ver sombras pelo tecido que cobre meus olhos, por isso sou pega de surpresa quando ela sobe na cadeira e se senta no meu colo, mas minhas mãos são atraídas pelo seu corpo assim que o sinto pesando sobre mim, e a quantidade de pele que toco indica que ela também está sem as roupas. Não posso ter a visão, mas tenho cada parte do seu corpo memorizada, e minha imaginação está a todo vapor pensando em como ela deve estar. Ela me beija de novo, com a mesma vontade de antes, mas agora segurando os meus seios novamente, e eu puxo ela pelos quadris, criando uma fricção deliciosa entre os nossos sexos enquanto ela rebola no meu colo, provavelmente acompanhando o ritmo da música no fundo.

“Acho que estou indo devagar demais.” ela diz quando nos separamos, suas mãos acariciando os meus seios, e sinto meus mamilos eretos contra as palmas dela, denunciando minha excitação. “Você gosta com força, não é?” ela me toca com mais intensidade, e mesmo a pergunta sendo retórica, eu balanço a cabeça, e isso faz ela soltar uma risadinha. Nós tentamos algo mais bruto algumas vezes, poucas, nunca com Taylor no controle, e por mais que eu goste de tudo devagar, algo em mim tem inclinação para esse tipo de coisa, e ela sabe disso. Não sei ao certo o que me atrai nisso, mas entre puxões de cabelo e arranhões um pouco mais fortes, revelei esse meu lado mais primitivo para ela, e ela nunca viu problema nele. “Eu sei que gosta.” pela voz dela, sei que está sorrindo, e ela pontua essa frase pegando um dos meus mamilos entre os dedos e girando de uma forma que me faz arquejar com a dor, mas faz meu sexo pulsar ao mesmo tempo com a excitação. “Levanta.”

Ela sai do meu colo e eu me levanto, um pouco hesitante por não conseguir enxergar, e acho que ela vai me guiar até a cama ou algo parecido, mas ela não me toca, e também não a ouço por causa da música. Me viro para os lados, mesmo sabendo que é inútil, e sinto um frio na barriga por não saber o que pode acontecer a seguir. Ela pode surgir de qualquer direção, e a qualquer momento. “Nessa direção, Prepon.” ela diz com uma risadinha, e eu sigo a sua voz, mas paro quando minhas mãos tocam a parede, sem nem sinal de Taylor. Suspiro, e passo levemente os dedos pelo tecido encharcado da minha calcinha. Preciso dela logo. Levo a mão até a venda. Uma olhadinha só não vai acabar com o jogo...

“Eu vou ter que te amarrar também?” Taylor diz no meu ouvido ao me imobilizar colocando minhas duas mãos para trás, e eu engulo em seco para respirar normalmente depois de mais um susto. Esse frio na barriga adicionado à antecipação pelo que Taylor pode fazer está me deixando louca, e há uma certa adrenalina nisso tudo que deixa a situação ainda mais excitante. “Eu te disse para não tocar na venda, não foi?” ela está tão próxima agora que sua boca encosta na minha orelha quando ela fala, sua voz está mais baixa, porém ainda firme, e a mão que não segura os meus pulsos desce pelas minhas costas até a minha bunda, e aperta. “Eu vou ter que te punir por isso.”

“E como você vai fazer isso?” desafio, e a resposta que ganho é uma risada.

Isso, e a mão dela se chocando contra mim com força. Meu gemido é de puro prazer.

Me contorço, sentindo minha pele arder pelo impacto, mas a dor não é ruim. De alguma forma, ela apenas aumenta o meu tesão. “E se eu gostar?” provoco mais uma vez, com a respiração ligeiramente alterada, virando o rosto de modo que meus lábios roçam nos dela quando eu falo, e posso ouvir ela rindo. Mais que nunca, queria ver a expressão em seu rosto ao fazer isso, mas ao mesmo tempo estar vendada faz com que eu sinta tudo com mais intensidade, e isso é algo que eu quero experimentar. Pensar que ela faz isso apenas para que eu sinta prazer de uma forma que me desperta curiosidade me faz querer pedir para que ela faça de novo, e não há jeito melhor de fazer isso do que provocando.

Ela ri, uma risada rouca e baixa. “Aí eu vou ter que fazer mais forte.” e ela realmente faz, me bate mais uma vez, com mais força, e eu tremo com o impacto, mas meu gemido é novamente de prazer, tanto que mal processo a dor, simplesmente porque é o tipo de dor mais prazeroso que já senti. Sinto como se pudesse gozar só de sentir Taylor fazendo aquilo.

Ela solta as minhas mãos, e as apoio na parede, mas ela pega uma delas novamente. "Eu quero que você se toque pra mim...” ela fala arrastado, quase como um gemido, e eu não hesito em enfiar a mão na minha calcinha e tocar o meu clitóris, sentindo o quanto estou molhada e gemendo com o pequeno alívio que meus dedos me trazem.

Taylor abaixa a minha calcinha, largando-a na altura dos meus joelhos. “Abre as pernas.” obedeço e, sem perder tempo, me penetra com dois dos seus dedos, me fazendo gemer mais alto do que eu esperava. Continuo massageando meu clitóris enquanto ela faz movimentos rápidos e firmes com os dedos dentro de mim, e levo minha mão livre até um dos meus seios, revirando os olhos com a sensação de ter o meu toque e o toque dela ao mesmo tempo. “Você está tão molhada quanto eu imaginei...” ela diz, e eu não consigo responder, porque meus gemidos são incontroláveis. Tento acompanhar seus movimentos com os meus dedos, mas perco o ritmo quando mais um tapa me faz gemer ainda mais alto, e Taylor puxa o meu cabelo para ter acesso ao meu pescoço. “Você gosta disso?”

“Sim!” a língua dela percorre o lado do meu pescoço, ela chupa a minha pele e morde de uma forma que com certeza deixará marcas. Me sinto tão perto do limite, ou talvez eu já esteja nele, eu não saberia a diferença, porque aquilo é tão bom...

A outra mão de Taylor acaricia a minha bunda no lugar onde ela bateu, mas eu perco o contato com ela por um milésimo de segundo antes que ela se choque contra mim novamente com toda a força, me fazendo tremer novamente, e gemer por entre os dentes. Estou suando, meu corpo está tão quente que a mão de Taylor parece fria, e meu sexo se contrai ao redor dos dedos dela, o que só a motiva a me bater mais uma vez, e vejo que ela gosta das minhas reações. Sei o quanto ela se diverte, porque sempre estou na sua posição. "Geme mais alto, vai." ela pede, e eu deixo um grito sair da minha garganta, para a sua satisfação.

“Taylor, eu vou gozar!”

Ao me ouvir dizer isso, ela tira os dedos de dentro de mim, mas não demora muito para que eles sejam substituídos pela sua boca, e eu tiro meus dedos ao sentir a sua língua massageando o meu sexo com uma vontade que me faz arranhar a parede e gemer alto o nome dela. Seus dedos voltam a me penetrar enquanto ela chupa o meu clitóris, minhas pernas tremem de prazer e eu mal consigo ficar de pé, agarro o cabelo de Taylor e arqueio as costas, me contorcendo, meu corpo dando sinais de que já não aguenta mais, sobrecarregado com tantas sensações, implorando para que eu pare de tentar prolongar aquilo e apenas me renda.

E quando o faço, meu gemido é quase um grito e machuca a minha garganta, mas não posso impedi-lo.

Eu quase não percebo nada ao meu redor enquanto me recupero, ainda apoiada na parede, e só percebo quando Taylor desamarra o pano que cobria a minha visão e beija a minha bochecha, depois o meu maxilar, o meu pescoço e de volta para o meu rosto, com calma, quase que para contrastar com o modo como estava agindo antes, para dizer que ainda era ela ali. Sorrio com isso, e me viro para beijar ela, mesmo que ainda esteja ofegante, envolvendo meus braços ao redor da sua cintura para puxar ela contra mim. Meu corpo ainda está sob efeito dos instantes anteriores, ainda me apoio na parede por estabilidade, e o calor do meu corpo passa para a pele dela enquanto nos beijamos, mas ela não parece se importar.

"Acho que agora é minha vez." digo com um sorriso quando nos separamos, e ela franze as sobrancelhas para mim. "Você não achou que eu não ia ter a minha vingança, achou?"


	17. Chapter 17

Taylor’s POV

“Taylor Jane Schilling, nós temos que fazer isso!”

“Mas eu não quero!” resmungo pela décima vez, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, e Laura suspira.

“Às vezes eu não sei se a criança de verdade é você, ou o Michael.” ela diz, e é meio que verdade, já que a maternidade fez de Laura uma pessoa ainda mais paciente, mas era comum eu usufruir disso mais que Michael. Em minha defesa, eu tinha mais razões para me revoltar do que ele.

“Brad não pode fazer isso pela gente? Ou uma das suas irmãs? Você tem tipo, 10 irmãs, pra que mais elas serviriam senão pra planejar um casamento?”

“São 3, e eu não entendo como você ainda não sabe diferenciar elas.” uma movimentação na cama me faz levantar o rosto, e vejo Laura se levantando. Ela estica os braços para cima quando se senta na beirada da cama, e eu vejo os músculos das suas costas se contraindo, as mechas negras do seu cabelo caindo de forma natural sobre eles. Deus, ela é sexy. Ela consegue encher movimentos comuns de sensualidade. Não há como não ficar hipnotizada pelo seu corpo, pelas suas curvas bem desenhadas e músculos definidos. Penso que nunca vou me acostumar com ele, passe o tempo que for, o corpo de Laura nunca vai parar de ter algum efeito em mim, e não é só pelo fato dele ser lindo. É também porque, cada vez que o exploro, sinto coisas diferentes. Nunca é a mesma coisa. “E nós temos que fazer isso porque é nosso casamento, e a primavera está chegando.”

“Podemos fazer mais tarde?” pego a mão dela para que ela não se levante da cama, e ela se vira para mim. Sorrio, tentando deixar claras as minhas segundas intenções, mas ela apenas revira os olhos. “Vem cá, vem.”

“Taylor, não.” ela tenta soar firme, e é minha vez de revirar os olhos. Ela me olha séria quando faço isso, e franzo as sobrancelhas para fazer uma careta que imite sua expressão, e seu rosto suaviza, mas algo me diz que não é por causa da minha brincadeira. Ela passa longos segundos assim, seus olhos estudando cada traço do meu rosto, como se ela já não o tivesse mapeado, seus lábios curvados de uma forma que não chega a ser um sorriso, mas dá um ar leve à sua expressão pensativa, e eu não pergunto nada. Sei que devo esperar que ela termine de pensar no que quer que esteja passando pela sua cabeça.

Eventualmente, ela se deita ao meu lado novamente. “Eu estou mesmo fazendo isso?”

“O que?” pergunto sorrindo, porque a pergunta dela parece ser mais para si mesma que para mim. Ela leva uma das mãos até a minha bochecha e seus dedos acariciam meu rosto enquanto ela me olha daquele jeito que não consigo ler, mas que é agradável. Parece confortante ter aquele olhar direcionado à mim, assim como o seu toque, tão suave no meu rosto.

“Eu vou mesmo me casar com você?” ela não me olha nos olhos, mas me olha com atenção, e eu sorrio ainda mais.

“Não dá mais tempo de desistir.” eu digo, e ela ri, seus dedos deslizando da minha bochecha para a minha boca. O polegar dela acaricia meu lábio inferior, traçando o meu sorriso com cautela, como se o estivesse desenhando, e eu levanto minha mão para pegar a sua outra, que está sobre o colchão. Passo meus dedos por entre os dela, e ela segura minha mão.

“Não pretendo.” ela chega mais perto, suas pernas se entrelaçam com as minhas, mas não há nada sexual. Apenas contato físico, apenas a necessidade de sentir o corpo uma da outra de uma forma diferente, da mais inocente possível, um abraço alternativo. Uma espécie de conexão. “Mas eu mal posso acreditar no quão longe chegamos.”

“Nada mal pra uma hétero.” ela ri do comentário, mas isso acaba me lembrando de uma noite em particular.

-

_“Não podemos continuar com isso.”_

_Toda vez. Toda vez que ela está sóbria o suficiente para não cair no sono assim que a exaustão toma conta dos nossos corpos depois de passar a noite inteira descobrindo um ao outro novamente, são essas as palavras que saem da boca dela enquanto ela puxa o cobertor sobre os seus seios, como se se esconder fosse anular o que fazemos. Não sei porque ela se dá ao trabalho de dizer isso toda vez. Nós sabemos na cama de quem ela vai parar assim que estiver bêbada o suficiente. Nós duas sabemos que vai acontecer de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Não passa de uma mentira que ela conta para se sentir melhor, por se sentir tão bem comigo._

_“Nós temos que parar.”_

_“Eu sei.”_

_“Eu não sou gay, Taylor.”_

_“Eu sei.”_

_“Isso não pode acontecer de novo.”_

_“Claro.”_

_“De que adianta falar com você? Você nunca escuta.” ela suspira, cansada, e sua voz não está mais alterada pelo álcool, e saber que é apenas ela ali me machuca um pouco, mas ela está errada. Eu sempre escuto. Sempre escuto quando ela tropeça em palavras, reafirmando a própria sexualidade para si mesma enquanto recolhe as roupas que arranquei dela. Sempre escuto as coisas sem sentido que ela diz para se sentir melhor. Mas eu prefiro ficar em silêncio, porque me machuca. Machuca saber que poderia ser diferente, e seria tão fácil. Machuca porque eu queria tanto poder beijar ela de outra forma, ir além do sexo, sentir o corpo dela, e fazer ela sentir coisas que vão além do puro prazer carnal._

_Fazer amor, acho que é assim que chamam._

_Mas ‘nós não podemos continuar com isso’._

_Mais um suspiro frustrado e a cama se move. Essa é a parte onde eu normalmente deito aqui em silêncio e assisto ela ir embora. Assisto os músculos das suas costas se movendo de forma tentadora enquanto ela fecha seu sutiã e veste a blusa, os dedos deslizando pelo seu cabelo negro para arrumá-lo, mesmo que ele esteja sempre impecável, os movimentos do seu quadril enquanto ela veste a calça apertada. Aí nossos olhos se encontram, ela aperta os lábios em uma expressão que nunca consigo ler, se vira e deixa meu apartamento._

_Mas não hoje._

_“Por que você não fica?” não reconheço a voz que sai de mim. Sei que não tenho uma voz grossa e profunda como a de Laura, mas sei soar firme quando quero. Mas esse tom patético não é meu, é apenas uma emoção se apossando das minhas cordas vocais e me fazendo soar assim, como alguém que implora._

_Alguém que não quer ver ela me deixar novamente._

_“Eu não posso.” ela diz de costas para mim, sentada na beirada da cama, virando suas roupas para o lado certo._

_“Por favor.” ainda soo patética, mas não posso evitar. Eu só queria que ela ficasse comigo por uma noite. Uma só seria o suficiente. Por vontade própria, eu queria que ela adormecesse nos meus braços, que mal faria? Não custa nada, só deitar ao meu lado e deixar que eu acaricie seu cabelo enquanto ela dorme, que ofereça o meu calor para ela durante a noite para mantê-la aquecida. Não poderia fazer mal. “O que você tem a perder?” suas mãos param, e ela olha para cima, mas nunca para mim, e não responde, então eu apenas continuo falando. “Nós duas sabemos que vai acontecer de novo, então por...”_

_“Não vai.” ela me corta, e se levanta, puxando a calça para o lugar certo, e tenho que engolir em seco para não me permitir chorar na frente dela, já que o pouco álcool que ainda se encontra no meu sangue me deixa mais vulnerável, ainda mais depois de baixar minha guarda até aqui. Ela me olha séria, e eu sustento o olhar dela, apesar de tudo._

_“Você sempre volta pra mim, Laura.” digo isso com mais firmeza, porque não há verdade mais pura. Nós temos algo, uma força, que nos atrai uma para a outra sempre. Ela sempre volta para mim, como um ciclo vicioso. Ela precisa de mim tanto quanto preciso dela, e supre isso pelas necessidades do seu corpo. Eu posso sentir, quando ela está agarrando meu rosto ou meus cabelos, sua língua tentando achar um ritmo para se mover com a minha, o quanto ela precisa de mim. Não pode ser tão difícil assim admitir._

_Para minha completa surpresa, ela se inclina e deposita um beijo sobre os meus lábios. Um beijo suave e breve, apenas sua boca acariciando a minha por alguns segundos, mas tiro daquele beijo tudo o que posso, com meu coração acelerado. Isso é uma confirmação! Isso é ela finalmente admitindo para si mesma que não há nada de errado com a gente, com o que fazemos, e que nós podemos ir mais longe. Eu posso fazer ela tão feliz! Eu posso fazer dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo, e ela finalmente vai me permitir isso._

_“É só sexo, Taylor. Sexo muito bom, mas só isso. Não torne isso ainda mais complicado para mim.” com isso, ela vai embora._

_Assim que ouço o som da minha porta da frente fechando, com meu rosto enterrado no travesseiro impregnado pelo seu cheiro, eu choro até que os raios do sol invadam meu quarto e o cansaço me vença, sem me acalmar._

-

“No que está pensando?” ela pergunta ao ver que me distraí, e eu volto a focar minha visão nela. Sua expressão é tão diferente que ela nem parece ser a mesma pessoa daquelas lembranças, que parecem tão distantes, e realmente estão, de certa forma. Estamos tão distantes das pessoas que éramos naquela época, e não posso começar a dizer o quanto estou feliz por isso.

“Em... se lembra de quando você era hétero?” tento dar à frase um tom de humor, e ela me dirige um sorriso fraco e se vira de costas, puxando meu braço para que eu a abrace, e eu faço. Envolvo seu corpo no meu, e mesmo sendo um pouco maior, ela se encaixa perfeitamente em mim, se aproximando ainda mais para receber o tipo de calor que o cobertor não pode dar a ela. Aquele que ela só consegue nos meus braços, e eu, só nos braços dela.

“Não gosto de lembrar dessa época.” ela pega a minha mão, que está sobre a sua coxa, e começa a brincar distraidamente com meus dedos enquanto fala, quase como se estivesse envergonhada e quisesse outra coisa para se focar.

“Por que não?”

“Eu disse muita coisa pra você, Tay.” ela suspira, seus olhos ainda focados nos meus dedos. “Coisas que eu sabia que não eram verdade, mas dizia mesmo assim. Não me orgulho disso, você sabe.” e ela solta uma risada abafada, levantando o olhar, mas só para olhar para outro ponto qualquer do quarto. “Me admira que você não desistiu de mim.”

“Eu não poderia desistir de você, Laura.” beijo a nuca dela quando digo isso, e minhas palavras são sussurradas contra o seu pescoço. De alguma forma, fica mais fácil dizer isso agora que ela está de costas, mas a proximidade dos nossos corpos não deixa que as palavras percam o significado por não serem ditas olhando nos olhos dela. “Eu... sei que pode ficar repetitivo dizer isso, mas... antes de te conhecer, eu não achava que merecia ser amada. Eu amava alguém, mas nunca sentia isso voltando. Mas com você... foi diferente. Sempre foi.” o corpo dela relaxa ao me ouvir dizer isso, e seus dedos param de mexer com os meus e passam por entre eles, segurando a minha mão mais uma vez. É difícil dizer o que ela sente ao ouvir isso sem ver seu rosto, mas com certeza é algo bom. “Por isso eu me agarrei tanto a você, desde o início. Porque você foi a primeira que eu senti que realmente me amava.”

“Estou feliz que você não desistiu.” ela faz questão de se virar para mim ao dizer isso, no seu rosto aquela mesma sombra de sorriso de antes, e tenho certeza que minha expressão imita a dela.

“Eu também.”

Ela sorri mostrando seus dentes dessa vez, e me beija com suavidade, mas com vontade, e eu respondo na mesma medida, minhas mãos subindo para segurar o rosto dela, e sorrio durante o beijo ao sentir os dedos dela deslizando pela minha virilha. Uma das minhas mãos desliza até o seio dela, e ela também sorri ao ver que entendi a mensagem. “Não tem jeito melhor de fechar um momento assim.” ela diz com uma risadinha, e me vira um pouco de lado, se inclinando para beijar o meu pescoço enquanto estimula meu clitóris devagar com as pontas dos dedos, e eu fecho os olhos, apreciando o toque leve dela, tão diferente do da última noite.

E quando estou começando a sentir meu corpo reagindo ao seu toque, a campainha toca, fazendo ela levantar o rosto do meu pescoço.

“Merda.” ela diz entre os dentes, seus dedos se afastando de mim, me fazendo suspirar em frustração. “Deve ser o Ben com o Michael. Eu já volto.”

Laura levanta e pega algumas roupas no chão, e eu chamo a atenção dela ao me ajoelhar na cama. “Você vai ficar me devendo essa.” ela sorri de forma maliciosa, segura a minha nuca e me dá um beijo rápido.

“Não por muito tempo.” com isso ela sai do quarto, e tenho que rir da forma como ela tenta vestir as roupas enquanto anda. Volto a me deitar, e minha mão chega a se enfiar debaixo do cobertor para terminar o que Laura começou, mas penso que Michael provavelmente virá correndo até aqui assim que ela permitir, então seria melhor que eu colocasse algumas roupas.

“Taylor!” ele confirma minhas suspeitas ao entrar correndo no quarto assim que termino de me vestir, e pular na minha cama, engatinhando de uma forma desajeitada até mim sobre os cobertores e me abraçando de uma forma mais desajeitada ainda. Eu o abraço de volta, claro, com tanta força quanto ele, colocando-o no meu colo para encher sua bochecha de beijinhos, e ouço ele gargalhando, aquele som gostoso e muito fácil de se obter, que faz meu coração derreter ao saber que ele está feliz.

“E aí, como foi na casa do Daniel?”

“É Daniel!” ele revira os olhos, e eu encolho os ombros para me desculpar. “Foi legal. Nós fizemos tatuagens.” Michael levanta a manga da blusa e revela alguns rabiscos de canetas coloridas que formam um desenho similar a uma das tatuagens que Ben tem no braço, e eu faço uma cara de admiração que faz ele sorrir.

“Que legal!” ele balança a cabeça, e observa o desenho orgulhoso. “É ainda mais legal que a minha, Mini-Michael.”

“Eu que fiz!” ele continua com a mesma cara de orgulho, e por um instante penso que Laura devia ser exatamente assim quando tinha a idade de Michael. Ele herdou isso dela, de se orgulhar de cada pequena coisinha que faz que o traz satisfação, ficar extremamente frustrado quando não consegue corresponder às suas próprias expectativas, e adora a atenção, o reconhecimento. Quem sou eu para negar isso a ele, quando realmente fico admirada com tudo o que ele faz.

“Muito bem!” levanto a mão e ele bate animado, com um enorme sorriso que me faz sorrir também, ainda mais. Mas, de repente, ele fica pensativo, daquele seu jeitinho, típico de quando vai fazer uma pergunta na qual esteve pensando por bastante tempo, e eu apenas espero pelo que está por vir, esperando que não seja nada muito complexo.

“Taylor, você e mamãe são namoradas, não é?” ele pergunta sério, olhando para o desenho colorido em seu braço, e eu balanço a cabeça, mas ele não vê por estar concentrado nas cores.

“Somos, sim.”

“E vocês se beijam aqui.” ele aponta para a própria boca, levantando o olhar para mim, e eu tenho que rir da sua frase, mas balanço a cabeça para responder que sim. “Isso quer dizer que, se eu gostar de alguém, eu tenho que beijar ela?”

“Você não acha que está novo demais pra pensar nisso?” eu pergunto, ainda rindo, mas ao mesmo tempo achando adorável a sua linha de raciocínio e a forma como ele reconhece amor, como algo simples como um beijo. Mas nós somos tudo o que ele sabe sobre isso, e, modéstia à parte, ele não poderia ter um exemplo melhor.

“Eu tenho 5 anos, mamãe.” ele revira os olhos mais uma vez, um gesto que o torna ainda mais parecido com Laura, e me olha sério, tão sério quanto ele consegue ficar.

“Primeiro, você ainda vai fazer 5.” eu digo, e ele revira os olhos mais uma vez. “Olha, se você gosta de alguém, você pode apenas dizer pra essa pessoa, okay? Aí você descobre se ela também gosta de você.” ele balança a cabeça, processando a ideia, e sorri. Sorrio de volta, passando minha mão pelo seu cabelo. Ele me encanta a cada dia mais. As coisas que passam pela cabeça desse menino me deixam completamente admirada, tanto pela sua pouca idade, quanto pela pureza de seus pensamentos, e não posso evitar torcer para que ele nunca perca isso, para que parte dessa mente brilhante continue pura e simples como é. “E você vai me contar quem é?”

Ele sorri, olhando para seus dedos, e se deita no meu ombro como se estivesse envergonhado, e tenho que resistir para não apertar suas bochechas ou algo do gênero, de tão adorável que é. “Eu não posso falar.”

“Okay, então.” levanto as mãos, me rendendo, e volto com elas para as costas dele. Laura aparece na porta nesse exato momento, e para por um instante, sorrindo com a cena, e não ousa nos interromper, mas começa a falar segundos depois. Michael não levanta do meu ombro.

“Encontrei a solução pros nossos problemas.” ela diz, e abre os braços como se me mostrasse algo, e Ben faz uma entrada dramática que me faz gargalhar.

É nesses momentos que me envergonho de ter um dia duvidado da homossexualidade dele.

“Eu sou lo mejor planejador de casamentos do mundo!”

“Obrigada, Deus!” levanto as mãos para o céu, e os três, incluindo Michael, começam a rir.

-

As próximas semanas se passaram com Ben tendo novas ideias para o casamento, fazendo perguntas e mostrando sugestões, às vezes pessoalmente, quando trazia Michael de volta para casa ou quando nos encontrávamos na escola, ou quando ele nos convidava para ir até a sua casa, e às vezes apenas por mensagem de texto. Ele me mostrou diversas fotos do seu próprio casamento, e tenho que admitir, o cara tem mesmo bom gosto. E eu queria mesmo estar interessada em tudo isso, mas planejar aquilo tudo me parecia tão cansativo que eu gostaria que pudéssemos pular direto para a lua-de-mel (a qual Laura decidiu que seria em Camboja, só por causa de Vauseman. Eu não poderia discutir, não quando ela adorava fazer pequenas referências ao que nos uniu.). Minha falta de interesse estava criando um clima um pouco estranho entre nós, e eu decidi que seria melhor se ela decidisse tudo com Ben e trouxesse para mim o resultado final. Foi a proposta que dei para amenizar as coisas.

Bem, eu pensei que amenizaria.

“Ela ficou doida, de vez.” digo para Brad ao me jogar no meu sofá, tomando um gole da cerveja que tenho em minha mão. Brad estava na cidade, e era de costume ele vir até aqui quando terminava de resolver as coisas que seu trabalho exigia. Como Laura tinha saído com Michael um pouco antes dele chegar, era apenas eu, ele e duas garrafas, como sempre.

“Talvez se você conversar com o Ricky Martin, ele te ponha a par da situação e você pode fingir estar interessada no que eles estão fazendo.” ele também toma um gole da sua garrafa, cruzando as pernas ao se sentar no sofá ao lado do que estou, e rio de ‘Ricky Martin’. Por isso que eu amo o Brad. Ah, o humor desse cara. “Você conhece a minha irmã. Você tem que dar atenção a ela. Muita atenção. É quase uma criança quando se trata disso.”

“Mas, vamos lá, não é porque eu não sei escolher entre rosa e azul que eu amo ela menos.” ele balança a cabeça, e encolhe os ombros, como se não soubesse o que fazer.

“Ponha a culpa na TPM e viva sua vida.”

“Não é assim que funciona quando são duas mulheres. Eu sei o que é TPM.” ele encolhe os ombros novamente e começa a rir, ajeitando seus óculos de armação fina no rosto.

“Não posso te ajudar, Taylor. Até hoje não sei como surgiu aquilo tudo na festa do meu casamento.” ele diz meu nome com aquele sotaque gostoso de New Jersey, que infelizmente Laura perdeu com o tempo, e é minha vez de encolher os ombros, derrotada. “Que a sorte esteja a seu favor.”

“Eu vou precisar.” estico o braço para que a boca da minha garrafa encoste na da dele, e nós dois bebemos após isso, grandes adeptos da teoria de que não beber após um brinde traz má sorte.

“Tio Brad!”

A saudação típica de Michael, um grito com o nome de alguém, ecoa pela sala junto com o som da porta abrindo, e Brad se levanta imediatamente, levantando-o acima da sua cabeça assim que ele pula no seu colo, e, é claro, ele começa a rir, com aquela gargalhada que contagia a nós três em poucos segundos. “E aí, amigão?”

“Se você quebrar o meu filho, você vai ter que me comprar outro.” Laura diz ao passar por eles, e Brad segura Michael no colo como um bebê, o que só faz com que ele ria mais.

“Melhor agora?”

“Eu não vou responder.” é a vez de Brad rir, colocando Michael no chão, que automaticamente corre para o meu lado, não com tanta ansiedade como quando chega da escola, mas ainda assim mal podendo esperar para ganhar um abraço.

“Onde vocês estavam?” Brad volta a se sentar no sofá, Laura senta ao lado dele e ele passa o braço pelos ombros dela para abraça-la.

“Fui dar uma volta com ele.” ela responde se deitando no ombro dele, e paro para observar os dois por um instante. É engraçado como eles não se parecem em nada fisicamente, mas o jeito dos dois pode ser idêntico às vezes, típico de pessoas que foram criadas juntas e da mesma forma, e penso em Sam e eu, que nos parecemos bastante, mas, embora nos demos bem, somos completamente diferentes quando se trata de personalidade ou coisas do gênero. É realmente engraçado como aparências podem enganar de verdade.

“Ei, eu tenho uma ideia.” ele pisca para mim, já que Laura não pode ver, e isso deveria me passar confiança, uma espécie de ‘deixe comigo’, mas, vindo de Brad, qualquer coisa é possível. Inclusive grandes merdas. “Por que vocês duas não vão dar uma volta mais tarde? Eu posso ficar com o Michael. Noite dos meninos, o que acha, Mike?” a resposta de Michael é um característico highfive meio sem jeito e um sorriso, e é tudo o que Brad precisa.

“Você topa?” pergunto para Laura, que encolhe os ombros, mas sorri.

“Claro.” ela levanta a cabeça. “Brad, você não pode dar álcool pra ele.”

“O que é álcool?” Michael pergunta, e levanto as sobrancelhas para Laura, pensando em como ela vai responder àquela pergunta, mas Brad é quem levanta a mão e responde.

“É aquela coisa que a sua mãe bebe que faz ela pensar que canta bem.”

Eu rio. Laura sussurra algo no ouvido de Brad. Brad responde com ‘não, obrigado’.

-

Ao invés de sair para jantar ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, nós literalmente saímos para dar uma volta. Com o inverno já no fim, a noite está agradável o suficiente para andar em um parque, mas ainda assim fria, e eu posso sentir meus braços se arrepiando com o frio enquanto eu ando ao lado de Laura, em um silêncio confortável, segurando a sua mão apenas pelo mindinho. Ela não olha para mim, mas não é como se estivesse me ignorando, ela apenas aproveita a vista das luzes da cidade do outro lado do rio, e eu aproveito a vista do seu cabelo se movendo de maneira adorável enquanto o vento suave bate no seu rosto. Não sei dizer qual das duas vistas é a melhor, e eu quero beijar ela, mas me contento com continuar segurando seu dedo, balançando nossas mãos entre os nossos corpos e observando atentamente o rosto dela iluminado pelas luzes brilhantes da cidade um pouco distante.

“Você não deveria ter deixado seu casaco no carro.” ela diz após alguns segundos (talvez minutos), e solta minha mão para tirar o seu casaco. Tento impedir ela, mas, é claro, é inútil, e ela joga o casaco sobre os meus ombros, me abraçando para me cobrir por completo com ele.

“Parecemos um casal de filme.” eu digo, mas me aconchego no casaco dela, intoxicado com seu cheiro, e uma fumaça fina sai da sua boca quando ela ri, mas ela também não me solta.

“Não deixamos de ser.” ela solta os meus ombros, e sua mão procura pela minha, segurando ela dessa vez. “Ei, me desculpe por como eu venho agindo. Você sabe como eu sou. Entrei eu pânico de pensar que você estava menos interessada nessa história toda do que eu.”

“Eu vou tentar me envolver um pouco mais.” ela encolhe os ombros, mas sei que ela dá um pouquinho mais de importância do que demonstra para isso. “Mas eu estou tão ansiosa. Não para a festa em si, mas pra finalmente poder dizer que estou casada, com você.”

“Você sabe que não vai mudar nada, não é?” ela solta uma risada abafada. “Você só vai ter que usar um anel, basicamente.”

“Bem, vai mudar, pra mim. E tem esse outro bebê.” penso em como aquela ideia ainda me apavora, mas me fascina ao mesmo tempo. Não venho me permitindo pensar muito nisso, porque ainda tenho medo de me arrepender de ter pedido a Laura que me deixasse ter esse bebê, por mais que eu saiba que ela estará bem aqui para me ajudar com toda e qualquer coisa. Mas pensar nisso tudo, tanto na ideia de ter um filho biológico quanto na gravidez e as coisas pelas quais vou ter que passar me deixa mais que apreensiva. Me deixa assustada.

“Falando nisso, eu fui até a clínica hoje de novo. Quero começar isso assim que nós voltarmos de Camboja.” Laura destrava o carro assim que está perto o suficiente, mas eu não abro a porta. Eu a encosto no carro, prendendo ela entre os meus braços, mas ela não parece incomodada com isso, e me segura pela cintura, suas mãos entre o casaco dela e a minha blusa.

“Ainda bem que você ficou com essa parte chata.”

“Tomar comprimidos?” ela ri, me puxando um pouco mais para perto, e eu toco a área da tatuagem dela pelo tecido da sua blusa. Saber que aquele desenho está ali me traz uma certa segurança, como se ela estivesse realmente ancorada a mim, para sempre ali para me apoiar e me segurar quando eu estiver caindo. “Você que vai carregar um bebê por 9 meses.”

“Cala a boca.” eu beijo ela, matando meu desejo de antes, e ela tem gosto de café, frio e Laura.

Ouço a porta se abrindo e me afasto dela, só para ver que ela abriu a porta do banco traseiro enquanto me beijava. Olho para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas ela apenas move a cabeça na direção da porta. “Pro branco de trás, Schilling.”

Por que eu desobedeceria?

Devolvo o casaco a ela e entro no carro, sendo seguida por ela segundos depois. Ela bate a porta, joga o casaco no banco da frente e tira a blusa antes de se atirar em mim, me beijando de uma forma muito diferente da que me beijava do lado de fora. Não é mais os lábios macios dela acariciando os meus, é a sua língua invadindo a minha boca e seus dentes mordendo meu lábio e suas mãos tentando abrir caminho para dentro da minha roupa. Ela tira a minha blusa e leva a mão até o meu seio, beijando meu pescoço e meu maxilar, e sinto o ar dentro do carro ficando cada vez mais pesado, talvez porque fico cada vez mais quente. “Por que isso, de repente?” pergunto quando ela se afasta para desabotoar a minha calça, e ela sorri.

“Eu disse que ia te pagar por hoje cedo, não foi?” ela enfia a mão na minha calça e começa a massagear meu clitóris com a ponta dos dedos, observando atentamente a minha expressão, e faço questão de deixar que ela mostre que isso me dá prazer. “Está gostoso assim?” balanço a cabeça, e ela volta a trabalhar com a boca no meu pescoço enquanto sua mão me estimula dentro da minha lingerie. Ela não terminou de tirar as minhas roupas, nem as suas, mas algo em estar em um ambiente com espaço restrito, ainda vestida, e ter os dedos dela me estimulando daquela maneira me excita. “Você já está molhada.” Laura diz com um sorriso, mas eu apenas levo minha mão até o cabelo dela e empurro a sua cabeça para baixo. Ela entende imediatamente o que quero, e coloca um dos meus mamilos na boca, chupando ele lentamente. Eu finco os dedos nas costas dela, sem arranhar, mas isso a motiva a me tocar com mais intensidade. Tento enfiar a mão por entre os nossos corpos para alcançar a sua calça, mas ela me impede, pegando a minha mão e a colocando contra o banco. "Hm-mm." 

Não insisto, e volto com as minhas mãos para as costas dela, apertando-a contra mim. Minhas respirações se tornam gemidos, meus dedos na sua pele se tornam unhas nas suas costas, os círculos dela no meu clitóris se tornam penetrações com dois de seus dedos dentro de mim, e ela para de beijar meu pescoço para me assistir. "Laura... Laura, eu vou gozar..." digo no ouvido dela, e juro que posso escutar ela gemer ao me ouvir, e isso só me empurra mais para perto do limite. Arranho as suas costas, com força, ela suspira, mas eu mal registro, espasmos e tremores controlando meu corpo debaixo do dela, já que há muito tempo decidi parar de tentar me controlar nessas horas.

Tento me levantar quando ela tira os dedos de dentro de mim, mas sua mão no centro do meu peito me faz deitar de volta no banco do carro. "Onde você pensa que vai?" ela traz seus dedos para perto do meu rosto, e sorrio quando percebo o que ela quer que eu faça. Pego seu pulso, trazendo seus dedos até a minha boca, e chupo eles, um de cada vez, provando o meu próprio gosto enquanto olho nos olhos dela, provocando-a. Ela apenas morde o lábio e diz: "Eu também quero sentir o seu gosto."


	18. Chapter 18

_Laura's POV_

_Eu acho que se passam dois dias. Ou quase isso, eu não tenho certeza, mas não vi a porta abrir por um bom tempo. E eu teria visto se acontecesse, porque mal tirei os olhos da porta desde que Taylor saiu por ela, mantendo Michael dormindo em seu carrinho ao lado do sofá, confortável porém inquieto. Foi uma noite difícil, sem Taylor para me ajudar a acalmá-lo, e ele só dormiu depois de um banho morno e um bom tempo no meu colo me ouvindo cantar “Here Comes the Sun”, mais uma música da verdadeira setlist que meu pai tinha para me fazer dormir, e que parecia funcionar da mesma forma com Michael. Foi uma noite difícil sem Taylor, no geral. Tento me convencer de que ela não fazia tanta falta assim mas, merda, é claro que fazia. Eu havia construído algo, uma rotina, com ela por perto, e ela ter saído daquela maneira repentina e confusa fazia eu me sentir como se estivesse trancada para fora de casa em um dia chuvoso. Sempre houve algo na mera presença dela que me mantinha segura, e aquecida de alguma forma. Sempre tivemos isso, poderíamos passar dias, meses sem dizer uma palavra desde que estivéssemos uma ao lado da outra, porque estaríamos nos sentindo da mesma forma._

_Mas fazia um bom tempo que eu não experimentava passar mais que poucas horas sem aquela presença, e me sentia como um viciado em abstinência._

_É por isso que, quando finalmente noto alguma movimentação do outro lado da porta, me levanto tão rápido que me sinto um pouco tonta, mas ignoro, e começo a andar na direção da porta antes mesmo que ela se abra. É Taylor. É claro que é. O cheiro dela acordando no meu subconsciente, mesmo que estivesse impregnado no apartamento esse tempo todo, e meu coração martelando no peito não poderiam me enganar. Ela parece um pouco surpresa ao me ver em pé ao lado da porta, mas não recua quando eu a abraço, lentamente como se ela fosse desaparecer diante de algum movimento brusco. Na verdade, ela não reage ao meu abraço. Ela fica lá, os braços ao lado do corpo enquanto eu a seguro com leveza contra mim, mas não consigo me incomodar com isso. Toda a raiva, mágoa, ou o que quer que seja que eu estava sentindo antes desaparece, e só me sinto aliviada por estar abraçando ela novamente._

_“Você voltou...” sussurro contra o cabelo loiro dela, minha voz grave baixando um tom e se tornando patética, e seu corpo relaxa ao ouvir minhas palavras, mas ela ainda não me abraça de volta, e isso ainda não me incomoda. Não consigo pensar que, Deus, ela está bem... “Por onde esteve?”_

_“Com a Natasha.” ela responde, um pouco fria, mas não grossa, e quando me afasto vejo que falhei em notar sua expressão ainda mais cansada que a da última vez em que a vi._

_“Você poderia ter avisado.” tento controlar meu tom, aquela sensação de que ela irá fugir diante de qualquer coisa abrupta ainda em alguma parte do meu estômago, e ela suspira._

_“Foi mal...”_

_“Não, você me deixou sozinha, com um bebê.” começo a falhar, minha voz aumentando o tom gradativamente, e agora tento me controlar mais por Michael que por Taylor, mas sinto algo arranhando a minha garganta, as emoções de hoje cedo querendo sair. Sei que isso pode acabar em um desastre, mais um, mas não consigo evitar. E eu juro que tento. “Eu não sabia onde você estava, se estava bem, você tem noção, Taylor?”_

_“Ah, não, Laura...” ela suspira mais uma vez, cansada, levando a mão até a testa para massageá-la. Penso que é irônico que estejamos com as posições trocadas dessa vez, porque geralmente eu sou a que se desgasta antes mesmo de uma discussão começar e tenta evitar a todo custo, enquanto Taylor é a que não foge de argumentos. Mas não dessa vez._

_“’Ah não, Laura’?” faço uma careta, repetindo a sua frase, e a risada que deixa a minha garganta não tem nenhum tipo de humor. “Eu estava preocupada!”_

_“Eu estou aqui, okay?” ela tenta passar por mim, provavelmente para ir até o quarto, mas não descubro, porque me ponho na frente dela assim que ela dá um passo._

_“Está, e vai me explicar isso direito. Você não pode simplesmente sair e não nada, e...”_

_“Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser.” é a vez dela levantar o tom para me interromper, me pegando um pouco de surpresa, o suficiente para que ela passe por mim sem que eu resista dessa vez, e me viro para trás para ver ela dando passos lentos na direção do carrinho de Michael ao lado do sofá, seus ombros se movendo quando ela bufa._

_“Não quando isso me afeta. E afeta o Michael.” ela para na mesma posição à menção do bebê à sua frente, e o movimento das suas costas sugere que ela respira fundo. Michael é sempre seu ponto fraco, não importa como. “Você acha que ele não sentiu sua falta?”_

_“Laura, eu voltei. É isso que importa.” ela volta a se virar para mim, sua expressão diz que ela espera que essa frase encerre isso. Mas ela completa: “Não sou exatamente obrigada a dar satisfação de cada passo meu pra você.”_

_Movimento errado._

_“Se você quer tanto independência, deveria estar sozinha.” sinto que vou me arrepender dessas palavras assim que elas deixam meus lábios, mas é tarde demais, então tento apenas manter minha expressão impassível. Taylor levanta as sobrancelhas e balança a cabeça, e não posso dizer se ela está incrédula, ou se esperava por isso._

_“Eu deveria mesmo.”_

_O que?_

_“Você está brincando, não é?”_

_“Você acabou de me mandar ir embora.” ela encolhe os ombros e começa a andar na minha direção. Na minha não, na direção da porta. Por algum motivo, estou presa no meu lugar, e não me ponho no seu caminho novamente. Me limito a observar enquanto ela se aproxima cada vez mais da saída, me convencendo de que ela não está falando sério. Isso é só Taylor de cabeça quente, ela é capaz de dizer coisas que nunca nem pensaria quando está bem. Releve, Laura._

_Espere._

_“Você... você está terminando comigo?” não posso nem começar a tentar descrever meu tom, porque é uma mistura de emoções tão grande que não consigo desmembrar. Talvez incredulidade, e mágoa, ou raiva, eu não sei ao certo. Juro que não sei. Essa possibilidade é tão distante para mim que não parece real. Não é real. Um mundo onde eu e Taylor não estamos juntas não existe, não importa se você acredita em universos paralelos ou reencarnações. Simplesmente não pode ser, não existimos longe uma da outra._

_“Você decide.” ela diz, me olhando uma última vez._

_Sustentamos o olhar uma da outra. Ela fecha a porta._

_-_

_“Aparentemente, não tem nada de errado com ele, além da febre.” tiro Michael da mesa assim que o médico termina de examiná-lo, e posso sentir o quão quente ele está ao segurá-lo contra o meu peito. “Ele passou por alguma mudança nos últimos dias?”_

_Aí eu penso em Taylor. Com Michael tendo febre constantemente durante os últimos dias, quase não tive tempo de pensar no que aconteceu. De sentir sua falta, sim. Mas não de pensar realmente, avaliar a situação, ou o que quer que eu deveria estar fazendo em um momento como esse. Como eu poderia, se não consigo me acalmar desde então? Não há como pensar com clareza, ou ao menos com sensatez, estando confusa e exausta como estou. E agora, Michael está doente, e eu não sei outro modo de lidar com isso a não ser ligar para a minha mãe de uma em uma hora para perguntar se devo fazer alguma coisa. Até porque, meu outro modo de lidar com Michael foi embora há 4 dias._

_“Sim...” respondo depois de tempo o suficiente para o médico olhar para mim com uma expressão preocupada._

_“Imaginei. Bem provável que seja emocional.” ele escreve algo em um bloco. “Eu vou te passar algo para a febre, mas ele só deve melhorar quando voltar a ficar confortável. Se for possível... consertar o que quer que causou essa reação, seria eficaz.”_

_Balanço a cabeça. ‘Consertar’. Ótimo termo. Preciso mesmo consertar as coisas._

_“E ele tem murmurado bastante.” eu digo, e o doutor levanta os olhos para mim. “Sabe, esses barulhinhos de bebê.”_

_O médico sorri. “Ele deve estar perto de dizer a primeira palavra. Vamos torcer para que seja ‘mamãe’.”_

_Sorrio de volta, mas é completamente forçado._

_-_

_E como o médico disse, ele não melhora enquanto não está confortável._

_Nas horas em que a febre baixa por conta do remédio, consigo fazer com que ele durma um pouco, sempre no meu colo, nunca em seu berço, e sempre um sono um pouco inquieto, mas já me alivia que ele esteja descansando. Mas quando não está dormindo, ele passa o tempo todo choramingando e murmurando, se movendo de um jeito que deixa bem claro que há algo o incomodando, e não poder fazer nada sobre isso me traz o maior sentimento de impotência que experimentei em um longo tempo. É uma sensação horrível, saber que não posso fazer nada para que o meu bebê se sinta melhor._

_Então faço a única coisa que me vem na cabeça. Eu ligo para Taylor._

_Não conto quantas tentativas são, mas são muitas, e ela não me atende. É claro que ela não me atende, ela não tem ideia do que está acontecendo. Suspiro, e eventualmente resolvo deixar um recado._

_“Tay? Hm... eu levei Michael ao médico, e... bem, ele estava com febre, e nada baixava, e eu levei ele ao hospital...” luto para formar algo que faça sentido, mas por algum motivo tenho dificuldade em falar. Estou nervosa. Só quero convencer ela a voltar pra casa. Mas como? “... e disseram que é emocional. Porque ele sofreu uma mudança muito grande.” suspiro. Tento dizer isso de uma forma que não vá fazer ela se sentir culpada, mas que soe séria o suficiente para que ela me leve a sério. Isso é estranho, nunca tive que medir palavras ou tons para falar com Taylor, sempre fui tão aberta com ela quanto ela era comigo, e me sinto mal de ter que calcular algo para falar. Mas continuo. “Se você pudesse passar aqui, só pra ver ele... ele precisa de você, Tay... eu... Deus, o que nós estamos fazendo?” apoio meu rosto na minha mão, sentada sobre a minha cama, e suspiro mais uma vez, tentando descarregar naquele suspiro todo o meu cansaço com a situação. “Só volta pra casa, Taylor.”_

_Desligo o telefone._

_“Tay-or?” levanto a cabeça ao ouvir isso claramente em um dos barulhos que Michael emite baixinho ao meu lado. Penso ter pedido a cabeça de vez. Ótimo. Era a única coisa que me faltava, ficar paranoica. Ele não pode ter dito isso. Pode?_

_“Taylor?” repito, e Michael me olha com seus olhos arregalados, procurando por algo em mim, além de mim, ao meu redor, não sei ao certo, apenas procurando, e sua expressão muda quando ele não encontra. Ele quer ela. É claro que quer. É dela que está sentindo falta, é por isso que está doente, em primeiro lugar. E é por isso que eu não posso fazer nada, porque não consigo trazê-la de volta._

_“Tay-or?” ele repete, confirmando que estou mesmo ouvindo direito, e parte meu coração de uma forma indescritível, não me permitindo sentir animação ou algo parecido pela primeira palavra do meu filho._

_Porque ele está chamando por ela._

_“Ei, meu amor, Taylor não está aqui agora.” pego ele no meu colo, o mantendo o mais próximo possível do meu peito para que ele fique confortável, mas ele começa a se agitar de uma forma que reconheço, e tento ao máximo não deixar ele chorar, porque não sei se aguentaria isso agora. “É só eu e você. Não chore, vai ficar tudo bem.”_

_Mas é inútil. Michael começa a chorar no meu colo. Eu também._

_Taylor’s POV_

_“Taylor, isso já foi longe demais.” Natasha entra em sua sala, onde estou morando pela última semana, gritando, mas não de seu jeito usual, que foi um dos motivos pelos quais vim até aqui, em primeiro lugar. Ela está séria. É a coisa mais difícil o mundo deixar Natasha séria, e sei que passei de todos os limites para tê-la deixado assim. Ela tem razão. Mas como admitir isso? “Eu estava no telefone com a Laura. Seu filho está doente, ela está sentindo a sua falta, e você vai voltar pra casa agora.”_

_“Eu não vou voltar.” digo, como uma criança se recusando a ir para cama, e Natasha suspira._

_“Você está agindo como uma criança! O que está acontecendo?” ela fala mais baixo agora, e se senta ao meu lado, e vejo nela a Natasha em quem eu sempre confiei. Aquela para quem eu contei meu maior segredo a tanto tempo atrás, aquela que sempre tinha os melhores conselhos e os melhores métodos para me deixar melhor. “Vamos, está na hora de você falar.”_

_“Okay...” respiro fundo. Ela está certa. Está na hora de falar. Não adianta mais manter tudo aqui, vai ser melhor se eu compartilhar com alguém o que estou pensando. Se não pode ser Laura, Natasha vai ser mais que útil para isso. “Eu ando questionando algumas coisas na minha vida. Eu não consigo dormir desde que cheguei aqui, porque não paro de pensar... e se eu não for boa o suficiente para essa vida? Essa coisa toda de família, eu não sei como fazer isso.” passo uma das mãos pelo cabelo para coloca-lo para trás, e dou uma olhada em Natasha para ver que ela escuta atentamente, como de costume. Não preciso me preocupar com formar frases, só preciso falar, porque ela vai me entender no final. Sempre entende. É por isso que ela é a melhor pessoa para essas coisas. Eu é que sou a pior. “Quer dizer, eu realmente não sei como fazer isso. Nós tivemos uma briga, e eu simplesmente fui embora, porque é muito mais fácil que ficar e reconstruir tudo devagar, mas está errado! Eu não sei as regras, Tasha, não sei como funciona. E se eu realmente não for boa o suficiente para isso?”_

_Natasha me olha nos olhos por longos segundos. Ela não quer dizer nada com isso, ela apenas me analisa, me estuda, vendo pelos meus olhos o quanto estou assustada com isso. Porque realmente estou. É a primeira vez que passamos por algo parecido na nossa relação, eu e Laura nunca tivemos desentendimentos, e eu não sei como reagir a eles. Não posso continuar reagindo assim, disso eu sei, mas minha vida me ensinou que fugir dos meus problemas é sempre a opção mais fácil. Meus pais fugiram um do outro, eu fugi da minha cidade, Laura fugiu de mim, e agora estou fugindo dela._

_Mas um dia me prometi que jamais faria isso. Está na hora de cumprir essa promessa._

_“Bem, você é boa o suficiente pra Laura, e ela é boa o suficiente pra aquela coisa ruiva que vocês alimentam.” ela encolhe os ombros, e não tenho que forçar a risada, porque ela vem naturalmente. Ah, a Natasha... “Vocês vão ficar bem. Só volta pro seu lugar, Tay.”_

_Pro meu lugar..._

_-_

_“Taylor?” a sala gira, minha visão está embaçada pelo álcool, mas a voz dela seria inconfundível até mesmo se eu estivesse em coma. Mas não estou em coma. Só precisei de um empurrãozinho do álcool para vir até aqui. Espero que ela não se importe. Eu não conseguiria vir aqui de outro jeito, e talvez eu deva ter vergonha disso, mas não importa agora. Eu estou aqui. E eu quero tanto que ela me perdoe..._

_“Laura? Laura, me desculpe!” me jogo nos braços dela de um jeito desajeitado, e ela me segura, me abraçando de volta. É tão confortável, o abraço dela. Ela tem um cheiro tão bom. Eu senti falta dela. Eu senti muita falta dela. Sinto vontade de chorar, de repente, e a abraço mais forte. “Me desculpe, me desculpe, eu te amo.” eu havia pensado em coisas para falar, mas, aqui, na frente dela, nenhuma delas parece ter sentido. Só preciso falar o que sinto, e meus mais puros sentimentos são esses. Eu sinto muito, por ter sido uma péssima pessoa com ela. E eu a amo, a amo mais que tudo. Ela sabe disso, e eu sei que ela sabe, mas eu nunca me cansaria de falar. Nunca seria o suficiente._

_“Ei, Taylor.” ela levanta o meu rosto, e só percebo que ele está molhado por lágrimas quando ela as seca com seus polegares. Os olhos dela são tão lindos, tão verdes que parecem infinitos, e ela me olha com atenção, mas minha visão se recusa a se focar nela para dar toda a minha atenção para ela também, e tenho que me segurar nela quando a sala dá mais uma volta.“Você andou bebendo?” ela não pergunta de verdade, mas eu balanço a cabeça, e ela suspira. Ah não, ela está brava comigo?_

_“Eu te amo, Laura...” eu a abraço mais uma vez, segurando ela pela camiseta. Não quero que ela fuja. Ela tem que ficar aqui comigo, ela tem que ficar comigo, ela não pode ir embora. Não agora que eu voltei. Eu voltei porque preciso dela de volta, Natasha disse que o meu lugar é aqui, e realmente é. É a minha casa. Laura está aqui. Michael está aqui. Eu também tenho que estar. Sempre tenho que estar onde eles estiverem. "Me desculpe, por favor..."_

_“Ei, eu também te amo.” ela beija a minha cabeça, e a sua boca é quente, e quase me deixa sóbria novamente. Me sinto como uma criança, agarrada à ela daquela forma, mas não me importo. Eu preciso dela, é só isso que importa. E aquele pequeno gesto, aquele beijo no topo da minha cabeça, é a resposta que eu preciso, mas ela fala mesmo assim: “Vai ficar tudo bem.”_

_E eu tenho certeza que vai._


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> então, eu ia postar o cap, aí eu perdi o cap, tive que reescrever o cap, deu uma super merda, mas está aí. mal editado pq tô postando pelo cel, mas enfim. mini michael narrando ataca novamente hahahha

_Meu nome é Michael, e aqui estão algumas coisas importantes sobre mim._

_Eu tenho 5 anos, e eu moro com a mamãe e com a Taylor. A Taylor também é minha mãe, mas eu não chamo ela assim muito, porque mamãe é o nome da minha mãe, e ela ia ficar confusa se eu chamasse a Taylor assim, como eu fiquei quando tinha outro Michael na minha turma na escola. Na verdade, o nome da minha mãe é Laura. E a Taylor sabe que ela é minha mãe, e ela me ensina várias coisas. Ela me ensinou a escrever o meu nome do meio, que é Anthony, já que na escola eles só me ensinaram a escrever meu primeiro nome, e o meu sobrenome. Perguntei pra mamãe porque meu nome do meio não era Taylor, já que a Taylor disse que o nome dela também serve pra meninos, e mamãe disse que Anthony era muito mais bonito. E ela usou aquela voz que ela usa quando ela quer brincar com a Taylor, mas eu não concordo com ela._

_Eu não tenho um pai, mesmo que um monte de gente diga que eu tinha que ter, mas a Taylor diz que eu não  preciso, e eu acredito nela. Eu também não tenho irmãos, mas uma vez eu ouvi mamãe e Taylor conversando na cozinha sobre algum outro bebê, e eu ia perguntar se esse bebê vai ser meu irmão, mas mamãe não pode saber que eu não estava na cama naquela hora. Mas eu tenho o meu melhor amigo Daniel (o nome dele é espanhol), e eu gosto dele. Mamãe diz que eu posso gostar de quem eu quiser, e eu quero gostar dele, então eu gosto. Ele disse que também gosta de mim, e nós fizemos pulseiras iguais na escola pra mostrar que nós somos melhores amigos, mas a pulseira dele arrebentou e eu também arrebentei a minha pra ele não ficar triste._

_Mamãe tem vários irmãos, mas o meu preferido dos irmãos dela é o tio Brad. Ele é muito legal, e muito engraçado, e esquece das palavras feias de vez em quando, mas a mamãe nunca briga com ele, como ela faz comigo quando eu digo uma delas. Eu também tenho outros tios que não são irmãos da minha mãe, como o tio Ben, que é pai do meu melhor amigo Daniel. A Taylor também tem um irmão, mas quando nós fomos visitar ele, a mamãe saiu de lá muito brava, e eu não sei porque._

_Eu não gosto quando a mamãe e a Taylor ficam bravas. Elas quase nunca ficam bravas comigo, mas elas ficam bravas uma com a outra às vezes, e quando isso acontece, eu peço pra Taylor dormir comigo pra ela não ir embora. Mas ela me prometeu que nunca mais vai embora, porque ela e a mamãe vão se casar. Mamãe me disse que quando duas pessoas casam, elas ficam juntas pra sempre. Eu perguntei se dá pra gente se casar com o melhor amigo, e ela falou que sim, mas só pessoas grandes podem casar._

_Eu esqueci de falar que eu tenho a tia Tasha. Ela não gosta que eu chame ela de tia, mas eu chamo mesmo assim porque ela faz umas caras muito engraçadas e briga comigo de mentirinha quando eu chamo ela assim. Ela é amiga da mamãe e da Taylor, porque elas trabalhavam juntas. Taylor e mamãe têm o trabalho mais legal do mundo, elas têm que ir pra festas por causa do trabalho e me deixam ir junto às vezes, e elas eram as únicas com aquele trabalho quando eu levei elas na escola pra falar do trabalho delas. Eu queria ser igual a elas, mas agora eu quero ser médico. Mamãe disse que o meu avô era médico também._

_Eu não conheço o meu avô, porque ele mora muito longe, mas eu sei que eu chamo Michael porque ele também chama. Vovó disse que ele mora com as estrelas, e eu achei isso muito legal, e eu espero que eu possa visitar ele algum dia._

_Já vi a mamãe chorando por causa disso, mas eu acho que ela deveria ficar feliz. As estrelas são tão bonitas._

_Uma vez, quando eu estava com medo por causa de um pesadelo, a Taylor me disse que chorar é normal, que não é pra eu ter vergonha de chorar. Ela disse que quando a gente chora, a gente se limpa e não fica mais com medo nem triste. Eu achava que só dá pra se limpar no banho, mas foi o que ela disse. Eu perguntei pra ela se ela também chora, e ela disse que sim, mas eu nunca vi ela chorando. Mas ela já me viu chorando muitas vezes, porque eu sempre vou falar com ela, porque ela me faz parar de chorar. Ela disse que nada de ruim pode acontecer quando eu tô com ela. Eu acredito nela._

_Por isso que eu durmo com ela e com a mamãe quando eu tenho pesadelos, ou está chovendo muito. Eu gosto de dormir com a mamãe porque ela me abraça e mexe no meu cabelo, e eu sempre durmo mais rápido quando eu estou com ela. A mamãe tem um superpoder, porque ela sempre sabe quando eu tô doente, ou só triste, e ela diz que é coisa de mãe, mas a Taylor ainda não aprendeu a fazer isso, mas eu não acho que ela é menos minha mãe por isso._

_Essas são as coisas mais importantes sobre mim. Tem outras coisas, mas eu não vou falar delas porque eu tô ocupado olhando pela janela do carro. Eu, mamãe e Taylor estamos viajando para encontrar a tia Tasha e outras pessoas que trabalhavam com elas. Eu queria dormir, mas eu adoro ficar olhando pela janela quando eu ando de carro. Eu moro numa cidade que chama New York, e mamãe diz que ela é toda igual, mas eu gosto de olhar pra ela, porque sempre tem alguma coisa nova pra ver. Mas eu adoro quando a gente sai de New York, porque aí eu vejo coisas que eu nunca vi antes, e eu adoro ver as coisas._

_Mamãe disse que tem muitas coisas pra ver onde nós vamos, e eu estou ansioso. ___

_Laura's POV_

_A primavera não havia chegado oficialmente, mas já era possível senti-la no clima, bem mais agradável do que estava nos últimos meses. Eu gostava do frio (na verdade, eu gostava de Taylor no frio, de como ela ficava adorável com seus gorrinhos e casacos enormes, e de como a neve nunca falhava em deixa-la encantada, como uma criança), mas uma infância inteira em Watchung e boa parte da vida em Los Angeles me fizeram amar o calor, e era um alívio que ele estivesse voltando. E foi esse amor pelo calor que me fez aceitar sem pensar duas vezes a proposta de Uzo de passar o fim de semana na casa de praia dela, uma espécie de reunião com as meninas do cast. Taylor também aceitou na hora quando contei do convite, e Michael... bem, ele não tinha escolha. “Nós precisamos de um mascote”, Natasha disse quando me ligou para perguntar se eu ia leva-lo, e só o fato de Natasha estar lá já era o suficiente para que Michael ficasse animado para ir._

_Saímos bem cedo de casa, já que Natasha não havia parado de me ligar a manhã inteira, insistindo que eu deveria sair cedo para aproveitar melhor o dia. A casa de Uzo não ficava muito longe de NY, uma hora, talvez, de carro, e mesmo que a viagem tenha ficado um pouco mais longa por eu ter ficado sozinha o tempo todo, com Taylor e Michael dormindo no banco da frente e de trás, logo já estava seguindo as coordenadas de Uzo pelo telefone para chegar à casa._

_“Achei que não iam chegar nunca!” Natasha diz ao abrir a porta, e eu reviro os olhos para ela, mas a abraço assim que chego perto o suficiente. Rever as meninas significava ter horríveis crises de saudade da época em que trabalhávamos todas juntas, e nos víamos praticamente todos os dias. Com as agendas de todas sempre muito cheias, apesar do meu acordo com Taylor de que nossas agendas deveriam ser planejadas para que Michael sempre tivesse pelo menos uma de nós em casa, era muito difícil para nós conseguir fazer reuniões que fossem além de poucas horas em bares, e eu não podia começar a dizer o quanto estava feliz por poder passar um fim de semana com algumas delas. “Eu sei que você morreu de saudades, Prepon.”_

_"Não tanto quanto você." digo quando nos separamos, e ela pisca para mim, indicando os fundos da casa, onde Uzo deve estar. A casa é simplesmente maravilhosa, como se espera de qualquer coisa de Uzo, e quase me esqueço de que estou a uma hora de New York. Me sinto de volta a LA, em Malibu, talvez, embora os arredores da casa sejam muito mais tranquilos e vazios do que seriam nessa praia._

_Acabou que a insistência de Natasha para que chegássemos cedo resultou em sermos as primeiras, além dela e um 'amigo' chamado Fred e uma das irmãs de Uzo, a chegar na casa. Michael tinha a permissão de Uzo para explorar o local com a sua sobrinha, da mesma idade que ele, e ela me assegurou de que os dois não precisavam de muita supervisão, então nosso adiantamento serviu apenas para que passássemos algum tempo a sós na varanda nos fundos da casa, que tinha uma vista indescritível. Aos poucos, as outras meninas foram chegando e logo já estávamos todas reunidas. Era simplesmente maravilhoso estarmos juntas depois de tanto tempo, e parecia que esse tempo nem tinha passado. Eu me sentia de volta às gravações, de volta à antiga rotina, quando éramos praticamente uma família nos estúdios. Aquelas pessoas com certeza ficaram marcadas na minha vida, porque foi a primeira vez desde That 70's Show que eu me senti verdadeiramente parte de uma família no meu trabalho, e nós não precisamos de 8 anos para isso, tamanha a nossa ligação, então toda reunião era sempre especial._

_E claro, tinha o sorriso adorável de animação no rosto de Taylor que tornava tudo melhor._

_"Qual o lance com o Fred Krueger?" pergunto quando eu e Natasha somos mandadas pelas pessoas que estão na piscina para pegar algumas bebidas na cozinha. Geralmente, quando nos convida, Uzo insiste em tomar o controle de tudo e não nos deixa ajudar em nada, mas combinamos que, nesse fim de semana, faríamos tudo por ela, e estávamos cumprindo bem até agora._

_"Krueger? Sério? Foi o apelido mais criativo que você arrumou?" ela responde com um tom entediado, mas conhecendo Natasha como eu conheço, sei que é apenas para fugir da minha pergunta._

_"Prefere Jason?" levanto uma sobrancelha, pegando o máximo de garrafas que consigo, e Natasha revira os olhos para mim. Tenho que rir de como estamos em posições trocadas. Geralmente, Natasha é a que provoca, e eu a que revira os olhos para ela, mas há algo extremamente prazeroso em encontrar alguma coisa para provocar ela. "Sério, vocês estão juntos?"_

_"Não, Prepon, relaxe. Você e Taylor ainda vão ser os únicos gemidos ecoando por essa casa à noite." eu gargalho com aquilo, enquanto pego a maior quantidade de garrafas possível com as duas mãos, mas tenho que admitir que sinto minhas bochechas esquentando, provavelmente coradas. É, aquilo realmente era frequente. "Deus, era insuportável. E fiquei decepcionada quando descobri que a Taylor é passiva."_

_"Eu não diria passiva." Taylor diz ao entrar na cozinha, e pega duas das garrafas que estão nas minhas mãos. O cabelo dela estava molhado, assim como parte do seu corpo, e a visão dela em um traje de banho era quase tão sexy quanto se ela não estivesse usando nada, e me pego olhando por tempo demais para o seu corpo exposto._

_"Não tem outro nome pra isso, Schilling." Natasha diz rindo. "E olha que a Laura é a hétero da relação." ela sai da cozinha, mas Taylor se vira para mim com uma careta._

_"Eu sou?"_

_"Você está realmente preocupada com isso?" eu não posso evitar rir, mas ela continua com a mesma careta, e vejo que espera uma resposta de verdade. Deixo as garrafas que seguro na mesa, e coloco as mãos na cintura dela, meus dedos encostando no seu biquíni molhado só para sentir o contraste do material frio com a sua pele quente. "Não é isso, é que, você sabe... eu não posso evitar, não é à toa que Prepon tem P de predador."_

_"Predador?" ela diz rindo, e embora eu estivesse brincando, não rio junto com ela. Prefiro provar as pequenas gotinhas que o seu cabelo deixa no seu pescoço, que se misturam ao gosto que a pele dela. "E Schilling, hm?"_

_"S de sexy." depois de checar por cima do ombro dela se a porta está vazia, aproveito o espaço que o biquíni dela deixa exposto para as minhas mãos, e posso ouvir ela rindo novamente, mais baixo dessa vez, mais sugerindo que, apesar de achar um pouco engraçado, também acha a minha fala excitante. "Principalmente nesse biquíni."_

_"Vai devagar, predadora. Nós temos que levar isso lá pra trás." ela diz, mas suas mãos não se afastam do meu pescoço, seu corpo não se afasta do meu, e ela não parece se importar que estou brincando com as alças da parte de baixo do seu biquíni._

_"Têm mesmo." a voz inconfundível de Natasha soa dentro da cozinha, e eu me afasto um pouco de Taylor, apenas para olhar para ela. "Eu não posso deixar vocês sozinhas por dois minutos sem vocês tentarem fazer um Michael Prepon-Schilling II?"_

_"Na verdade, eu ia usar camisinha, mas..." Natasha pega as garrafas que coloquei no balcão atrás de mim, então pego outras na geladeira na minha frente, mas viro em tempo de ver Natasha sussurrando 'passiva' para Taylor, e Taylor revirando os olhos de um jeito que me faz segurar uma risada._

_-_

_"Quem é você?" Michael pergunta depois de vários minutos brincando de sério com Fred, o amigo de Natasha, e o homem responde com um sorriso simpático, mas Michael continua sério. Observo de longe, passando minha atenção do grupo em que estou para eles dois._

_"Eu sou Fred. E você?"_

_"Michael."_

_"Muito legal te conhecer, Michael. Você é filho da Laura, não é?"_

_"Da Taylor também."_

_"Claro que sim, você tem as bochechas dela." Fred diz isso em um tom de brincadeira, mas a expressão de Michael muda completamente por alguns segundos ao ouvir isso. Depois, ele volta a ficar sério._

_"Você é namorado da tia Tasha?"_

_"Não, eu sou amigo dela."_

_"Pode ficar tranquilo, Mickey, ninguém vai roubar a tia Tasha de você." digo me sentando ao lado dele na beira da piscina, e Fred sorri, provavelmente achando adorável a 'preocupação' de Michael. Eram poucas as pessoas que conseguiam fazer com que Michael sentisse ciúmes, mas Natasha com certeza era uma delas, e era esperável que ele tivesse essa posição com Fred, já que Natasha sempre diz que ele é o homem da vida dela. Tipo, sério, não tem espaço pra outro homem aqui._

_"Mickey, que apelido legal!" Fred apoia os braços na borda da piscina para chegar mais perto de Michael, e ele apenas balança a cabeça. Geralmente, é muito fácil começar uma conversa com ele, mas quando ele decide que não quer falar com alguém, nada o faz._

_"Taylor me deu." ele responde, mas a sobrinha de Uzo chama ele do outro lado da piscina e ele se levanta e sai correndo para onde ela está._

_"Você tem a pessoinha mais adorável que eu já vi." Fred diz com um sorriso genuíno, e eu retribuo._

_"Ouço muito isso."_

_-_

_Quando a noite começou a cair, Natasha teve a brilhante ideia de fazer uma espécie de luau na praia nos fundos da casa de Uzo. Parece que Fred havia trago um violão, e concordei quando ela disse que não havia hora nem lugar melhor para fazer isso. Uzo me assegurou de que não havia problema nenhum deixar as crianças em casa, já que só estávamos 'a dois passos de  lá', então Michael e a sobrinha dela ficaram bem entretidos com alguns filmes enquanto íamos para a praia. Alguém havia preparado uma pequena fogueira, e nos sentamos ao redor dela para esperar Fred e Natasha. Depois de Michael ter entregado, na frente de todo mundo, que viu os dois se beijando mais cedo, o que mais rolava eram piadas sobre o que os dois estavam fazendo para demorar tanto, mas eu não estava prestando tanta atenção, e Taylor também parecia não dar importância. Eu estava mais ocupada observando os movimentos do fogo ao queimar a madeira, com a cabeça de Taylor entre meu ombro e meu peito, em uma posição confortável demais para que eu me preocupasse com o que estava fora da nossa pequena bolha._

_"E então, eu vou ganhar uma mini-Natasha pra me chamar de tia?" pergunto quando Natasha se senta ao meu lado. Só percebi que ela havia chegado por causa dos gritos e risadas quando os dois apareceram, Fred jurando que estava afinando o violão, e Natasha apenas mostrando os dois dedos do meio como a pessoa doce que ela é._

_"Até você, Prepon? Você e Taylor também passam por isso, deveriam dar algum apoio." ela revira os olhos, e eu dou um soquinho no ombro dela que faz ela rir junto comigo. Ao olhar para baixo, vejo que nem a comoção de quando os dois chegaram fez com que Taylor prestasse atenção nas pessoas, então eu apenas levo os meus dedos até o cabelo dela e deixo que ela continue pensando no que quer que esteja passando pela sua cabeça._

_Uma pequena discussão começa sobre qual música deve ser tocada primeiro, e contrariando a minha teoria de que ela não estava escutando nada, Taylor se manifesta pela primeira vez. "Pode tocar Magic?"_

_"Coldplay?" Fred pergunta, e ela balança a cabeça. Ele repete o gesto, e uma pequena introdução começa._

_Pelo pedido dela, sei no que ela estava pensando._

_"Você lembra disso?" Taylor levanta a cabeça para perguntar, seus lábios roçando no meu pescoço quando ela fala, e eu balanço a cabeça para responder. Presto atenção na música, mas é a única coisa que me impede de mergulhar completamente na mesma bolha que nos envolvia a instantes atrás._

_"Como eu esqueceria?" afasto meu rosto só um pouco, só para olhar ela nos olhos, e seus olhos refletem a fogueira de uma forma que quase torna imperceptível a cor deles, mas nem o fogo é capaz de apagar por completo aquele azul que eu amo tanto. Ela sorri, mas seu sorriso não me prende como geralmente faz, porque seus olhos estão tão lindos que não consigo parar de olhar para eles, e me sinto quase desapontada quando ela fecha os olhos para me beijar._

_"Já vai começar vocês duas?" Samira grita do outro lado da roda, a música para e nós nos separamos, rindo._

_"Achei que tínhamos perdido o posto de casal daqui, depois desses dois." aponto para Natasha e Fred, e ela sorri de uma forma que sugere que não achou a menor graça. Natasha, embora seja a que mais faz piadas com todo mundo, tem sérios problemas com ser zoada._

_"Jamais." Danielle responde dessa vez, fazendo um coraçãozinho com a mão, e eu encolho os ombros._

_É, jamais._

_-_

__Pessoas grandes são estranhas. Hoje mais cedo, quando ainda estava todo mundo na piscina, eu perguntei pro namorado da tia Tasha se ela era namorado dela, e ele disse que não. Mas quando eu estava indo buscar alguns brinquedos na bolsa que a mamãe trouxe com as minhas coisas, eu vi eles dois se beijando. Tipo como a mamãe e a Taylor fazem. Aí eu perguntei pra tia Tasha se ele era namorado dela, e ela falou que não. Mas eu falei que vi eles beijando, e todo mundo começou a gritar, e ela ficou muito vermelha, quase da cor do meu cabelo, e disse que eu tinha arruinado a vida dela. Ela disse com a voz de brincadeira, mas eu não entendi nada._ _

__Pessoas grandes são muito estranhas._ _

__E como tem muitas pessoas grandes na casa, eu tenho que dormir com a mamãe e com a Taylor, o que é muito legal. Não sei onde a Taylor está, mas depois que eles voltaram da praia, a mamãe me levou pro quarto pra me colocar na cama, como ela sempre faz. Eu gosto quando a mamãe me põe na cama, porque ela sabe me cobrir de um jeito que me deixa mais quentinho do que quando eu me cubro sozinho. Ela disse que aprendeu aquilo com o meu avô, que nem ela aprendeu as músicas que ela canta quando eu digo que não consigo dormir. Tio Brad brinca com ela dizendo que ela não sabe cantar, mas eu acho que sabe, então eu pedi pra ela cantar hoje. Ela canta uma música que eu não sei o nome, mas é sobre quando o sol volta depois do inverno, e eu adoro ela._ _

__"Ei, Laur..." Taylor chega no quarto falando alto, mas ela para de falar depois que a mamãe faz 'shhh' pra ela. Eu estou de olhos fechados, e ela deve achar que eu estou dormindo, mas na verdade eu não estou, mas eu vou continuar assim pra descobrir alguma coisa. Sempre da pra descobrir coisas quando mamãe e Taylor estão conversando, como aquela vez que elas me levaram na Disney quando eu ainda tinha 4 anos. Elas não sabem que eu sabia daquilo. Eu sou o melhor espião do mundo. "Desculpe."_ _

__A Taylor fala sussurrando agora, e a mamãe parou de cantar, mas ela ainda faz carinho no meu cabelo, e depois de um tempo, depois que ela apaga a luz, a Taylor também deita do meu lado, como quando eu vou dormir no quarto delas, e parece que eu estou em casa, mesmo eu não estando. Mas é legal se sentir em casa._ _

__"Ei, às vezes eu fico pensando que nós não teríamos chegado até aqui se não fosse por ele." a Taylor que diz aquilo, ainda sussurrando, e eu queria falar pra ela que ela não tem que sussurrar porque eu estou acordado, mas ela não pode saber que eu estou acordado, então eu continuo quietinho._ _

__"Ele foi sem dúvida a melhor coisa que aconteceu com a gente, Tay. E às vezes eu sinto que você nunca teria voltado pra casa se não fosse por ele."_ _

__"Eu voltei por você, Laura. Por ele também, mas principalmente por você."_ _

__A mamãe não diz nada pra Taylor, e eu abro um dos olhos pra ver se elas estão bravas, mas elas não estão, porque a Taylor está abraçando a mamãe do mesmo jeito que ela está me abraçando, e isso quer dizer que está tudo bem, mas eu estico a mão mesmo assim e seguro a blusa da Taylor, para ela não ir embora, porque eu sei que elas estavam falando daquela vez que a Taylor não estava em casa quando eu chamei ela, e eu não quero que isso aconteça de novo._ _

__Mas ela disse que nunca vai embora de novo, e eu acredito nela. ____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> falando em michael, se tem algm mini-michael lover que ainda não leu a one-shot que eu escrevi sobre ele mais velho, o link tá aqui, okay? hahahah 
> 
> https://socialspirit.com.br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-orange-is-the-new-black-coming-down-4727767/capitulo2


	20. Chapter 20

Taylor’s POV

“Taylor Schilling, me dá esse celular!”

“Nunca!”

“Taylor, me dá!”

“Sem chance!”

“Taylor!”

“Isso com certeza vai pro meu Instagram!"

“Você não ouse!”

“Vocês estão exatamente iguais, olha!” eu mostro a foto para Laura pela décima vez, sem deixar que as suas mãos alcancem o celular, e isso só faz com que ela revire os olhos e tente novamente pegar o telefone. Na foto, tirada por mim há poucas horas, ela e Michael estão dormindo, exatamente na mesma posição. Digo, exatamente, milimetricamente iguais. Não é a primeira vez que acontece, na verdade, é bem recorrente, mas Laura nunca acreditou em mim quando eu dizia que eles eram idênticos até quando estavam dormindo, e agora, finalmente, eu tenho a prova, e não vou deixar Laura tirar ela de mim.

Tirando que é uma foto extremamente adorável, que com certeza tem que ser compartilhada com o mundo.

“É a primeira vez que eu ouço gritos no quarto de vocês e não tenho medo de abrir a porta.” Natasha aparece na porta, que está aberta, se encostando no batente com seu usual sorriso irônico, e Laura e eu paramos na mesma posição quando a interrupção nos surpreende. Laura revira os olhos novamente, eu começo a rir. “Por que estão brigando por um celular?”

“Porque a minha imagem está sendo violada.” Laura diz em um tom sério que, por algum motivo, me lembra Michael quando ele fica todo sério, e isso desperta o interesse de Natasha, que levanta uma sobrancelha de uma forma que me convence de que tenho uma cúmplice na minha missão de mostrar essa foto ao mundo.

“São nudes da Prepon?! Taylor, o mundo precisa ver isso!” chegando por trás, Natasha alcança o celular na minha mão. Eu e Laura aguardamos em silêncio e observamos enquanto o sorriso dela vai de perverso a um genuíno, e ela solta um ‘Awn’ grande e prolongado, olhando para Laura, que suspira, abaixando os braços e reconhecendo sua derrota. As bochechas dela começam a corar, mas ela afasta as minhas mãos quando vou apertá-las. “Isso é melhor que nudes!”

“Vocês são ridículas.” Laura diz antes de sair do quarto, bufando e sem olhar para trás, e Natasha faz uma careta antes de começar a rir.

“Qual é, Laura!”

“Se ela decidir fazer greve por isso, você promete que me conta pra eu ter algo pra rir pelos próximos 5 anos?” Natasha me entrega o celular, ainda rindo, e eu faço uma cara séria para ela enquanto andamos para fora do quarto.

“Fred não está te esperando em algum canto não?” é a vez dela me olhar séria, me mostrando o dedo do meio.

“Isso não tem graça.”

“Claro que tem.” alguma coisa se choca contra as minhas pernas e me abraça, e nem preciso olhar para baixo para saber o que é. Quem é. Apenas abaixo a mão e meus dedos alcançam um monte de cabelo ruivo, escuto uma risadinha, e vejo que Natasha agora tem aquele sorriso que é inevitável quando se está perto de Michael. Tão fácil quanto arrancar um sorriso dele, é deixar que ele arranque um seu. “Meu macho chegou, pode ir atrás do seu.”

Eu sei que ela só não me dá dedo do meio de novo porque Michael está aqui.

“E aí, Mickey, se divertindo?” pergunto quando vejo que ele carrega duas pistolas d’água vazias, e ele balança a cabeça, e seu sorriso não deixaria ele mentir. “O que achou da sobrinha da Uzo?”

“Ela é legal, mas eu gosto mais do Daniel.” ele dá de ombros, e começa a me acompanhar pela escada, e eu tenho que rir desse tipo de afirmação. É como se ele precisasse reafirmar sempre o posto que alguém ocupa em sua vida. Ele fez um novo amigo, mas Daniel ainda é o seu melhor amigo. Ele me chamou de mãe, mas Laura ainda é a mãe dele. Coisas desse tipo. “Ele pode ir dormir lá em casa quando a gente voltar?”

“Quando a gente voltar, a gente vai ter que visitar o Sam primeiro.” ele me olha com uma careta, que indica que ele não gosta muito da ideia, e sei porque. Ele ainda tem uma lembrança ruim, assim como Laura e eu, da primeira e única vez em que o levei para a casa de Sam, e mesmo que ele não tenha entendido o que aconteceu, a situação foi desconfortável para ele também. Michael sempre é capaz de perceber quando há algo errado entre eu e Laura, e não foi diferente naquela noite, tensa o suficiente para deixa-lo em silêncio durante todo o caminho. “É aniversário da minha sobrinha, vão ter várias crianças lá, vai ser legal.”

Ele não parece convencido, mas eu o mando para ir brincar na piscina, e o assunto é esquecido.

-

“Sério, Laura, é só uma foto, você não pode me ignorar por isso.” eu digo de dentro da piscina, parando entre as pernas de Laura, que estão dentro da água, depois de uma longa hora dela me ignorando completamente.

“Na verdade, eu posso sim.”

“Não pode não.”

“Ah, meu Deus, Michael!” ela se levanta de repente, e o sol que ela tapava me faz apertar os olhos antes de virá-los para onde ela está indo, e a única coisa que vejo é Michael segurando suas duas pistolas d’água apontadas para cima, Fred completamente encharcado e Natasha rindo de uma forma que me faz pensar que ela pode engasgar a qualquer momento, o que me assusta, porque nada bom pode fazer Natasha rir tanto assim. Tipo, sério, ela ri desse jeito de assassinatos em série, não de humor politicamente correto. “Michael, peça desculpas pro Fred!”

“Laura, deixe ele, todos precisamos ser ruins de vez em quando.” Natasha diz quando Michael balança a cabeça veementemente, se recusando a se desculpar. Fred ainda está parado tirando a água dos olhos, mas sua expressão não pede um pedido de desculpas, sugerindo que ele realmente levou na brincadeira, embora Michael esteja sério demais para ele ter levado na brincadeira. Do meu lado, só consigo rir, pensando que isso com certeza é fruto do ciúme que Michael vem demonstrando por Natasha com relação a Fred, e agradecendo por estar mais afastada e não ter que ouvir Laura dizendo que eu não deveria rir desse tipo de coisa, que poderia parecer um incentivo para Michael, e todas essas coisas.

“Não precisa, de verdade, ele estava brincando.” Fred tenta, mas Laura continua com a mesma expressão severa, que pela primeira vez parece não intimidar Michael, que ainda olha com o mais próximo que ele consegue de um olhar desafiador. Ao olhar em volta, vejo que todos meio que têm a mesma reação que eu. Laura e Michael são os únicos levando isso a sério.

“Não, inaceitável, Michael, peça desculpas, agora.” Michael murmura ‘desculpa’, sem parecer arrependido realmente. “Agora me dê isso aqui.” sem hesitar, ele entrega os dois brinquedos para Laura, e sai andando na outra direção.

Quando Laura para na minha frente, segurando as duas pistolas, me esforço para ficar séria da mesma forma como ela me olha, mas ela aponta um dos brinquedos para mim e dispara o jato, me acertando no rosto e me obrigando a mergulhar para me livrar do tiro. Quando volto para a superfície, ela me olha com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso um tanto travesso nos lábios.

“O que foi isso?” pergunto, e ela encolhe os ombros, jogando um dos brinquedos na água ao meu lado.

“Luta justa.”

Ah, não.

“Você não pode estar falando sério.” eu pego o brinquedo mesmo assim, mas continuo na mesma posição, dentro da piscina. A resposta dela é lançar mais um jato de água na minha direção.

Okay.

Eu saio da piscina sem usar a escada, me erguendo pela lateral, e Laura dá dois passos para trás, mantendo uma distância e apontando a pistola para mim, e de alguma forma eu erro o tiro, o que só dá mais uma oportunidade para ela me acertar e dar mais passos para trás, rindo da minha expressão frustrada ao errar novamente (por pouco, dessa vez). Mas eu continuo a perseguir ela ao redor da piscina, ouvindo a sua risada toda vez que eu erro um tiro ou ela acerta um, até que eu simplesmente desisto e jogo o brinquedo de volta na piscina.

E Laura também.

É minha vez de rir enquanto ela volta para a superfície, tirando seu cabelo do rosto e me olhando séria, só para começar a rir também segundos depois.

“Você realmente tem 35 anos de idade?” ouço Natasha perguntar, do lado oposto ao que eu estou, e encolho os ombros.

“Na verdade, eu tenho 39.” Laura responde, e Natasha apenas balança a cabeça.

-

Era aniversário da minha sobrinha, e como eu havia dito a Michael e combinado previamente com Laura, eu iria a Boston para ver Sam e ela. Novamente, nem eu nem Laura tínhamos lembranças boas relacionadas a isso, mas ela se mostrou disposta a esquecer isso para que eu pudesse ver a minha família. E eu digo família, porque todos estariam lá. Minha mãe, meu pai, e Sam, a primeira sendo quem mais me preocupava. Laura poderia relevar muita coisa, mas eu sabia que seria delicado para ela lidar com a minha mãe novamente, tanto quanto para mim. Claro, Laura não seria capaz de nada que criasse um clima estranho em plena festa de criança, mas eu não queria vê-la desconfortável, por mais inevitável que fosse.

“Ei, relaxa.” eu beijo a bochecha dela ao perceber que ela está tensa ao meu lado enquanto damos a volta na casa para chegar ao quintal, de onde vem música e vozes. Michael analisa o espaço não tão estranho com olhos arregalados enquanto segura a mão dela. “Vai dar tudo certo.”

“Eu espero.” ela diz assim que avisto Sam e aceno para ele, que sorri animado e começa a andar na nossa direção.

“Tay, que bom que veio!” ele me abraça assim que se aproxima, bem apertado como sempre. Sam e eu sempre nos demos bem, desde pequenos, mas infelizmente nos afastamos um pouco com o passar do tempo, ao contrário de Laura e seus irmãos. Me lembro de como éramos próximos quando éramos mais novos, sempre juntos, compartilhando típicos segredos de criança. Sem sempre foi meu irmãozinho. Ele sim era da família.

“Papai e mamãe já chegaram?” pergunto, disfarçando bem minha apreensão enquanto ele cumprimenta Laura.

“Só o Rob, mas mamãe não deve demorar.” Sam olha para baixo, para Michael, que parece bem mais receptivo que da última vez, e o oferece sua mão fechada para um cumprimento que Michael corresponde, batendo seu punho contra o dele. “Legal te ver de novo, amiguinho.” Michael apenas balança a cabeça, sorrindo com a boca fechada.

Nós entramos no quintal com Sam, todo decorado em diferentes tons de rosa e roxo, e quando estou prestes a pegar um lugar em uma das mesas espalhadas por ali, vejo um homem de costas, que é inconfundível para mim. “Pode me esperar aqui um instante?” pergunto para Laura, que apenas balança a cabeça.

Eu sigo na direção dele, tentando formular algo na minha cabeça, e ele, é claro, não nota a minha presença até que eu pare atrás dele e encha meus pulmões para falar. “Ei, pai.” quando ele se vira, ele está exatamente como eu me lembro, apenas mais envelhecido, mas não complica em nada a identificação de seus traços. E mais importante, seus olhos ainda são iguais aos meus.

“Taylor.” ele diz como um cumprimento formal, mas abre os braços de uma forma convidativa para que eu me coloque entre eles, e eu o faço, sentindo-os se fechando ao meu redor em um abraço típico do meu pai. Eu e ele nunca tivemos problemas, mesmo que o divórcio entre ele e minha mãe tenha dificultado tudo. Os problemas que tínhamos eram causados pelas diferenças em nossas personalidades. Meu pai era um homem bom, porém um tanto bruto, por assim dizer, e eu sabia que aquele abraço era tudo o que eu receberia daquele reencontro. Eu sabia que Sam já havia contado tudo a ele, e ele não era exatamente de diálogos abertos e todo esse drama de reencontros, e eu meio que ficava grata por isso.

Quando nos afastamos, ele olha por cima do meu ombro, para Laura. “Ela é muito bonita. Você parece feliz.” é tudo o que ele diz, e sei que isso também se deve ao fato de que meu pai jamais aprovaria homossexualismo. Não o culpo, é realmente difícil para pessoas que recebem um certo tipo de criação, mas aquela frase diz tudo o que preciso saber. Uma espécie de ‘eu não aprovo, mas respeito e aceito a sua escolha.’

‘Contanto que você esteja feliz.’

“A criança é de vocês?” ele move a cabeça na direção de Michael, que ainda não saiu do lado de Laura, e eu balanço a cabeça, afirmando. “É um lindo garoto, parece com ela.” eu sorrio, orgulhosa, mesmo sabendo que Michael se parece com Laura porque é apenas dela.

“Como você está?”

“Estou bem, você sabe. Nada diferente.” ele dá de ombros, sugerindo que não se aprofundará na minha pergunta, como sempre, e eu balanço a cabeça.

“Deixa eu te apresentar pra ela?” balanço a cabeça para onde Laura está, e ele me segue até a mesa sem resistência, aparentando realmente querer conhece-la, e isso me traz uma satisfação enorme, ver que ele está realmente disposto a tentar, o que é mais do que minha mãe fez. Quando nos aproximamos, Laura levanta o olhar, parecendo um pouco intrigada. “Laura, esse aqui é o meu pai, Robert. Pai, Laura.” Laura se levanta, e pega a mão que meu pai estende para ela, sorrindo, enquanto ele dirige a ela o mais próximo de um sorriso que ele pode chegar. Olho para o lado enquanto os dois trocam algumas palavras, vejo que Michael optou por explorar o quintal sozinho a brincar com as outras crianças, e vou até ele. “Mini-Michael, por que não vai brincar?”

Ele não responde, porque algo que ele vê o faz se agarrar à minha perna, como se um monstro estivesse passando pela entrada. Quando olho, vejo que não é um monstro, mas algo muito parecido com isso. Quem causa a reação em Michael é a minha mãe, que acaba de entrar no lugar, segurando um embrulho de presente e usando sua expressão petulante de sempre. Apenas levanto Michael no meu colo, e o levo de volta para Laura, que agora está sozinha. Ela sorri, e vai abrir a boca para dizer algo quando seus olhos também encontram a figura entrando no quintal, e ela fica séria, séria demais, automaticamente. Estende os braços para pegar Michael, mas ele simplesmente se recusa a sair do meu colo.

Não sei se sou eu que o protejo, ou se é ele que me protege.

Como esperado, ela não fala conosco, mas assim que nota a nossa presença, parece incapaz de desviar os olhos, do outro lado da festa. Olhando para o lado, vejo que Laura também não para de encará-la de uma forma que eu também já esperava, e Michael continua fortemente agarrado ao meu pescoço, como se estivesse assustado, e sei que está. Por ser uma criança fácil, Michael tem um bom relacionamento com qualquer um, e sua primeira experiência ruim, é claro, o marcou, de modo que ele veementemente se recusa a me soltar, segurando a minha blusa enquanto seu rosto se enterra na curva entre o meu pescoço e o meu ombro, como se se escondesse de algo.

De alguém.

Do monstro.

“Eu juro por Deus, se ela vier até aqui...”

“Ela não vai.” corto Laura, que falava por entre os dentes visivelmente irritada pela mera presença da minha mãe, com uma convicção que até me surpreende, porque realmente estou certa disso. Ela não vai. Eu não vou deixar ela chegar perto da minha família.

Coloco Michael sobre a minha perna, mantendo um braço ao seu redor para segurá-lo contra mim, e isso me dá liberdade o suficiente para me inclinar na direção de Laura. Com a minha mão em seu rosto, a viro para mim e ela corresponde imediatamente quando a beijo, devagar e brevemente, porém o suficiente para mudar a expressão da minha mãe para uma quase enfurecida que me faz sorrir com satisfação.

Eu não deveria, mas beijo ela de novo, e ela retribui com prazer.

“Eu não preciso da permissão, nem da aceitação de ninguém. Eu tenho você, e só você importa.” eu digo quando nos separamos, e a resposta dela é um sorriso e um beijo na minha bochecha. Não preciso de muito mais.

Olho para frente, e minha mãe virou o rosto. Olho para o lado, e meu pai acena com a cabeça, movendo seu copo na minha direção. Olho para Sam, que segura uma linda princesa no colo, e ele acena para mim. Olho para Michael, que me abraça como se sua vida dependesse disso. Olho para Laura, e seu sorriso é de tirar o fôlego.

É fácil reconhecer quem importa.

_Those who mind, don’t matter. Those who matter, don’t mind._


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSO OUVIR UM AMÉM?  
> POSSO OUVIR UM ALELUIA?  
> POSSO VER TODOS ERGUENDO AS MÃOS E DANDO GLÓRIA A DEUS?  
> vey na moral  
> faz  
> mais  
> de  
> um  
> mês  
> que eu não posto um capítulo novo nesta bagaça cês têm noção? cês têm né  
> MAS AQUI ESTÁ  
> ocasamentolaylor.  
> desfrutem sem moderação deste cap meloso, que é o penúltimo da fic (era pra ser o último, só que aí não deu tempo de terminar a outra parte, então vai ser um outro cap)  
> enfim  
> sei nem oq falar puta merda  
> só beijos pra vocês desculpa pera espera cês sabem que não foi culpa minha né mas mesmo assim enfim  
> tava sumida porque a fic no outro site foi excluída pela equipe do spirit, então me levou muuuuito tempo pra recuperar e repostar tudo  
> MAS AGR EU TO DE VOLTA PROMETO  
> desculpem mais uma vez  
> espero que gostem

**Laura’s POV**

“Você realmente está se casando?” o reflexo de Brad pergunta no espelho no qual me olho, e eu reviro os olhos para ele, sem nem tentar conter o sorriso que se forma em meus lábios. Ele está diferente, com um paletó cinza substituindo suas roupas casuais de sempre, mas aquele sorriso torto jamais vai deixar de ser familiar para mim. Sempre foram assim, as coisas entre eu e Brad, até nos momentos mais difíceis, resumidas a sorrisos leves e palavras que pareciam vazias mas tinham mais significado para nós dois do que qualquer declaração profunda. “Você não roubava meus brinquedos até um dia desses?”

“Brad, eu tenho 39.” me viro para ele, e ele encolhe os ombros, seu sorriso me causando um calor no peito. O dia está me deixando sensível, e só consigo pensar em como o fato de Brad estar comigo agora é importante. Quer dizer, eu tenho 3 irmãs, além da minha mãe, e quem eu escolhi para ficar comigo assim que terminei de me vestir foi meu único irmão, o que só prova o quanto nós somos próximos. Costumávamos brincar que éramos na verdade _irmãs_ , de tão próximos, porque eu realmente corria para Brad com situações que não interessariam a nenhum outro menino no mundo. Mas ele sempre estava lá, sempre disposto a ouvir, sempre com um abraço ou uma piada, algo para fazer eu me sentir melhor. E _sempre_ dava certo.

“Ainda é minha irmãzinha.” ele envolve meus ombros com seu braços longos em um abraço confortável. Abraçar Brad sempre fez eu me sentir em casa, literalmente, em New Jersey, e sempre foi reconfortante para mim o quanto seu abraço parece com o do meu pai. Me lembro de, nas semanas seguintes à morte do meu pai, passar horas ao lado dele apenas para sentir esse conforto, desesperada para encontrá-lo em outro lugar, e ele nunca parecia se importar em me oferecer tal conforto. Mas tento não pensar nisso agora.

Mas como se lesse minha mente, ele diz: “Ele ia estar orgulhoso. Ele tinha _tanto_ orgulho de você, Laura. Você era a princesinha dele, sabe disso, não é?” balanço a cabeça, ainda apoiada no peito de Brad, e não faço menção a me afastar dele, assim como ele continua me segurando firmemente contra si, e não consigo começar a listar a quantidade de momentos que aquele momento me lembra. “E também é minha. Sempre foi. Ele dizia que eu deveria cuidar de você, o irmão mais velho, e eu sempre procurei fazer isso da melhor forma possível.” meu cabelo está solto de uma forma natural, e não me incomodo quando Brad começa a correr seus dedos por ele, me fazendo fechar os olhos, ouvindo tanto a vibração de sua risada quanto a batida de seu coração. Por um segundo, todo o nervosismo que a data me causa vai embora, e sou apenas uma criança novamente, no colo do irmão, sendo protegida. “É engraçado porque, olha para você, é uma _mulher_ , mas eu sinto como se estivesse passando essa responsabilidade para outra pessoa.” é minha vez de rir junto com ele, me lembrando de como Brad costumava agir quando eu arrumava um namorado na escola, tentando parecer ‘mau’ e intimidar o pobre garoto, alegando estar apenas ‘cuidando de mim’. “Não posso evitar, você sempre vai ser aquele bebê ruivo que mamãe e papai trouxeram para casa, e que eu jurei proteger com todas as minhas habilidades de super herói quando eu tinha mais ou menos a idade do Michael.”

“Taylor tem cuidado muito bem de mim, fique tranquilo.” quando seus braços baixam ao meu redor, por alguma razão, sou atraída até a janela. A pequena cerimônia, que decidimos que seria feita no imenso e adorável jardim da casa da minha mãe em Watchung, estava perfeitamente arrumada do jeito que imaginei durante todo o planejamento. Tudo simples, mas cuidadosamente detalhado. Impecável.

“Eu sei.” ele volta a seu típico sorriso torto, empurrando os óculos pelo nariz, e se aproxima de mim, também olhando lá para baixo. “Ninguém melhor que ela para fazer isso.”

“Só você.”

“Só eu.” ele encolhe os ombros. “Mas eu tenho toda a certeza do mundo de que vocês vão ser ainda mais felizes do que já são. Isso é suficiente pra mim.”

“Eu também.” eu suspiro, um sorriso ainda maior fazendo seu caminho pelos meus lábios. Ainda olho para a janela, mas pela minha visão periférica vejo quando ele se aproxima, apenas o suficiente para me beijar na têmpora.

“Eu te amo, irmãzinha.”

Eu não preciso responder.

* * *

 

_Ouço a porta do meu quarto abrir pela primeira vez desde que entrei aqui, mas não me dou ao trabalho de levantar o olhar para ver quem é, pensando que ignorar será a forma mais fácil de fazer com que essa pessoa vá embora. Pensei ter deixado bem claro com meu comportamento frio durante o dia que não queria ninguém por perto, mas essa interrupção parece provar o contrário. Diante do meu silêncio, ouço passos pelo piso de madeira do meu quarto, se aproximando de mim, até que All Stars pretos rabiscados com letras de músicas param na minha frente, contrastando com uma calça formal, antes que o dono deles se sente ao meu lado. O silêncio permanece. Não há nada para ser dito, e ele sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Gastamos nossas palavras no funeral horas antes, todas vazias porque não havia como colocar em palavras o que estávamos sentindo para pessoas que não se importavam realmente, e não havia palavra capaz de amenizar o que estávamos sentindo. Aquilo que apenas nós dois sabíamos o que era, e também sabíamos que dizer em voz alta não diminuiria em nada._

_“Você quer falar sobre isso?” ele pergunta mesmo assim, e eu balanço a cabeça, meus dedos segurando com mais força o jaleco no meu colo como reflexo de algo que estou sentindo (Raiva? Revolta? Ou apenas a mais pura e dilacerante tristeza?), enquanto encaro o nome bordado em seu bolso até que ele se torne um borrão preto em um fundo branco._

_‘Dr. Michael Prepon’_

_“Eu estou aqui, okay? Eu estou aqui, com você, pra sempre.” eu deixo que ele me abrace, que traga a minha cabeça para o seu peito, e, pela primeira vez desde que cheguei em casa, me sinto confortável o suficiente para chorar, no abraço familiar e aconchegante do meu irmão. Eu o abraço de volta, ele me aperta mais forte e beija a minha cabeça, seus dedos correndo pelo meu cabelo me lembram o papai, e penso que daqui pra frente isso, eu me agarrando a Brad pelo conforto que meu pai me dava, vai ser muito comum._

_“Eu te amo, irmãzinha. Vai ficar tudo bem.”_

_Tento acreditar nele._

* * *

 

**Taylor’s POV**

Encaro a foto dentro do locket que Laura me deu até que ela se torna apenas um pequeno borrão nas minhas mãos. Meu estômago revira com algo parecido com náuseas, minhas mãos estão suando a ponto de eu ter que enxugá-las constantemente no meu vestido, e, de repente, tudo o que eu quero é estar nos braços de Laura, como na foto, na nossa, cama, envolta apenas pelos lençóis e cobertores e o corpo da mulher que eu amo. Tudo o que eu quero é a segurança de estar deitada com ela, minhas pernas perdidas entre as dela enquanto ela me beija devagar, daquele jeitinho que me faz acreditar que temos todo o tempo do mundo, mas não a vejo desde a noite anterior – nossa ‘despedida de solteiro’ particular, além da promovida por Natasha no fim de semana anterior -  quando adormeci do melhor jeito possível ao lado dela. E quando olho para cima, para o espelho, vejo que isso está realmente acontecendo. Meu vestido, branco e curto na altura dos meus joelhos, e as pequenas flores no meu cabelo não me deixam esquecer de que em pouco tempo estarei finalmente casada com Lara.

Me sento na cama do quarto da mãe dela, no qual me arrumei, e suspiro comigo mesma, ainda girando o pingente nos meus dedos. Eu não deveria estar tão nervosa. Lá embaixo estarão apenas os meus amigos mais próximos, e me esperando, Laura, a pessoa mais familiar no mundo para mim, a que está sempre lá quando abro os olhos de manhã ou os fecho de noite. Por que eu estaria nervosa?

Mas minhas mãos se recusam a parar de tremer.

“Está tudo bem?” a mãe de Laura pergunta ao parar na porta, em seu rosto um sorriso simpático que mostra que ela realmente pergunta por preocupação. Marjorie, desde o início do meu relacionamento com Laura, havia se provado uma mãe extremamente atenciosa, embora pouco convencional, e o afeto que ela tinha pelos filhos era claramente estendido a seus parceiros. Comigo não foi diferente, embora eu sinceramente esperava que fosse. O nervosismo que senti quando a conheci é algo tão claro que se parece bastante com o que sinto agora.

-

_“Isso é tudo nervosismo, ou você quer que eu diminua o ar condicionado?” Laura pergunta com um sorriso irônico no canto dos lábios e eu reviro os olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo escondo as mãos entre as minhas pernas para que não fique tão evidente o quanto elas estão tremendo._

_Eu estava começando a repensar essa ideia toda de me apresentar à mãe de Laura. Ela havia insistido que seria uma boa ideia, conhecer a família, dar um rosto à Taylor de quem ela tanto falava em suas visitas e telefonemas, e havia dito inúmeras vezes que eu não deveria me preocupar. ‘É impossível alguém não te amar, Tay’ ainda ecoava nos meus ouvidos de tantas vezes que foi dito para mim durante o dia, mas eu ainda não conseguia parar de pensar em qual seria a reação da mãe dela quando Laura a sempre perfeita, Laura a mais nova de todos os irmãos, Laura a heterossexual convicta, chegasse em casa para apresentar a namorada. Pensando em que tipo de reação a minha mãe teria, não consigo imaginar muita coisa boa vindo desse encontro. E também penso no problema que seria caso ela realmente não gostasse de mim, como eu parecia prever. Embora Laura fosse uma mulher extremamente bem resolvida e madura o suficiente para separar suas escolhas das opiniões de outras pessoas, eu sabia o quão importante a família era para ela, e sabia do obstáculo que isso criaria. Tudo isso fazia com que as minhas mãos, não mais tremendo depois que as prendi entre as pernas, começassem a suar frio._

_“Ei, fique tranquila.” a mão de Laura pousa em minha perna e me aperta, um sorriso de canto em seu rosto mesmo que ela não olhe para mim. “Eles vão te amar, porque eu amo você. Não se preocupe.”_

_“Mas e se não gostarem de mim?” tenho que manter meus olhos na estrada pelo para brisa do carro para me sentir menos infantil ao dizer isso, e a mão dela sobe e desce pela minha coxa._

_“Aí a gente foge para o México para viver o nosso amor proibido em clima tropical, com tequila e música latina.” odeio ter que rir disso, mas a forma dramática como Laura diz isso me obriga a me soltar da minha preocupação por alguns segundos._

_“Soa mais legal do que vir para Watchung todo feriado.”_

_Ela olha para mim rapidamente, um sorriso aberto em seu rosto que novamente me faz esquecer do meu problema. “Vamos torcer para que ela não goste de você então.”_

_Com pequenas piadas como essa, quase me esqueço completamente da minha apreensão, até estarmos paradas na grande entrada da casa da mãe de Laura, após tocar a campainha, esperando que ela nos atenda. Minhas mãos voltam a seu ritmo frenético, e xingo mentalmente ao perceber que os bolsos da minha calça são falsos e não uso casaco para esconder as mãos. Puxo as mangas da minha blusa sobre elas. Laura olha para mim, sorrindo de uma forma que sugere que ela acha a situação cômica, e se inclina na minha direção._

_Em puro pânico, a empurro de uma forma que a obriga a colocar um dos pés para trás para se equilibrar._

_“Você ficou doida, e se a sua mãe abrir a porta?!” Laura franze as sobrancelhas como se eu falasse outro idioma, e sua boca se abre algumas vezes antes que ela comece de fato a falar._

_“Em que século nós estamos, 19? Você acha que minha mãe pensa que nós não nos beijamos?”_

_“Se vocês não se beijassem, você não estaria grávida.” me viro para a porta, meu corpo congelado, para ver uma mulher um pouco mais baixa que eu parada na porta, que lembra Laura apenas vagamente e me observa com atenção, desde os meus sapatos até o meu cabelo. “Uma loira, Laura? Sempre achei que você fosse mais afim de morenas.”_

_“Eu realmente era, mas olha para ela!”_

_“Você está certa.” a mãe de Laura abre um sorriso genuíno. “Ela é maravilhosa.”_

_Como se alguém estalasse os dedos na frente do meu rosto, sou tirada do meu transe._

_“O-Olá... senhora Prepon, e-eu... eu sou Taylor...” estendo a minha mão para ela, e rindo de uma forma que me lembra Laura mais do que sua aparência, ela me puxa para um abraço._

_“Eu sei, eu ouço muito sobre você, Taylor.” demoro alguns segundos para retribuir o abraço, e olho para Laura por cima do ombro de sua mãe. Ela ainda tem aquele sorriso no rosto, mas balança a cabeça em uma espécie de ‘eu te disse’. “Mas me chame de senhora Prepon de novo e nós teremos um problema.”_

_E é mais ou menos nesse nível que toda a tarde se passa. A mãe de Laura era bastante parecida com ela no seu jeito e no seu humor, o que facilitou muito para mim, no auge do meu nervosismo, manter uma conversa agradável com ela. Ao que tudo indicava, eu havia passado no teste, pelo menos no primeiro deles, e eu podia sentir minha respiração mais aliviada ao ver que estava errada com todo o meu pessimismo. E por isso não entro em pânico novamente quando Laura se levanta e me deixa sozinha com a sua mãe para ir ao banheiro._

_“Eu tinha certeza de que ia gostar de você, Taylor.” daquele jeito um tanto animado dela, Marjorie diz isso assim que Laura some por um dos corredores da enorme casa de sua infância, e sorrio um pouco sem graça. “Eu vou ser honesta com você, e não me entenda mal, mas me pegou de surpresa quando Laura disse que estava com outra mulher. Não é algo que eu esperaria dela depois de todo esse tempo.” balanço a cabeça, compreendendo muito bem o seu ponto. “Mas eu sabia que era algo bom, porque eu nunca vi minha filha falar sobre algo com tanta paixão, que não fosse o trabalho dela.” tenho que sorrir ao ouvir isso, parte porque acho adorável imaginar Laura falando sobre mim para a sua mãe de uma forma que passe essa impressão. De paixão. “Sabe como é mãe, eu não poderia não gostar de alguém que a deixa tão feliz.”_

_“Se depender disso...” ao desviar meu olhar um pouco, vejo que Laura nos observa da entrada do corredor pelo qual seguiu momentos antes. Ela sorri, apoiada na parede, um sorriso terno, e eu retribuo da mesma forma, pensando em tudo o que tenho planejado para nós duas. “Você vai gostar de mim por um bom tempo.”_

* * *

 

“Sim, eu só... estou um pouco nervosa.” sorrio um pouco sem graça por esse sentimento bobo, mas o sorriso de Marjorie apenas fica mais terno e ela entra no quarto.

“Eu sei que você está morrendo, Taylor, não precisa disfarçar.” eu rio de forma um tanto nervosa, e ela me acompanha, se sentando ao meu lado na cama. “Eu também estava, no dia do meu casamento.”

“Mas eu sinto que não deveria, porque...”

“Porque ela é familiar pra você?” ela mais afirma que pergunta, interrompendo a minha frase, mas sem ser arrogante, e só posso balançar a cabeça, me sentindo um tanto confortável por ter alguém que me entende dessa forma, sem que eu precise explicar. Alguém que parece entender todo e qualquer problema no mundo, e ter a solução para todos eles.

Exatamente como uma mãe deveria.

Você quer que tudo saia perfeito, é normal. E também...” ela continua sorrindo daquela forma agradável e quase divertida, mas ao mesmo tempo compreensiva, e sinto um pouco do meu nervosismo indo embora na presença dela. “Tem essa coisa toda de casamento, não é? Se conheço bem a filha que tenho, ela provavelmente te disse que nada vai mudar, que vocês já vivem como um casal, que nada vai mudar.” balanço a cabeça, não mais assustada com o quanto a mãe de Laura a conhece, mas rindo com isso. “Não deixa de ser verdade, mas deixe eu te dizer por experiência própria, vai ser uma grande mudança. É mais que natural o seu nervosismo.”

“Obrigada por isso.” aperto a mão dela, e ela retribui com um aceno de cabeça, além de seu sorriso.

“Por nada, criança.”

Passa um momento de silêncio confortável, mas não consigo evitar que minha mente viaje para a minha própria mãe. Ela não está aqui, e sei que ela não vai estar. Sam já havia me dito que falou com ela, como eu autorizei, mas que ela não demonstrou nenhum interesse em ir para Watchung para a cerimônia. Fico feliz por um lado, sabendo que a presença dela não traria nada de bom para mim, nem para Laura, e consequentemente   para boa parte dos convidados. Eu sabia que Laura não havia engolido tudo o que minha mãe disse, ficou mais que claro até pelos sinais de seu corpo quando ela a viu na casa de Sam, e só pensar em algo a deixando desconfortável depois de todo o planejamento e todas as expectativas que ela criou para o dia, faz eu me sentir fisicamente mal. Enjoada. Eu quero que seja tudo perfeito tanto para ela quanto para mim. Mas também, no meio disso tudo, tenho que admitir para mim mesma, que há no fundo o desejo de uma garotinha de ter a mãe presente em um dos dias mais importantes de sua vida.

“Taylor, Laura me contou sobre a sua mãe, espero que não se importe.” o sorriso de Marjorie se foi, mas permanece seu olhar sempre confortante e sempre materno. “Eu sei que você queria dividir esse dia com ela.”

“Eu queria que ela merecesse eu querer isso.” aperto minhas mãos uma contra a coisa, segurando-as como se desse a mão para outra pessoa, e dessa vez não olho para a mãe de Laura ao meu lado, sinal claro do meu desconforto, mesmo ainda sentindo seu olhar sobre mim. “Mas, ei, eu estou recomeçando, não é?”

“Mamma Preps aqui está mais que feliz em te adotar.” ela aperta o meu ombro novamente, sorrindo, e levanto a cabeça para dirigir a ela o meu melhor sorriso, porque realmente me senti ‘adotada’ desde o primeiro momento na família de Laura. Recebo um beijo na testa quando ela se levanta, e penso em todas as coisas que ganhei nos últimos anos. Quando eu pensava em ter Laura, nunca poderia imaginar que junto com ela ganharia, além do amor da minha vida, um filho, e uma nova família. É muito mais do que eu poderia pedir, ter um lugar ao qual pertencer. “Eu vou ver a Laura, se precisar de algo só gritar.”

Ela dá alguns passos na direção da porta.

“A propósito, você já a viu?” balanço a cabeça. “Sou suspeita para falar, mas ela está _linda_. É uma mulher de sorte, Taylor Schilling.”

Sorrio, pensando em Laura. “Eu sou, sim.”

* * *

 

**Laura’s POV**

_“Você está linda.”_

É a primeira coisa que Taylor diz para mim quando paro ao seu lado na espécie de altar montado no jardim, após ser levada até lá por Michael, segurando a minha mão e andando só um pouquinho rápido demais no corredor entre as fileiras de cadeiras bem dispostas e ocupadas pelos nossos convidados. Olhando para ela com atenção pela primeira vez, vejo que a mesma frase não seria adequada para descrevê-la. Ela estava deslumbrante, tanto sua maquiagem sutil quanto seu cabelo solto dando a ela um ar natural que destacava ainda mais a sua beleza. Seu vestido, branco, curto e simples como o meu, dava a ela um ar leve, que combinava perfeitamente com o seu sorriso ao olhar para mim. Sempre gostei dela assim. Após eventos que exigiam um pouco mais de esforço na arrumação, depois que Taylor tirava a roupa e toda aquela maquiagem para se sentir ‘livre novamente’, eu costumava brincar que aquela era a minha Taylor. Sem precisar de nada para deixá-la linda como era. E ali naquele momento, ela era exatamente a _minha Taylor._

_Minha._

“Você também está _linda._..” eu repito, incapaz de pensar ou falar outra coisa, e seu sorriso parece crescer ainda mais.

“Shh, nós temos que prestar atenção.” ela olha para o celebrante entre nós, mas não parece querer prestar atenção nele.

E eu simplesmente não posso prestar atenção. Não quando Taylor está lá, na minha frente, parecendo um verdadeiro _anjo_ , algo que só poderia ter vindo de um lugar celeste ou algo parecido. A luz do sol, que brilhava forte no céu naquela tarde, refletia tanto em seu vestido, quanto em sua pele, quanto em seus olhos, e ela estava completamente envolta pelos raios do sol, que pareciam sair de seu sorriso e me queimar toda por dentro. Eu estava hipnotizada. Ela parecia tão pura, como se a mais genuína felicidade houvesse se tornado uma pessoa, e tudo o que eu queria ela beijar ela. Apenas beijar ela. Ter aqueles lábios rosados adoráveis entre os meus e fazer ela se sentir como eu estava me sentindo apenas olhando para ela.

E foi olhando para ela que descobri, quando ela começou a rir e me fez um sinal com a cabeça, que eu deveria estar fazendo outra coisa além de olhar para ela. Era minha vez de falar.

Nossos votos, que decidimos escrever por conta própria, eram apenas uma mistura de tudo o que já havíamos dito uma para a outra, entre beijos e carícias em manhãs preguiçosas ou noites intermináveis entre os nossos lençois, depois de declarar uma a outra como propriedade sua com nossas mãos, nossos lábios, nossos olhos, e tudo parecia mais real naqueles momentos, quando éramos apenas eu e ela e sussurros íntimos, dizendo coisas que poderiam ter saído do poema de amor mais clichê existente, mas que significavam tudo para nós. Olhando para ela, eu sabia que ela se sentia da mesma forma que eu. Mas eu também sabia que, assim como eu, ela nunca se cansaria das nossas pequenas declarações, então, mais uma vez, eu permiti que as palavras deixassem a minha boca, porque não haveria hora melhor para dizê-las.

_“...e eu te amo.”_

“Tem certeza que eu não posso te beijar agora?” Taylor pergunta entre os aplausos, e ouvimos uma risada abafada deixar o sorriso fechado do homem entre nós.

“Já já. Primeiro, as alianças.”

Eu e Taylor aguardamos.

Olhando para Michael, vejo o motivo de estarmos esperando, o menino distraído com algum bichinho, uma borboleta talvez, que passa voando na sua frente, sem perceber que é agora o centro das atenções da cerimônia. “Michael, querido.” ele casualmente se vira para Taylor quando ela o chama. “Não está se esquecendo de nada?” algumas risadas podem ser ouvidas no jardim, mas Michael, impassível, não parece se dar conta de nada.

“O que?”

“Aqueles anéis que eu te dei.”

“O que tem?”

“Você precisa me dar eles agora.”

“Ah...” ouço mais risadas enquanto Michael se levanta de seu lugar ao lado de Daniel, anda naturalmente até onde estamos, e entrega as duas alianças na mão de Taylor.

“Muito obrigada.”

“De nada.”

“Ele é realmente seu filho.”

Nem eu consigo não rir dessa vez. Taylor me passa uma das alianças, a que tem meu nome gravado, e o celebrante diz mais algumas palavras.

Enquanto repito as palavras que ele diz, segurando o anel no dedo de Taylor, eu faço minhas próprias promessas clichês mentalmente, mas não para Taylor. Para mim mesma. Prometo que _nunca_ vou deixar nada, nem _ninguém_ , entrar no meu caminho até ela. Prometo que vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance, e fora dele, para que esse sorriso, esse que está no rosto dela agora, tão aberto e verdadeiro que quase traz lágrimas aos meus olhos, nunca deixe o seu rosto. Prometo que sempre vou me esforçar para não deixar que nenhum problema se torne grande demais a ponto de tirá-la de mim novamente. E prometo que em mim, ela apenas vai encontrar o mais bonito, bobo, intenso e puro amor. É tudo o que eu tenho por ela.

Eu ponho o anel no seu dedo.

Quando ela pega a minha mão, vejo que seus dedos tremem, mas ao olhar nos seus olhos os vejo firmes e determinados, se recusando a deixar os meus enquanto ela profere as mesmas palavras que eu, guiadas pelo celebrante. Nos olhos dela eu vejo a sua própria promessa, particular como a minha, e sinto aquele calor no peito que eles sempre me causam, ainda mais forte dessa vez, e tenho certeza. Tenho certeza de que tudo o que prometi para mim mesma quanto a ela, ela também se promete naquele momento, e estou certa de que ela vai cumprir. Estou certa de que nós vamos cumprir. _Juntas_ , agora mais do que nunca. Duas partes de uma só carne, como dizem sobre casamento. Agora eu sei realmente o que isso significa.

Taylor põe o anel no meu dedo.

Com um sorriso simpático, o homem acena a cabeça para Taylor. “Agora você pode beijar a noiva.”

Ela começa a rir. Literalmente começa a rir. Do tipo de risada solta de quando apenas um sorriso não é o suficiente para expressar o quão feliz ela está, e meu rosto parece ter congelado em um riso eterno assim como o dela. Eu ponho minhas mãos sobre a sua cintura. “Eu vou te dar um beijo de verdade.”

Solto uma risada, subitamente surpresa com quantas memórias a frase me traz. “Você se lembra.”

“Claro que eu me lembro.” as mãos dela, uma em meu rosto e a outra segurando a minha nuca, me acariciam de forma suave, e não consigo me importar com ter todos os olhares em nós naquele instante, esperando pelo grande momento.

“Eu acho que eu quero.”

Sem dizer mais nada, ela se inclina na minha direção, e, Deus, a sensação é divina.

* * *

 

_“Você nunca fez isso?” Taylor levanta a cabeça em um leve choque que me faz explodir em gargalhadas mais uma vez, balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas sem levantá-la do braço do seu sofá, e ela solta sua própria gargalhada embriagada. “Nem, sei lá, bêbada com alguma amiga na faculdade?”_

_“Eu nem fiz faculdade!”_

_Taylor toma mais um gole de vinho direto da garrafa, coisa típica de noites como aquela. Estávamos apenas nós duas em seu apartamento, em uma noite de sexta após um exaustivo dia de gravação, acabando com algumas das muitas garrafas de vinho que Taylor tinha em casa, e por mais que eu sentisse o cansaço de uma semana inteira sobre meus ombros e tivesse recusado um convite de Natasha para estar no apartamento de Taylor, eu não poderia reclamar. Apenas nós duas no sofá dela, bebendo vinho e conversando a noite inteira sob a aconchegante luz indireta da sua sala até adormecermos sem nos dar conta, era de alguma forma sempre mais agradável para mim do que a agitação de bares e clubs, dos quais sempre gostei. Algo na forma como Taylor fazia eu me sentir confortável, mais do que seu enorme sofá ou a iluminação do cômodo, tornava essa uma escolha fácil, e pela forma como ela mal parava de falar a noite toda, eu podia dizer que ela se sentia da mesma forma._

_“Laura Prepon, não me diga que você nunca beijou uma garota fora do trabalho.” ela fecha os olhos, fingindo incredulidade, mas também segurando o riso, e encolho os ombros quando ela os abre novamente, incapaz de parar de rir de forma inexplicável. “Eu não acredito!”_

_E aí, de uma forma que me pega totalmente desprevenida, ela coloca os dois braços ao meu lado, um de cada, ‘engatinhando’ na minha direção e se colocando por cima de mim. Sua cintura desliza facilmente entre as minhas pernas e eu apoio minhas mãos sobre as suas costas sem perceber, o que me prova que meu corpo automaticamente abriu espaço para ela, a acolhendo sobre ele, e por algum motivo que não sei explicar, eu não recuo. Me sinto confortável com o quanto ela é quente, e leve, e como as minhas mãos se encaixam bem quando as coloco sobre a curva da cintura dela e, com apenas o resto da minha risada na voz, pergunto da forma mais inocente possível: “O que você está fazendo?”_

_“Vem cá, eu vou te dar um beijo de verdade.” seu rosto está a apenas um palmo do meu, e o seu cabelo faz cócegas no meu peito exposto pela camiseta, e de repente sinto uma espécie de tensão, um frio na barriga, como se estivesse realmente prestes a dar meu primeiro beijo. “A não ser que você não queira...”_

_“Me sinto uma adolescente...” o álcool torna impossível conter minhas risadas, agora baixas e meio bobas, e também me impede de não olhar para a boca de Taylor, agora alguns centímetros mais perto, que forma um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, ou morder meu próprio lábio antes de completar. “Mas eu acho que quero.”_

_Ela não diz mais nada. Seus dedos deslizam pela minha nuca, me causando um arrepio delicioso, e fecho os olhos antes mesmo de sentir seus lábios sobre os meus._

_Eu ponho mentalmente a culpa no álcool, mas seus lábios parecem ainda mais macios enquanto beijam os meus devagar, e o seu gosto parece ainda mais doce quando sua língua invade a minha boca e se enrola com a minha, e o seu toque parece ainda mais quente enquanto ela segura a minha nuca e o meu rosto. O frio na minha barriga se espalha e se torna algo prazeroso dentro do meu corpo, desde as minhas bochechas quentes e as pontas dos meus dedos que se perdem no cabelo dela, até o meu estômago que revira e minhas pernas que parecem tremer. Puxo ela para mim pela cintura, e tenho certeza de que ouço ela gemer quando se move sobre mim, incapaz de chegar mais perto mas ainda tentando, e ela faz o mesmo comigo pela nuca, o beijo ainda mais intenso. Penso em como a boca dela encaixa na minha, e em como seu corpo se ajusta ao meu, e em como aquilo parece certo._

_Certo demais._

_“Que tal para um primeiro beijo?” tento ao máximo reprimir a pontada de decepção que sinto quando ela se afasta, aos poucos voltando para sua posição anterior no sofá, um sorriso ainda iluminando seu rosto, mas posso ver suas bochechas tão coradas quanto as minhas devem estar, e sua respiração tão irregular quanto a minha com certeza está._

_“Bem melhor que o meu primeiro beijo de verdade.” Sorrio de volta, e assisto Taylor tomar um longo gole da garrafa._

_“Esse agora é seu primeiro beijo de verdade.”_

_Com uma risada, ela me oferece a garrafa e, ao pegá-la, a levanto como se brindasse antes de beber o que resta do seu conteúdo. “Não poderia ser com alguém melhor.”_

* * *

 

Os livros e filmes dizem que, quando duas pessoas que estão se casando se beijam, elas sentem o mundo desaparecer ao seu redor, como se só existissem as duas em toda a terra. Comigo e com Taylor, não foi assim. Estávamos com todo mundo que amamos, e podíamos realmente sentir isso, em meio a aplausos calorosos e alguns gritos que nós duas sabíamos vir de Ben, Brad e Natasha. E o beijo não foi diferente de nenhum dos outros que já dividimos. Era cheio da paixão e do desejo e do amor que sempre sentimos uma pela outra. O momento único, foi quando nos afastamos. Não, ‘afastar’ não seria a palavra. Minhas mãos pareciam incapazes de deixar o seu corpo, assim como as dela estavam presas no meu rosto, e eu olhava para ela de tão perto que tudo o que eu via era azul. _Muito azul, muito perto._

Ninguém pode me culpar por beijá-la de novo.


	22. Chapter 22

Taylor’s POV

“Vocês podem me dar um segundo pra chorar?” Natasha diz grita ao me abraçar com seu braço direito, e Laura com o esquerdo, nos puxando de modo que o meu rosto fica colado no dela, e o de Laura também. Fred a segue em uma posição que sugere que ele tentou segurá-la antes que ela pulasse na gente, mas nós três sabemos que não há força na terra e além dela capaz de segurar Natasha quando ela está bêbada.

E claramente, a bebida já faz seu efeito. “Vocês estão casadas!”

“Pois é, Tasha.”

“Sério, eu não imaginaria isso nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos!”

“Nem a gente.” Laura tenta tomar um gole de sua taça, mas quase acaba derrubando tudo quando Natasha decide nos abraçar mais forte.

“Quem diria, Piper e Alice!”

“Alex.” Laura corrige. “Natasha, é a quinta vez que você diz isso pra gente hoje. Fred, controle a sua mulher.”

“Eu estou tentando.” ele diz, e Natasha nos solta para tropeçar (sim, tropeçar) até ele, caindo nos seus braços estendidos bem a tempo. Eu me esforço para não rir, apenas porque conheço o efeito que a minha risada tem em todo mundo, e volto à minha posição de antes de ser atacada por Natasha, agarrada à cintura de Laura como um coala. “Vocês não conhecem a madrinha de vocês?”

“Frederick, nós temos que casar também!” ela se esforça demais para ajeitar a postura e ficar ereta, de pé por conta própria, e fica séria de repente, realmente considerando o que disse.

“Sabe, meu nome na verdade não é Frederick.” Fred tenta ajeitar sua gravata, uma ótima imitação do suéter de Freddy Krueger que já o vi usando em premiações e que é claro que foi desarrumada por Natasha, fingindo estar chateado, mas seu fingimento nem mesmo chama a atenção dela.

“Seu nome é feio, você agora chama Frederick. Frederick Lyonne. Prepon, case a gente.” Natasha puxa o braço de Laura, que mal consegue manter os lábios pressionados um contra o outro para não rir.

“Nath, eu não acho que nós precisamos mesmo nos casar no casamento delas duas.”

“Ei!” Natasha grita quando alguém chama a sua atenção, e quem vira é Brad, segurando uma garrafa enquanto serve a sua taça. “Irmão Prepon! O que é isso?”

“Ah, meu Deus!” Fred revira os olhos quando Natasha começa a andar (ou correr) na direção de Brad, que ainda a olha sem entender nada, e eu sussurro ‘boa sorte’ antes que ele comece a segui-la.

“Natasha não tem jeito.” Laura consegue tomar aquele gole para terminar a sua taça, e diz ‘eu já volto’ por cima do ombro quando Danny e Jodi a chamam do outro lado do jardim. Me sento em uma cadeira de uma mesa vazia e olho ao redor, para o quintal agora cheio de mesas, também arrumadas de acordo com o planejamento de Laura e Ben e ocupadas pelos nossos poucos convidados. Vejo Michael, Daniel, minha sobrinha, os sobrinhos de Laura e mais algumas crianças correndo de um lado para o outro, vejo Ben e Connor em uma conversa animada com Sam e sua mulher, vejo que Natasha agora ri exageradamente com as meninas do antigo cast de Orange is the New Black enquanto Fred tenta aproveitar aquele momento para se sentar um pouco, vejo Brad conversando com os cunhados de Laura, que vi algumas vezes mas, assim como as irmãs dela, ainda eram todos iguais para mim, e me sinto bem ali, rodeada pela minha família de verdade, a que ganhei com o meu trabalho, e a de Laura, que agora também era minha. Sinto o quanto todos estão felizes por nós. Me sinto como se apagasse uma linha em que escrevi com letras tortas, e sorrio com satisfação ao ver que minha caligrafia agora é perfeita.

Escrevendo uma outra história. Uma nova.

“Taylor qualquer que seja o seu nome do meio Prepon!” o sotaque é inconfundível, mas ao me virar ainda acho engraçado ver Brad vestindo roupas formais e segurando uma taça ao invés de uma long neck, mesmo sua gravata estando frouxa e o paletó abandonado em alguma cadeira. “Como se sente?”

“Jane, e me sinto entrando em uma montanha-russa.” digo para manter a piada, mas na verdade me sinto entrando em um barquinho em dia de maré calma. Segura, um bebê embalado pelo balanço das ondas.

“Okay, Taylor Jane. Tiny Jane. Você não é pequena.” ele abana a mão como se pedisse para eu ignorar sua tentativa de piada, mas eu rio mesmo assim.

“Qual a piada?” Laura diz ao se aproximar, e me encosto na cadeira quando ela senta no meu colo, em uma posição boa para que eu encoste a minha cabeça no peito dela. A seguro pela cintura, prendendo ela em mim.

“Estava aqui falando para a Taylor que, agora que ela é oficialmente uma Prepon, ela é obrigada a participar de todas as performances de Paradise by the Dashboard Light.” Brad diz em seu típico tom sério demais para ser sério de verdade.

Mas meu pânico é bem real. A risada de Laura também.

“Eu mal me casei e você já quer que ela peça divórcio?” Brad levanta as mãos, se declarando inocente, e acompanha a risada de Laura ao se levantar.

“Eu vou deixar vocês duas.” ele passa ao lado da nossa cadeira e aperta a bochecha com o indicador e o médio em um gesto que me parece tão infantil e tão afetuoso que eu não posso não sorrir ao ver. “Até mais, lésbica.”

E aí Laura olha para mim, a luz do sol refletindo nas várias coisas brancas ao nosso redor obrigando ela a apertar os olhos para enxergar direito, o que faz ela fazer uma careta adorável, e eu nem tento conter a vontade de beijar ela. Ela ri ao perceber que, como se lesse minha mente, se inclina na minha direção na mesma hora em que eu faço, e ainda está sorrindo quando eu prendo seu lábio entre os meus. A mão que segurava meu ombro por estabilidade envolve a minha nuca, a outra assume sua posição de sempre na minha bochecha, de um jeito que encaixa tão bem que me faz ter o pensamento clichê de que foi feita justamente para aquilo, mas Laura não me permite ir mais longe que alguns beijos no seu lábio inferior.

“Quando nós vamos poder ficar sozinhas?” beijo o pescoço dela e apoio minha testa nele, voltando a abraçar Laura e sentindo, repentinamente, uma necessidade enorme por mais contato com ela.

O clima da prima-vera não me dá calor o suficiente. Eu preciso do corpo dela.

“Só algumas muitas horas em um avião pro outro lado do mundo, e aí vai ser só eu e você.” ela ri, mas o jeito como põe meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha me faz pensar naquela frase mais do que eu deveria. ‘Vai ser só eu e você’. Aquelas palavras dizem tanto que são basicamente uma auto-biografia.

“No final, é sempre só eu e você, não é?”

Ela apenas sorri. "É o que estar casada significa."

Laura’s POV

“Deus, é uma cama!” Taylor diz ao largar as malas no meio do quarto e andar até a cama no centro do enorme quarto do hotel, e eu tenho que rir.

Mas ela não está de todo errada no seu exagero. Esperar em um aeroporto e depois passar longas horas em um vôo exaustivo para o outro lado do planeta não é exatamente a forma como você planeja passar as horas seguintes ao seu casamento. Mas foi como passamos as nossas. Ou pelo menos como eu passei as minhas, já que Taylor passou boa parte dessas horas deitada no meu ombro ou dormindo no meu colo. Do meu lado, eu podia sentir o cansaço deixando meu corpo meio mole, e ao mesmo tempo inquietação de estar em um lugar onde é noite quando deveria ser dia para mim.

Olho ao redor do quarto, reparando nas coisas mais importantes. No centro do quarto, junto à parede, uma cama imensa com Taylor em cima, paralelas à cama, portas de vidro dão para uma sacada com uma vista que com certeza deve ser de tirar o fôlego quando iluminada pelo sol, do lado oposto, a porta para o banheiro e, do outro lado, uma pequena piscina enche o quarto com sua luz subaquática azulada. Ouço o som das ondas vindo da varanda, e vou até lá, atraída pelo barulho e pelo vento suave que balança as cortinas. Posso sentir os olhos de Taylor enquanto faço meu caminho, mas só paro quando minhas duas mãos alcançam o parapeito da sacada. Respiro fundo, sentindo a maresia limpando os meus pulmões, e fecho os olhos. Aquele barulho sempre foi um dos meus preferidos, desde que ainda morava em LA. O conforto de ter algo da natureza substituindo o rugido da cidade era sempre maravilhoso.

Ouço meu outro barulho preferido no mesmo instante em que sinto o braço de Taylor ao meu redor.

“Achei que ia ficar na cama.” Brinco, passando meus braços por cima do dela, e seus dedos me fazem cócegas quando ela tira o cabelo da minha nuca. Sua boca é quente e molhada quando ela me beija ali, e os meus lábios se partem para respirar, ansiosos para ter os dela entre eles.

“Não sem você lá.” Fico visivelmente arrepiada quando ela afasta a alça da minha blusa, expondo um dos meus ombros, e faz uma trilha com a sua boca sobre ele. Com a minha mão sobre a dela, que está na minha cintura, a guio até que ela pegue a ponta da minha camiseta, e ela não precisa de nenhuma palavra para saber o que deve fazer. Me inclino sobre o guarda-corpo, fecho os olhos, os beijos de Taylor nas minhas costas expostas causando ondas pela minha coluna no mesmo ritmo que as ondas lá fora.

“Tay, nós ainda estamos na varanda.” os dedos dela se curvam dentro das passadeiras da minha calça assim que sua boca chega no fim das minhas costas, e embora eu tente fazer ela parar com minhas palavras, minhas mãos não se atrevem a segurar as dela, e continuam apertando o parapeito.

“Não tem ninguém aqui.” eu obedientemente tiro meus pés de dentro da calça assim que Taylor termina de tirá-la, e abro meus olhos quando a respiração quente me arrepia a nuca novamente. “E se alguém vir você, vai ser a melhor vista desse lugar.”

As mãos dela me viram de frente para ela, e nem penso na hora de me mover sob o seu comando. As pontas dos dedos dela traçam as minhas curvas, subindo pelo meu lado, contornando os meus seios onde eles são expostos pelo meu sutiã, depois descendo novamente pelo meu abdômen. Gosto de pensar em como as mãos de Taylor conhecem meu corpo melhor que as minhas próprias, em como ela poderia me desenhar de olhos fechados se quisesse, e principalmente em como elas me tratam como uma obra de arte, me esculpem, me moldam, e eu sempre assumo meu papel de criação e permaneço em meu lugar, deixando que ela me traga à vida, que sopre seu oxigênio dentro dos meus pulmões.

Os olhos dela, que acompanharam seus dedos em sua expedição pelo meu corpo, se fecham quando ela segura meus braços, e, inclinando a cabeça, ela respira bem perto do meu peito e beija o centro dele, bem em cima do meu coração. “Você é linda...” sempre me causa um calor no peito ouvir ela dizer aquilo. Está certo que eu sempre tive consciência da minha beleza, minha aparência nunca foi nem de longe um problema para mim, mas o jeito como ela diz aquilo, o jeito como ela me beija mais uma vez, é tão terno que meu coração quase se acalma, mas sei que ela ainda pode senti-lo debaixo dos seus lábios, batendo forte, querendo chegar até eles, como tudo em mim anseia por aqueles lábios. “... e minha. Só minha.”

Eu seguro o seu rosto, que agora ocupa todo o meu campo de visão, e enquanto os olhos dela passeiam pelo meu rosto, os meus ficam presos nos dela. Olhando para todo esse azul, tendo o barulho do mar me rodeando, eles parecem um oceano, meu próprio oceano particular, o maior e mais profundo existente na terra, todo meu, e eu mal podia esperar para mergulhar nele.

Meu polegar traça o formato adorável dos seus lábios, que eu sempre achei lindo, e ela beija meu dedo. Sorrio. “Posso beijar a noiva?”

O sorriso dela é resposta.

Ele é a última coisa que eu vejo antes de fechar meus olhos para beijar ela.

Taylor ergue uma das minhas pernas, sua mão subindo e descendo por ela como se me lembrasse que, embora seu beijo seja calmo, ela tem um objetivo comigo, e deixa mais que claro ao morder meu lábio, daquele jeito que me faz perder o fôlego, e eu jogo a cabeça para trás, olhos fechados, oferecendo a ela meu pescoço e meu peito, e ela os aceita sem hesitar. Não emito nenhum som porque não me atrevo a interromper o barulho do mar atrás de nós, mas a língua de Taylor no meu pescoço faz as minhas pernas tremerem, e me apoio completamente no guarda-corpo, minhas mãos deixando a cintura dela para me sustentar, embora as mãos dela nas minhas costas me dêem segurança o suficiente para tornar aquilo um mero reflexo sem necessidade. “Eu quero você...” ela segura meu seio após libertá-lo do meu sutiã, e a possibilidade de ser vista nem cruza a minha mente enquanto meu corpo, por vontade própria, se aproxima do dela, como se as suas roupas fossem desaparecer se eu estivesse perto o suficiente. A voz dela soa como a promessa de algo que só ela pode me dar, e não tenho que abrir os olhos para que as suas palavras tenham em mim o efeito de serem ditas olho no olho. “Faz amor comigo?”

“Sim... por favor...”

No piloto automático, é fácil achar o caminho da varanda até a cama, mas tenho a impressão de que qualquer lugar em que acabássemos na nossa caminhada cega e desajeitada, tudo por nos recusarmos a nos afastar uma da outra, seria ótimo palco para as próximas cenas.

Taylor me deita na cama, da forma mais literal, depositando meu corpo no colchão com cuidado como se eu fosse uma peça rara de porcelana. Eu assisto atentamente enquanto ela tira as suas roupas, me poupando do trabalho, sem pressa, mas também não devagar o suficiente para ser uma provocação. Quando termina, ela sorri sem pensar muito, sorvendo a visão do meu corpo como faço com o dela, e minha língua desliza pelos meus lábios sem que eu perceba, uma manifestação física do quanto o cabelo loiro dela caindo no seu rosto desse jeito me faz querer beijá-la.

Não me surpreendo quando, no exato momento em que esse pensamento cruza minha mente, com um joelho de cada lado do meu corpo, ela se debruça sobre o meu corpo. Ela morde meu lábio, a língua e os dentes brincando com a minha boca antes de me dar um beijo de verdade, minhas mãos redescobrem mais uma vez cada curva, cada linha, cada músculo que compõe as costas dela enquanto as dela deslizam pelos meus braços, apertando levemente. Uma de nós geme, não sei qual, apenas sinto o som vibrar na minha boca, ou na dela, porque já não sei qual é qual. Só me lembro de que tenho que respirar quando ela se afasta apenas alguns centímetros (milímetros, talvez?), ainda tão próxima que dividimos o mesmo ar em nossas respirações ofegantes. As mãos dela ainda correm pelos meus braços, agora os empurrando para cima, até que nossos dedos estejam entrelaçados bem acima da minha cabeça, enrolados no meu cabelo. Fecho os olhos, e aperto a mão dela, e eu me deixo. Apenas me deixo. Daí para frente, nenhuma ação minha é feita por mim. Deixo meu corpo à vontade, por vontade própria.

Pela vontade de Taylor.

Taylor’s POV

Olho para cima mais uma vez, meu queixo apoiado no esterno de Laura. Ela está tão linda, com suas bochechas pálidas estão coradas, daquele jeito que apenas o calor produzido pelos nossos corpos as deixam, a boca entreaberta puxando ar desesperadamente, os olhos fechados, parecendo tão perdida em algo interno que mal percebe que parei para observá-la. E continuo observando quando fecho minha boca ao redor do mamilo dela, rígido, querendo a minha atenção, e vejo seus olhos fechando com mais força enquanto brinco com seu ponto fraco. Ela arqueia as costas, trazendo não só seus seios mas todo o seu corpo mais para perto do meu, e eu suspiro com a sensação do corpo dela ardendo contra o meu, mordo o mamilo dela, recebendo um gemido como reação imediata. Laura abre os olhos, e eles nem precisam procurar para achar os meus.

“Me beija...” os olhos dela geralmente escurecem em momentos como esse, mas não dessa vez. Estão verdes, mais verdes do que nunca, e gosto de pensar nisso como uma prova de que nem mesmo o desejo consegue ultrapassar o amor que ela tem por mim.

“Onde?” eu beijo entre os seios dela, e ela demora tempo o suficiente para responder para que meus lábios explorem seu outro seio, sua clavícula, a pele perto do seu pulso, desfrutando do gosto que cada parte do seu corpo tem.

“Eu não sei... só me beija...”

Eu liberto as suas mãos, meu rosto no nível do dela novamente, e o jeito como suas mãos, uma na minha nuca e a outra na minha cintura, me ancoram a ela diz tudo. Para certa ironia, a seguro pelas costelas, no exato ponto onde sua tatuagem fica, e ela sorri ao perceber a referência.

Sim, eu estou aqui com você.

Ancorada.

Para sempre.

É assim que me sinto durante a coisa toda. Ancorada, meus dedos fundo dentro dela, os dela firmes no meu corpo me segurando. Não me sinto como se fôssemos uma só, me sinto muito além disso. Sei que somos duas, e nos prendemos uma à outra por vontade própria, e às vezes por uma força sobrenatural que não podemos, e nem queremos, entender. Sei que nossa conexão não é física, mas fica ainda mais poderosa quando é, e é por isso que nos unimos dessa forma, nos prendendo uma à outra, até quando Laura me solta para agarrar os lençóis, incapaz de, e nem tentando, controlar suas ações.

Sua pele brilha com o suor, iluminada por alguma luz branca vinda do lado de fora (talvez a lua desejando brilhar tão forte quanto os olhos de Laura) que faz com que seu corpo pareça esculpido em mármore puro, e eu não vejo motivo para tentar parar de olhar para ela. Meu nome parece ter sido a primeira palavra que ela aprendeu, despencando de seus lábios a cada fôlego, o som delicioso dos seus gemidos enchendo o quarto do hotel, cada vez mais alto.

Mas não é nada comparado a quando ela chega ao orgasmo. Aquele som me dá arrepios.

Eu assisto todo o processo depois disso. Seus movimentos mais lentos, olhos quase fechados, um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto, por onde entram e saem respirações pesadas e irregulares. Não preciso nem dizer o quanto gosto daquela visão, de cada pequena ação que ela faz depois disso, quase sempre as mesmas, como um ritual, que eu assisto e aprecio religiosamente.

Ela olha para mim, para o meu rosto pairando sobre o seu, e tenho que rir de como ela faz questão de rolar por cima de mim antes de, segurando meus braços como fiz com os dela, me beijar de uma forma que sugere que ela não tem pressa em terminar o que começou.

E ela descobre o meu corpo novamente.

E eu marco o dela como meu mais uma vez.

E ela me declara dela outra vez.

E eu me perco no corpo dela de novo.

E é nesse ciclo que passamos toda a noite, ancoradas juntas pela tal força que nos une, sem vontade ou capacidade para nos separar. E quando a exaustão finalmente toma conta dos nossos corpos, quando Laura se deita sobre o meu peito, a respiração me fazendo cócegas ao entrar no seu ritmo estável de sono enquanto é embalada pelos meus dedos e pelo som do mar lá fora, quando estou sozinha com o corpo adormecido da minha mulher e os meus pensamentos, tento não ficar com medo de como tudo está dando certo.

Do quanto estou feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quarta parteee >>>>> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5710669/chapters/13155874


End file.
